Shadows of Honor
by syncron
Summary: New Chapter! Brief Interlude - and setting things for what's to come!
1. A Long Talk, A New Visitor Arrives!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takashi. The rest of the character(s) from the novel "Plasmatic Shadow" belong to me. (Sorry, that novel isn't complete yet so you'll have to wait, IF you want to read it.)  
  
This story takes place after Volume 38 or end of the manga series... just so you know.  
  
This chapter has been revised as of 06th, May, 2004. ( Actually, revised before, but after a quick read through, I'm posting it now.  
  
People who gave me very constructive pointers and helped me iron out flaws in my story, People who encouraged me made me feel like trying even harder to fix this fic, making it more worth your while. I hope this chapter reflects that I have indeed improved (albeit slightly). I hope you like it :) You all know who you are. Thank you!  
  
This chapter had actually been revised a long time ago. I just didn't upload it until I had revised all. Sorry people, I've been extremely busy. I had been in a lot of pressure lately at work etc. So I really didn't have time for anything else. Luckily I've been released of that pressure ( my boss has taken me off that project, putting me in a new one…but this one is much better.)  
  
This, I'm giving for some of those impatient people. Trust me, I know what it feels like to wait for a story to update. Chapter 11 is almost complete. In fact, I'm working on it. The moment it is done, I'll upload it to It shouldn't be long. Anyways…I hope… HOPE this can keep you guys a little relaxed for the time being.  
  
Chapter one: The Long Talk / A New Visitor  
  
It is a pleasant Saturday evening in Nerima, almost a week after the wedding fiasco that had resulted in the complete destruction of the Saotome household, and thus, forced the Saotome family to move back in with the Tendo's until their house was rebuilt. At least until some other arrangement could be made possible.  
  
It had been three days ago, that Nodoka Saotome had decided to visit her home in Hiroshima in order to receive financing from her family. Genma, her husband, had atrociously little in terms of monetary value. Though Nodoka's family did not have much, she believed it would be a start.  
  
Ranma had intended to go with his mother, and because of the diminutive amount of time that they had spent together, she was very willing to have her son tag along, and maybe meet her side of the family. However, unknown to Ranma, his father had secretly convinced his wife that Ranma needed to catch up with his studies, and continue his heavy training in the morning after her son left for school.  
  
Totally incensed with what had transpired without his knowledge or consent, Ranma was livid. He had almost beat Genma into telling him where his mother went, hesitating only when Soun interjected by announcing that Nodoka was going to be back in a week's time, and that she had mentioned something about Ranma being on his best behavior.  
  
'He has already missed too much of schooling. A man in today's times must be well educated.' Nabiki had quoted, dryly giving her approval of Genma and Soun's statements. That had pretty much 'officially' declared, in her own way, that they weren't being dishonest.  
  
Not having too much choice in the matter, Ranma had reluctantly decided to stay put. He had not wanted to further frustrate his mother, whom he had gotten to know quite recently. Even then he had not spent that much alone time with her, obviously because of one problem or another rising up. Half the time his father had dragged him off with the pathetic excuse of training.  
  
While Ranma would aversely admit that his father had done somewhat of an acceptable job in giving him the foundations, he knew well enough that he had already surpassed his parent. Genma had little to teach Ranma anymore, save the sealed techniques, which the young martial artist positively believed he could learn without his old man's help.  
  
And now, Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling, on a mission to become the best martial artist in the world, to become a man among men, sat in the back yard of the Tendo home- bored out of his mind.  
  
His steel blue eyes encompassed tsunamis of emotion while he stared into to the Koi pond in front of him as he rested his elbows on his knees, a few leaves of grass twirling within his durable fingers. He sat there squatted, staring down in the water, ruminating on what he could see of his own reflection.  
  
He had specialized in un-armed combat, yet his prowess at the art gave him abilities that would out do light conventional weaponry. It was now possible for him brush off the volcanic heat of ki blasts and similar attacks that would otherwise severely damage buildings.  
  
All his life he had trained to be the best. Instructed by his father, Ranma had sacrificed much in the name of the art. He almost sold his soul to the Neko-Ken training. His sanity, while away from the feline kind somehow existed. That remaining sanity in itself was under constant burden, causing his personality became verifiably unstable and only to kept in check by his sense of honor.  
  
Devoting his entire soul, his entire being in the name of the art, Ranma had gained much strength. He tasted sour victory after victory against unimaginable foes. He pushed himself to keep his honor; honor that was dictated to him, not established by him.  
  
Some where something went wrong. He became a killer.  
  
Akane had gone shopping with her sister Nabiki and had planned on being back no earlier than nightfall. Genma and Soun, the Saotome and Tendo patriarchs had mustered the courage to attend another town meeting regarding a personal effects theft problem that had escalated again. This left young martial artist with little to do without his father pestering him about martial arts and training. School work was not very important at the moment – not that it ever really was.  
  
He did not feel like training. Ranma sat quietly, letting the wind play with his hair. He silently thanked the gods for somehow keeping is 'other' betrothed away from his current location. He really wished he had gone with his mother. It would have given him time away from the problems that plagued him at the time.  
  
Figuring the best he could do right now was to contemplate on what had transpired lately, the young boy tried to make heads or tails of his current state of affairs. He wanted answers, and yet could find none.  
  
He wanted to somehow resolve the problems that existed, which he knew after some time would escalate only to blow up in his face. It had taken him long – too long – to learn that postponing or temporarily pushing away problems would only cause them to come back with twice as much force.  
  
It was as if he was stuck in his neko-ken mind – completely blank. He had no idea what was going, nor what to do about it. He knew what he wanted, but letting anyone in on that would probably cause more disaster. That was something he wasn't sure he could handle at the moment.  
  
Ranma flinched when something struck his eye, and moved to rub it out. It was only a small twig, cast away by the sudden blast of strong wind. He smirked; even the weather was being erratic.  
  
He glanced down momentarily at his reflection that staring back at him from the pond quivered as waves upon waves transcended. The souvenirs from the passing wind distorted his image, making Ranma chuckle lightly and emotionlessly. He wondered if this distorted reflection of himself represented his life currently.  
  
The setting sun glazed him with its last remaining sunlight before morphing into dusk; the turning point between day and night. The shadows cast by the rock and the Tendo wall elongated in slow motion as the earth's rotation caused the city to shy away from the sun.  
  
Inside the house, Kasumi Tendo, the eldest daughter of her family stood inside her kitchen, idly tapping a spoon on the top edge of a glass and enjoying the 'ting' sound. It was not something she did often, but thought nothing of it as she waited for the oven to finish baking her cookies.  
  
Unknown to anyone else, she appeared to have an affinity with anything that was related to cuisine. She could almost 'feel' the correct dosage of any ingredient required to make the dish she made, absolutely delicious. Taking care of the family from a young age had turned her into the almost perfect housewife.  
  
Upon looking at the emotionless martial artist in the back yard, Kasumi had decided to make something extra delicious for him to eat. She knew well enough, from the amount of grocery shopping she did that eating had always been one of his hobbies. She assumed it was because he had never been fed much while he was on the road. Yet how he managed to keep such muscle mass when he first arrived still eluded her.  
  
She had quite desolately seen the way everyone treated him, and had heard what he gone through his entire life. She was quite shocked to hear that Ranma had gone so far as to kill someone to save her younger sister. While it was very difficult to believe such news, it had come from her younger sibling, Nabiki. That girl rarely, if ever, provided incorrect facts. Unless those false statements were to her benefit of course.  
  
After witnessing Ranma's behavior in the past few weeks since his return, the eldest Tendo daughter's opinion on the matter led her to believe Nabiki's proclamation held some merit, since Ranma himself never talked about what had happened.  
  
Kasumi assumed it was probably because Nabiki had shaken the information all out of him, and making him hide deeper under the shell he seemed to have formed around himself.  
  
'Well, it was expected,' she thought sorrowfully, a mild frown tugging at her lips as she delicately tapped the bottom side of the glass, making it emit a sharp ting, followed by a low humming noise. At the rate problems had been coming up lately, she believed it required but a little more time before something tragic happened.  
  
Contrary to what her family believed, the treatment the young boy had received from everyone after his return from China was appalling. His wedding was completely ruined by the people he thought to have become his friends – something which was probably good, only it left Ranma in such a state that even Kasumi couldn't figure it out.  
  
The behavior towards the Saotome heir after that diabolical wedding attempt had adverse effects on the boy. Akane had initially been very upset with Ranma, which was quite understandable, for she had under her own will agreed to the marriage; it's destruction had been a major disappointment for the young girl.  
  
The Tendo and Saotome patriarchs had blamed Ranma, something Kasumi simply could not understand, for him not fulfilling his duty and putting a stain on his honor. Initially Akane and Ranma had begun to get along really well, even after the whole ordeal. Kasumi supposed that was probably why had Ranma been content with the situation.  
  
The remaining 'significant others', however had kept on escalating their efforts in attempts to gain his attention. Ranma never really did say anything to them, which in turn fueled Akane's insecurities.  
  
Then of course, it was back to the usual bickering. On any usual day, it was quite common, and Kasumi would really consider them 'getting along' like she usually did. But this time it was getting worse. Both Akane and Ranma were getting tired of it. Akane was slowly becoming violent again and in the past week, Kasumi wondered if Ranma had even cared about anything anymore, knowing how badly he wanted to spend time with his mother.  
  
He let anyone do whatever they wanted, without replying or at least attempting to get some control over the situation. Like that ever did any good. It only aggravated Akane more, and Ranma didn't seem to understand that. He was too busy in his own world. Maybe Ranma's curse did not only include the changing of gender, the elder Tendo offspring wondered.  
  
Her thoughts were left hanging when the oven emitted a soft high pitched 'ding', telling her that her cookies were indeed ready. The tea had already been prepared.  
  
Kasumi had decided that it would be for the better to try and talk to the boy turned warrior freely, without holding back the emotions and attitude she had hidden from most of her family due to personal reasons. Something different, and hopefully pleasant could shock him out of his misery. She carefully placed the cookies in the tea tray, making sure to neatly arrange them, and started off towards the pig tailed martial artist.  
  
"Ranma, is everything alright?" she asked as she entered the lawn. When she reached the young man, she calmly laid the items them down next to him and sat down, wondering for a moment if he would mind her company.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, I guess so. I was trying to break my own record by doing something I've never done before." His monotonic voice replied, almost as if it was on automatic.  
  
His smirk, his smile, his arrogant attitude that usually never left his side, no longer seemed to have existed in this empty shell that sat in front of her.  
  
"And what is that?" Kasumi asked, hoping he would open up before he burst.  
  
"Think."  
  
Ranma turned to look at her, smiling a little bit as she smiled back, trying to hold back a giggle. It worked.  
  
"Oh I am sure that is not something you haven't done before."  
  
"Not when it counts I don't, but I guess a better word would be to… reflect. Yeah, I'm reflectin'." He unconsciously grabbed a few cookies and directed them towards his mouth.  
  
Kasumi stared at him curiously; she had half expected Ranma to finish the edibles in a few seconds. Though she had already established that the emotional stress he was baring had a large effect on his behavior, she still needed for him to drill a hole out of this airtight container so he could breathe.  
  
Ranma, while munching, glanced at Kasumi upon noticing her gaze.  
  
Probably wondering why it wasn't in my stomach already. Heh, he thought to himself, "Pop ain't here." He explained, "I can sense him whenever he's near now. No one's gonna steal this from me. Though don't tell anyone that I can sense people that well. It'll probably be better that way."  
  
"Oh, that's quite alright… So you care to talk about what you were – ah - reflectin'?" Kasumi asked, moving forward to dip her hands in the Koi pond, as she got on her knees. The water felt cold at her touch. Still, it felt nice and soothing, if slightly prickly as she trapped some water in her delicate hands, raising them to let it slide down her slender arms.  
  
This display caught Ranma off guard. Kasumi had hardly ever said anything to him, and well, most of the people in the house hardly ever paid any attention to her. It was as if she was non-existent except to do the house chores and be nice to visitors.  
  
Ranma realized, with his stomach feeling as if he had swallowed one of Saffron's fireballs, that he was just as ignorant as everyone else. He had never noticed the specific behavior or antics that were unique to her.  
  
It was always a smile or some short, polite sentences from her that he never really paid any serious attention to. Great, another thing to add to the list of what he was upset about.  
  
At least I can deal with this right now, Ranma thought offhandedly. She might even be able to give some insight and he could get to know her personal side; that is if she had any.  
  
From his experience with her, Ranma figured that she was probably the best person to let at least some of his issues out to. Kasumi had never gotten angry, jumped to conclusions without gathering all the reliable facts, or ever get physical.  
  
She always had the calming effect on people, and he needed to be calmed before he totally lost it.  
  
"There's a lot I've done that I ain't proud of," Ranma began quietly, "and more that I feel ashamed of. After the whole wedding deal, I almost lost it. I don't know if ya get me but, I am sure you would be able to understand what I'm tryin' ta say. I mean, after everything that has happened, all the fights, all the problems and the fiancées. I have always been dragged into one thing or another, and then finally I ended up killing someone." Ranma casually threw the grass leaves in the air and watched them dance around in the wind before coming to rest on the Koi pond, sending off mini waves in there wake before being blown aside by the cool evening wind.  
  
He clenched his fists and started shivering as he leaned back. He folded his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Is it honorable, killing someone? I just wanted Akane safe. I should have done it without killing Saffron. But I killed him. He is dead, and I am alive. By all rights I should be dead along with him."  
  
Kasumi turned around, wide eyed; disbelief was clearly chiseled into her face."Please don't say that Ranma." She voiced.  
  
That was the last thing she expected him to say. She pondered reaching an arm out to him, but resisted for the moment. Even when Ranma had been in trouble, his never ending effort to dig himself out had always won. What had happened to him?  
  
"I killed someone Kasumi. Just the sound of that sends shivers down my spine. I have been force fed so much bull about honor. That shit is mostly don't matter anyway because my pop and yours mostly use that as an excuse to justify whatever they do." Ranma continued, jutting his chin on his knees. "Even me," he whispered, "Even I do that. I use it to my advantage. That's not the way it's s'posed to be ya'know?"  
  
The tsunamis behind his eyes were nearing the shore, growing larger by the instant. Soon they were threatening to destroy his barely composed outlook.  
  
"I just don't feel right about it any more. I have very, very strong feelings for Akane, and I know she does for me as well. Yeah, I'm admitting; hard to believe ain't it?" Ranma smiled bitterly, "We always show our feelings whenever trouble comes by, like with Toma, Herb, and now with Saffron."  
  
Kasumi noticed, by quickly glancing at his white knuckles, that he was on the verge of bursting out with what had turned the Ranma she remembered -and some times adored - into this shell.  
  
She slowly, but deliberately moved closer to him and leveled him with an up most serious gaze, almost pleading him to go on. In the back of her mind, Kasumi had decided, for better or worse, that the Tendo household had gone on long enough without her interference; a household that she kept, and still keeps running.  
  
"Kasumi, I - I don't know. I have always been thrown into things. I never chose. Doesn't anyone care about what I want? I don't want to be married right now. Yet, between me and Akane, you know, we have great feelings for each other. Even then at the wedding, for her sake I still played along. She was ready, and she looked beautiful in the wedding dress." Ranma almost whispered.  
  
"She was willing as well, so I went along with it. Now after the whole deal, it's coming back to the old same crap. She is still jealous and always blames me for anything that goes wrong. Fine we have better times, but I thought it would be different, ya know? I know it isn't all her fault. But what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Kasumi continued to look intently at Ranma with a solemn countenance, determined to let him free himself from the chains binding his usual personality. She watched as he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his eyes focused on her again.  
  
"I guess maybe she is also dealing with the failed wedding." Ranma continued, "But why does she have to take it out on me? Is that how she wants to show affection? Is the only way for her to be nice towards me is by more problems coming and more… god Kasumi how many people am I going to have to kill? Can't she once say anything to me without anger? Can't she for once trust someone who KILLED for her?" he gritted out. Kasumi nearly winced at how miserable his voice sounded.  
  
"She just wants me to throw away all the other fiancées. They have honor too, and its stuck with me. I don't know what to do with them. Why does she always think I'm up to something when I'm lost. Can't she help me?"  
  
Ranma was quite distraught to say the least. Tears had started forming in his eyes as he just sat there shivering, not knowing what to do. Ranma had rarely, if ever, cried.  
  
Kasumi gazed at him with surprisingly understanding eyes as she quietly nudged close to Ranma and slowly, tenderly, collected him into her arms.  
  
He flinched slightly at her initial touch, but the tsunamis behind his eyes had reached the shore and started to destroy everything that been built. His will that kept his composure crumbled under their immense power, and let loose everything he had kept inside. When he felt his head resting on Kasumi's shoulder, his whole body started rocking with sobs that he tried miserably to control; to control himself, the only thing that he could.  
  
"Ranma, I understand what you are going through." Kasumi soothed, rubbing Ranma's back gently, "Believe me I do."  
  
She held him tighter, small pools of tears also leaking into her eyes as well.  
  
A man as strong as Ranma, who accomplished unimaginably deeds, fought powerful foes, withstood mind blowing situations, had finally broken. What could be a more pitiful sight? To know that her own family, including her, was partly responsible for this simply made her own eyes overflow.  
  
"I don't have anything to say, Ranma. All I can do is comfort you. I-I never did before because, because I was afraid of what others might think, and might even react to. I'm sorry I stopped trying to help Akane or guide her after the first attempt. She got quite upset with me when I was trying to get her to figure out a better way to appropriately cope with the boys at school." She sobbed.  
  
"I have been scared ever since. So I just tried to continue being as nice as possible to maybe set an example for her. I always tried to look at the bright side, be polite and feel pleasure in helping others. She tried to keep long hair like me to get Ono Tofu's attention, but never thought for a second to try and emulate my behavior. I guess she believed that her 'fighting spirit' was something to be prided on."  
  
Ranma instinctively tightened his arms around her, burrowing his head deeper into her shoulder. They cried together, holding each other, the stress of emotional pressure finally causing them to search for something to rely on. Something they could trust.  
  
Ranma cried because of the accumulation of all the strain he had to deal with only left him almost hollow. His arrogance, pride, and honor, were all shot down. After the wedding, his past experiences that he thought he'd gotten over came back ten fold along with the realization that instead of a martial artist, he had become a killer; without gaining much, he had lost a lot.  
  
Kasumi cried at the sight of someone like Ranma, broken down, and not because of anything physical. Physically he was brilliant, but because of emotional stress he had not known yet how to relieve. He had always worried about others, always doing everything he could to satisfy their desires, and at the same time trying to satisfy the demands of his own honor.  
  
Impaled on his own sword, exploited beyond belief by the people he protected and cared for, Ranma had nothing left to lean on to. Of course he tried to exploit others as well, so he was not totally innocent, but in this case, to a large extent Ranma was above suspicion.  
  
What Kasumi felt worst about was that she had let something like that happen in her own house. Even if she feared her youngest sister's and father's reactions, and of the other combatants they had gotten to know, she felt sure that she could have done something to prevent the recent events.  
  
A while passed as the two occupants of the Tendo compound started to relax after a good, long cry. Ranma slowly withdrew from Kasumi as he sat opposite her, strangely reluctant to let go. It was almost night time now. The sun set and the glow of the horizon had slowly started fading. Had he been in a better mood, he would enjoy the evening glow, majestically fading throughout the sky, so brilliant that it made the clouds change their color to match it.  
  
Kasumi glanced at Ranma. She took in his appearance, discerning how his eyes were red, and he seemed visibly shaken. He was still shivering a little but looked much better than he had a short while ago.  
  
The girl bit her lip. Regardless of what different books had on relationships, she couldn't think of anything to do next. This was the first time she had, in a long time, shown any other emotion apart from a happy face and a sweet smile to anyone.  
  
While she knew it was necessary, it still left her in a basket ball court without the ball, or the two teams to play.  
  
"Thank you Kasumi," said Ranma, finally breaking the silence. He took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles, letting his arms go limp and his head droop down.  
  
Kasumi smiled slightly. "Anytime Ranma," It was easy to respond, just difficult to initiate something in this situation. "I only wish I could have done anything more."  
  
"You already have, you were one of the few in the Tendo household that kept me sane up till now, I guess, but I never even got to know you properly. I guess I just didn't want to cause a misunderstanding bringing you into trouble as well." replied Ranma, smiling a bit. "One question though, I understand about Akane and Mr. Tendo but what about Nabiki?"  
  
The middle daughter a knack for making money on his expense, but there were times when he got the feeling that she wasn't as bad as the image she tried to encourage.  
  
Kasumi smirked, making Ranma almost gawk at her in shock. "Nabiki has always been the smart one. What she chose to do with her smarts is her decision, but who do you think taught her the ropes?"  
  
Ranma looked at her dumbly, his mouth still not working properly. "Who?"  
  
His look got even dumber when she bonked him on the head affectionately, using what he felt as a delicately soft fist.  
  
"I did silly."  
  
Ranma's look turned from dumb into clueless.  
  
"I-uh-you mean you taught her what she knows?"  
  
Kasumi's smile only grew as she gently put a finger on his lips. "That, Ranma shall be our little secret, and I know you will honor that, wont you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sure." said Ranma, not knowing what to think. Fear was his initial response, however. Kasumi taught Nabiki? That was NOT expected.  
  
"I have had some talks with her regarding how she does her… business, and you know she's not a bad girl. She just keeps people distant. She's always been that way."  
  
"Hmm. Nabiki and nice, sorry, don't think the word should exist in the same sentence as the name."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Now why can't Akane do that?" asked Ranma indignantly, wishing the youngest Tendo could behave like that once in a while. Not that he really minded their bickering. It had become a game of sorts between them, a game that lately seemed to be getting old, and annoying. She didn't always have to so irreproachable. "Che, Dr. Tofu is lucky huh?" he muttered to himself silently.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Ah, huh? Oh, Nothing." Ranma blurted, realizing he spoke too loud. It was too late, though, as Kasumi dropped and eyebrow, and raised the other. It gave her an incredibly cute facial expression, probably because it was the most she had shown up till now.  
  
"I'm not all set to marry Ono Tofu Ranma," Kasumi smiled gently, "regardless of what the family is thinking. I guess only Nabiki might be inclined to know this." She sighed.  
  
"Eh? Wha? Whe?"  
  
"Ranma…" muttered Kasumi, leaning down and looking straight in his eyes.  
  
"Uh. Who would have thought? Well I mean, he's clearly got the hots for you. Err, I mean, maybe I should rephrase that." Ranma started fidgeting around, like he usually did when things didn't go like they were supposed to.  
  
Tragically, this happened a lot in his life, so his unconsciousness developed its own way of dealing with it. He started panicking, franticly looking right and left for a way out as if it would just show itself to him. His distress didn't last long. A few moments later he heard Kasumi laugh. He looked at her shivering form as she desperately tried to hold her mirth in.  
  
She looked like a school girl, but at the same time, a woman. This was definitely enough to send Ranma's mind over the edge.  
  
"You are so cute Ranma." She managed between her giggle, "Do not worry about Ono. Initially, it was flattering and sweet, his little Betty thing when he saw me. It wore off though when I realized that he was not recovering. In fact, it seems to be getting worse, isn't it?" Kasumi stopped giggling and looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Maybe it might work, maybe not. But I'm not holding my breath." Kasumi's smile fell a little, "But then again, it's not like I have much else to do; I'm not socially active."  
  
"Umm, yeah." Ranma responded, fully aware of the decrease of 'happiness' from Kasumi's face. The problem here was quite simple; he had no idea what to do, and thus the Saotome technique, 'Blurting without thinking' kicked in instinctively.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind taking you out and all, but then you know exactly what the problem's gonna be, right? I don't want you hurt, that and I don't know how much more I can take. Akane can be acceptable at times, and she can be fun to. I feel…comfortable around her, but her anger will never let it work between us. That's actually what's been eating at me lately." He flushed.  
  
His demeanor currently showed another buildup of anger. Kasumi sharply inhaled. Well, she wasn't surprised, and it could still be salvaged, but she had to start acting quickly, she told herself.  
  
"Ukyo, Shampoo , ugh Kodachi, no. Frankly, I am making my choice that I don't want either of them right now. That don't mean they will make my life any easier does it though, does it? If I reject, I'm only going to suffer. And if I don't, I'll still suffer." Ranma mulled.  
  
His life was not getting any better. It was still more suffering, with no answers.  
  
Damn that sucked.  
  
He let out another sigh, then quirked his mouth into a lopsided smile as he noticed that he'd been sighing a lot lately. The only silver coin in his pile of mud was that at least he had made some sort of peace with Kasumi's help.  
  
His mind suddenly went into rapt attention when he notice his companion reaching out towards him, only to relax slightly when he felt her delicate, warm hands in a gentle hold on his head. Ranma closed his eyes, enjoying the feel, didn't resist when they started pulling. He let the hands guide him to what he figured was her lap, when he felt her soft flesh.  
  
"Relax for a while." She commanded gently, but with a bit more of a stern attitude. "If anyone comes, I'll deal with them. Do not worry, I meant it when I said that I taught Nabiki the ropes of using a sharp tongue." Kasumi's voice went down to a whisper when she apprehended his almost drugged state. He was almost asleep already.  
  
Ranma, for his part, had never felt so relaxed before. He wondered if crying could be a good thing from time to time before igniting is jets of slumber, and taking off into the airspace of sleep.  
  
It couldn't have been fives minutes of peace when a large electrical circle formed near the corner of the boundary wall, loudly crackling and sizzling as sparks flowed to the center where a glowing ball of electricity hovered.  
  
Kasumi, surprised, quickly turned around to face it.  
  
"Oh…What now?" she asked to no one in particular. Why must more trouble come this way? Ranma hadn't even begun healing yet. She knew well enough that another set of problems so soon wouldn't help at all.  
  
"Sorry Ranma, I'm so sorry, but can you wake up?" She shook Ranma gently, but with a touch of urgency, "I said I would take care of things, but I don't know if this is something I can really handle with my tongue, no matter how sharp it is."  
  
"Huh? Wha?" was all she got in reply.  
  
Luckily Ranma had awakened, and after seeing the awesome display behind her, his mind instantaneously sprung into action, followed very closely by his body.  
  
He quickly swept the girl up in his hands and jumped, somersaulting back to the roof of the house in one leap. When he landed, he focused at the electrical circle, holding Kasumi close to him.  
  
"Aw man what now? Can't I have SOME PEACE?!" Ranma shouted.  
  
The large circular frame of electricity didn't last long. A glowing ball in the center elongated itself and sparks intensified around it. The ball, well it was no longer a ball, but more like a big cylinder, dropped to the ground. IT gave off a bright blue glow as the entire electrical show weakened from the outer edges and steadily fizzled itself into nothing.  
  
The cylinder changed shape as it stopped glowing, and sort of disintegrated strangely, as if it was being eaten away by dozens of small super powered glowy light eating caterpillars, all the while kicking a few sparks on occasion.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi squinted in efforts to get their eyes adjusted to the dark again. Among the smoke a body there in the cylinder's place. The body wasn't moving initially as Ranma jumped back down to the ground with Kasumi in his arms, letting her down near the house before he sauntered forward slowly and cautiously.  
  
The figure started to stir and slowly. It moved to rise and only got to its knees as Ranma called to it.  
  
"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here and what do you want?" Ranma shouted. He flexed his muscles and gathered his battle aura around himself, fully prepared for a fight if it came to that.  
  
The figure coughed at first, then started laughing. That didn't help Ranma's mood at all as he got into a fighting stance and let some of his ki flow through freely, charging up a ki blast.  
  
"I wouldn't be cough aggressive if I were you." croaked a male voice, coming distinctly from the figure.  
  
'Well, at least it ain't another fiancée.' thought Ranma. If this guy somehow ended up wanting to take Akane for whatever reasons, Ranma had half the mind to let him go.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Let's just say, you will get hurt. Besides, I am in no condition to fight, nor do I want to hurt anyone." replied the figure attempting to get up, and doing so very sloppily.  
  
"Oh…god." Kasumi muttered to herself as she saw the man' state. "He's hurt!" She quickly rushed past Ranma towards the figure.  
  
"Kasumi WAIT! We're not sure if its safe!" shouted Ranma, at once moving to follow her.  
  
As he reached to where the man lay, what he saw proved the man's words. He was bleeding from several cuts on his body. He was wearing a black sleeveless tank top and some black matching pants, both having an intricate logo on them.  
  
His blood dripped from his wounds and could be seen clearly in the moonlight. The cuts seem to have been made from blades, Ranma assumed, as he saw one lying next to him. The man didn't make any move to pick it up as Kasumi bent down to help him stand.  
  
Ranma stared at the man, then at the sword as it hummed with an unearthly energy, sending off diminutive electrical sparks around it. After standing still for a moment, Ranma moved to pick up it up when he was stopped.  
  
"Don't touch it!" the man warned. "It's my sword. Only I can touch it cough. Anyone else will be electrocuted, unless, Kasumi-san…I presume." The man carefully turned his head towards the Tendo offspring as he eyed her carefully.  
  
"If you pick it up and he can help me stand, that way you can be sure I won't try anything and my sword won't hurt an innocent woman; it's been made that way. Sorry, I'll explain later." He said in a slow and steady voice, though it was littered by gasps as he seemed to try and get some sort of control on his breathing.  
  
Ranma thought about it, and reluctantly agreed for the moment. He moved to put the man's right arm over his shoulder, and slowly made his way to the living room where he sat the man down and got a good look at him in the light.  
  
He was a young man, with his hair a little less than Ranma's own – minus the pig tail - and a very well defined upper body. He noticed that this man's muscles were in fact slightly larger than Ranma's and looked much more toned. His face looked tired, yet alert as his eyes were quickly darting around taking in every thing they could.  
  
Several meters behind Ranma, Kasumi bent down a little shakily. As she stretched her hand towards the sword, a blue-white glow came to life, completely surrounding it. She instinctively pulled her hand back, and noticed that as soon as she had done so, the glow faded away into nothing.  
  
Upon giving it a little scrutiny, Kasumi decided to try again. She reached forward to grab the hilt of the sword. The glow, expectedly came back to life. This time Kasumi continued with her reach until she thought she was touching it. She felt something slippery, as if this glow was in fact a barrier of water.  
  
Nothing happened. The barrier felt a little warm, and somewhat comforting, if tingly. Deciding that it was safe as the man had said, Kasumi reached further and grabbed the sword by the hilt.  
  
The barrier let her delicate hand go through it, passively doing nothing noteworthy apart from providing a spectacular sight.  
  
Ranma turned around to look at Kasumi walking back with the sword in her hand. Though he was concerned with that soft blue glow emanating from the sword in her hands, as she slowly brought it and placed it next to the man, something told him it was alright.  
  
"Thanks, I'm sorry for causing this mess for you." said the man as he stopped looking around and rested his eyes on Ranma and Kasumi. They were standing together but Ranma had placed himself slightly in front of Kasumi, ready to push her out the way should anything happen.  
  
He was getting sick and tired with people suddenly showing up, and in his book they were nothing but trouble. He wanted to be rid of this one as soon as it came so it didn't cause any long lasting problems.  
  
"Ya wanna explain the electrical works over there dude? And what's with the sword?" asked Ranma pointing to the area to the left with his thumb from whence the man came.  
  
The man was silent, contemplating, as he closed his eyes for a second. He had apparently come to a decision as he opened them up and looked straight, taking in the current sight.  
  
Ranma was holding his left hand in front of Kasumi. It appeared the girl wanted to come forward but he held her back.  
  
"But Ranma…" Kasumi began only to be cut off by Ranma. "Look Kasumi, lemme handle this please. If anything happens to you, I will go insane." argued Ranma. This seemed to quiet the girl down as she blushed slightly and backed up a bit, in order to give Ranma a bit more room.  
  
"Ranma, is it. Koryu. Nice to meetcha. That electrical show as you called it, was a portal. I was being hunted down and attacked by some people I know. They caught me off guard and managed to hurt me quite a bit. This raised a situation for my retreat. Unfortunately, the portal didn't work quite like it was supposed to and here I am, brought to this world."  
  
"This world?" Ranma sounded incredulous, "As in you are from another world?"  
  
"From the ki I sensed in you, I am sure you have sensed, seen and maybe been in situations where magic or the paranormal has occurred. I can only ask for you to have an open mind to this." The man named Koryu bowed his head respectfully.  
  
"Just great! Now we have someone from a different world!" Ranma stared at the sky, as if accusing it for his current situation.  
  
"Ranma, I am not here to hurt anyone, but since I am here, and since I have told you about me, it would be best if I stayed here incase someone followed me to this place. It would only be my duty to protect you from them, should they ask you what you saw here from me. It would be my responsibility as it is I who has gotten you involved in this. Even if I seriously doubt they can do so. The chances of anyone following me are one in a thousand."  
  
"Huh? How can you protect us if you ran away from them? Besides, if they come, they'll have to deal with me!"  
  
Koryu shook his head, "Firstly, they caught me off guard. That is the only way they can hurt me. However, they failed in their task. Now I am ready, prepared, and ticked off." He gave a dark look that backed up his words, portraying his feelings on the matter.  
  
"Secondly, these people are far too strong for someone of your caliber." Ranma looked as if he was about to refute. "Please do not be offended, I only speak the truth. Even if you could take on two or three, I doubt you could fight a team of six. Especially when there's someone here who can be a pretty good hostage." Koryu's glance hovered at Kasumi for a moment, who instantly began to look a little pale.  
  
"Look. Just like you, I didn't want this." Koryu sighed, "But it has happened and I have been straight forward with you. Please honor that and let me rest just for one night. Then, if you wish, you will never see me again. If anyone follows me, it won't be just one person. It will be at least four or six."  
  
"That will make things very difficult for you to handle, even if you take down the first three, which you might, given your ki abilities that I sensed." Koryu looked straight into Ranma's eyes, not wavering for a second as he stood up, albeit slowly, "I swear to you on my life, that I will not harm any innocent."  
  
Ranma's gaze into Koryu's eyes didn't falter even though Koryu was taller by a few inches. He was only concerned about those eyes he was looking at. Those fierce light brownish eyes seemed to glow in the light of the living room.  
  
He could clearly see that the man more than one eye color in both eyes. The outlined edges of the irises were a significant grey, slowly edging in and fading out from the corners. There was something else he seemed to see. What was it?  
  
FLASH  
Ranma felt as if his own body had been trans placed into another universe. He in an elevated position, and had green paws?  
He saw a young boy, sitting cradling and older woman in his arms, crying.  
  
FLASH  
  
He saw the same boy, slightly older now, facing a man who Ranma thought, had a big lizard apparently made from his aura reaching out and preparing to attack. Maybe it could be a dragon, because it was blackish and seemed more vicious than any normal lizard Ranma had seen. Ranma looked down but couldn't see any paws.  
  
FLASH  
  
The boy, now a man – Koryu - was on a cliff holding onto someone. A girl.  
Suddenly he felt he was coming closer to Koryu. Everything faded black. Then instantly he could see the girl up close, who was being held by …his hand? She had the most beautiful soft greenish blue eyes. He assumed he was now looking through the eyes of Koryu.  
  
FLASH  
  
Everything went black, but emotions continuously flooded Ranma's mind as water flooded a broken dam. Pain, sadness, anger, humility, pushed away all other emotions that he currently felt.  
  
FLASH  
  
Ranma stood there dumbly as Koryu's face focused in front of him again. He had no idea what had happened. Maybe he had gone into a trance, but it seemed evident that little time had passed. Ranma didn't waver in his outward posture. He kept on staring into Koryu's eyes, not even blinking once.  
  
Those emotions he had felt in those flashes were probably similar to those he had been feeling as of late. How he saw them, he never knew, but some feeling in his gut told him, as he continued gazing into those fierce eyes. Koryu was expressing one more thing about himself.  
  
Honesty.  
  
"Kasumi," Ranma croaked. When had his throat gone dry? He quickly swallowed and said, "I believe he is telling the truth. What do you think? Where do we keep him? For some stupid reason, I don't want the family to know yet. I ain't gonna be able to handle 'em." Ranma shifted his gaze away from the young man and turned around to look at Kasumi, who simply nodded in response.  
  
When Koryu turned to look at her, Ranma noticed that his eyes had lost their fierceness.  
  
"Umm, the best place in all honesty would be my room. I do have a medical kit there, and no one will ever suspect anything since no one ever visits my room but me."  
  
Koryu shook his head looking to refuse when Ranma agreed by nodding his head. "Yes, good idea."  
  
Apparently he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I do not wish to cause you any more discomfort Kasumi-san. I can stay in the attic or anyplace else."  
  
"No, its quite alright, and besides I think I will have to stay awake for a while cleaning and dressing your wounds." replied Kasumi, regaining her gentle smile.  
  
Ranma visibly relaxed. For him, these past few intense minutes started off looking like another major disaster, but it seemed that the fates didn't totally have it in for him…yet.  
  
He didn't doubt the look in Koryu's eyes, that and his gut instinct. It hadn't failed him yet when it came to trouble.  
  
"Well then, we- we should hurry up. I'm sure someone will arrive soon and we better not leave any sign of this." Ranma said quickly as Kasumi ran in to get some cleaning up material.  
  
As she disappeared from view, Koryu shifted his head closer to Ranma, "We're being watched." he whispered, "Someone in the tree."  
  
Ranma acknowledged that with a nod.  
  
"I know who it is," Ranma whispered back, "Don't worry; it's a punk ninja who serves the insane Kuno family. He'll be up to something tomorrow morning. He wasn't there earlier. I think he arrived when your, umm, portal kinda popped up." Koryu digested this information and nodded back in reply. "Want me to get rid of him?" he asked. A ghost of a smirk could be seen on his face.  
  
Ranma didn't avert his gaze as he replied, "I could do that too, but I can't be bothered right now. Besides, ain't you hurt?"  
  
"I am, but I've been through worse. I just needed to get my breath back. What I really need is some sleep for at least ten to twelve hours. I don't even need someone to clean my wounds." Koryu replied in a whisper, leaning down and picking up his sword. He proceeded to put it in his sheath that hung over his back.  
  
"Nah, wouldn't want the wounds to get infected."  
  
"Don't worry, they won't. Anyway, about this sword, it's a spirit sword bound to me. It obeys my will and reacts accordingly to my nature. It would have rejected you," he whispered, " And while Kasumi-san would not have been able to wield the sword, she would still be able to carry it nonetheless.  
  
"Spirit sword huh? It's the first time I've come across one." Ranma commented. His eyes darted momentarily at the smooth hilt of the sword that he could see. He was about to question the remark about infection when Kasumi popped back into the room with some cloth and material in a bag.  
  
She quickly wiped Koryu's blood, which had stared to smoke and then looked at Ranma and Koryu.  
  
"Sorry, my blood is, special. If it leaves my body, it will instantly burn and evaporate. It prevents others from getting hold of my blood."  
  
"Why would anyone want your blood?" Ranma implored, interested.  
  
"Because it's special."  
  
It was obvious that the man didn't want to speak more on the matter.  
Kasumi decided to break in.  
  
"Please, this way." She bowed politely.  
  
Koryu sighed, pleased for the moment that these people were at least trusting. He could have been in a much worse situation. From what he saw as he delved into Ranma's eyes, Ranma gone through one shit life. He didn't blame Ranma's behavior and demeanor towards him. Anyone would behave like that if they even gone through a tenth of what Ranma had.  
  
Koryu bowed deeply towards Kasumi before he let her lead him. Apparently this was a family with old customs. He let Ranma go ahead first, not wanting them to have any doubts about him.  
  
As Ranma and Kasumi walked up towards her room, Koryu decided one thing for sure. He would stay here for a bit before he went back.  
  
Loren would handle things perfectly in his absence. And the bloody Enwa Gumi had better not do anything else stupid, unless they wanted a clan war.  
  
Koryu could imagine the states of mind of his Shadow Guard.  
  
Sensing their leader get caught an ambush off guard and suddenly disappear in a portal with no communication what so ever?  
  
Yep! They were probably cranky right about now.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I would really appreciate any sort of comments you may have regarding this story, whether good or bad. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it.  
  
RETURNING READERS (and new ones heh ): If you want something to read while waiting chap 11, I suggest you go here.  
Process of Elimination, by Brian Randall. Okay. is being really really annoying. I would have given the http link, but it doesn't show. Just do a search for it on yahoo and you will get the link.  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Yo people. This is probably the Second rendition of chapter 1, and my last. There were some things I had to add to this chapter, which were big plot holes. Returning readers ( you read this again!? Wow, I hope you liked it.) will know what I have added etc. Anyways… I hope this satisfies you guys temporarily, because I was unable to post chapter 11.  
  
New readers can go ahead, or if they want to wait for my revisions, they can. UP to them. I guess the only real difference is the writing will be better. The story is the same, with small changes – those changes aren't too significant, but necessary for where I want to take this story – here and there.  
  
Old readers, if you really want to read chapter 11, start praying. I'll be working on in the rest of this day. It is 15:00, err.. 3:00 pm? If things go well by tonight, I should be able to upload it.  
  
There are no massive changes made in this chapter that will affect the story.  
  
Why Revisions?  
  
When I read this chapter myself, I felt bad, because many, many people had reviewed saying how good this story is etc. When I read it myself after all this time (it's been almost 4 months since I've written /revised this chapter) and after I got a critical review from JonnyG, I felt that this chapter could have been written so much better than it previously had been. I believe I have improved my writing ability sufficiently enough to try and properly re-edit this chapter. This is my final version for Chapter 1 of "Shadows of Honor".  
  
Now, a few other things, just so you know if this is the first time you are reading this story. This is my first ever fanfic. I have started writing a novel called "Plasmatic Shadow", which was playing around in my mind for at least 3 years now. My writing was really poor, so I decided to put that on hold and write a crossover with that story. That way, I improve my writing skills and still define characters from my novel better.  
  
This story just came into my mind, when I was wondering what would happen if Ranma and Koryu would meet each other. Ha! So here you go, "Shadows of Honor". I really hope you enjoy this story.  
  
If you are returning readers / reviewers, thank you so much for your support, and thanks again for reading this story. 


	2. Koryu and Ranma, Similar Shadows

Chapter 2: Koryu and Ranma. Similar Shadows Cast From Different Light.  
  
Ranma woke up early next morning. A quick glance out the window let him view the glow of dawn begin to illuminate the horizon. He wondered if he should get up now that he awake. His father had not been awake yet, but then again the sake feast last night could have been something to do with it. What him and Mr. Tendo were had been celebrating left Ranma slightly disturbed. They had to be up to no good.  
  
Ranma decided to lay back in his bed and let the events of last night continuously re-play themselves in his head. No matter what how much he wondered, he couldn't come to find a reason as to why he trusted Koryu so much. What had him more stooped were those images that had flashed in his mind when he had stared into Koryu's eyes last night.  
  
The trust was nothing but gut instinct, only it was never this strong before. There was something about Koryu that just struck Ranma so hard that he couldn't imagine anything bad coming from the man.  
  
He twisted around in bed and rested his arm over his forehead. This was probably wishful thinking on his part, he thought. Sometimes he had wished someone, a guy, maybe not a friend, but at least not an enemy, to be around.  
Now that it seemed possible, and Ranma had not gotten into a fight with Koryu yet, made Ranma feel as if maybe this person could be a friend; a real friend.  
  
Koryu's gentle behavior as he conversed with Kasumi last night had not been lost on Ranma. He had been very straight forward and to the point, when Kasumi had started cleaning his wounds  
  
and how straight forward he was in his behavior, but after they had gone up to Kasumi's room, which by the way was a first time for Ranma, so he was a bit nervous, they discussed his age and who he was.  
  
Though a quiet person, when Koryu spoke, he was straight to the point. Ranma recollected Kasumi commenting on that and calling him a 'no-nonsense' person. Koryu smiled at that verbalizing something about his life forcing him to become that way.  
  
He no wounds on his lower body, only on his arms and a few on his chest. When he took of his shirt, even Ranma was somewhat impressed at the built Koryu . It was hardly larger than Ranma' s own, but it was slightly more defined. Ranma shrugged it off because he three years to go to be Koryu's age. At that time even Ranma's body would be the same.  
  
Kasumi a hard time addressing Koryu's wounds while maintaining a blush she could not seem to get rid of.  
  
This gave Ranma a small insight on Koryu. It looked like Koryu also been training from a very young age. His movements showed grace and complete control. No wasted energy.  
It was almost relaxing, the conversation. It was quiet, even Kasumi felt so relaxed sitting there even when she told them they were the first boys to enter her room. Koryu refuted that with a smile telling her he was 21 years old, and considered himself a man. He even went on to say that from what he seen of Ranma, he was sure that Ranma, regardless of his age... was also as much of a man as he was.  
  
Ranma, for once, didn't reply in arrogance when Koryu commented on how he immediately acted when possible trouble was up ahead. A man should at least be able to make immediate decisions in times of trouble.  
  
Kasumi just smiled at that remark. Why did she smile so much, not that Ranma minded it of course. Her smiles was one of the things he considered a 'must-see' in ones life.  
  
How it happened, he still couldn't fathom, but somehow even he completely felt relaxed in Koryu's company. The guy was simply comfortable to be with. It was as if he was a gentle but incredibly strong source of spiritual power that promised to keep everything safe.  
  
Spiritual? Wait a second, he said something about sensing Ranma's ki. Maybe he should talk to Koryu about that later, when they would manage to sneak him out of the house.  
  
Ranma sensed Akane and Nabiki entering the house compound, that meaning he would have to leave Kasumi's room in order to keep the suspicions to the lowest. It was hard, pinning down on exactly how he knew it was them. It could have been anyone. Previously he could sense someone close by, like within five to eight feet.  
  
His range of detection increased its size by at least four times. This was, he imagined, because he was just getting stronger. Usually, he would have talked to Cologne about this, since his pops most probably not be able to understand. Ranma already surpassed his parent. Besides, he didn't want this aspect of his strength known yet. It prepared him for surprise attacks.  
  
He gone downstairs, putting on the mask he kept on since the return from Phoenix Mountain.  
  
A mask that used to be his previous personality. The arrogant, care free, stress bearing and sinfully simple personality. If no one else changed their attitude after the wedding, his change would only cause more problems. The fiancees were the same, only more 'vigilant' in trying to get his affections...  
  
The worst of all was that Akane was the same. He would have still bared with it. He would still have continued if she shown some sort of understanding. He didn't want to spell it out for her. He stopped insulting her completely, seeing as words only caused problems between the two of them.  
  
What Ranma slowly came to believe over the past few years was that Akane's attitude towards him somehow covered the feelings she for him. If that was so, then subsequent to his reduction of antagonistic remarks, she should have changed her outlook.  
  
It certainly didn't seem so to him. She was generally better, no doubt. But she just didn't reach the bell when he required her to do so.  
  
Petty jealousy.  
  
Was Ranma something she was provided again by her father?  
  
Was he some peace of meat?  
  
Couldn't his perspective ever be brought into consideration?  
  
After seeing what he done for her, what kind of pain he was going through for her, A simple kiss on the cheek or a hug from on of his other 'significant others' should NOT cause her to react like she did. If things were going to work, they to work now.  
  
Ranma wasn't going to force them to work. He done his part. She needed to do hers. If she to be spoon fed everything, it would be a problem because he wasn't gonna do it.  
  
Regardless of his flaws, he believed he earned some sort of relief from the visit to China. Seeing that no one chosen to appreciate or even consider his situation, he only came to one conclusion.  
  
They were not worried about his feelings. So be it.  
  
He would behave the same way except for the taunting. He was more quiet lately and Akane seemed to pay a little attention to that, but the next glomp from the Amazonian glomping champion only made her see red. The next verbal strike last Monday morning punctuated his decision to just forget about anyone ever learning.  
  
He had learned, He tried to make himself better. They just didn't seem to care. It might still even work out, actually it most probably would. But if she wasn't going to take a step in response to his many, he wasn't going to bother.  
  
It hurt him even more, that after everything that had happened, things were now gonna go for the worse. Well, at least he became a super strong martial artist. Though what a martial artist was, still eluded him.  
  
In complete awe of the human mind, Ranma lay there in his bed,  
wondering how quickly these suppressed emotions had passed through his head after he told Koryu last night of his decision, if Kasumi didn't mind, that Koryu could stay for as long as it could be made possible, before re-reaching the same conclusion to place his mask of in deference on.  
  
He had gone down to greet the younger two offsprings of the tendo house hold and received a glare from Akane clearly telling him that she was still upset at the latest incident involving him and a certain spatula wielding chef who had just given him a kiss on the cheek as a way of saying good bye.  
  
Not much had happened for the rest of the night. The Tendo and Saotome patriarchs had come in a little later, drooping their heads wondering what could be done about their master and his unhealthy fixation with women's under garments.  
  
Actually, it was the opposite, wasn't it? The old man received energy from the under garments.  
  
Kasumi had come down after a while, made dinner quickly, explaining that she had fallen asleep and forgot to prepare it earlier. Ranma was still amused with her look. If he wasn't actually there with her in the past hour, he would have believed her completely.  
  
Though it was surprising behavior and Soun did start the water works, even Nabiki couldn't find anything suspicious. Well, that was what Ranma believed. He had seen the look on her face and it showed no tell tale signs of her suspecting something.  
  
Besides, Kasumi's hair were also quite messed up and her face seemed slightly swollen... well not swollen but it looked as if she just got out of bed. How she managed to pull off that act perfectly still gave Ranma the shivers. She really was Nabiki's teacher.  
  
A slight ruffling of fur brought Ranma back to the present. His pandafied father had finally decided to wake up and was preparing for the usual morning sparring session.  
It was more of a warm up exercise for Ranma now. He turned to his right, planting his hands firmly on the floor to for a solid base, and swiped his left leg swiftly and silently under his father's legs. Mr. Baka-Panda found himself in air with no footing and looked down to see Ranma get on his right knee, retracting his left leg and sending a wicked kick to his chest sending him flying through the window and smashing into the Tendo compound wall.  
  
'Hmm, I think I'm beginning to enjoy these morning two-step wipe out sessions.' Ranma thought to himself as he got out of bed for a little morning kata. Figuring his father would be out cold for a while, Ranma went straight to the Dojo.  
He was surprised to find the Dojo already having an occupant. What was more surprising was that he had not sensed him. Since his fight with Saffron, his senses seemed to have gone into overdrive. He would almost feel the presence of anyone within twenty feet of him at least in any direction.  
  
Why couldn't he have sensed this man? The occupant turned around and greeted Ranma with a somber nod as he walked in, though his mirth broke out as he smiled at Ranma.  
  
"That was a very interesting way to greet your father." said Koryu with a smirk.  
  
"I thought ya needed ten to twelve hours of sleep. What are ya doin' here right now?" asked Ranma as he walked up to Koryu.  
  
"I will go back to sleep in a bit. I never miss these early morning warm up sessions." replied Koryu as he got back into his stance to continue his kata.  
  
Ranma watched him continue for a few minutes from the doorway. The moves, he realized were very, very precise and smooth. They were in fact quite similar to the Anything Goes style, but they seemed to be...  
  
"Deadly..." said Koryu, finishing Ranma's thought process.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma was speechless.  
  
"I felt your confusion. I figured to just let you know, since you already are aware of my profession back home." Koryu smiled a bit.  
  
"Yea...I guess, though it is still strange how each and every move you have is kinda aimed to cause serious destruction. So you are trained to kill huh? But you ain't killed no one yet."  
  
"I have no intention of ever doing so either. Not unless I am left with absolutely no choice. I train every day just to make sure I am strong enough to continue my work without being forced into to taking a life."  
  
"Thats good. You don't want that. Trust me, I know. Its ironic ain't it? You're like a trained killer, a commanding officer of a covert ops unit thingy, yet you never kill anyone. I am a martial artist always following the path of honor and protect the peopleI care for... yet all it has led me to become is a killer." murmured Ranma as he stared doing his own kata, steeling a few glances at Koryu while doing so.  
  
"Life is full of irony." stated Koryu, continuing his Kata, not missing a beat. His movement gained and lost speed at a random pace. He changed forms quite quickly, just as he changed stances in many places, at apparently odd times.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me for a spar? I can almost feel your anticipation. You want to test yourself against me, don't you?" said Koryu, smirking again as he finished off his Kata and stood there, folding his arms.  
  
"Naa...I'm...I'm.. I dunno.. I just dun wanna fight... not after." Ranma's face lost its concentration as he just followed through his moves with no emotion at all. As if he was a robot programmed to go through them.  
  
This seemed to have touched a nerve on Koryu as he narrowed his eyes toward's Ranma. "Ranma, too chicken to fight me? Scared you will hurt me bad.. or kill me? Or after your experience, you are too chicken to fight anymore." he said.  
  
Ranma stopped his kata and looked to refute him for a second, but stopped pre-maturely.  
  
"I ain't the same anymore. I always get baited into fights, my pride and arrogance has got me into too much crap already." he stated as he moved to get to his moves again.  
  
Koryu had a grin creeping onto his face. This kid was growing up, well believing that you killed someone is a severe enough trauma to get anyone to wake up from their life.  
  
There were times where one should protect their pride, there were also times where ignoring pride to see the situation clearly, led to a new sense of pride and dignity.  
  
"Hey dude, listen up. I owe you and Kasumi for your kindness towards me. Just like you, I live by the code of honor. I will stay here and repay your kindness by helping you and Kasumi out. Just so you know, I am not just a covert operative. I am a Ninja, from one of the ancient and most deadly clans. Believe me when I say this, you don't need to worry about hurting or killing me." rattled off Koryu, flexing his muscles.  
  
He was beginning to like Ranma.  
  
Though Ranma reminded him of himself several years ago... Ranma was his own person and that made things much more interesting. Ranma glanced at Koryu for a second, wondering what to do, when he got an idea.  
  
"Fine, I'll spar with you. On a condition though, there's something I wanna ask ya."  
  
"Yea yea.. I would have answered your questions any ways, but geez man, you are making it sound as if I am the one begging for a spar and not you." Koryu said , a sweat drop appearing on his forehead.  
  
"Fine. Lets go." Ranma got into his stance, turning to face Koryu.  
  
After a moment's silence, in which they both sized each other up, the floor board squeaked angrily as they immediately dashed into each other at incredibly fast speeds.  
  
The fight lasted for fifteen minutes as both fought with incredible reflexes. Neither seemed to get the upper hand and both seemed to have smiles on their faces. Ranma, after his initial first few trade of blows, learned that Koryu was in fact a very high class fighter. Slowly, his fear of inflicting pain or killing dissolved into pure enjoyment as they continued the fight.  
  
No anger.  
  
No sadness.  
  
No frustration.  
  
No fight for life or death, or to save a fiancee from anyone or anything. It was just a fight between two people who enjoyed the art of un-armed combat.  
  
It was a sport that invigorated Ranma.  
  
He had been tagged several times and though he was getting the feeling that Koryu could seriously kick his ass if he wanted to, he was really beginning to relish the fight.  
  
There weren't any concentrated attacks in any one place. It was a varied fight. Sweeping, ducking, kicking, punching and even reverse elbowing took place. It went all the way to flying kicks and reverse flip kicks. All the advanced forms of hand to hand combat took part in this fight. No ki based attacks were involved.  
  
During the fight, Ranma started to get a little frustrated at the fact that he was not being able to get in any tags. He knew he was very fast but Koryu had matched his speed in every move. Ranma noticed something odd about Koryu's moves.  
  
He couldn't put a finger on it until he reeled in pain after receiving a straight kick, it had blew right through his guard.  
Koryu was acting as a mirror. He was reversing everything that was thrown towards him in similar fashion. Ranma got up from the ground as he faced Koryu again.  
  
"You are.... tr-" Ranma began, through clenched teeth.  
  
"This is a fight! Don't insult it by talking!" shouted Koryu, successfully cutting Ranma off.  
  
Ranma didn't wait long after that. He immediately increased the pressure on his ankles, knees and thighs as he pushed with all his might, begging his legs to get to Koryu before he was ready.  
  
It didn't work. Koryu was waiting with a smile.  
  
If someone was watching, they would not have been able to do anything but stare in awe of the supreme level of this battle that took place between the two warriors.  
  
As all good things come to an end, the two stopped after they took their first break after fifteen minutes of continuous sparring. They both, at the same time had sensed Kasumi getting up, and moving about in her room.  
  
"Oh yea... about what I wanted to ask you. You were blabbering about some spiritual crap yesterday and it just caught my attention. Since my fight with Saffron, I've been able to-"  
  
"You fought Saffron?!" said Koryu, cutting Ranma in mid sentence.  
  
"Uh.. yea.. you know him from your world or something?"  
  
"Don't tell me he's the guy you 'killed'."  
  
"Um... yea. I used a focused Hiryu Shoten Ha, freezing him. I uh.. had to do it. Akane's life was in danger." Ranma, looking down for a second.  
"any ways, what I'm trying to say is that, since then, I can sense anyone in about fifteen to twenty feet. You were the only one I couldn't sense. My fighting abilities, as I just kinda realized, have gotten even better. I move faster, sharper and more fluently. Also, I trust you. Ain't that wierd man? I know this is gonna be wierd but ever since last night when I looked in your eyes, I had a feeling that you were tellin' the truth. It was as if, I could feel the honesty reeking from you." said Ranma quickly... getting it out of the way.  
  
He felt a bit like a fool. But why he seemed to trust Koryu so blindly was seriously getting to him. He had no rational reason, but it felt as if he didn't need one.  
  
"Well I'll be damned Ranma. I am impressed." said Koryu after a moments thought. His eyes were narrowed and his arms were folded across his chest as he looked at Ranma with newfound respect.  
  
"eh?. with that? The fight? I didn't touch ya"  
  
"No you idiot" Ranma cringed at that, as Koryu continued. "Damn, I was just thinking that you were a trusting person, even if your past life has told you nothing but to not trust anything obscure that came your way. You read my mind through my eyes! I truly am impressed!"  
  
"I uh.. read your mind? Through your eyes?" Ranma was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Its not that simple. Its an ancient technique many old, hardened warriors used to see if someone was lying or not. They looked at the eyes, as the eyes are said to be the connection to your soul. That, of course is a load of crap, but a supremely more advanced technique allows you to look into the other person's mind or soul, and instantly receive memories, or feelings. Its complicated and well... you are the first person I have met that has managed to do it on his own!" explained Koryu.  
  
Ranma took in a deep breath as he tried to understand Koryu's words.  
  
"Perhaps we should sit down" suggested Koryu as Ranma agreed by going down to his knees, placing his hands on his thighs, looking intently at Koryu. Koryu reflected Ranma. His body had started aching again due to his injuries but this was something that seemed important to Ranma.  
  
As was his usual trait, ironically the same as Ranma's, Koryu was more concerned with someone else's problem's rather than his own.  
  
"I know Saffron on my world" Koryu started slowly, hoping to give Ranma a quick and easy explanation of the changes Ranma seemed to have been going through in the past week or two.  
  
"So I know his fighting abilities. Plus I also read your memories when I looked into your eyes last night so... I guess we're even then. I had to do so to make sure you were also honest and were not going to cause problems for me or anyone else. " Koryu stopped, letting that sink into Ranma  
  
Ranma remembered Koryu's fierce eyes when he first looked at him.  
  
"Anyways..." Koryu continued after a moment's silence "I didn't get everything, but I did get some of your past and your present feelings. I didn't look into the details, as I did not want to invade too much into your privacy,  
I did get some of your fighting methods and thought processes, including emotions."  
  
Ranma nodded quickly, closing his eyes, indicating that it was water under the bridge.  
  
"You and I are very much alike Ranma." stated Koryu quietly." We are like two similar shadows from a different light. You have had a lot of Ki based fights, in your past and you have learned... to learn new things incredibly fast. You are an adaptive fighter, just like me. Though, after you have been using ki heavily in fights, it has forced your body to enhance your spiritual nature which includes harnessing, focussing and using ki in any way. After all, Ki is nothing much more than the power of your spirit."  
  
"So that means my body has forced itself to become some sorta super ki using machine?" said Ranma quickly, snapping his fingers.  
  
Koryu narrowed his eye brows at Ranma's choice or words. "Can I ask you one thing Ranma, if I may? Can you please not refer to machines. That correlation tends to get on my nerves." he stated.  
  
"umm yea.. sure. I guess." Ranma agreed.  
  
"Anyways, you know when you suffer a trauma , or if your are in trouble, sometimes the human body can do unimaginable things. You seem to been in that situation since you were a child. Especially after the neko-ken training... uh yea... I felt your emotions about that and I do know of that training method."  
  
Kasumi chose that moment to walk in as she looked at the two people sitting opposite each other. "Oh my, here you are... I was wondering if you had left already." she said with a smile.  
  
"Naa. Kasumi-san...I'm gonna stay here for a while and help you and Ranma out for a while in a way of saying thanks for your kindness." said Koryu politely with gentle nod towards her.  
  
"Oh that wouldn't be necessary. I'm just glad we could help you." Kasumi replied.  
  
"Hey Kasumi, wanna sit down? Koryu's tellin' me somethin' about myself that I hadn't known. Some changes about me." Ranma offered, not wanting to ignore her again, it being something done many times previously.  
  
"Changes? I-I think I have a little time to spare, breakfast is almost ready so yes... I suppose I can... if I'm not disturbing you that is." replied Kasumi. She was a little nervous, not wanting to impose on the two men in front of her.  
  
"Actually, I would be happy if you sat down with us. It would be more comfortable sharing with someone instead of keeping it to myself again." said Ranma looking at her with a smile. A genuine smile that hadn't really been on his face for a while, a smile that reached his eyes.  
  
Koryu noticed this and perked an eyebrow and hid a smile that he had half the mind to let show.  
  
"Oh and please Koryu-san, you can call me Kasumi please. It feels strange being called Kasumi-san from you." Kasumi said looking at Koryu.  
  
Koryu grinned at that showing his teeth.  
  
"Sure, Kasumi-chan."  
  
Kasumi held a one sided smile at Koryu as she sat down next to Ranma. She quickly glanced at Ranma for a second before turning to look at Koryu again.  
  
In the next few minutes Koryu re-iterated what he had explained to Kasumi quickly so she knew what was going on.  
  
"Now..where we left off. Ranma, last night, when you looked into my eyes, you were subconsciously looking for answers, your body, mind, again forced you to delve into my eyes and soul. I guess at the time, I was myself was being straight forward. That was the only emotion, feeling or state of mind I had. I was being honest. That's why I guess you seemed to trust me. You seem to trust your sixth sense.  
  
"It hasn't failed me yet... well when I'm dealing with anything relating to danger anyways." said Ranma. He turned towards Kasumi. "You missed our fight Kasumi. It was amazing. I was like in an even better shape than ever before. Its like I was on overdrive." He told her.  
  
He had this gleam in his eye. The gleam that she had thought would probably never come back after what she witnessed of Ranma's emotions yesterday.  
  
Ranma was coming back. Somehow, she felt relaxed...happy.  
  
"Ack! I got to go get breakfast. Everyone should be getting ready to come back down to breakfast now." Kasumi hastily got up and scampered back to the kitchen.  
  
"Ack?" Ranma looked at where Kasumi was sitting.  
  
"Hmm? What about it. I thought she looked really quite, behaving about that." said Koryu  
  
"You don't know about this do you? I guess you should read the rest of my mind. That'll save quite some time." Ranma said.  
  
"You sure about that punk? I don't want to cause problems."  
  
"I don't mind. Besides, it will save you a lot of problems. Sasuke will probably tell Kuno and the rest of the gang will know about you so its best you know about them before the come down and start causing a havoc. Frankly I cant be bothered to fight them any more. Its always one thing or another."  
  
Koryu gave Ranma an inquisitive look, before answering. "No, its quite alright. I think I'll learn the normal way. Besides, I already know about your fiancee problem. Chill dude. I told ya... I'm gonna be here to help. I ain't gonna cause any more problems... hopefully that is."  
  
Koryu got up and walked over to the door and was about to walk through but stopped as one thing went through is mind.  
  
"Ranma." he said  
  
Ranma looked toward him as he got up. "What?"  
  
"Remember when I said you and I are alike Ranma? I meant it. We are truly alike. We both live by the code of honor. The only difference is that you live under more than one Shadows of Honor."  
  
"Shadows of Honor?"  
  
"You protected someone you cared for. If that meant you have to kill Saffron, who by the way isn't really dead, if you froze him. He can be killed, this one time... he wasn't. He is a human phoenix, Ranma. He expended all his energy and returned to his infant form. Just like the legendary Phoenix that rises from its own ashes. But you should-" Koryu stopped upon hearing a soft thud, turning around to investigate.  
  
Ranma got down on his knees, already crying, his hands on the ground, balled into fists.  
  
Koryu stood there, looking at the man. 'We are so alike Ranma...so much alike that it hurts. I've been there right where you are now.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ranma breakfast's ready. Umm Father and every-" Kasumi stopped mid-sentence when she saw Ranma shivering.  
  
"Ranma...what's wrong!?" She ran quickly to him. Not knowing what to do she did what she knew had worked yesterday. Not wasting any time in wrapping him up in her arms resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
Behind her Koryu stood there... watching the scene take place with an expression with upmost gravity.  
  
"He found out Saffron didn't really die. He has just reverted to an egg, retaining all his memories." Koryu said in a monotone.  
  
"How?" Kasumi said, slightly exasperated, who was now rocking Ranma in her arms trying to get him to control himself.  
  
"I told him." replied Koryu. "I know about Saffron. He exists on my world. Though he isn't as much of a prick there as he is here."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him earlier?" Kasumi asked, looking Koryu with shock  
  
"That is because he needed to know, he needed to believe it. He has to understand the feeling, when you truly believe you took another being's life. When you understand....the in explainable phenomenon known as 'death', what it means when someone dies... when you experience it...only then can you sometimes really understand what is important in life. If I told him before our spar today. He would not have healed."  
  
They stood there for a while as Ranma sat there in Kasumi's arms crying tears of happiness. He wasn't a killer. That was the only thought going through his mind.  
  
"Kasumi-chan, It has to hurt... if it has to heal...He will recover... and he will become stronger. He will finally break the flaws that the people around him have instilled in him. But he needed this to do so. I should know. I've been through this before." said Koryu quietly.  
  
"Its ok Ranma, you can let it out... its great news though, isn't it?"  
  
Koryu was about to walk out when he heard Ranma speak, in a voice that someone would have heard they would never have have believed it to belong to the pig tailed martial artist.  
  
"Men don't cry damnit!" he croaked out.  
  
Koryu stopped dead. "And why is that Ranma?"  
  
"Pop always said that.... men don't cry."  
  
"I guess we'll have a talk about that later on. Ranma, if you trust me, trust this. You are no less a man for letting out emotions by crying. in fact, you are a man in doing so. You are facing your emotions and letting them out. One tends to become a little weak in the mind when he or she is in this state. That is why it is a rule never to show fear or emotions in front of people. It shows weakness. But there is nothing wrong in showing emotions to someone you trust, or who you know will not take advantage of you. As far as I know, only Kasumi fill's that position, and she seems most willing to do so."  
  
With that Koryu walked out of the room, heading straight up to Kasumi's room,walked into his corner, and closed his eyes, willingly drifting off to sleep.  
  
Downstairs, Ranma had somewhat recovered as he was sitting quietly, still in Kasumi's arms. For some reason he didn't want to move.  
  
"Ranma, look I'm gonna have to go to the kitchen, I don't and im certain you don't want any more problems... so I guess I'll see you later then ok? We'll discuss this later on. Alright?" Kasumi spoke in a gentle voice, as she slowy let go of the recovering martial artist.  
  
Kasumi quickly made her way to the door of the dojo. She turned around to see that Ranma had already gotten up slowly from the floor and was standing straight with his fists clenched. His eyes, shone in the morning sunlight that was filtering in. Those steel blue eyes, they had a different look to them.  
  
She didn't know what happened, but she did notice that Ranma had somehow, in the last few minutes...changed.  
  
She gasped when she saw his trade mark smirk appear on his face. It was the same smirk, it was the same face, but somehow, he looked like a new person. His face no longer seemed to show arrogance.  
  
It showed confidence, and power. He looked simply.... Kasumi halted her thought as she simple smiled back and ran through the door so fast, Ranma thought she'd learned how to teleport.  
  
In the kitchen she sighed while quickly gathering everything when she heard people in the house stirring and coming down to breakfast.  
  
"Oh god he's gorgeous." she thought to herself,wondering what had happened that made him look even sexier than he used to before. And then Koryu's words hit her.  
  
She quickly went to the sink and dowsed her face in cold water. 'Wake up Kasumi!' she thought to herself. She had never let physical looks falter her before. That was why she had even declined becoming engaged to Ranma in the first place when the Saotome's came the first time. He was a boy then... but the look just now.  
  
It didn't belong to a boy. In front of her eyes, Ranma had grown up. Is that possible?? In a few minutes? But no.. it wasn't was it. For Ranma, it had been the last several years or more. All those years of pent up emotions, and his personal honor restored...Ranma grew up.  
  
He was now a man. And a damn hot one to!  
  
A smile grew on Kasumi's face as she gathered all the food in a tray and proceeded to her family where she served them. Right now Ranma needed someone to trust, and she would be that person.  
  
No matter what, his looks would come secondary, and so would physical attraction. Besides she was older than him. She didn't know if he could ever look at her that way. 'Oh well, lets just do what I can for him. I am right now the only girl he will really trust, and I truly want him to be happy, for his sake only.' She said to her self.  
  
Well, a girl can dream can't she?  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. A New Day Begins, A New Shadow Made

Chapter 3: A New Day Begins, A New Shadow Made, Honor Redefined.  
  
Breakfast was strangely quiet the next day. Akane had decided to stay in instead of going for a jog. Nabiki walked in looking as if she had just gotten back from a date with dracula.  
  
Well, she did seem kind of lifeless. Maybe she just needed some dose of sugar to help get her brain up and working. Strange, since her type of personality would be perfect type to wake up sharp and fresh every morning, looking forward to the day's business.  
  
Mr. Panda walked..err crawled in slowly. Kasumi had already prepared some hot water for him so she proceded in pouring some on him eliciting a howl of pain.  
Everyone cringed and then looked somewhat pitifully at Genma now who was very, very red.  
  
"Oh. I'm so terribly sorry, was that too hot?"  
  
Kasumi put a hand to her mouth, giving a look that would make the devil shy away from her innocence.  
  
"Nooo...its quite alright Kasumi... I'm sure it wasn't on purpose." said Genma. Though in the back of his mind he was wondering just how hot that water had gotten. It was past boiling.  
  
'Yes it was. I put in quite a bit of salt.' Kasumi thought to herself as she went to sat back down and put some rice into her bowl. A quick glance at Akane had told her everything she wanted to know about the youngest Tendo.  
  
God she could be so difficult some times. She still believes the word revolves around her. Granted no one had ever tried to prove it to her, but she should still have been able to realize it after all the ordeals they had all gone through. Such a sweet girl but just so possessive! Even after her serious flaws, Ranma still wanted to salvage things between them.  
  
Well then again, Ranma was always too good for his own good. It wasn't like he was he was perfect either. But Kasumi liked to believe his pros far outweighed the cons.  
  
Kasumi stopped musing to herself as the person she was thinking about walked into the room and sat down next to Akane. She raised an eyebrow at that, maybe Ranma was going to try again with Akane.  
  
'He should!', she told herself. In all honesty, watching Akane being pressured as well, put much strain on the elder sister. She cared deeply for her family, especially for her dearest sisters.  
  
"Where have you been boy? Why didn't you spar with me this morning?" asked Genma indignantly.  
  
"We did pop, you were just wiped out before I even got warmed up. Maybe you hit your head too hard to remember that." replied Ranma with a curious look on his face.  
Annoyance? No... it looked like amusement but after the recent events of the morning, Kasumi wondered if he wasn't going to jump up and down with joy any time soon.  
  
He just found out that he hadn't killed Saffron, and it had brought out such a change in him. In reality that was what was really bothering him, much more than the other problems. He needed time to recover and he was not given any. His 'friends' had only made things worse by not considering his state of mind.  
  
Suddenly it hit her. It all made sense now.  
  
Honor  
  
All his life he was taught that honor was the most important thing a man could have. Whatever happened, he had always tried to maintain honor, like it was his life line. That was why he was so depressed!  
  
Things had a way of not going towards the way the martial artist had planned. No matter what happened he had managed to keep his honor. It was his fall back point. If things got out of hand, he could at least go back to his core belief that he was honorable.  
  
Lately that core was almost shattered. No matter how much he tried to tell himself, he simply could not force his mind to accept the fact that killing someone, for whatever reasons, is honorable.  
  
He could not lie to himself about something that defined who he was at heart when his heart was screaming at him that what he did was not honorable.  
  
Taking a king away from his people. Saffron had people he cared about as well. People cared for him as well.  
  
Kasumi was sure this was what went on in the back of his mind  
  
This was the core difference between Genma and his son. Though, unfortunately no matter how much anger she may feel at Genma, she had to accept the fact that he did manage to do what he promised to his wife.  
  
Ranma truly had become a man among men. It was at great risk though. A risk to his sanity, a risk to his very existence many times over.  
Maybe Ranma would have slowly recovered, with her help if Koryu hadn't arrived and helped him remove his mental blocks.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
No one would ever know.  
  
Kasumi was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Mr. Honor sniffle. That was more like it.  
  
"You coming up with a cold Ranma? Maybe you should head over to Dr. Tofu to see if you can get it checked out."  
  
Ranma smiled at that. She truly was quick. He hadn't thought of how he would explain that sniffle to anyone.  
  
"If you ask me... he looks like he just came after a good cry." said Nabiki drolly. For being half asleep she was still quite observant.  
  
"Is that true son?" asked Soun, deciding to join in. Ranma surely looked like he just recovered from a cry.  
  
There was no reply apart from the general shrug of shoulders. Ranma didn't seem to bothered though. He just leisurely took the bowl of rice in front of him and slowly started eating.  
  
"Answer boy! Real men do not cry. How dare you shame me!"  
  
"Oh my!" exclaimed Kasumi, holding her chopsticks in her mouth as she had just swallowed a mouthful of food.  
  
"Father, are you not a real man?" she asked innocently, looking at him with big eyes.  
  
Soun and Genma were stunned into silence.  
  
"Ah.. why do you ask that Kasumi?" beads of sweat had already formed on Soun's forehead.  
  
"Well, you have been doing little else except crying for the past so many years father." she replied.  
  
"Ah well Kasumi this is a little diff-." Soun had started only to be cut off as she continued her sweet innocent act.  
  
"And Mr Saotome, you have been doing a lot of crying your self. You cried when you were served some burned food by your wife, when you were a panda. Also, you cry when your old master comes around."  
  
The inquisitive look she gave deflated any sort of rise Soun had coming but Genma tried to keep at it.  
  
"Dear Kasumi, we only weep at the loss of what could be.-"  
  
"Still doesn't explain anything. You still cry, but of course you don't fall under the rules of men. My oppology."  
  
Everyone looked at the source of that voice, a smooth, delicate but strong voice oozing with sarcasm.  
  
Even Kasumi was stunned for a second.  
  
Nabiki had joined in.  
  
Ranma inwardly wanted to dance. 'Wow, things might just start to be going my way again!'  
  
Genma and Soun, not wanting the wrath of Nabiki adding on to the strangely dangerous innocence of Kasumi, chose the best course of action in the current situation. As hilarious as it may sound, it was probably the most well made decision they had come apon in a long while.  
They shut up.  
Not much had happened after that as breakfast was finished. Soun and Genma seemed to have walked off to a corner as they noticed Ranma and Akane had not gotten into an argument this morning.  
"This is going to work! All we have to do is keep it secret from everyone. No one will suspect a thing!" Soun said excitedly to Genma who nodded furiously.  
From behind them Ranma looked at them with a bored expression. "I'll bet you a million yen that I know what they're planning."  
"Bad idea Ranma. Don't bet money you don't have." said Nabiki who still had a slightly sleepy look on her face.  
  
"Afraid I'll win?" Ranma smiled again, confident.  
Kasumi sighed. It was THAT smile again.  
"I guess I'll take things into the kitchen." she said as she gathered the dishes lying on the table.  
If Nabiki noticed anything, she didn't show it. She gingerly looked at Ranma with a vicious predatory smile.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma, what is the point in making a bet that has no risks? I, however will bet you that you have no idea how they're planning to execute whatever is cooking up in their minds" she replied.  
  
Ranma sat there, wondering. Realization struck home when he recalled what Koryu had told him earlier.  
  
"How much?" he said confidently.  
  
That got Nabiki off guard. It shook her out her sleepy stupor as she looked him straight in the eye. Wondering what he could possibly be hiding to give him that kind of confidence.  
  
He usually wasn't this confident when he was dealing with her for obvious reasons.  
  
She couldn't come up with anything at all. She was about to take the bet, just to see what Ranma was up to... maybe it was even worth loosing a few yen if he pulled a miracle and won the bet. She was about to reply when Akane spoke up, interrupting the two.  
  
"Ranma you know better than to make bets with Nabiki. You know your going to lose." Akane retorted, apparently still a little peeved but still having a relaxed look on her face.  
  
Ranma bit back a reply when he decided to go through another way. "What's the matter, don't trust me?" he asked  
  
"What have you done to prove to me that I should?" Akane said quietly. "I thought you would have changed. But you still are the same pervert at heart." she continued.  
  
"How about the fact that Ranma killed Saffron for you." came Kasumi's voice from the kitchen.  
  
Akane remained quiet at that. "Yea.. you did didn't you?"  
She smile a bit. "But why do you then flirt with all those bimbo's"  
  
Nabiki looked questioningly at towards the kitchen for a moment as she got a sudden feeling that others might just decide to show up. Another fight might be begin . She languidly got up and went inside the kitchen. Maybe it was time for another 'talk' with her elder sister.  
  
"Who are ya callin a bimbo sugar?" came a growl from the koi pond. Everyone turned around to see Ukyo walking towards the house with a look of determination and anger.  
  
"Akane... she kissed me on the cheek. And I didn't do anything back. Are you always going to get miffed at each and every single thing that you don't like and blame me for it?" Ranma asked gently, ignoring Ukyo's presence completely.  
  
Ukyo seemed undaunted as she reached the house. "She is to violent prone and doesn't think anything through. Always jumping to conclusions is the only thing she really does best."  
"Yea, you're right about that Uchhan. Only she has a knack for jumping to the wrong ones, never the right ones." Ranma replied. "I am not a pervert Akane. I may not be perfect, and I may have a lot of flaws but I chose you, and I fought for you. Don't ya think I deserve some slack? Lay off my back for a while will ya? Can't get out of your little world and see that I am hurting here as well? Maybe more than you ever could?" He looked towards Akane.  
  
"She'll never understand Ranma." Ukyo said as she walked up to Ranma.  
  
Akane fumed at that. The jerk was taking Ukyo's side over hers! How dare he?!  
  
"Give it a rest. Openly adding salt to my wounds doesn't necessarily bring you in my good books either." Said Ranma to Ukyo. This was going the usual way. Why couldn't the morning start off better?  
  
Ukyo stopped to look at Ranma, glancing from his left side. Maybe it wasn't a good idea coming here after all. Maybe she needed to give him a little more time. The wedding was ruined. He needed time to re-collect himself. He should realise that Akane wouldn't do him well at all.  
"Akane, if you had a best friend who kissed you on the cheek, and I responded in a similar way as you did, gettin all angry.... how would you like it?"  
  
"I don't have a best friend who is a fiancee!" replied Akane heatedly.  
  
Ranma shook his head as he turned around and walked out the house.  
"Think about what I said Akane. Most of all, just please let me continue life like normal before you put all your crap on me. Its hard enough as it is knowing that I became a killer for someone who doesn't trust me." he said before he jumped out on the wall and ran off across it. Disappeared from view in the next leap.  
  
Not given the time to reply, nor that she was going to any ways, Akane thought about what he said for a second.  
  
"Akane" said Ukyo disappointingly. "You never listen to him, do you?"  
"I don't need any lecture from you Ukyo!" shouted Akane as she got up and headed straight for the Dojo. She needed to vent some frustrations.  
  
"Akane, before you leave..." Kasumi came in the room looking at Akane with... what was it?.. Anger? Kasumi? Angry?  
"Before you leave, please think about this. You always vent your anger, mostly on him usually by shouting or some times hitting him. For once, please let Ranma vent his anger out. Treat him as he treats you. He never hit you. And he has on occasions, way too many to count, been extremely kind to you. Its only been a week since you have come back... just let it be for a while and I assure you things will start changing. Alright?"  
  
Akane was about to retort when Kasumi intensified the glare she was giving Akane. She visably withered as she slowly turned around and went to the dojo, slumping a little.  
  
"Since the object of your affections is not here, I suggest you leave as well Ukyo-chan. If you would like to vent some of your anger, I believe Mr. Saotome were planning another wedding somewhere in the corner of the back yard." Kasumi quickly said. Ukyo's eyes went round as she quickly dashed to the koi pond looking around. "They're not here."  
  
"Must have run away. They're good at that."  
  
'This was not good. Things could get out of order if the two .  
foolish men managed to follow through with another forced wedding. Ranma would not be happy. Neither would Akane.' thought Kasumi  
  
Ukyo disappeared after jumping over the wall in quite a hurry.  
  
Nabiki walked into the living room with a cup of lemonade as she turned towards Kasumi with a knowing smile gracing her sharp but elegant features.  
  
"Maybe she'll catch them, and slow things down."  
  
Kasumi stood there in silence looking at the wall Ukyo had jumped over, mulling over several possibilities in her mind.  
  
"It could be possible", " she said while turning around to start cleaning and dusting the house.  
  
Looking at the determination in Kasumi's face, Nabiki smiled inwardly and sat down close to the TV and switched it on, clicking on the nearby remote with her toe.  
  
"Kasumi Onee Chan finally going to get into the action... is she?" she said dryly.  
  
"Its nothing like that Nabiki, but I can't just sit by and watch this all go on any more. I'm going to have to do something!" the look of exasperation of Kasumi's face was definitely a sight that has never been seen before, except by Nabiki when they talked occasionally.  
  
Maybe in high school, but after she graduated, their father had gotten her to do mostly house work. She had begun to simply behave as if she didn't know what was going on.  
  
Hours passed in the Tendo house hold as Nabiki sat there silently watching TV while Kasumi cleaned the house. The thought had occurred to Kasumi to maybe let Nabiki in on what had happened last night and this morning, but she decided against it for now. She didn't want to keep it a secret from her middle sister, because she would be a great help when the news finally broke out.  
  
But ...... maybe later.  
  
"Nabiki, I'm going up to my room. If you need anything please call me ok?"  
  
"Ok sis, don't break anything.. oh wait.. that is what Akane would do, Sorry!" came the reply.  
  
It was almost noon.  
  
Kasumi wanted to talk to Koryu. See if he could do anything.  
  
As Kasumi reached her door, she took a deep breath and opened it,  
slowly peeking inside. Koryu was right there in the corner where she had left him.He was leaning against the wall, his head drooping down as his hands were folded infront of one knee while the other leg lay stretched infront of him.  
  
Apparently, his sword or any of the apparel he was wearing last night apart from his clothes, were not to be seen in the room.  
  
"Umm.. if you would excuse me? Koryu-san?" Kasumi began. Not knowing how to really address him.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Call me Oni-chan!" said Koryu sleepily as his prone body slowly started coming to life, starting with his chest rising higher. His arms went behind his head slowly stretching his upper body completely.  
  
He opened one eye to look at Kasumi standing at the door as a faint click was heard indicating that she had locked the door.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think you'd move that fast girl!" he said with a devilish smile.  
  
Kasumi blushed but still maintained her serious look. "Koryu-san, if it is not too much to-"  
  
"Oni-chan!" Koryu repeated, fully awake now.  
  
"Koryu-san, I need some help." said Kasumi with urgency.  
  
"Che-" he replied, his fun never lasted long. "What happened?"  
  
"Our fathers, I am sure they are planning something to do with another wedding. If things are not taken slowly, it could really get out of hand."  
  
After a moment of silence Koryu spoke again.  
  
"Does Ranma know?" asked Koryu, with a serious look on his face as he stood up and started dusting his pants. What he was dusting off, Kasumi had no idea.  
"I believe so. I think he was the first one to realize." replied Kasumi.  
"Then we have nothing to worry about. Come on Kasumi, I am sure by now you have realized what makes Ranma tick. Its not that hard. Honor. That was what was killing him inside with the Saffron deal. Now that that is restored... he has some thing that will keep him going. This is his life." Koryu walked over to the bed, reached his hands over the edge to help him stretch. He continued to stretch different parts of his body as he continued to speak.  
  
"Besides, it would be like an insult to his honor if I went around helping him out. Let him take care of it. He's not dumb you know... his mind kind of seems to lock up, from what I experienced from his memories, when he is in proximity to girls but that is obviously because of his life on the road and the constant antagonistic remarks that he has been given for the past god knows how many years." Koryu said.  
  
After the stretching, he turned around and went back to his corner, sitting back down again.  
  
"I will talk with him and help him out, he still does seem to have a little misconceptions about what he has told to be and what he is led to belive. He lives in different shadows of honor. Whenever he has to make a decision, he always instinctively and subconsciously checks if his honor is not being hurt. But because he has different versions of honor. His father says one thing, his mother says something else. The fights with people have enlightened him and confused him in regards to honor. These feelings conflict with one another. He is also a very nice person so obviously that doesn't help much. Many times he is just does what comes naturally. Hence, the rough and in-appropriate behavior."  
Kasumi sat down on her bed and took off her ribbon and cast it aside. She turned to look at Koryu as she started playing with her hair as she often did when she was worried.  
  
"Shadows of Honor?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry.. I'll explain it later. Anyways.. before continuing Kasumi, let just get one thing straight. I am not going to be solving Ranma's problems for him. I'll have to tell you something about myself and why I'm doing this. Will you take the time to listen? I suppose then you can tell me about Ranma and then we can go out for the evening. You can call me one of your old friends. I came by to say hi and took you out for the eavening. I think your father would be crying happy tears then, no?"said Koryu. He had this glint in his eye that made Kasumi giggle.  
  
"Fine. I suppose we can do that. But don't you think its a little soon for you to start hitting on me?" asked Kasumi coyly. She didn't want to open up, but her current perception of Koryu indicated that he was respectable.  
  
"Ha! Thats the way! You need to relax. Don't worry. I won't do nothin that you would ever regret. Besides I've already seen the looks you give Ranma." Koryu said, playing along with the girl.  
  
"I am a girl after all. But did you know that his look changed completely after you left? I dunno how to explain it but it was as if... he just changed completely in front of my eyes. I have to admit, that was the first time I have ever been so physically attracted that I had to practically sprint to the kitchen." Kasumi admitted.  
  
"Thats good to hear." Koryu smiled, though his eyes reflected a little sadness.  
  
"Ranma's endured a lot. I only got flashes from his memory, stuff like his parents attitudes, and how they effected him, Akane of course and what people expected of him as he always tried to meet those expectations. I also got a glimpse of some of his fights with some kid called Toma, some Kirin dude and Ryoga...if I'm not mistaken. Thats all I got from him and frankly I didn't want to invade anymore into his private mind. I needed to know what kind of person he was. This is in fact a forbidden technique, reading people's minds. I only do it in the worst case scenarios."  
  
Kasumi nodded, egging to him to go on. Koryu, for a second was further surprised at how the girl seemed to almost visibly absorb each and every word he was saying. He wished his subordinates had paid the same kind of attention she had. She was damn good looking to boot!  
  
"Anyways... look... about me. I'll make it quick and simple. Keep in mind that I am potentially putting you at risk by telling you who I am. I am a Ninja.  
I work for the Japanese Government in my world, Saffron doesn't exist in my world,  
but I can travel to other worlds and have done so through my portal when I am chasing criminals who use magic for personal gain, usually for something evil. I have yet to come across to see someone actually doing real good. I met Saffron on one of those worlds. I didn't want to bother explaining anything in detail at that time."  
  
Koryu shrugged, changing shifting in his seat before continuing.  
  
"So any ways, there are some rules a few of my friends and I have developed. They are very , very simple. " he explained.  
  
"I wouldn't like someone to come to my world and start doing weird things.  
Just the same, I wont do the same. I came here because of an emergency. You people helped me out, gave me food, water and dressed my wounds" Koryu pointed towards the tray of food to his right and the medical kit that was in front of him.  
  
"I will stay here, but no matter what I will not interfere with directly with anyone. Honestly, I shouldn't even do so indirectly but this time I will give it a break because I know I won't be doing anything stupid. I will talk to you, I will help you and Ranma... I can even help train him in his own fighting methodology. But I won't give him anything else... of course unless a life is threatened. No matter what, I am not going to watch someone die. That is the only exception I'm gonna make." finished Koryu.  
  
"What if you can't do anything by that time?.. I mean what if things escalate too far?" asked Kasumi. She herself had a feeling that this would not happen. Koryu was right. Ranma wouldn't let it happen.  
  
"Lets just say, I am powerful enough to beat several Saffrons. That is all I will say."  
  
"You are that much more powerful than Ranma?" Kasumi asked wide eyed.  
  
"I didn't say that. Ranma, is in fact quite a bit more powerful than I am. It depends on your perception." said Koryu, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Look, I am trained to be an assassin, I use the element of surprise, silence,  
sneakiness and deception to carry out my tasks. Add that to what Ranma can do. Also,  
I am a summoner. I summon techniques and spirits, using their power to help me.  
I can do the hiryu shoten ha. But I actually summon the spiritual dragon itself.  
I can't be bothered to tell you the technicalities but that's how it goes. Ranma does everything using his own power, his own ki. To be honest, if Ranma had received training like mine? It would even give me the shivers to meet him as an opponent."  
  
Koryu stopped to take a breath, looking at Kasumi to see if she was following his words. There it was again. She seemed to give the phrase 'instantaneous absorption' a new meaning. She just nodded for him to continue talking.  
  
"He is powerful... very powerful. It is because of the fact that he has fought countless foes and become a very advanced user of ki. He has also on many occasions been outnumbered, has he not?" Koryu asked  
  
Kasumi nodded again.  
  
"It was as if he was destined to be a martial artist. I can't fight like him because then I wouldn't be able to use stealth. We are contrasting fighters. But back to the point, I am a dangerous person. Currently much more so than Ranma or Saffron. As to what else I can do... well I can't really tell you... ya know..."  
  
Koryu smiled and then sighed.  
  
"Okay! I'm done talking! Jeez. Your turn. If you don't mind giving me your personal" Koryu emphasized the last word," account of Ranma's life" he added with a wink.  
  
The next half an hour was spent while discussing Ranma's past in detail. Much of that time Koryu couldn't help laughing at what could possibly go wrong with the poor guy's life. If his parents weren't hard enough... the rest of the people were. Koryu did, for a second, seem annoyed at the mention of the Amazons. Kasumi didn't know what to think of the momentary display of negative emotion. She carried on with the story.  
  
By around one PM, Kasumi finally finished explaining what she had heard of the fight at Phoenix Mountain as Koryu sat there wondering what to do from now on. She quickly told the rest of the story regarding the wedding disaster.  
She believed Koryu had to know about yesterday and Ranma's complete broken down form.  
"I see. So after the fight, then the wedding and blah blah. Now I know the rest. Right?" he said. He was beginning to have a migraine. He thought his life was chaotic.  
Koryu sighed before he "Well now Kasumi-chan, now I think you and I should go out. How about this,  
you have to cook lunch... in the mean while I will quickly have a bath and head over to the shops to see if I can but some clothes. I'll come by and pick you up at around 3 pm. How's that? I gotta do some work any ways so you can relax and everything... if I run into Ranma.. I'll send him your love." Said Koryu with a smirk quickly as he immediately disappeared into the wall as if he just phased into it.  
  
Kasumi just sat there on the bed, not knowing what to think. Then a slow smile spread on her delicate, radiant face. 'Why not?' She thought, not giving much heed to what Koryu had just done infront of her. She had seen stranger things with Ranma and Co like that time with Prince Toma, when she had herself disappeared into that strange shadow.  
  
Its been a while since she'd actually gone out alone for fun. This will be her first date. Up till now Koryu had only been bugging her because , she assumed, he wanted to get some sort of rise out of her. It wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe she would run into Ranma.  
  
That could always be a possibility.  
  
She almost swelled with happiness when she thought of the prospects. Realizing this, she felt that she had almost dedicated herself too much to her house hold and forgot to live as a person.  
  
Damn. Koryu must have picked on that. How perceptive. Well, she did remember him looking all around the house yesterday evening. And he was a Ninja. Weren't ninja's originally used as spys?  
  
She went to the door to open it up when she looked at a white paper stuck on it with some writing. Not remembering anything on the door when she came in, Kasumi inquisitively read the paper.  
  
"Wear something formal or sexy. Please don't look like a house maid, Kasumi-chan." was scribbled on it.  
  
'OOHhh... the nerve!' Kasumi sighed. 'Fine, two can play that game.' she said to herself as she walked out, doing a better job than a paper shredder with the note in her hands.  
  
Only Nabiki and Akane where there for lunch. Neither Ranma, his father, nor her own were there.  
  
"Any ideas of what to do? Kasumi?" asked Nabiki as she slowly ate her food while watching the tele.  
  
"No, in fact I'm going to be going out. A friend called after quite a few years and wants to take me out for the evening. I'll be gone probably for the rest of the day." mumbled Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi quickly finished her food and put her bowl down when she looked at Akane and Nabiki staring at her. "Umm.. something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"You were eating almost as fast as Ranma!" Akane said in shock.  
  
"Is that so Akane? This strange indeed isn't it?" Kasumi replied with a smile.  
  
Nabiki almost choked when she saw that and flurried about coughing until Akane sent an open palm strike towards her back. She coughed out a piece of meat and looked wearily at Kasumi who smiled back sweetly asking if she wanted any water.  
  
Not knowing what Kasumi was up to, not that she heard any telephone rings, Nabiki was beginning to get a little suspicious. She planned to stay out of the way though.  
  
She and Kasumi had agreed that things were in fact getting out of hand and something had to be done subtly. But how going out with an old friend was going to help things, she had no idea.  
  
She shrugged and decided to spend the rest of her day geared towards making some profits. Maybe she could put start putting betting pools on Kuno. It may look like something not worth it but it might just get people interested. She had to lay off Ranma, her main income, for a while at least.  
  
As Kasumi got ready, she decided to put on one of her dresses she got in her senior year for a school dance she couldn't attend. She had borrowed Nabiki's make up and put on her mother's pearl necklace, trying to make sure Koryu would be impressed.  
  
Apparently he had not used the Tendo bath, or at least she thought he didn't when he left.  
  
She wondered where he would get the money. She certainly would take a leaf out of Nabiki's book and be quite expensive. That comment about looking like a house made......he needed a lesson in tact.  
  
In her room, Kasumi did a little twirl in front of her mirror.  
Looking at herself , Kasumi felt somewhat happy that she was doing something just for the heck of it. She didn't know why she had agreed to Koryu's forceful invitation to an evening out. If Ranma believed him, she would. Besides, there was something going on inside that guy's brains. She couldn't wait to prod around with him. It has been a long time, since high school when she used to do that.  
  
Wearing a low cut one piece eavening wear, black in color with more than normal amount of cleavage showing, her hair loose, low healed, delicate sandles, Kasumi walked out of her room, turning around only to lock it. Her dress ended at her knees. She was never an exibitionist, but Kasumi did know that she had, what guys would consider, nice legs. She had maintained her body as well as possible. Single handidly maintaining the Tendo household was quite a bit of work out. Did wonders for her body.  
  
When she came down her father was home and seemingly turned into stone when he looked at her. "Hi father, I'm going out with a friend who should be here any minute to pick me up. We'll be spending the rest of the evening out. I made enough food for everyone to have dinner as well. All you have to do is heat the food Nabiki."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do it Nee-chan" came Akane's voice from upstairs.  
  
"Oh Wow! Nee-chan you look... you look... dazzling!" Akane couldn't hide her awe at her elder sister. She had completely transformed. She looked like a model in her current getup.  
  
Akane just continued to stare at her sister from the stairs as Nabiki came behind Kasumi and whispered something in her ear.  
  
Kasumi beamed and whispered something back to Nabiki.  
  
"What are ya whispering about?"  
  
Nabiki paled. 'Umm we were talkin about wether it is possible for you to mess up food by using the micro-wave.'.. There was no way Nabiki was gonna say that.  
  
"Girl talk Akane. I'll fill you in when I come back" said Kasumi with a wink, not even missing a beat As Nabiki smiled weakly behind her.  
  
It was three PM. Kasumi just walked out of the house after kissing Mr. Stone Tendo on the cheek and saying bye to everyone.  
When she walked out of the gates she ran into Koryu who was currently leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a black suit wearing a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie with grey strips on it  
  
All in all he looked quite handsome. He was a good looking person any ways.  
  
"Good afternoon Kasumi-san" said Koryu formally with a serious look, bowing a little deep.  
  
"Oh.. no Kasumi-chan? I was getting quite used to it." said Kasumi as she lightly returned the bow.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize if I was being too friendly for comfort. You seemed quite upset and genuinely concerned. I just wanted you to have at least some sort of feeling that things were going to be alright. Frankly, even if I wasn't here... they would be. "  
  
"It's alright. I actually appreciate it. It feels refreshing. Someone treating me differently than the usual. I guess that is the only reason why I'm doing something like this."  
  
Kasumi stood there, looking at Koryu as if she was expecting, something else from him. He stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked.  
  
"God, you are as clueless as Ranma aren't you?" Kasumi asked, shaking her head, smiling inwardly to herself.  
  
"Oh? Really? Now why you are constantly thinking about him I wonder." said Koryu with a smirk as they had started walking down the street.  
  
Kasumi turned around and quickly punched Koryu on the shoulder, only to have her fist deftly caught.  
  
"My my Kasumi-chan. Such a contrast to the young lady I met last night and this morning. Whatever in the world happened? I also hope you can fight better than this. Someone could easily take advanta. urk" Koryu couldn't continue as he felt pain on a certain part of his male anatomy.  
  
It hurt. That dull pain. He would rather have lightning strike him down.  
  
"Believe me, I can take care of myself well enough Koryu-chan." said Kasumi giving her trade mark smile of infinite sweetness as she retracted her knee and continued walking down the street.  
  
'No way... How?' Koryu didn't have the current ability to voice those thoughts. Damn, so she really had held back so much of her personality infront of her family?  
  
She had explained to him Akane and her father's reaction when she tried to guide Akane not to use violence against the boys in Furinkan.  
  
Akane, on a subconscious level, was happy she was getting attention which was something she had always gotten since she was a kid. She was the youngest so she did get the most attention at the expense of the elder sisters. At the same time, the fights and her ambition or arrogance at being the best martial artist in Nerima did not help her any.  
  
Mr Tendo had told Kasumi strictly to let her be, and find her own destiny. Saying that she had to be tough to be a martial artist.  
  
Koryu still did not understand the thinking of the Saotome and Tendo patriarchs, but he believed that Mr Tendo gave Akane most freedom because she chose to practice the art. Since the others never did, Kasumi and Nabiki did not receive such freedom. Its not that he didn't care for them. He just didn't provide that must leeway. He always overlooked Akane's flaws instead of correcting them.  
  
A big mistake. He was lucky that Nabiki and Kasumi, for the love of their family had not gone astray. Koryu had seen many instances of jealousy between siblings leading to many a bizarre situations. One of them very, very personal.  
  
Akane, on the other hand was prone to violence because she has not been taught other ways of dealing with people, namely boys.  
  
"Your father actually raised his voice at you when you tried confronting him about Akane's behavior?" asked Koryu when he somehow slowly managed to catch up with Kasumi.  
  
"Hmm? Oh that... yes he did. He actually looked quite scary. Akane also seemed quite satisfied when that happened." replied Kasumi in a bit a meek voice.  
  
"Maybe he regrets that now. He always cries if there is a hint of anything happening to me. But I have a feeling its because I look a lot like mother. That's why."  
  
Koryu sighed.  
  
"Well Kasumi-hime, I hope I can be a good escort to you for the rest of the day. For your kindness and concern that you showed me even when Ranma warned you... I shall repay you ten fold. Just don't knee me in like that. You remind me of someone." muttered Koryu.  
  
They continued walking into the main city as the weather was quite nice outside. Kasumi placed her arm in Koryu's with a gracious smile when he had raised it for her.  
  
"I do? Who do I remind you of?"  
  
"Well.. she's kind of like my mother."  
  
"Your mother? Oh my, I do hope that is a good thing."  
  
"Yea...well.. she's not my real mother.. she kinda took me in."  
  
"I suppose you don't get to see her that often, then do you, in your line of work."  
  
"More than you would emagine." came a dry reply.  
  
Kasumi twisted her eye brows in response. 'Boy if Ranma saw her right now he would freak. It should be a sin looking this beautiful.' Koryu thought in a private part of his mind.  
"Well.. you see... she is MY Commanding Officer."  
  
Koryu smiled at Kasumi's mirth as she almost burst out laughing...  
  
"Your superior knees you in the groin?" she asked still trying to contain her laughter, hanging on his arm in the process.  
  
"Yea well... its kinda weird, we are kind of like a family so when she gets quite annoyed with me... which I regret to inform you is quite often... she does sometimes show her feelings by a good knee or kick or something."  
  
"I guess you and Ranma really are alike then aren't you?"  
  
A quick thought came to Koryu's mind but he stowed it away.  
for the time being anyways... he decided to answer the question directly  
  
"I guess so, though the kindness she shows me and how she behaves towards me far outweighs her anger. Besides... she has a habit of getting annoyed when it really is my fault. She doesn't blame me for anything she cannot handle... if you get my drift."  
  
"All too clear Koryu-chan... all too clear. Thank you.. I really have not laughed like that in a very long time."  
  
"Ah! but the date has just begun! Lets see... Shall we go to a movie? you what kind of movie would you like to see?" said Koryu...not really giving a damn as to why he was acting this way with this girl. He had not ever acted like this with anyone ever before.  
  
And so they went off...Enjoying each other's company towards the near by cinema as she had reached the shopping area.  
  
In the mean time...Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Indiscriminate Grappling, sat atop the Furinkan High main building staring off into the horizon, deep in thought.  
  
"Shadows of Honor" he repeated to himself for the hundredth time.  
  
Koryu had seen him a while ago ...catching up to him when he was running on the fences trying to do something new by sprinting, stopping immediately and sprinting the other way. It wasn't as easy as it looked. He almost slipped and fell many times. Just as fate would have it, Koryu suddenly landing behind him on the fence without any warning, and not having being sensed put Ranma off as he fell into the canal.  
  
Koryu took the transformation quite well. His facial expression didn't change one bit when he saw Ranma-chan jump out and scream at his face about surprising him. What did he say? oh yea.  
  
"Just become better then."  
  
It wasn't that easy. It never was, and it probably never will be.  
But then again, Ranma supposed, that that's what made it worth while.  
  
After Ranma had explained the story, though he really figured Koryu knew already from the whole spiritual memory reading thingy, Koryu jumped down in the water, picked some up in his hands as they started glowing, becoming enraged in flames. Ranma was not totally astonished but he was a bit surprised.  
  
Koryu was willing to show him a technique. He could see after a while the flames had stopped, and threw the water at Ranma. It was hot, but not boiling, sending a tingling confirmation through his body as he lost and gained certain physical parts of it that were gender wise specific.  
  
Ranma transformed back to his male form.  
  
He had already told him that techniques were one of the few things he would not show for his safety reasons. Ranma figured Koryu was opening up to him only to show he was willing to go the distance if Ranma was willing as well. In his life... no one had every done that. To have someone do this for them.  
  
Koryu deserved respect. He had helped Ranma overcome one of his life's greatest disasters. Only in doing that, Koryu had already returned any kindness he claimed to have gotten from Ranma.  
  
This maybe the ability to read another's state of mind, then again maybe not, but Ranma had the feeling Koryu saw something in Ranma he liked. He truly wanted Ranma to become a better man for himself and no one else.  
  
Ranma doubted Koryu would really gain anything from this. From what he had explained, and told that he had explained the same to Kasumi as well, he was taking a risk by staying in one place and getting involved with people.  
  
After the transformation, Koryu asked where Ranma wouldn't mind going, specifically a high altitude place where one could see the horizon.  
  
So then they found themselves at Furinkan High.  
  
Koryu had wanted to talk to him about what he had stated earlier about the Shadows of Honor. That conversation had made everything else in his life he had gone through seem almost worthless in comparison.  
No. That wasn't right. It was because he had gone through all that he could now understand the meaning of those simple three words. Had he not felt those emotions, had he not gone through those mentally and physically damaging circumstances, he would not have truly accepted the wisdom these simple three words provided him with.  
  
He just could not believe it.  
  
He felt different, he could even believe he was in a new body. As if he had been given a new chance at life!  
It took him over an hour to go through many instances of his life and how he had seen them described before. He compared those mental, emotional descriptions that had become almost burned into his mind, body and soul, with what he believed now.  
He had re-defined his honor. It was not so difficult to make any choice anymore. It was clear as day now. Of course it made nothing easier, but that was the trick. He knew now what steps to take should any of his feared situations arise.  
He had broken free from the bindings of the Shadows of Honor. He defined his own shadow. In the light he would stand not behind anyone elses shadow, but directly into the light itself. He would cast his own shadow. In the darkness, he would become his own shadow.  
  
No longer confused.  
  
Scared, yes, but fear was as much part of life as it was part of death. For many fear death even from those who claim that they do not. For it is only human to do so.  
  
Death will come once for everyone. So what should truly be feared is the lack of life while you live. If one does not live while alive, then what is the meaning in death?  
  
How one chooses to live while alive, is that one person's choice. That choice is what should be reflected in the shadow that person casts when he or she stands out in the light.  
  
When one is young, they only stood within other shadows.  
As they grew, they cast their own shadows within these shadows.  
Should there be a difference, there would always be conflicts. These conflicts should however be resolved. The correct ones may not always win, but it was the belief that mattered.  
  
The more shadows you have come across, the more conflicts you have had, the stronger beliefs that you have chosen to cast in your own shadow would be. For when the darkness comes, as it comes many a times in life, you will become your shadow, and it will define you.  
  
He was free. Ranma was free from the bull his father had taught him. True, there were things which he believed were correct. His pop was wasn't an evil or a real bad man. He was just a petty selfish person with an ambition he wanted to fulfill regardless of others' feelings. If his honor required that, it did not necessarily mean Ranma's honor would. It took all types to make the world after all.  
  
Ranma realized now what he had been doing wrong. Unable to keep his happiness in, Ranma had to somehow let it out. He figured letting out a great ki blast would do just fine. He summoned his ki in together, feeling it as if it was going through his veins... as if it was his blood, he accumulated everything he could muster from his mind and body, focused it into a ki blast that was no larger than a basket ball, professional size.  
  
He considered it putting all the bullshit he had gone through up till now in that one basket ball sized ki blast. He would live by his rules now. His Honor was re-defined. He would keep it. And if he found a flaw, then he would accommodate it.  
  
Ranma's hands were glowing. His body was glowing. The glow was bright orange, and was so bright that Ranma's shadow had disappeared from behind. It was replaced by an orange hue that looked a lot like the evening sky.  
  
Finally deciding to let go of all the pent up emotions Ranma had kept in, he let off the mother of all ki blasts as a sonic boom was heard from the building. The ki blast soared up into the sky and disappeared almost instantly.  
  
After adjusting his eyes, as the ki blast was bright enough to be a second sun, Ranma fell to his knees, totally exhausted.  
  
'Damn, that was probably the most powerful ki blast I have ever let off in my life.' he thought to himself. 'Lets not do that again...I could seriously kill myself if I don't control it...I'd rather be held by Kasumi any day. Besides, it felt so much like I was in heaven and-..' Ranma stopped in mid thought...  
  
'Ok man, now you are delirious Ranma'. But wait... its true, No one else had ever listened to him. No one else had. Maybe Akane could, but she didn't. Even the others had been kind to him on occasion. But not when it had really counted. Kasumi did, Kasumi helped him, she held him, she cried with him. And she never had asked for anything in return. Even Akane wanted some sort of appreciation for her efforts for Ranma, like him totally ignoring Ukyo and everyone else.  
  
Besides, it didn't mean anything now. Kasumi was someone who Ranma knew, deep in his heart, that would listen to him for his happiness. She had shown that, thought Ranma still had to ask her about the teleportation thing she seemed to have done. It would be an amazing technique to add to his arsenal. Ranma knew he needed Kasumi to help him solve his problems. He needed an ear, and maybe a close friend to hold him. She had done that already once. He needed nothing else. He needed someone he could trust.  
Koryu had blatantly told Ranma that he would not take part in any decision making Ranma did. He would not take part in any fight Ranma got into. It was Ranma's life and Ranma was going to live it.  
  
That would be cool, but Ranma really didn't think he could do it without Kasumi. She even said she would try to help... didn't she? Ranma couldn't remember too well. Anyways,the best thing to do now was to go find her and talk to her.  
  
With that in mind, he quickly jumped off as he knew there were some people, whom by the way he didn't want to meet at the moment, that would be arriving very shortly to Furinkan High.  
  
'Hmm Koryu said that he was taking Kasumi out to a movie or something so she would get out of the house and atleast enjoy an evening out without any homely pressures. That'd be cool. Maybe I can find them and say hi. I am sure Kasumi wouldn't mind, and I really want to tell her what I managed to find in myself today. But wait... I look normal. Koryu was in a full suit. Kasumi would probably be dressed formal as well.' Dressing formal to a movie? Ranma figured he might as well just drop by anyways... Koryu could probably find him if Ranma had let off another one of his ki blasts in the city, towards the sky of course.  
As Ranma roof hopped, he noticed he could go further in each hop and had more control with his movements. 'Damn, this Shadows of Honor thing really is meant mainly for martial artists, even if Koryu said it could be applied in any area of life'  
Ranma had little idea how true he was.  
As he came to the city, he saw a public bath. The idea did cross his mind to go in but he had little money. He put his hands down in is pockets as he strolled on the sidewalk.  
"Huh?"  
  
Kasumi and Koryu had enjoyed a nice romantic comedy movie that Kasumi had wanted to since she saw its poster while shopping for groceries.  
  
It was not a long movie, only about one and a half hour. Quite short, in fact for its genre. But it was a good one. What Kasumi found highly interesting was that, from what she had heard of Ranma's escapades, it would almost be funnier watching Ranma's life, if one managed to suspend their belief of real emotions that sometimes can seriously cause angst.  
  
"So Kasumi-hime, how did you like the movie?" asked Koryu, still maintaining his royal act.  
  
"You can stop now, the charm seems to have worn off, maybe you can find it on the seat or on the floor or something." Kasumi replied, giving Koryu a side glance.  
  
"Oh but your highness, I am but only here to serve." Koryu replied while bowing, not holding back his attitude towards Kasumi as if she was royalty.  
  
"Sure you are. I know something is playing on your mind. What are you up to Koryu-chan?"  
  
"You wound me your highness, I swear to you that I have planned, nothing. I swear to you on my honor." Koryu did a slightly exaggerated display of clutching his heart as if it hurt quite badly.  
  
Kasumi reluctantly held back the inkling feeling to knee him again as they exited the cinema. She was actually quite hungry. In anticipation to the date, she had not eaten much lunch.  
  
She smiled sweetly as she plotted what she would like to eat and from where. She didn't know where he got the money from nor did she ask. She just knew where he would be spending it.  
  
She wanted to find something really expensive because her appetite wasn't much. It would have to be a small, but really expensive dish if she wanted to annoy Koryu.  
  
She looked at him as she started walking in a random direction, If Ranma would have been here then....Ranma! Where was he? What was he doing.  
  
Some of her emotions must have reflected on her face because Koryu turned towards and looked at her curiously. It was as if he was watching the internal struggle that had just begun. She was worried for Ranma. Hopefully he hadn't gotten into another fight again.  
  
She decided to voice her question, already knowing that Koryu was going to tease her again. This was not romantic interest. She was worried for him. Fine, since yesterday, she had felt closer to him than she had ever felt to even her father. But it was still a deep caring feeling.  
  
"Umm.. If you don't mind my asking. Do you know where Ranma is?" she asked.  
  
As expected, Koryu's face split into a big grin. He was, in fact, the first time since he came to this world, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Well, I see you could not keep him out of your mind for long, could you Kasumi-chan."said Koryu.  
  
Well, atleast he had dropped the Kasumi-hime. Kasumi let out a slightly annoyed breath, as she cleaned some of the remains of pop-corn that she had just realized were on her dress.  
  
"I am worried for him. I don't want him to get into any more fights until he has emotionally recovered. He may have looked much better this morning but Elder Ku Lon and grandfather Happosai are two people who can still cause him problems." explained Kasumi.  
  
Koryu looked at Kasumi, standing there infront of him. He had to fight off the urge to laugh this hard. This was getting increasingly difficult.  
  
"Kasumi?" came a voice from behind her. Koryu arched his eye brows at Kasumi as she looked at him in confusion and turned around. Only to see Ranma a few meters away. He seemed to have just walked out of a clothes shop.  
  
Ranma was well... dressed to kill. He wore black pants with a dark-ish blue full sleeve Chinese shirt, similar to what he usually worn. He also wore a black waist coat with golden dragons embroidered on each side of the chest that went over the shoulder to the back. The waist coat however, was kept open as Ranma had properly tucked in his shirt and was wearing a sleek leather belt with a golden belt buckle with the shape of a dragon head.  
  
Hey! She's a woman. Give her a break while her heart flutters and she just stands there looking at Ranma in the evening sun. His eyes, reflecting the rays, as he stutters like a blithering idiot, trying to comprehend how beautiful Kasumi looked.  
  
Ranma finally realized that he did have his legs as he started walking towards the two people he had come to trust completely in the last almost twenty four hours.  
  
"Oh My! Ranma you look really nice!" said Kasumi barely controlling herself. Koryu laughed a bit that . 'Well, even if she had held back most of her personality to provide as much as she can for her family, I guess she really is a generally sweet and innocent girl. But damn does she know how to take a man down' said Koryu in a private part of his mind as he watched Ranma try again, for the second time to praise Kasumi on her looks.  
  
The elation she felt was so strong that even Koryu supposed he felt a bit of it. Suddenly it felt cold. Koryu wondered what happened when he saw her looking at him as if she was about to burn a hole through his head.  
"You said you were not planning anything! I know you did this Koryu-chan. Here I was so worried for him and you-"  
  
"You were worried for me?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Well, why should I not. I don't want you going through anything like you have been through lately. Not if I can do anything about it!" said Kasumi a little vehemently.  
  
"Thanks... Kasumi. You have no idea how nice it is to hear that."  
  
"..sigh.. Oh Ranma, its alright. I am just a little annoyed at Koryu who has been teasing me for a while every time I asked about you and well... I really wanted to know."  
  
"I am fine Kasumi...thank you." If he would die now, he would die a happy man. He felt that good. How, in 24 hours could his life do a complete one-eighty and start heading in the other direction?  
  
Ranma looked at Koryu.  
  
"Hey man, don't look at me. I've done my duty." said Koryu, backing up a bit.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Kasumi-chan... didn't I tell you that I would be your escort this evening?"  
  
Kasumi nodded.  
  
"Well, my lady, my task is complete." said Koryu with a final bow. Unknown to them, Koryu was seriously bowing with respect, and caring. In his time of difficulty, they had been kind to him, forgetting instantly that they had problems of their own.  
  
He was a Ninja. He lived by the old code.  
  
Ranma stood there a little dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh so wait, you expected me to come?" he asked Koryu  
  
"Actually, I had no idea. I just left you money and some wisdom that was given to me some time back. Everything else was your choice and your choice only.This should give you an idea of how powerful ones choices can be when made by the clarity of mind. I had absolutely no idea you would want to come and see Kasumi,  
the first thing when you had solved your internal conflicts." said Koryu honestly.  
  
"So how did you know I.. oh the ki blast? You heard it?"  
  
"Heard it Ranma? I felt the damn thing! It wasn't a negative based, attack either. For you to have come up with that sort of an attack given your current body, you much have been really really happy. Even I cannot produce a ki blast that strong."  
  
"Really?!" Ranma had to ask.  
  
"I have no reason to lie to you. And as for you Kasumi-chan, I hope that I have satisfied your request."  
  
When he saw the confused look on Kasumi's face turn into a blank one, then into a happy, grateful one, he felt he might as well say a little more.  
  
"You wanted help today to keep your fathers from that whole marriage, thing right? I kept you away from the house and I explained Ranma something I strongly believed he should understand. I took you out to the movies and maybe dinner because you were so stressed out in the morning. I figured you would enjoy your self. I hope you did."  
  
Kasumi's smile told him that she did, in fact enjoy the day.  
  
"Now. I believe there is no need for you to ask for my help because I think that things will now be under control... right Ranma?"  
  
"Hell no... they're gonna get really weird now... but yea.. I get the point. I guess all ya wanted to tell me was I'll have to think for myself instead of always thinking what my old man or mom or other people say... right?"  
  
"To put it simply, yea... But it goes much deeper than that." Koryu stated.  
  
"Oh yea.. way deeper. I was really surprised when I finally started, like, ya know.. making sense about this whole deal. Kinda like..I dunno.. I felt like a new man."  
  
Kasumi smiled at Ranma. "What are you talking about? I'm sorry but I'm a little lost."  
  
Don't worry about it Kasumi... I'll explain to ya. I came here first thing just to see you. I wanted you to be the first person I tell this to. Come to think of it, I can't tell anyone else can I? Well the deal is that you were the first person I thought of. Things will start getting really interesting from now on. And I suppose it'll turn into how it was before I went to China. But slowly it will change."  
  
Kasumi was surprised. To be thought of first? It was expected but Ranma had wanted to see her first thing, and she was the first person he thought of. Kasumi smiled widely in the direction of Ranma, closing her eyes, a hue of red crawling apon her cheeks.  
"Well, that's great news. Now.. Lets see.. I really wasn't planning on Ranma coming here, but hey.. if that's what happened.. that's how it was meant to be." shrugged Koryu casually.  
  
"I guess I will do one thing for the both of you today. I will keep people away from you. Don't worry about how I'll do it. But I think the both of you should go and have a nice long night out." Koryu said. Loosing his care free attitude as he became gently serious again.  
  
"I dunno much about fates or destiny. Nor to I ever question it.  
I never thought much of it, but I swear to you I had not planned on anything like this happening. Kasumi was constantly asking about Ranma.. and Ranma came to find Kasumi as soon as he had solved his internal conflicts. Looks to me like the both of you atleast deserve to spend the evening together"  
  
Koryu switched between the two people, looking at one while he was talking about the other.  
Both Ranma and Kasumi looked like a bunch of school kids they way they were blushing. Koryu chuckled slightly at their display of innocence.  
  
"Look, what you do is your thing. I would just say you take a long walk and head down to an expensive restaurant and have a good dinner or something while talking to each other."  
Ranma walked forward and bowed towards Koryu. Koryu actually freaked a little bit that. "What do ya think your doing bowing towards me ya idiot?"  
  
"Thanks man. I really appreciate what you did for me." said Ranma.  
  
He may have been a little flabbergasted at Kasumi's beauty but he certainly had changed. It showed in the way he carried himself. Well, Koryu was glad he had gotten something out of it.  
  
"I only returned the favor, Ranma. Now I suppose you two should get going. You two seem to be quite the couple."  
  
"Koryu... its nothing like that... I am just-"  
  
Kasumi was cut of by Ranma's laugh.  
  
"If only I was so lucky, Koryu" said Ranma to Kasumi's surprise and embarrassment.  
  
"Maybe you are... you'll never know if ya don't try" edged Koryu.  
  
"Yea man.. whatever. Why don't you come with us?" Ranma asked.  
  
"And destroy the moment between the two of you.. naa I really think the both of you have deserved this time off from your daily load of problems. Besides... I don't want go get hurt."  
  
Ranma looked to question that statement when Koryu quickly waved it off.  
  
Ranma considered that for a second before he turned towards the gorgeous brown eyed girl. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think its up to him wether he wants to come or not. But I really want to hear this thing you wanted to tell me." said Kasumi sweetly.  
  
"Alright... whatever I'll see ya later." said Ranma to Koryu as he turned around and started walking with Kasumi. They walked comfortably, not to close to each other, nor too far. It seemed like a perfect companionable distance. Ranma had already begun telling Kasumi about the Shadows of Honor theory.  
  
"Later." said Koryu. He had his work cut out. He knew that the people known as Ku Lon and Happosai would be out and about searching for the source of the ki blast. He smiled for a bit. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. Things were finally starting to stir.  
  
From now on, he would do nothing but SLEEP and watch what happens. That is until his bloody wounds heal and he can gain enough strength to go back home.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. An Evening of Revelations

Chapter 4. An Evening of Revelations  
  
Kasumi and Ranma continued to walk down the main city, towards no where really. Kasumi was intently listening to Ranma as he rattled off the whole 'weird stuff' about the 'Shadows of Honor' to her as quickly as possible. She had started to wonder where he stopped to breath in, he was speaking so fast!  
  
He never was that good with words and he couldn't explain to Kasumi in a well worded and 'cool sounding' way as Koryu had but he tried any ways.  
  
"So you see... I have been living under other people's shadow. Everything I thought I believed was something I had learned from others, mainly my father or mother. I didn't really accept most of the crap yet . know....So it was like I was having too many conflicts. Like killing Saffron............... I suppose everyone thought that was for me to kill him to save Akane. I didn't . I just couldn't think killing anyone should be right. Also with the fiancee thing. Ukyo with her valid claim because of my idiotic pops. Shampoo and her laws. They also had honor. I was trying to respect that and you know..." Ranma explained...trying his best help Kasumi get his point.  
  
"What about Akane?" asked Kasumi quietly.  
  
"Well... it was about honor with her... but it wasn't that much about honor. She was the first person to really show me kindness. Maybe it was, but it wasn't anything the destructive duo had put in me. I felt it. I guess that is why I did so much for her. Besides, she kinda cute..sometimes. She's not as 'out to get me' as the others. Her attitude can be very annoying though." said Ranma after a minute's thought.  
  
Kasumi positively beamed at that. Akane should be hearing this.  
  
"Anyways, I'm being overshadowed by everyone elses shadow and casting my own shadow within their shadows... if you kinda get what I mean. I'm not as good as Koryu at explainin' stuff" Ranma muttered, a little disappointed.  
  
He really wanted to make Kasumi understand his feelings right now. He really wished he had been better with words. He decided to continue when Kasumi put her arm in his and smiled, nodding slightly.  
  
"Soo...what was best for me right now was to stand out in the light...and cast my own shadow. What I strongly believe about and how I think. I should continue doing that facing all my own problems, after being in soo many shadows, I should use what I had gained and any of the conflicts that exist because of them. I should solve by myself and for myself. Those decisions should be reflected in my own shadow. 'Cause when the darkness comes, I will be my shadow.. or my shadow will be me... get it?"  
  
Kasumi found the last part a little confusing, the rest she thought she understood. She asked Ranma if he could elaborate.  
  
"Well, this is hard to explain. Its got like more than one meaning. In the darkness, like in the dark times, like when I am in trouble. " he said.  
"I do stuff like.... instinctively on what I believe. Its like when I go into Neko-ken, I will become the shadow that I have defined. If I have problems... then I will only feel troubled. I will not be able to face the dark times well. That's how its been like......right? hasn't it?" said Ranma with a smirk, he had been trying to use Koryu's words to explain. Hopefully it worked.  
  
"I suppose you are right... This does make kind of sense. It is surprising that Koryu managed say this in such a deep way. He was always trying to get a rise out of me. I guess he just wanted me to feel like a normal girl. Sweet guy."  
  
"He is cool, I guess. He really saved my ass." said Ranma. "Anyways.. so I had been sitting on the top of Furinkan High and thinking like of many situations of my past and how I would view them, personally, not how i am 'supposed' to view them.. ya get it? I tried to be fair in the situations. The answers seemed so simple that you have no idea how idiotic I feel. I guess I am stupid. My arrogance had only helped me think even less. I don't even know why I got so arrogant in the first place." said Ranma.  
  
They had not been walking in any specific direction but Ranma had decided to let Kasumi guide him. He certainly had no problems with her holding his arm. He simply could not shake the warm feeling he had inside as she guided him to a nice looking restaurant as they walked in.  
  
"Ranma you are not stupid. You are kind, quite intelligent, and a very sensitive person with a tough exterior. That is something that I have adored about you ever since I got to know you." Kasumi stated as she almost dragged Ranma to a table in a quite fancy Chinese restaurant.  
  
"Adored..? err." Ranma stuttered.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with that?" asked Kasumi. Ranma was still looking at her as she sat down on a table for two in the far side of the restaurant.  
He smiled finally when Kasumi was beginning to wonder if he was still insecure about talking freely with her.  
  
"Nope...in fact I feel great, knowing that someone wants to be with me because of who I am, rather than a promise or the physical attributes."  
  
With that, Ranma sat down opposite her. He didn't really have anything much to look at apart from her eyes, and her upper body that was looking absolutely stunning. He didn't have what it too to think about the lower body.  
  
Luckily for him the menu had arrived and he just opened it up and looked at it, making sure it covered his face. He didn't want to stare at Kasumi. It might make her uncomfortable.  
  
"Ah.. but the physical attributes are only extra cheese in the sandwich." he heard Kasumi say.  
  
He lowered his menu and saw Kasumi looking at him with a wistful smile. This was something Shampoo usually or Ukyo usually gave him. It usually meant trouble. Her smile faltered a bit when she continued.  
  
"I have never really trusted good looks. Ono Tofu is the only person, apart from you that is, that I think is good looking and has a decent personality. Just has a problem with looking at me. I dunno, it just does not feel right anymore. As charming as his problem was, I feel...warn out. To think that I actually tried to get him to overcome it by visiting him, talking to him and see if it could go anywhere from there. In the end, the patients just got a little annoyed with me because of re-scheduling their appointments whenever I came around. Apart from Tofu, there are people with good looks but thats the only thing that I found nice about them. I believe that the inner beauty makes the outer counterpart look even better, if looked at carefully." said Kasumi.  
  
She realized she was gazing at the menu on the table, so she looked up at Ranma. He was looking at her with a gentle smile. It was a kind one. She really felt a bit relieved after telling Ranma.  
  
Having once complained to Nabiki about this, Kasumi had still not felt better. Sometimes she still felt a bit agitated towards the whole scenario. But telling this to Ranma and seeing his smile made her feel as if she had taken a major load off her shoulders. She felt better. Oh so much better.  
  
Ranma looked at her with a simple smile, grateful in a way that she was sharing with him as well, not just taking in his problems. What he found quite interesting was that he believed that she was going something through sometime quite similar to him. He decided to voice this opinion.  
  
"You feel like its not worth it anymore. It doesn't feel the same. Its like.. you feel like you want it, but you are so screwed up, err or disheartened by it that you wanna like ... just let it go." he said, while in thought. This was something that he was currently feeling. This emotion, to let it go, was becoming exceedingly strong now.  
  
Kasumi looked at Ranma in shock. He understood? He had just put into words the exact emotion that was currently flowing through her. The fact that it could have been better worded was not an issue, he was trying. She stayed wide eyed for a second before she recovered and smiled gratefully.  
  
'He understands how I feel!' she sighed happily. The emotional build up was so strong that she was about to start crying. Maybe since yesterday, with Ranma she felt comfortable while crying. It was probably because he was there, crying with her.  
  
Ranma had cried for his own reasons. But now he was willing to listen to her, and so accurately understand her feelings that she did not know what to make of it anymore.  
  
"Kasumi?" asked Ranma, concern evident in his eyes.  
"Kasumi is everything alright?" he asked again.  
"Y-yes Ranma.. I'm fine. I was just totally taken by surprise. You... you explained my feelings so...so accurately that I was quite speechless." said Kasumi, a little teary eyed as she gently leaned forward and held his hand.  
Ranma did seem a little nervous, but he still managed to speak coherently. He didn't seem to mind any affection she started to show towards him, reason for doubt. It just didn't feel like the others. She seemed truly nice.  
"Yea...well, I would know though. I am going through the exact same thing you are. I feel the same way about Akane." "Really? But I thought you where going to try with her again. I was quite certain that you would manage to do so, especially now that you have set your own priorities right!" said Kasumi.  
Ranma only smiled back.  
  
"Relax Kasumi... lets order some food. We have plenty of time. It took me half an hour just on this one problem but I solved it. Don't worry, I am sure you will understand. You should also know that I am going to need you, a lot," Ranma said.  
  
Kasumi smiled and only tightened her grip on Ranma's hand. She really did not want to let go. It just felt soo good. To be needed. She knew she was needed in her house.  
  
Her family wouldn't last one day without her. But never had she been told it explicitly. It was a nice feeling. Wether or not Ranma noticed it, he was becoming more and more adult. All the more appealing.  
  
She reluctantly let go of his hand and called the matieir'd to make her order. Everything proceeded perfectly. They had chattered about many things such as what Ranma had seen when he was in China, Kasumi indicated that she would love to travel, and they also ended up talking about Kasumi's high school life.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You actually were feared among the guys who tried to hit on you because of the number of people you kneed in the groin?" laughed Ranma out loud. He just could NOT imagine Kasumi getting physical, in any way.  
  
Kasumi only turned her head slightly to the right and looked at him very seductively, with her eyes half closed and a very, ohh a very alluring smile.  
"Oh, that was one of the things I did. I have done enough martial arts to know its not good to rely on only one technique." she said in a sensual voice.  
Ranma felt his stomach go cold from the look she was giving him. He only woke up from the brief coma he had entered when he heard Kasumi struggling not to howl with laughter.  
  
She swayed right and left trying to forget the look that Ranma had given her a few moments ago. It was not working.  
  
"Ranma, if I could do that to you, you should be able to imagine what I would have done to the male population in Furinkan High. Heck even half of the female population couldn't resist me at times." Kasumi said the last sentence more to herself but loud enough for Ranma to hear.  
  
Ranma choked on the water he was currently drinking, setting down the glass and quickly about to wipe the mouth with his sleeve when Kasumi stopped him.  
  
She took out a tissue and slowly wiped the water dripping from his mouth and onto his shirt collar, that had gotten a little wet.  
  
Ranma sat there amazed at her personality. She actually looked like a real girl. He really had missed out on a great person since he came here. They seemed to be getting along great.  
  
Getting along with someone? When was the last time he truly got along with someone. When did he EVER get along with someone without things messing up. Wait.. that meant something was gonna screw this great time up soon... wasn't it?  
  
Then he remembered Koryu's words. He said he would keep trouble away for tonight. Well... just for one night. Ranma would willingly throw away anything he had, not that he had much, just for tonight.  
  
"That look was priceless. I bet you that if I had not laughed, I would have been able to take your pants off without you noticing." joked Kasumi. Slowly, but surely, Kasumi was opening up more and more to Ranma. She had so far only been assured that he could take it.  
  
It was give and take. Ranma opened up to her yesterday, today, she really wanted to as well. She was rewarded with more a hilarious sight upon doing so.  
  
Ranma instinctively brought his hands to his belt, looking down to see if he was still dressed in pants, his eyes so wide Kasumi thought they would drop out of his sockets.  
  
That...apparently was too much as she was set off laughing uncontrollably for the next few minutes.  
  
"You are so adorable Ranma! Its so easy to tease you. ahh.. Aw its been a long time since I've laughed like THAT!" Kasumi writhed in laughter, managing to get a control on her breathing. Her stomach was starting to hurt.  
  
"Earlier Koryu told me something funny and I laughed quite a bit but... this ... oh Ranma you are definitely worth spending time with!"  
  
Ranma really didn't get what was about him that had set off laughing, but he wasn't complaining. This was the first time a girl had laughed at him, in enjoyment at being in his company. It being Kasumi made it all the more fun. He liked her laugh. He almost felt like a deer caught in the headlights at her display. If she had held herself back, he was opening up to him now. To have someone trust him like that, sent a feeling of warmth throughout his body.  
In his entire life, no one had ever raised this kind of emotion in him. He knew this to be a fact. He began to love this feeling instantly, it was addictive.  
  
"I'm really glad. But I'm sorry if I am a little shocked.. I kinda haven't seen you behave like this..well ever. You are like..." Ranma couldn't find the proper word.  
  
"A woman?" Kasumi suggested.  
  
"err. yea. I guess... care free as well." Ranma tried to explain.  
  
"Ranma... if you want I can help tutor you to speak properly...and if you would like... I can even help you out with school. I have gone through it. I do remember being a good student." said Kasumi.  
  
"Sure, no problem. That'd be great! but Why haven't ya behaved like this with Dr Tofu.. I am sure something would have happened... I mean. I just can't imagine you being ... caged up like this....sorry if I'm being blunt or anything." said Ranma.  
  
"Ha! Dr. Tofu would have to shut down the clinic if I behaved like this. Trust me... he would be stuck talking to betty-chan for the rest of his life." laughed Kasumi.  
  
"Why not with the family. I think they would love this side of you." Ranma argued.  
  
Kasumi thought about this for a second before she answered his question. Her reply was relaxed, and serious. She spoke confidently, suggesting that she had thought about this before.  
  
"You know how old fashioned father is Ranma. Akane's fixation with 'perverts'-" Kasumi did a little quotes sign with her fingers. "-also wouldn't be of any help at all if her own sister was a little crude at times, even if seldom. She seems to have such a good impression of me. A wonder why doesn't she adopt it. Besides, I really am being myself at home. I love my family, and doing things for them brings me joy. I just have to cut back on my self a bit on things I enjoy such as ... being a girl I suppose. I do enjoy reading so I suppose it was not torture. But now... Now I feel as if I have been set free from a cage. Strange isn't it? I never really felt that caged. Now I know I was." explained Kasumi  
  
"You know... I'm really honored that you are behaving like this with me... you're opening up. I just feel so bad about ignoring you like every one else and-"  
  
Kasumi leaned down a bit towards the table looking up into Ranma's eyes. He had to glance away; he didn't want to stare at what was obviously, if not intentionally, being shown. He had a strange feeling that he just might develop Dr Tofu's disease, complex or whatever it was.  
  
"Ranmaaaaaaaa. Its ok. Water under the bridge. Besides, I also feel a little guilt at not being able to help you and my family better. Lets try not to ruin this night by that kind of talk. Or you will find out why Koryu really didn't want to come."  
  
"I think I already have an idea. Its good that you opened up to him. I think he's a great guy. He seems to be hiding a lot of things though." said Ranma  
  
"Thats up to him...I did enjoy my time with him and he did get me to open up. But you Ranma.. I am so glad we're spending this time tonight. I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
"I was thinking that a few moments ago." said Ranma.  
  
Kasumi smiled affectionally took Ranma's hand again squeezing it for good measure. "I am a girl Ranma, and I think like a girl. Playing around with cute guys is always something a girl would want to do. It is rare however, to come across a diamond. You are a diamond Ranma. And it looks like I'll be doing a lot of polishing from now on. I wasn't you nice and shiny." Kasumi smirked evilly.  
  
Ranma went beet red with embarrassment. Then he smiled and looked at her with a devilish smile.  
  
"I don't think I'd mind." he said.  
  
Kasumi did raise an eyebrow at that remark while picking up the a glass of water to drink.  
  
"Sure you wouldn't." she said shyly, putting the glass down, winking.  
  
Time flew. Though at what speed was a question that would never enter their mind. The time Ranma and Kasumi enjoyed together as two people who shared similar pain, and understood each other, was not expendable.  
  
Food had come, it had been eaten. Jokes were made and were accompanied by laughter. It was while they were eating desert when Kasumi decided to raise what Ranma mentioned about Akane.  
  
"What did you mean about Akane earlier on? I do believe things might be different between you and I. I mean, at least you can talk to her. I cant even talk to Tofu." said Kasumi, tracing circles around her pudding with her spoon, slowly hoping to get an answer.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He preferred not talking about anything that depressed him right now when he was enjoying himself so much, but he did need Kasumi's help.  
  
She was still very worried for him. She was still worried for him when she herself was slightly hurting because of the lack of 'life' and her family's problems. Not to mention Dr Tofu.  
  
He had just made a decision to spend more time with Kasumi, with her permission of course, and do whatever he can to make her feel as radiant as she looked tonight. After all, seeing her happy and care free did much to make him feel better. He felt that he wouldn't mind spending the whole day doing that.  
Maybe it was because he had never felt this before, this feeling inside his heart that warmed him to no end. A plunge into the polar regions wouldn't have been able to take this feeling away.  
  
The word 'beautiful' would never even begin to describe Kasumi's radiance tonight. Ranma had a deep feeling that he wouldn't mind fighting Saffron a hundred times just to spend even another a minute with her, like he has done tonight. He would even except defeat to do so.  
  
"Kasumi, " Ranma spoke up, while in the same posture.  
  
"What is Love? Why do we have to get married? Why do we have to be a couple? This took me half an hour to sort out, I am surprised I can still think right now. I am like, really sure about this answer that I managed to bug out of my brain." he continued.  
Kasumi was quite impressed with Ranma's ability to actually try and delve deeper. He really was trying very hard. This was proof that he was growing up rapidly. She didn't reply, thinking that these were probably rhetorical questions.  
  
"Me and Akane, and I ain't even gonna talk about the other fiancees, are being forced together. Half of our problems are because we are being forced to and are forcing crap on each other. I admit, I am also a real guilty idiot. Akane is still messed up about the fiancee thing. Me to. We've only caused problems. Maybe Akane and me will solve things, but there will still be so many other problems. She really needs to stop thinking that each and every boy is a pervert. She also needs to get over her jealousy. I was really angry this morning."  
  
Kasumi got the drift. She had an idea of where Ranma was heading. She cut him off, caring to complete the explanation.  
  
"So you are saying, that our parent's honor will only drive you both and everyone else towards more pain. Even if you did get married."  
  
"Exactly!" Ranma exclaimed, tilting his head upwards still with his eyes closed, leaning back. He folded his arms across his muscular chest.  
  
"I don't see no shit honor in making your kids suffer for your own ambition. Its not right. Heck, I am sick and tired of this, and I sure as hell ain't gonna watch Akane suffer."  
  
"Language, Ranma, you are in front of a lady" Kasumi chided with a smile. She didn't mind him swearing, but he did need to start learning to speak properly.  
  
"Well any ways, my honor will not accept hurting people for ambition. I'm going to break the engagement and ask her if we should just be friends. There are things I want to do, and I know there are things she wants to do. I do want her to be happy. Lets see how things go from there. Life is important. Its too precious to be trashed like this. I ain't.. er am not gonna stand for it. If we do finally get along perfectly and get rid of our flaws, I don't mind marriage. But then again...caring for somebody and wanting to be with somebody for the rest of your life are two different things."  
  
Kasumi sweetly smiled at Ranma's attempt to clean up his wording. She was also surprised at his rate of understanding. Every time she thought that he could not surprise her anymore, he did just that. After a moments silence Kasumi found an answer to that thought.  
  
Ranma had the habit to focus everything he could muster to face the problems he had. They had usually been regarding fights, most of the time. He had never thought of this because he always pushed away by the 'manly' speech from his mother and honorable speech from his father. He never thought anything through.  
  
Now that he was carefully explained to ignore what his parents had confused him with, he had thought for himself with the freedom of mind and emotions. He had come across these issues and found his own answers.  
  
That was another thing that was extremely similar between Ranma and Kasumi. Even if the reasons governing them were totally different, they had both been quite restrained from being what they could....would be.  
  
Adding that to the fact that they had both, essentially been lonely, Kasumi concluded that she shared a lot in common with the young handsome warrior sitting in front of her.  
  
"Our parents won't like this."  
  
"They have their honor, I have mine. I am tired of this anyways. Maybe after some time apart, we can solve things even though I don't want to any more... I want to move on."  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and looked at her with a smirk, quirking one eyebrow down and arching the other up.  
  
"What are they gonna do? Fight me?"  
  
Kasumi smiled at him, hiding a blush. "They will trick you, and assuming you are going to break off engagements with everyone else, elder Ku Lon, Shampoo and Ukyo will not stand idly." she pointed out.  
  
"As I said earlier. Its going to be only trouble, but all I know is that if you are gonna be there with me. I will get through it. I need someone I can trust and relieve some of my stress. That ki blast I let off today was a real pain. I was imagining putting all my crap in there, and lettin' it go. Lets just say that I would rather be held by you any day." Ranma blurted out before he realized what he said. When he did, he went a little red... but still smiled.  
He knew Kasumi would understand. She hadn't given him any reason up till today to panic. Besides, she was gorgeous.  
  
"Deal." she replied with a slight wink, holding out her hand for a hand shake. Ranma shook her hand, when he noticed how soft and delicate it was.  
  
As they shook, Kasumi glanced at her watch just to see what time it is.  
  
"Oh my! I don't believe we've been here so long.  
We better get home otherwise everyone's going to be worried."  
  
Ranma looked confused. "We haven't been here so long.  
What time is it?"  
  
"9:00"  
  
"whoa, thats .. what three or four hours? Have we been here that long?"  
  
Kasumi nodded quickly before looking for the Matieir'd. They received the bill and Ranma had paid from the money he had in his pocket. Soon they had quickly left the establishment walking towards home.  
  
"Koryu gave you that much money?" Kasumi asked, surprised.  
  
"I didn't even know when he managed to put it in or where he got it from. I just remember putting my hands in my pocket and felt a thick packet. A stack of notes rapped by a paper with a note attached to it" Ranma explained.  
  
"It said, 'You may be here for a while trying to sort things out so here's lots of money incase you get really hungry and feel like eating out Nerima.'" came a voice from behind the two.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi turned around to see Koryu slowly walking towards them.  
  
"Hey man. As promised, no one bugged ya. I suppose today was just your lucky day. A good choice to buy some clothes Ranma. You are quite intelligent aren't ya?" Koryu said as he walked towards the couple.  
  
Ranma had the impulse to agree. But that would just be plain arrogance. He still had a long way to go. He had to break his dishonorable habits. He decided to shake his head slightly with a sad smile.  
  
"No... not really. But I am glad I did. I can really say that tonight was the best night I ever had in my entire life. Ya think ya would want to go out sometime with me again?" Ranma asked dumbly, looking at Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi replied with a long and drawn out tight hug, which she had jumped into. At first Ranma's body was about to go into a comatose state again, she had not felt this soft when she held him last night, or this morning.  
  
Slowly the events of last night, this morning and the rest of the day flooded his mind causing him to comfortably put his arms around Kasumi to return the embrace.  
  
"Thank you Kasumi." Ranma whispered.  
  
"Your welcome, Ranma... and thank you, for letting me be the real me. This night was also the best I have ever had in my life." Kasumi breathed into Ranma's neck  
  
Koryu stood there, he did have something to say, to let them know that he had to rest for a while. He had helped them out when he really should have rested.  
  
His body still had poison running through it and he needed rest. He had half the mind to tease them, but he chose against it.  
  
"Hey you two. Listen up. I kept you safe from everyone else. There were several people looking for you. One stupid guy with a statue fetish, Moose I think. He thought you were that statue. " Koryu shook his head in dismay. What was wrong with this city? And that pervert freak. Koryu didn't know if he was looking for Ranma or chasing women. He had taken care of him quite well.  
  
Anyways. That ki blast was your idea man. You reap what you sow. From now on you're completely on your own. I have done more than enough, I believe. I shouldn't have done this but I couldn't forget Kasumi-chan's face this morning when she asked me to help you Ranma. So I guess I risked things a little bit." said Koryu.  
  
"Thank you, Oni-chan" said Kasumi affectionately. Her voice was muffled because she was still in Ranma's arms. They slowly disengaged, Ranma turning and starting to walk towards Koryu.  
  
"Thanks. If there is anyway I can repay you.." Ranma bowed.  
  
"Che-. No need. I was the one repaying you and Kasumi. So drop it. Now, I'm gonna be around, but you wont see me. I need to.... rest. My wounds have opened up a bit but don't worry. I'll be fine.. I will meet up with you guys in a few days or a week or something. I just wanted to say two things Ranma. Firstly, don't forget that ninja, Sasuke. Just making sure." said Koryu.  
He then did a one eighty and started walking away.  
"What was the second thing?" Ranma asked behind him.  
Koryu raised his right hand, waving with his back towards Ranma and Kasumi.  
"I've done my bit. You're on your own now. You will reap what you sow Ranma." Koryu repeated, continuing to walk away.  
Ranma laughed at that for a moment. "I wouldn't want it any other way!" he shouted back at him.  
He turned around to see Kasumi waiting for him. He began to walk towards her when his ears caught something.  
"Feh... Now she calls me Oni-chan" Koryu muttered to himself, with his hands in is pockets, kicking a nearby can so that it flew and landed in a bin a few feet ahead of it.  
  
"Lets get home. Pop's gonna be ragin' like a hippo." Ranma said, taking Kasumi's arm.  
  
"Ranmaaa.." Kasumi chided.  
  
"huh?.. oh sorry. I'll try to be more careful" muttered the pig tailed martial artist, walking casually towards home.  
  
"What do we say to them?" Kasumi asked as they got near home.  
  
"Don't worry. I got it." said Ranma confidently.  
  
They entered the Tendo compound after fifteen minutes and were walking up to the door when they heard Akane's voice.  
  
"You're back you Baka! Where were you? We've been looking all over for you!" came Akane's voice from her window.  
  
After that, Soun quickly stumbled out of the house.  
  
"Where have you been Kasumi? What took you so long?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry we lost track of time. My friend, Koryu took me to a movie and then we went to a restaurant. I hope you weren't too worried." Kasumi said.  
  
Ranma noticed that she spoke in the same manner as she had during the day, and had always had. It was just that her more active and lively personality didn't filter in. The occasional wink or tease or refreshing remark didn't exist.  
  
"Next time you are out with a friend and are going to stay out late, just give a call ok? Who was this friend anyways. Where is he? Soun asked.  
  
"umm. maybe we should go inside first?" asked Ranma. It was getting chilly and he didn't want Kasumi getting cold. Her arms and legs were bare.  
  
Soun considered that and then immediately ushered them in. Akane and Nabiki were already there standing on the stairs. Akane had an annoyed look on her face and Nabiki was smirking.  
  
"Nice clothes Ranma." commented Nabiki.  
  
Akane looked at Kasumi and Ranma with a blank face. She didn't know what to think.  
  
"Kasumi, you went out with Ranma?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not silly." Kasumi giggled.  
  
"Um.. I kinda ran into them in the city. The Koryu guy was nice enough to buy me some formal clothes and we went on to the restaurant. I guess time away from the house was what I needed." said Ranma.  
  
"He bought you that!?" asked Nabiki, unbelieving. Those clothes looked expensive.  
  
"Awfully nice of him wasn't it?" Kasumi beamed.  
  
"Where is he?" Akane said, visibly less angry than she had been before when she saw Ranma and Kasumi walking in, arm in arm.  
  
"Oh he had to leave, he said he may come around again soon, I hope he does. We had lots of fun today." replied Kasumi.  
  
"Oh man! I forgot my clothes! Che! I'll have to go to the shop and get them tomorrow I guess. Man I'm tired." said Ranma. with a sigh.He was feeling very exhausted. He assumed it was because of that ki blast. He had no idea how powerful that thing was, nor did he want to find out.  
  
"Tomorrow's school you dummy." said the anger prone girl.  
  
"Oh yea.. Sorry. I forgot." said Ranma after a moment.  
  
Only Kasumi had noticed Ranma's body tense up, because she was still holding onto his arm.  
  
"Akane, that was not nice. Anyways, father, I'm sorry but I am also quite tired myself." she said towards her father.  
  
Kasumi then turned toward Ranma smiled.  
  
"Thank you for helping me back home Ranma. If you could just take me to my room, I would be grateful."  
  
Ranma had been about to give her a blank look when he felt her grip tighten on his arm slightly. He shrugged his shoulders and agreed.  
  
"I'll help you sis" offered Akane, stepping down. Kasumi turned to her and gave a big smile. Akane was such a sweet girl.  
  
"Its quite alright, besides isn't it a man's job to escort?"  
  
They continued up as Akane and Nabiki moved out of the way, letting them continue towards Kasumi's room.  
  
They reached the door and Kasumi took out the key from her hand bag to unlock it.  
  
"Damn pop ain't home ye-" was all Ranma could whisper as Kasumi dug her heel into his foot.  
  
"ouch."  
  
"You promised, Ranma." Kasumi whispered back, opening the door and walking into her room. She turned around and winked at him.  
  
"Good night Ranma. Thank you." she continued in her usual cheery manner.  
  
Kasumi then closed the door on Ranma's face.  
  
"Good night Kasumi, your welcome, and thank you."  
  
Ranma sported a bored, dumb look on his face as he turned around and almost walked into Akane and Nabiki who were currently looking at him curiosity.  
  
"Cologne came by, looking for you. She said she felt a powerful spike of ki energy. It came from Furinkan High. She was trying to look for you to see if you were involved, and alright. We even heard the boom." Nabiki explained, getting to the point immediately.  
  
"We were worried about you. You had left in the morning and were nowhere to be found. Everyone was looking for you. We just got back about half an hour ago." continued Akane.  
  
Ranma felt a slight pang of guilt for making them worry. He had the greatest evening of his life. Then he laughed a little. If this was fate's way to giving Ranma and Kasumi a little relief at their expense, it was sure a funny one.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Akane. She had been quite annoyed all morning after Ranma's and then Kasume-nee's outbursts but had thought about it for a bit in the Dojo. Then in the evening she heard about the energy spike and was worried for Ranma ever since. Now he was laughing?  
  
"Sorry, I just remembered something. Don't worry. I was the cause of that spike. I just wanted to vent all my frustrations in one big ki blast. I am also quite exhausted because of that stupid thing. I ain't got even got enough to walk to my room now." stated Ranma. He felt weak in the legs, immediately responding to that by leaning against the wall.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane asked coming over to him. Nabiki was also there.  
  
"Akane, I can understand, but I didn't think ya would be worried Nabiki." Ranma smirked.  
  
Akane looked down as she blushed a bit. Nabiki kept a cool outlook as she helped Akane drag Ranma in his room and laid him down.  
  
"I am only protecting my long term assets" she said with a Cheshire grin as she walked out of his room soon after.  
  
Akane looked as if she was going to say something when Ranma spoke up.  
  
"Its ok Akane. I'll be here in the morning. We can talk then. Sorry, but I am really, really tired. We did a lot of walking today with Koryu." Ranma muttered sleepily, twisting around.  
  
"Sure Ranma. Good night. Sweet dreams." Akane said as she walked out of the room, switching off the light on her way out to her room to finally get some sleep.  
  
Oh yea. Ranma would definitely be having sweet dreams.  
  
In her room, Nabiki sat with on her bed with her legs crossed. She really wanted to know what was going on. She didn't want to prod but something just didn't add up right. Maybe she'll have a talk with Kasumi tomorrow and get some answers or better explanations of what happened today. The city had been searched by Cologne, Shampoo, Akane and Happosai.  
She supposed the old pervert wanted to know the source of the spike as well.  
Anything weird happening in Nerima was almost always related to Ranma.  
Moose wasn't any help at all. He only caused problems. It really looked as if the visibly impaired boy had a statue fetish.  
'Ohh well.. I'll get my answers in the morning, one way or another' she thought to herself as she lay down in her bed, twiddling her new bedside lamp off. She slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Respect! The New Ranma Saotome!

Chapter 5: Respect! The New Ranma Saotome.  
  
The chirping of birds and the slight glow in the horizon signified the morning. Long shadows of street lamps and houses were created as they became more solid, the brighter the day became.  
  
Ranma slowly came to consciousness at his usual time, just before the sunrise. He sat up and moved out of his futon, remembering being laid down on the floor last night.  
  
'Hmm.. I wonder who moved me into the futon.' he silently thought to himself as he went to the bathroom for his morning business, and for a change of clothes. Soon after he had left for his shrine to start his morning ritual.  
  
The dojo was a place where he felt he belonged. Whenever he felt relaxed, happy, sad, angry, frustrated, he could come to the dojo. Inside the four walls, there was something he could do with his feelings, to a certain extent.  
  
In the beginning of every move, wether it be a punch, kick, or even a jump, he could somehow represent those emotions by encapsulating them in his soul. It was then a simple matter of putting his soul into every movement to its end, further more starting with another one.  
  
It is easier said than done, but for Ranma, this was almost how he prayed. He poured his soul into the art. Today however, he was slightly distracted as he performed his kata.  
  
'Damn, I wanna know how I could beat Koryu in a fight.' He thought. Koryu was hurt, yet he could fight like that. That.. leaning. The fluid transformation from one stance to another. He had used several stances in the fight. It was as if that man's stance was the changing of stances, if one could understand that.  
  
Ranma stopped his kata prematurely to momentarily think, picturing the entire fight that took place right where he stood at this time, the day before. Koryu's strength felt as if it was bordering on the power level of Ryoga. He seemed to have more of a water flowing movement than Ranma had expected.  
  
Figuring it would be better to mimic some of Koryu's movements he remembered from yesterday, Ranma opted to throw a straight kick he remembered quite well. It had done a number on his guard, breaking right through it and tagging him on the shoulder.  
  
Ranma got into Koryu's stance and kicked in a similar fashion.  
  
It was a weak kick. Ranma felt off balanced.  
  
He kicked again, trying to perfect the image of Koryu he had in his mind as he forced his body to replicate it. This time it felt like a stronger kick but it left Ranma off balance again. How was he supposed to fight like this?  
  
Ranma tried yet again to mimic the kick, deciding to add the fluidity of Koryu to it. He felt his arms flex from the twist in the waist as he followed through, going off balance again, this time falling to the ground.  
  
The kick felt strong. It felt stronger than his usual kick, in that it was faster. The louder swish of the air dispersing was reason enough to believe that. Good. He was getting the hang of it. The balance was still a problem though.  
  
He got up and attempted it again. He didn't fall but did look like he was doing some sort of a ballet routine as he hopped around for a moment. He was about to kick again when a random thought came.  
  
'Its worth a try.' Ranma said to himself. He re-did the kick and immediately followed through with a reverse elbow just as he was about to lose his balance. It worked perfectly. The reverse elbow cut through the air like sword. He wasn't prepared for what came after so he landed on his shoulder.  
  
'Damn. This means I have to continue with moves not to fall out of balance? There's got to be a way to stop after pulling through a move.'  
  
Getting back into his stance, Ranma reanalyzed the moves. He had felt his arms strain more than usual when he kicked, and he had felt the same for his legs when he maneuvered through the reverse elbow.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened in realization. This fighting methodology pushed every part of his body no matter what move he pulled. All the muscles had to be constantly strained in order to continue fighting like that, using fluidity to add to the momentum of each and every hit to make it stronger. That is what made it deadly.  
  
Each movement, no matter how small or insignificant was supposed to have the strength of the entire body behind it! Though that was the case to some extent in the Anything Goes, which itself was a mixture of many martial arts styles, Anything Goes did not go that far.  
  
This was more of a fighting attitude rather than a style. It constantly kept pushing the body to its limits. No wonder his muscles were so heavily toned. When he fought or trained, each and every muscle in body was being pushed to its maximum.  
  
'Now to handle the endings of the moves.' Ranma told himself as he tried many different combo's, at first slowly and then slightly faster. He realized, after a while that he had to slightly change the transitions between moves to incorporate the momentum. At the same time he had to stop being rigid at times.  
  
The Anything Goes, while flexible, at times had some rigid moves. When Ranma fought, like with the tenshin amaguriken, he tended to relax his legs. If he managed to do that move using this way, each and every punch could be as or almost as strong as Ryoga's punches. Ranma had to admit though, that doing the amaguriken like this was almost impossible right now.  
  
After half an hour's exertion, Ranma managed to do a single punch or kick and stop without loosing much balance. It felt really invigorating. He had already begun sweating.  
  
The more he practiced, the better he got, the more amazed Ranma became at Koryu's skill. Using momentum so deftly in mid air combat was very dangerous. Even more so on the ground. If any move went wrong, you would precisely be throwing yourself into your enemies attack.  
'I am used to living on the edge.' Ranma remembered Koryu's words the night he came. Kasumi was commenting on the wounds when he had replied that he was alright. These wounds, while definitely bad, wouldn't kill him.  
  
Ranma grinned. He didn't know what Koryu had gone through to adopt this type of attitude towards fighting constantly on the edge, but he sure liked it.  
  
It took Ranma almost forty five minutes to try out many different moves and combo's he knew in variations. He messed up sometimes, and the others, he managed to pull off. He was about to start re-doing his Kata this he realized someone was close by.  
  
Ranma turned around to find Kasumi standing there leaning against the door  
  
"Good morning Ranma. Breakfast will be ready in almost half an hour. Did you have a nice sleep?" said Kasumi  
  
"Oh Good morning. Yea, I did actually. But I don't remember anyone putting me into the futon."  
  
"Thats because you were already asleep when I did silly."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, I came in to give you a good night kiss and saw you asleep, not in a futon. So I set it up for you and somehow dragged you." said Kasumi as sweetly as ever.  
  
"Good night kiss?"  
  
Kasumi started giggling.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." she said, continuing to giggle.  
  
Ranma made a small frown but it soon turned into a smile. She was being care free. He didn't want her to feel caged like she said last night. He didn't care how she teased him. It was fun.  
  
Some part of his mind, somewhere deep, an inkling feeling wished that she had. He would just rather have been awake.  
  
"Sorry I didn't notice ya, I was really trying hard to master Koryu's style of fighting."  
  
"Koryu's style?"  
  
Kasumi walked up to Ranma looking at him curiously.  
  
"Yea. Its really cool."  
  
Ranma explained to Kasumi the basics of how Koryu had fought him yesterday. He also told her that he figured that one way for him to beat Koryu was to learn to fight like how Koryu fought, and find the flaws.  
  
"So you see, its amazing! He almost doubles the speed and strength and really quickly changes between stances that!" Ranma snapped his fingers for the added effect.  
  
"Instantaneously" Kasumi offered  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Instantaneously" she repeated.  
  
"Oh.. yea. He instantaneously changes between his stances anytime things are going against him. So thats how he... keeps away from the drawbacks. Its not like his other stances are weak either. They're almost just as hard. Then, when you think you got him, he immediately reverts back. I was about to do that right now. I was going to practice a few katas like this and try to change stances within moves. It wont be easy but if I keep on going at it... I'll be able to fight him by the end of the week using his own fighting style!"  
  
Kasumi smiled at that.  
  
"Looks like his fear will come true after all"  
  
"Fear?" Ranma enquired.  
  
"Yesterday morning, when we talked... he said you were more powerful than him when it came to ki. He also said that it would scare him to face you as an opponent, if you had been trained like he was."  
  
"Well, this is not going to be easy. I have to like re-train my body to move like that. I have to re-learn my katas in a way. Also what gets to me is I don't know how I can change my stances instantly. Also, doing something like that while in mid-air combat, even if it is my specialty, I dunno how to go about it." Ranma admitted.  
  
Aligning his feet carefully, Ranma got into his standard stance, and slowly moved through a few a moves before Kasumi spoke up.  
  
"How about using ki?" she suggested.  
  
"Ki?" Ranma tilted his head to the right, screwing up his facial features. Realization dawned on him as he understood what she meant, and it showed.  
  
"YEA! I can can't I? I mean forget about the Hi Ryu Shoten Ha, but Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken is a physical technique, and I use my ki in it." Ranma exclaimed in excitement.  
  
"Damn, its going to be hard though. I mean I only use most of my ki in special attacks. Now I'll have to be using it constantly throughout and thats going to take a lot of stamina. Not to mention I will be using almost all my muscles in my body already. I'll have to concentrate while fighting. But yeah! That could work!"  
  
Kasumi simply smiled, turned around and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Looks like you got your work cut out for you then. Something to occupy your time. Koryu did also say that you had become a very advanced ki user. While he uses spirits, you use your own ki." she said.  
  
"Spirits?" Ranma stopped in mid - elation.  
  
"I'll tell you some other time. You should concentrate on your training now. Just don't forget about me though." Kasumi said playfully.  
  
"Forget about you? How could I? You are the one who gave me this brilliant idea. I owe you one Kasumi. Thanks." said Ranma.  
  
He was grateful that Kasumi decided to visit him in the dojo. He wouldn't have thought about the ki thing otherwise. Besides, he enjoyed talking to her. She had a calming effect on him. But then again, she had a calming effect on anybody. The way she behaved last night appeared like a dream to Ranma.  
  
"Hmmmm is that so?" Kasumi stopped at the dojo door. She turned around slightly wearing a sly smile with an eye closed.  
  
"I guess I'll hold you up to that. You'll have to do whatever I want." she said. Consequently, Kasumi walked out the door towards the kitchen. She was thinking about what Ranma had just told her.  
  
It seems Koryu-chan might have under estimated Ranma's adaptive ability. Its the one thing he has been doing constantly... especially after he arrived in Nerima. Adapting to new styles.  
  
Back in the dojo, Ranma looked at the doorway Kasumi had just passed through with a mixed expression. He still had to get used to a girl smiling like that and not relating it to being insulted, or bashed in later.  
  
It was Kasumi, someone who's presence he'd learned to enjoy in the last 2 days.. or a day and a quarter.  
  
Undaunted, Ranma started performing all his katas again one by one, concentrating on using his ki, infusing it within his body while trying to master Koryu's method of momentum based fighting.  
  
"I'll get this yet. If not a day, then a week or even a month. I'll get it and if I can, I'll get a re-match from Koryu."  
  
Outside, in the Tendo compound, a lone figure stood, silently watching Ranma through the ajar doors. 'Damn. I Don't believe it. He mimicked my entire fighting stance and moves using memories a day old. The spar lasted only for fifteen minutes. I was right, you are a scary opponent. I don't know how I did, but I severely under estimated you. Damnit, you are also on your way to mastering my fighting style.' thought Koryu as he stood there in the tree, completely hiding his presence.  
  
There were very few people he respected when it came to warriors. Very few indeed. Through his young life he had fought countless people, but never truly did he respected anyone. He could count them on one hand, the people he respected,  
most of those weren't because of martial arts abilities.  
  
He had no choice but to add Ranma Saotome to that list. Given time,  
he was absolutely positive Ranma could be a very dangerous opponent. Koryu,  
for the first time in many years, shivered a bit when he remembered that it had taken him more than 4 weeks to get used to this style of fighting. Granted,  
he was small then, but still, that was not much of an excuse.  
  
Koryu turned and vanished from the tree, heading back to the hotel to get some more sleep. He only came to watch Ranma this morning, to see his behavior after yesterday.  
  
The conclusion?  
  
He was well on his way to recovery. However, none of the conflicts he was going to face soon had been solved.  
  
The new Ranma's life was just beginning.  
  
Akane arrived at the breakfast table, yawning, while she covered her mouth with her left hand, kneeling to sit down next to Nabiki who was already there, surprisingly early. She had not slept well last night. Yesterday's events had been on her mind.  
  
Luckily she had not run into Ukyo again. She had not seen Mr. Saotome all day yesterday either. She dreaded what he was cooking up in his tiny excuse of a mind.  
  
She wanted to talk with Ranma. She felt she needed an apology for the way he acted yesterday. After all she had done for him. Additionally, she felt that she also owed him an apology as well.  
  
She sighed, mainly because she had missed out on today's jog again. She was a martial artist and needed to maintain discipline. She would start her training tomorrow again.  
  
Akane had done a lot of thinking yesterday. It was true that as he was insensitive, and a pervert at times. Sometimes, she felt, that she also had not considered his feelings. He did kill Saffron, to save her after all.  
  
"Good Morning to you to sis" voiced an irked Nabiki. Akane turned to look at her.  
  
Nabiki was looking at her with weary eyes.  
  
"Good Morning Nabiki. How come you are up so early?" Akane inquired.  
  
"Oh.. People to do... Stuff to meet." said Nabiki sleepily.  
  
Akane's eyes bulged out, she didn't respond.  
  
"What?" Nabiki asked irritatingly.  
  
"Did you realize what you just said?"  
  
"Yea.. People to d...... oh.. whatever." Nabiki held her hand to her head and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Soun had promptly started the waterworks already, wailing about his daughter's honor.  
  
"Oh give it a rest daddy, or I might just think about sending you over to the municipality in your old age. Your tears can provide lots of precious water all over the country." threatened Nabiki. She had a headache coming.  
  
"Surely you wouldn't do that to your own father, would you Nabiki?" Soun sobbed.  
  
Kasumi walked in with a large tray in her hands, bringing food down to the table. She went in the kitchen to bring a couple extra dishes, and returned quite quickly.  
  
"I will if you don't stop taking me seriously so early in the morning." came the aggravated reply.  
  
Everyone had started breakfast soon after that. Akane looked beside her and noticed that Ranma hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Where's Ranma? Has he not woken up yet?"  
  
The person in question casually walked into the room.  
  
"Ranma, aren't you a little late today?"  
  
"Sorry Kasumi, I was just enjoying a bath. Took too long I guess."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma, nothing much looked different. He was just a little more serious than usual. He didn't look as tired as he looked last night.  
  
'Humph. He slept well while I was up most of the night worried.' she thought to herself.  
  
"If you don't hurry, we're going to late for school... again!" said Akane. She didn't want to shout but she wanted to get to school on time. They were already in trouble for missing classes because of the whole Phoenix Mountain affair.  
"The hentai squad will also be there. I want to be there on time. You should to. We are in enough trouble as it is."  
  
Ranma hadn't been paying much attention as he was rapidly finishing most of the food on the table.  
  
He quickly turned around to Akane with a stuffed mouth.  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of them today." he said  
  
"Ranma, please mind your manners. Don't speak with a mouth full." Kasumi reprimanded.  
  
"Sorry Kasumi." Ranma said without swallowing.  
  
Kasumi narrowed her eyes at Ranma.  
  
He gulped down his mouthful. He didn't want to experience the same pain he believed Koryu went through yesterday.  
  
"How many times do I have to remind you. I don't need your help Ranma! I can take care of them myself!" said Akane. She got up and headed to the door to put on her shoes.  
  
"Its not because you can't. Its because I want to try something out today and I want some practice dummies." replied Ranma.  
  
He quickly finished the bowl of rice he was eating and headed towards the door.  
  
Before he got there. He turned around looked towards Kasumi.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi, breakfast was great!"  
  
Kasumi smiled back sweetly.  
  
"Your welcome Ranma. Now don't any of you forget your bentos"  
  
Nabiki also got up and started walking towards the door, after placing her bowl down as Kasumi quickly walked into the kitchen to get the bentos. She handed them to each person when she came back.  
Akane and Nabiki also thanked Kasumi and went off their way after Ranma.  
  
As he ran on the fence, he recalled that incident with Koryu the other day. Damn, he so wanted to know how Koryu hid his presence so well. Well, first was the thing on his mind was to master Koryu's style of fighting. He would work on the presence part later.  
  
Akane and Nabiki ran beside him. The trip to the school was surprisingly quiet, Nabiki noticed. They normally used to be talking about something. Either that or it was the usual daily arguments they had.  
  
"What caused you to let out that massive ki blast yesterday Ranma?" asked Akane finally.  
  
"I was annoyed. I think you know why." Replied the Saotome heir.  
  
"Any idea where your father is Ranma?" she enquired again. She wanted to keep some sot of a conversation going.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care."  
  
"You know he's probably trying to do"  
  
"Let him do what he wants. Instead of worrying, lets just wait for him to come back. We'll burn that bridge when we arrive to it."  
  
That marked the end of the conversation as they could see the school coming up ahead.  
  
"Got it Akane? I want to test something out. I have been training a little and I want to see if I can successfully work this through."  
  
"Fine. Do whatever you want. I just don't to be late to class."  
  
Ever since they had gotten back from China, Kuno and the goon squad attacked them with renewed energy. Apparently the news of the failed marriage hinted to them that Ranma indeed did not deserve Akane.  
  
Ranma hopped down from the fence and doubled his running speed hoping to catch up to them as soon as possible. He had managed to do quite well in the morning, after Kasumi had left the dojo. While not perfected yet, Ranma believed that he had managed to get some sort of control over that style.  
He didn't know what to call it yet. Perhaps when he talked to Koryu next he would ask.  
  
'Here we go' he said to himself as he got closer to the crowd. Akane and Nabiki had been left behind as Ranma raced to the soon-to-be-fed-dirt group of Akane-maniacs.  
  
He mentally noted to try and change his stance after every three or four people to see if his practice in the morning paid off or not. The group of people was just ahead of him now.  
  
"Out of our way Ranma! You do not deserve Akane. Today we will succeed!"  
  
Ranma didn't even bother replying with words, jumping at the first batch of guys, carving his way through the crowd with open hand strikes. The guys that got hit were sent flying, crashing into others. Three separate strikes had in fact taken down seven guys. There only eight more to go. 'Great, there goes my idea of switching stances. I need more of a challenge.' thought Ranma to himself.  
  
He tried to implement the second stage of his training by weaving through the group of people, appearing as if he was retreating, but in actuality preparing for an attack. He struck them in open places where he knew they will not get too hurt, yet hit them with such force to send them hurdling away. He ducked,  
swept, elbowed, kicked right his way through the remaining group of boys relatively quickly.  
  
After the fight, Ranma looked around and saw that the group of boys were scattered all around. It seemed his training had some success. He smiled in triumph as he noticed that, while this fight was slower, he had successfully been able to send each and everyone flying away a much greater distance than they usually been.  
  
He had executed the moves perfectly. However, he still thought he needed more practice, but the feeling he got while pushing his entire body was something he couldn't let go of.  
  
He was breathing slightly heavily. He supposed the heavy workout in the morning was partly the reason for that.  
  
"Foul Demon Saotome! Today the world shall understand true might, and thy shall only be given true, bitter defeat!" spewed the bokken wielding delirious raisin brained true blunder of Furinkan High.  
  
Ranma stood his ground. On any other day, he would be as annoyed as it could be possible, to meet the Shakespearean reject. But today, was not any other day.  
  
Behind him Akane and Nabiki had reached the school gates. Nabiki quickly ran over to her underlings that been waiting over by the side.  
  
"Quickly. Make bets. We'll be betting that in a full fight against Kuno, Ranma will wipe him out within 2 seconds."  
  
"But isn't that a little too quick if its gonna be a full fight?" one girl asked.  
  
"No, this is probably going to be a full fight. But Ranma seems to be in the mood of fighting today." Nabiki quickly explained and motioned them to quickly follow her.  
  
Akane stood at the gates, alone now. She saw Ranma wipe out the entire group of boys within five to ten seconds by himself. They literally been flying about.  
  
She looked at Ranma, who was standing there, grinning like there was no tomorrow, his face towards Kuno.  
  
Ranma was glad. His grin showed it. He needed a practice dummy, and got the best one there is. Besides, there was one more important thing he wanted to do today. His blood was boiling with anticipation.  
  
"I'm glad I met you today Kuno. I am glad!" he said out loud, unable to contain his contentment.  
  
"Oh? Then where is thy friend and his demon blade, that thy acquired through evil means to help take try and defeat me!"  
  
'Friend?.. Sasuke' Like clockwork, Ranma understood what went on. He didn't expect anything else from the Kuno family. To think that he was worried about everyone finding about Koryu.  
  
No one would belive Kuno. Ranma needed to have a talk with Sasuke. If he just talked and tried to figure out what Sasuke understood from that day, it would be quite easy to handle any kind of rumors that spread.  
  
He knew he would have to deal with the old ghoul soon. He was surprised he not run into Shampoo already.  
  
Koryu wanted to be kept a secret. This was not going to be as problematic as it initially looked like. Ranma made a point to tell Kasumi about this and ask her for help on the matter.  
  
He supposed that if she taught Nabiki, she could easily help him solve this little problem out. Besides, it would give an excuse to spend more time with her. She also agreed to help him out with his studies, and grammar.  
  
Good. 'Ok, think of that later Ranma, this is also going to be fun, wiping the school grounds with Kuno sounds cool right about now!' Ranma thought.  
  
He deemed, for a second that he would rather think about doing anything with Kasumi than deal with Kuno, but it would still be quite fun telling her later today how he successfully implemented the fruits of his morning training.  
  
"Kuno! I do not need anyone, nor any weapon to defeat you. I, Ranma Saotome, Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, challenge you to a duel, right here, right now!" Ranma shouted. His voice was deep and it almost echoed in every hall, every corridor of the school.  
  
The wind blew only to emphasize the silence that had been cast all around the whole school. Ranma's hair and pig tail fluttered in it. His eyes were narrowed, his fists were clenched by his sides. Ranma Saotome was ready for a fight. This was no ordinary dual.  
This was his first dual since he had re-defined his honor. He not going to hold back seriously. He was going to show Kuno just what Saffron might have felt when they had fought.  
  
"Then a duel thy shall get! Promise to relinquish the tigress Akane Tendo and the innocent pig tailed one when you loose. Show atleast some honor." spewed Kuno.  
  
Ranma got a little upset at this.  
  
"I do not own Akane, nor do I own the other. You know nothing of Honor Kuno! My honor cannot let you treat Akane like this. Should I beat you into an unforgiving position today, it is YOU who will leave Akane alone from now on!" Ranma roared.  
  
"Try, evil cur!" shouted the Kendo champion.  
  
The fight was on.  
  
Kuno charged forward with tremendous acceleration, intent on sending his bokken straight through Ranma's head. It was unfortunate, however that he saw the pig tailed martial artist almost disappear from sight when he raised his bokken horizontally, to the right and thrust forward.  
  
After hearing a loud crack, he at once felt the ground taken away from under his feet. He lost sight of the horizon and now was looking at the blue sky, brightly illuminated by the sun. A moment later he hit the ground hard, closing his eyes and raising his hand to shield from the power of the solar system's primary. He looked to his left to see Ranma kneeling before him, a sharp pointed a wooden stick. It looked too much like the top part of his bokken to be a coincidence, but this is Kuno we're talking about, being pressed against his throat by Ranma's right hand.  
  
When Kuno thrust forward, Ranma instantly weaved to the right, barely, but surely avoiding the bokken. He twisted to the left, pivoting on his right foot and bringing his right arm parallel to the bokken. Grabbing the bokken in his right hand viciously breaking the top part of, Ranma transcended to the next phase by fluidly changing his stance, crouching low and performing a wide arc sweep under the Kuno Heir using his left foot. He kept the momentum going while Kuno fell to the ground. By the time Kuno struck, Ranma had done a complete three-hundred-sixty and was now kneeling on Kuno's chest with his right knee, his left leg outstretched, holding the pointed edge of the broken 'stick' at Kuno's throat with his right hand.  
Everyone watching fight the was left speechless. This been the most elegant and swiftest way Ranma had disposed of Kuno in a proper duel, ever.  
Even Kuno wasn't saying anything. Though that was probably because of the fact that he hit his head too hard and was disoriented.  
"You loose. I have kept MY honor. Time to keep yours Kuno."  
Said Ranma in a dangerously controlled, serious voice.  
  
His eyebrows were narrowed and he gave a look of intense power emanating from him. The same power that he utilized to destroy Saffron, King of Phoenix Mountain.  
  
Ranma stood up, albeit slowly, and glared down at Kuno. He was not going to take things sitting down any more. He would no longer wait around and let people shove him around. Decisions to be made, would be made by him. He was going to take crap from no one.  
  
This defeat of Kuno, no matter how insignificant, was another step for Ranma. He knew that in a few minutes from now Kuno would still drone on about his usual mindless drivel. He knew that, there may be a chance that Kuno never does remove his filthy, deluded presence from his life.  
  
Yet still, he felt happy. If not Kuno, the rest of people who witnessed this would be cautious, especially the mislead group of boys who were part cause of Akane's misconception regarding the male sex.  
  
If she had to cool down, she needed the ever present chaos that surrounded her to be slowly removed. Maybe then she would understand when he broke the engagement, that it would be better to continue as friends and spend time away from each other.  
  
That way they would not be get constantly pushed together by force, only to be driven apart, with bitter feelings.  
  
Ranma knew that he himself was the greater part of chaos that surrounded her. He might even have to leave in order to take that away.  
  
What was to come, would come. He did not know how he would deal with it yet. He did know however, that he would deal with by himself, with Kasumi's guidance whenever he might need or want it.  
  
He stood proudly in the light. He cast one shadow that interfered with his own, away. The rest would come, and in time they would be cast away as well. How long that took, Ranma would never know. He assumed it would take a long while any ways.  
  
There were still some conflicts within his own shadow that would cause problems. He would re-define his honor again.  
  
He would resolve those conflicts.  
  
He would only seek help from somebody he trusts completely. Only Kasumi, he believed, would help guide him to resolve his conflicts. He needed comfort and warmth. He regretted to admit it, but he did not remember his own mother providing that.  
  
Ranma was always too worried about that bloody when she was around to feel warm with her presence.  
  
No.  
  
He would need Kasumi. She had also state, not with words, that she needed him. He would be there for her. He would be whatever she wanted him to be. If she so required, he would do anything to help her. Her kindness had already become a big part of his life.  
  
If not that, then she would be there and support him while he dealt with his conflicts.  
  
Ranma stood there in silence for a few minutes, the barrage of emotions flooding through his body, pouring out from his soul. He then discarded the broken stick to the right, stepped over Kuno and slowly started towards school. He was late, he knew.  
  
That was a trifle matter.  
  
How noteworthy it was, Ranma didn't know nor did he care. But he had made a statement, and it was clear.  
  
This was the new Ranma Saotome.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Assimilation

Chapter 6:Ranma's First Day, Cologne's Plan, Kasumi's feelings.  
  
Akane quickly ran up to Ranma, currently in the process of walking over Kuno, with a blank mind. She really didn't know what to think. Ranma had taken her side again. He openly challenged Kuno to a duel and utterly disgraced him, for her.  
  
Her anger already forgotten, she went forward to talk to Ranma to ask him if he was feeling alright. The way he fought, even if it was the same as before, seemed to be more powerful and effective. He had become quicker. Maybe he had been trying to make his male side as fast as his female side.  
  
As Akane reached Kuno, she looked down at him for a second in disgust deciding to continue after Ranma. She stopped in mid-stride however when she noticed something odd. Adjacent to Kuno's leg, there was a lop-sided hole on the ground.  
  
'Hmm I wonder how that came about. A sweep doesn't make an impression like that.' she thought to herself. Noticing that Ranma had already almost reached the building door, she quickly ran up to him.  
  
"Ranma, wait up!" Akane spoke, causing Ranma to turn and look at her.  
  
"What's taking you so long? I thought ya didn't wanna be late? You should've gone already."  
  
"You idiot! How could I? I mean... why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
Ranma looked at her with an expression which exhibited vexation.  
  
"Akane, did you not hear me? I already said that my honor will not let them treat you like that. It's simple." Ranma said, trying to speak properly.  
  
The more he practiced, the better it would be. He was quite embarrased last evening because he could not express himself well enough.  
  
"But you said that you wanted to practice on those guys!"  
  
"I did, I also wanted to do this. I did it... what, aren't you happy that they will most probably leave you alone now, except for maybe Kuno."  
  
"I said I didn't need your help for that! Why do you keep on treating me like I am a baby! I'm a martial artist too!"  
  
Ranma lost his temper.  
  
"I am NOT treating you like a baby! You didn't seem to mind last week when I took care of them. Why all of sudden this?" he asked, exasperated. "I did not like them treating you like that, they have no right. I tried to put and end to it. It is really simple! Whadya have to make it so complicated. It is how it is. I ain't treating you like a baby, I just did something because I care for you DAMNIT!" he shouted, trying to make sure he made he got the last word.  
  
Akane went quiet for a change at this. Ranma had admitted feelings for her again. This felt quite nice. She felt the gazes of many people on her, which made her realize that they were still pretty much outside.  
  
Everybody must have heard that! She hid her face behind her book bag and quickly ran into the building, hoping no one would see her blush.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
Ranma stood there, dumbfounded again at her behavior. "Just when you think you got her figured out." he muttered. He started to walk in when something landed on his head, splashing liquid out as it bounced off and landed on the ground.  
  
Turning to look at what it was, an irked female Ranma realised it was a plastic water bottle. Someone must have dropped it by mistake, or on purpose. He didn't bother looking up to who might be.  
  
It didn't change anything. He was in for quite a day. Well, the morning started off really great. Maybe if he would pay attention to class, the day would pass quicker. But then again, sleeping was just as good.  
  
Strange, he was beginning to wonder if his water attraction ability had worn off. It was just like him to get wet when he was least expecting it.  
  
Ranma sighed and went into the school and prepared himself to hold buckets. He hadn't sensed that object fall. Either it was too small for his senses to pick it up or maybe he couldn't sense properly when he was angry. The latter appeared to be more probable.  
  
"Pig tailed one... thou hast come at last... I have faced peril after peril, and even that demon, enchanter Saotome for you, it could be possible to show thy love for me to help me up..." said Kuno weakly. He was on his knees, unable to stand.  
  
The pig tailed martial artist - turned girl turned around and looked at him with understanding. He (she) had a feeling he knew what Kuno was going through.  
  
Koryu's attacks had a lingering effect on you once they hit. Ranma had infused ki throughout his whole body during the short fight. He must have done much more damage than would be normally visible, even with the sweep and pointed edge of the splintered bokken.  
  
"Get lost Kuno. You mess with me again and you will regret it."  
  
With that said, Ranma walked into the school. Ranma felt better now that he knew that the effects that Kuno was feeling were similar to what he felt while fighting Koryu. It proved to Ranma that his theories were right.  
To make matters even better, Koryu had admitted to Kasumi that Ranma was a better ki user. That meant that he had an advantage over Koryu already. But Koryu used spirits, whatever that meant. He needed to speak to Kasumi about that. Maybe she would enlighten him.  
  
Before he disappeared into the building Ranma was reminded of the first day he entered Furinkan High. It felt the same now, like it had then. Nonetheless, he could not imagine why.  
  
Some distance away from Furinkan High, in a small restaurant called the 'Nekohaten', things were proceeding normally, meaning without fights. This was a first in a long while. Shampoo was serving the customers in her usual bubbly manner and was helping Cologne in the cooking.  
  
Mousse was no where to be seen.  
  
"Great grand mother, why Shampoo no can see airen?" Shampoo asked when she came to pickup an order.  
  
"You know why, Shampoo"  
  
"Shampoo still no understand" the Amazon champion glomper insisted.  
  
"Shampoo, listen to me. After Phoenix Mountain, son-in-law has been under much stress. The wedding disaster has only deteriorated his condition.  
He needs to relax and come to terms. He has come to us many times when he needed help. If we continuously irritate him, it will drive him away. We must let him come to us so we can help guide him." replied Cologne.  
  
Shampoo bobbed her head right and left to comprehend what her great grand mother was getting at.  
  
"Shampoo still no understand" she repeated.  
  
Cologne sighed. 'Young blood, can be so rash at times' she thought, remembering her own days.  
  
"Listen well, especially when he is angry or depressed, he does not like open and forced affection. Since he has been forced into so many things he doesn't like he has learned to detest it and panic. If you go to see him, it will only cause problems. Also don't go picking fights with Akane. Ranma is very protective of her. You should in fact try to make her angry without doing anything wrong. She is a natural jealous type. It shouldn't be too hard for you to make her go into a tantrum. She also has that stupid unfounded pride as a martial artist. Use that against her. If I am correct, Ranma is already quite irritated by her attitude. Get her to remain irritated, that will only help drive him away from her. As expected the family heads will try to force them together. That will cause further conflict..... Are you understanding this?"  
Cologne had been looking at the skillet she held in her hand while she was speaking. Just to make sure Shampoo was paying attention, she turned to look at the young Amazon.  
  
Shampoo nodded furiously.  
  
"Hey, where's our order. Isn't it taking a little too long?" came the voice of an irate customer from behind them.  
  
Shampoo quickly picked up the order, ran over and placed it on the customers' table before she returning in a hurry.  
  
"Yes, Shampoo think she get the picture now. Airen always panicky when Shampoo say hi. Most men are not. They like that."  
  
"I would dare to say that you should by now realize that son-in-law is not any typical man. As I was saying. While antagonizing Akane, you should try and appeal to son-in-law's honor, arrogance and pride. In everything he does, he tries to find honor. Just like that time with the reversal jewel, his pride always gets him to do strange things. You need to subtly entangle his heart with kind words, and small simple things that will slowly get him to start drifting away from the Tendo girl and towards you. You have to be careful because everyone will start noticing your change in behavior. Especially that Nabiki." the elder Amazon explained.  
  
Shampoo stood there thinking for a moment, her elbows on the kitchen table, resting her head in her petite, but robust hands.  
  
"Is too difficult. Why not use more powerful spell or magical item to get airen. Much easier, no?"  
  
Cologne sighed, wondering whose genes Shampoo had inherited to be this dense on occasion. The person to whom those genes belonged to should be shot. She knew she didn't have this trait.  
  
"No you stupid girl! Think for a change. If spells or drugs would work,  
they would have already. These kind of methods work on normal people. Son-in-law has too strong a focus. Besides, physical restraints can be out done by the astral side. If one's spirit or mental focus is very strong, they can resist almost any kind of temptation. I am afraid that after the fight with Saffron on Phoenix Mountain, son-in-law has become extremely powerful. That energy spike I sensed yesterday was indeed his ki blast. Soun Tendo called last night and told me. Son in law had been at school and after the ki blast, he left for town where he met up with the eldest Tendo girl and her date. They had apparently spent the rest of the evening roaming about and eating at a restaurant."  
  
"Great grand mother know why we no find airen yesterday?" Shampoo asked, playing with her hair. She really wanted to see him, but just couldn't find him yesterday.  
  
Cologne frowned. She had absolutely no idea. Even Happosai was helping Cologne look for Ranma before he had gotten bored and started chasing women again.  
  
He seemed to have somehow been caught up with and was grudgingly pulverized by horde of infuriated women, growing in number as many bystanders recognized who the old man was.  
  
" Tokyo is a HUGE city, you stupid little girl! Look at a map and learn something. We did search the city, but even we could have easily missed them. There could have been many places they would have been. Even in an organized search, which last night was anything but, there were substantial chances that we could not have found him. Nothing to worry about. I would dare to assume that he was quite exhausted after the exertion to have much ki left so that I could not sense him."  
  
Though the whole story was not known by them, it was lucky twist of fate that Ranma had decided to send that ki blast its way.  
  
Had he not, and Cologne had tried to find him for whatever reason, there always seemed to be some spare reasons lying about, suspicions would have arisen as to why he could not be found.  
  
Ranma was lucky indeed.  
  
Cologne realized that she had been cut off by the momentary question and decided to continue her lecture. The girl needed to understand.  
"Back to what saying. Only very potent magic or drug would be able to affect son-in-law. The drawback would be that, because son-in-law has a fighting nature, his spirit would fight the effects till the end. Either the effects would wear off, or the spirit would be broken. Either way we would be at a loss. Should the spirit break, he would turn into a mindless fool. I am not sure you want to have a husband who could not think at all."  
Shampoo violently shook her head in response to that prospect.  
  
"So do you understand now?"  
  
"Yes great grand mother, Shampoo understand." She seemed a little deflated at the work she had to do. It would take even more time, but was inwardly happy now that she had a plan that looked like it had a much better chance at succeeding.  
  
"Good, now go serve the customers... they seem to be getting impatient."  
  
Shampoo happily jumped around and went to the customers who had been getting a little annoyed at the lack of service. They were relatively happy though, because no fights were taking place today, as they usually did in this restaurant.  
  
Cologne smiled at the bouncy form of her great grand daughter. Shampoo may have been raised as an Amazon to treat males in a certain fashion, but she did love her airen in her own way. Which ever way she utilized to get his attention was not so much an issue because she really did her best.  
  
The Epitome of Irony.  
  
The fates had already made their twist as Cologne's plan pitifully had no meaning at all before coming into play. Ranma had already crossed his threshold, only to be brought back to sanity by the tenderness of Kasumi and the impervious spiritual strength of Koryu. Still, should the fates decide to play again, things could go either way.  
  
After all , in this world, all was fair in love and war.  
  
"SHAMPOOO!! Shampoo where are you??? Help me!" came a muffled voice from inside the back room.  
  
"Shut up boy! You will take your punishment silently." Cologne felt a headache developing.  
  
"What kind of punishment is this? Chaining me to a statue with no weapons at all in the store room!" cried an indignant, not quite as blind as a bat, but close enough Mousse.  
  
"If I remember correctly, that is the same statue that you had assumed was son-in-law last evening and had attacked it sputtering nonsense about him taking Shampoo's attention from you. You damaged the product, and we had to purchase it. You will stay there like that and take your punishment. I will have Shampoo come and put your gag back on when she's free to help keep you quiet."  
  
The cries of 'camel breath','dried up mummy' and such did not cease, so Cologne decided to take another approach.  
  
"Shampoo, what do you think about adding Roast Duck to our menu." she said rather loudly.  
  
"Oh great grand mother, that brilliant idea! Many customers here ask for that already and Shampoo had to say no. Can Shampoo kill?" replied Shampoo from the table she was waiting on.  
  
The cries stopped.  
  
Cologne smiled, hopping away on her stick to the next task at hand.  
  
Back at the Tendo home, Kasumi Tendo, the eldest of the three sisters had just completed sweeping the front yard of the house after doing the dishes. She reminded herself that she to do the wash as well.  
  
Usually when she went about her chores, her mind was always on a book or some magazine she had read, something to that effect. On the other hand, whenever she was troubled, she spent almost her whole day thinking, assiduously analyzing her predicament.  
  
This morning happened to be one of those days. Nabiki had decided to pay her a visit early morning when she was in the kitchen. She knew something was wrong when Nabiki had arrived, walking like a mummy, in the kitchen when breakfast was only in preparation.  
  
It was as she suspected, Nabiki was aspiring for a better explanation for last night's events. Either that or the real set of events that had took place. The funny thing was, what Kasumi had told her was the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.  
  
Well... almost.  
  
She simply could not bring herself to tell her younger sister regarding Koryu and his background. She felt that she would be betraying Koryu. He had done nothing but be kind to them.  
  
Well, he had been occasionally annoying but that was what Kasumi identified as him trying to get some of her buried emotions out in the open, or at least push them around a little until they came out of the deep and into the shallow regions of her behavior.  
  
She understood that Nabiki was finding it quite difficult to believe that someone had offhandedly lent that much money to Ranma. It was true nonetheless. Even Kasumi found it quite thorny to believe.  
  
She had wanted to ascertain that Nabiki would be mollified enough by her explanation and not be inclined to probe further into the matter.  
  
In the end, it had to come back to the trusty old guilt trip.  
  
"Nabiki, do you really distrust me that much? Do you think that I would lie to you? If so, please give me one example of my behavior in these great many years that would lead you to believe that I would do anything to bring shame or sadness to this family." she had said with a slightly tremulous face.  
  
It worked like a charm.  
  
Nabiki had to be consoled by a warm hug after that act. Maybe she had been a little too hard on her. But then again she supposed it could be considered a little homely disciplining for some of the 'business opportunities' Nabiki had employed.  
  
After all, Kasumi did not lie. She had told a small fib.  
The meaning's may be very similar, but the words were different.  
  
After the house had been dusted and all the rooms had been cleaned Kasumi went to her room to dress up a bit.  
  
Last night Kasumi had done quite a bit of thinking in her room. She had already decided to go about things in another way since day before yesterday night. But this time she wanted take Ranma's advice and try behaving normally in front of Dr Tofu. Ranma would be happy. She believed he would be delighted to know that someone took his advice.  
  
It was hard. She was quite reluctant, being uncomfortable about the consequences that would arise from her sudden change of behavior. It had worked out when she was in high school, but that was because she had always kept it away from home. She didn't want to give a bad impression to her sisters, nor did she want to upset her father.  
  
Ah, those days.  
  
Kasumi sat down on her bed and quietly decided to relish the memories of the days when she could be free do what she felt like. She didn't want to put it like that, but last night had made her realize what she had been missing out on.  
  
During high school, she had a few good friends whith whom she'd love to spend time with. They chattered like girls, stared at good looking guys, and even talked about girl stuff that was quite common at the time. It probably still was.  
  
Kasumi had a reluctance to trust someone who was good looking. This was because she had learned from the experience of others.  
  
In her eyes, if someone knew they were good looking, they at times chose to use it to a their advantage. Whether it was to impress a girl or a guy, or to help in some other way.  
  
She, even if people thought it was naive, always believed in the inner beauty of the heart. It was something she remembered her dear late mother always saying. It's also what she had said when Kasumi had asked her about why she loved her father.  
  
Kasumi now had a hard time figuring out what her mother really liked about her father's inner beauty. She had much time trying to find good things about people and trying to ignore their weak points.  
  
Apparently she wasn't her mother,she couldn't see what she did. Perhaps the inner beauty might have existed only when mother was alive. Maybe that part of her father had died along with her mother. She would never know.  
  
Deciding not to follow her mother's path in a straight line, Kasumi had had her fun later on in high school. She talked with boys and was quite good at hiding her emotions as well as eliciting them.  
  
She even went as far as trying to learn how to act 'sexy' from one of her friends. She had gone to Hayate's house and played dress up for the whole of a Saturday.  
  
It was fun, she learned to change her behavior appropriately to make herself look nicer and make the guys drool. She had enjoyed herself so much that she went as far as learning to walk in a glamorous manner, learning the subtleties in her movements that supposedly made guys week in the knees.  
  
It had been a very enjoyable day.  
  
She came back home, the house was in such a mess that she had decided not to ever do that again. Akane had taken it upon herself to try her first hand at cooking.  
  
If Ranma thought Akane was bad now, he would be eternally grateful to god, should he know what he would have been forced to eat, if he had tried Akane's first dish.  
  
Kasumi had called the hazardous waste disposal team and purchase was given no other choice but to purchase many new kitchen utencils.  
  
The entire kitchen needed to be disinfected.  
  
Yes, it was that bad.  
  
After that disaster, when Kasumi had explained her situation to Hayate, she had come up with an idea to give her training sessions in the school. She had a lot of fun learning from Hayate, and she was able to keep it a secret from everyone but one. Nabiki.  
  
Kasumi assumed Nabiki would have found out anyways, so it was better to tell her first hand. She made Nabiki promise to stay quiet about it. This had been a very important thing for Kasumi. She had something that she enjoyed personally and according to Hayate, was a natural.  
  
The sessions had taken place in empty classrooms during lunch times, or on the roof of main school building. After she became more confident in herself, Hayate had convinced her to try those moves onto the boys in her class. She had already learned the art of make up from Hayate.  
  
Kasumi's initial attempts at flirting worked so well that it surprised her. After that, it had become a usual way for her to treat guys that she thought were nice. She had become to like jokes, and enjoyed fooling around, flirting with boys.  
  
She did manage to keep line between flirting and going too far, but apparently the boys did not take a hint. This, she realized after a talk with some of her friends, was usually the case. So, to keep them at bay, Kasumi had decided to practice a little of the martial arts. She had remembered quite a few moves before she was pretty much forced to take care of the whole family which, added to the school work and ended up leaving her with very little personal time.  
  
She had managed to get a few kata's in early morning and also sometimes during lunch along with her 'sexy behavior ' training. This had helped her slowly become into a person who was kind, generous and enjoyed flirting. When guys did not know the limits, she had become quite adept at showing them where they lay.  
  
Even the young boy, Kuno didn't have the guts to try and cross the line with her, no matter how good he thought he was with that stick of his.  
  
Kasumi remembered some of the boys of her class. They were quite taken with her. She supposed they really liked the sweet, kind, homely persona that she had built around herself. At the same time, she had become quite alluring, which evidently made the guys want her more.  
  
She was the mother figure, her sisters looked up to her and respected her. So she had to maintain the line and never let anything of this sort reach the boundaries her home. Well, she did take care of the whole family. So it was something she had to do.  
  
At home she had to moderate her behavior because of her father. He wasn't mean but he would be a little strict when it came to her behavior.  
  
She never brought her friends home because she was frightened of what her father would have thought of them. This might have been paranoia on her part she hadn't wanted to take any chances  
  
Kasumi enjoyed that life. She enjoyed being with her friends, and some of the boys who had learned and in fact became good friends with her as well. The whole year passed and she totally enjoyed herself at her Miyuki-sempai's graduation party. It was, well, a blast!  
  
She then entered to the senior year in high school and soon had became known as the Kasumi Tendo of Furinkan High. No guy had ever taken her out on a date. Now that she thought about it, Kasumi felt that maybe it was her fault. She had been far too busy in trying to find the inner beauty in guys. In the end she had justd rejected a lot of people.  
  
Eventually, Kasumi thought that the boys at school would ask her out simply because they decided that she was a prize. The winner would be the one that she went out on a date with.  
  
Honestly. Some guys really did not know about a woman's heart at all.  
  
Kasumi giggled.  
  
Well, Ranma didn't even know the alphabet when it came to that, but he was learning really fast. At least he was honorable.  
  
Well, that was how the senior year went pretty much until the senior year dance.  
  
The senior year dance was something that was considered a must for the seniors to all attend. Hayate had very forcefully, in a kind way, told Kasumi to go. She did not accept any kind of answer that Kasumi tried to provide.  
  
Reluctantly, Kasumi had agreed and they they went to several malls in order to find a good dress for Kasumi to wear. The dress she had ended up purchasing was in fact the same one she wore last Saturday.  
  
That night, when she had prepared herself and was ready, Hayate had come to her house to pick her up. This had been a mistake.  
  
Kasumi had somehow convinced her father that there was a large gathering for the seniors in the school that evening and even Nabiki had helped convince her father to let her go, for a price of fifty yen. She had given her dear elder sister a discount.  
  
When Hayate and a couple of other friends had arrived at her house, her father had been upset at the type of clothes that they were wearing. He had openly told them that he would not allow his daughter to go to a gathering where girls would wear that sort of gear and assorted with boys.  
  
Akane had been there, so maybe that was where her detest for boys had initiated. Kasumi had heard everything from her room. She knew something wrong might happen, causing her father to not allow it.  
  
She had very quickly changed her clothes and came down to apologize to her friends, telling them that she could not go. Her father was right there with her, nodding in agreement.  
  
She had promptly ignored his question about what kind of friends she had come to have in her senior year. Kasumi felt that he had no right to judge them.  
  
They were very nice people, and had been very caring. They were her friends that she talked to on occasion. They were friends that had helped her into a more open life, and enjoy her self a bit.  
  
That night was the first time Kasumi had the urge to reply back to her father about some of the things he believed about honor and the right of things. He himself did nothing all day long. She had to maintain the whole house hold. What kind of father did that?  
  
However, she managed to keep her anger and frustration inside, once more. She did so because her mother had loved her father. She also did, because he was very caring. Nonetheless, this was something that had always feel slightly irritated about her father's thoughts and outdated tradition.  
  
Later on she had heard the dance had been great. Initially she had been reluctant, but that night she had really been looking forward to the dance.  
  
Nabiki had offered to give back the fifty yen but Kasumi hadn't wanted it. She had given Nabiki a look and told her that she should be careful with her clients. She had fulfilled her contractual obligations in helping convince father initially to let her go. If, because of her friends, her father had changed his mind, it was not her fault.  
  
How he had let her wear the bikini at prince Toma's island was still left her mind blank. Maybe he already knew who was there and didn't mind. She didn't want to think about that experience. Her father's actions were something that she didn't want to try and understand.  
  
Apparently Nabiki had really learned from that. Well, something good had happened from that experience at least.  
  
Kasumi didn't remember anything too significant happening for the rest of the year except the graduation. Hayate had decided to go study engineering. She had even gotten into Tokyo University no less.  
  
Kasumi didn't go to university but liked medicine. She used to borrow books to read in her rare free time from the local Doctor, Dr Tofu.  
  
She had initially been really impressed at his reaction towards her. She thought it was really cute. He had also been a very kind man, still is, and took care of Akane whenever she got hurt.  
  
It was interesting to watch Akane develop a crush on the kind Doctor. Kasumi found him quite attractive, and she thought she had really found the inner beauty she wanted to find in him.  
  
Assuming that the reaction he had towards would go away, she waited and kept on borrowing books in hope that if he got used to seeing her, he would grow out of it.  
  
That had yet to happen.  
  
After Kasumi's graduation, Akane had started having problems with the boys at Furinkan High. Akane just did what she thought was right. She fought back.  
  
Kasumi had tried to tell Akane that there were better ways to help the situation out, but she had said that she didn't want her help at all. Kasumi assumed that she was jealous because Dr. Tofu hadn't paid her much attention. He treated her like a child and always went into that strange behavior when Kasumi was around.  
  
When she tried again, telling her that there were other ways to deal with boys that didn't know how to talk to a girl, and offered to share some of her experience, Akane had said that she knew nothing about martial arts and that she knew nothing of pride.  
  
Because that was said so angrily and vehemently, Kasumi was about to scold her but her father had interjected saying that Akane was right. His tone of voice was also quite harsh. Ever since, Kasumi had been a little scared of her father and sister.  
  
It was then that she decided to hold back the personality that she become to own, and try and help Akane by leading as good an example that she could give.  
  
It had never worked, but Kasumi had done her best.  
  
Akane's situation had gotten worse and while Kasumi had talked to her friend Hayate, occasionally, it had become quite rare. The only person she talked to on a weekly basis was Nabiki. That was also a problem because Nabiki had become had developed a personality never really showed any emotion.  
  
Nabiki had learned too well and while Kasumi played around with people and friends, Nabiki had decided that money was where her happiness lay.  
  
That lead up to when Ranma had entered their lives and well, the rest obviously followed.  
  
Her frustrations had also apparently reached their peak at Dr Tofu's continuous reaction to her and his attitude's deteriorating nature.  
  
She supposed she was just as much crying her heart out as Ranma was the day before, but now was the time for action. She wanted to break free from the restriction that her dear father had imposed on her. She had to live her life, or at least to try.  
  
Thinking about her past for her past for the last forty five minutes, Kasumi had come to realize just how important Ranma's friend ship was to her right now. They were in the same position. He desperately needed someone to hold on to whom wouldn't try and take an advantage of the situation. He needed someone who would talk to him impartially and hold him when he needed so.  
  
She was also in the same position. She hadn't had that close a friend for a long time. She felt that her family's requirements and her personal sentiments were tearing her up from the inside. Last night, when Ranma had held her, he had hugged her so protectively. She loved the feeling feeling she received. It felt so strong that she really would have almost instantly fallen asleep.  
  
She needed him to help keep her sanity just as much as he needed her. She was trying so hard to maintain the family and it was becoming increasingly difficult. The revival of her past emotions on occasion was not helping any.  
  
She need to let her frustrations out on to someone. Maybe she would talk to Ranma about more of her past. She told him quite a bit already and she thought he had willingly believed her.  
  
Kasumi thought about last night, after they at left the resturant.  
  
Oh, Ranma. Whatever he felt could just as well be pasted on his forehead. His emotions were so easily readable. She knew he loved his time that he spent with her. He told her so and asked her to do something like that again.  
  
She knew without doubt that he was not faking his emotions yesterday; all she could do is to jump into his arms and hold him as tight as she possibly could.  
  
She tried not to cry. She didn't want Ranma worried. It was a good thing that he had decided to walk over to Koryu and bow.  
  
That had given her time to wipe away her tears.  
  
She couldn't shake the feeling that Koryu had seen that, even if he didn't say anything in response. Whatever happened, Kasumi just felt like going back into Ranma's arms again.  
Kasumi sighed. It was difficult to not drag Ranma off into her bedroom, so she closed the door on his face. She felt guilty about her actions, and she wanted to talk to him and tell him everything about her past. She knew he would understand. After about twenty minutes of indecision, she decided to go back to him and tell him everything. She found him asleep on the floor.  
  
She set up his futon an dragged him onto it, giving him a nice long goodnight kiss on the cheek. Oh, how she wanted to lay down next to him. She had found something so appealing about the aura that Ranma had. She didn't know if it was his inner beauty or just his protective battle aura.  
She sat next to him, wondering about it for a moment, and then decided it was his aura. With that, she went back to her room to sleep.  
He was a friend, she could forget that he was absolutely gorgeous, and she knew he would willingly do almost anything for her. She had helped him recover from one of his life's biggest crises, and he had helped her recover from hers.  
  
Koryu was a big part of it, she supposed.  
  
Did that man read so deep into her? No. He just assumed several things and as he had said, apparently the fates decided to be kind to us for once. Koryu had sworn on his honor. After what he had done for Ranma and Kasumi, she would never doubt his honor.  
  
Kasumi stopped thinking and looked at her watch, it was 2 PM. She decided that it would be a good idea to agree to Ranma's request and carry out her life. It would go no where if she did not move with the time.  
  
Kasumi had finally realized that Time and Life, though essentially two different things, had to keep on moving at the same pace. In her case if the life moved too slowly, the time pass by. If life moved to fast, as in the case of Ranma, life would self destruct.  
  
Time could not be stopped so the life had to keep on moving.  
  
Lately, Kasumi's life was almost at a stand still.  
  
It had to begin moving again with the time. Ranma would help her do so. Of that, she was certain. He had already helped convince her to do what she was going for today.  
Ranma's life had kept on moving too fast. He needed to slow down and rest before moving on again, a little slower than before. She promised herself that she would help give that to him, no matter what.  
  
She would comfort him in her arms much as he needed, and he would do the same for her. She just new. A strange bond that they had formed, Ranma and Kasumi. A few days ago, she would have never thought this would be happening.  
  
She was happy it happened though. She couldn't be happier.  
'Its time to move Kasumi. Dr Tofu's waiting' she said to herself as she got up from her bed finally to dress up a little.  
  
She wore her usual dress, god forbid anything even slightly revealing.  
  
Dear Betty-Chan would provide a more useful conversation than the good Doctor would be able to.  
  
After appropriately dressing up, she came downstairs to ask her father a question that had been nagging her mind.  
  
"Father, could you tell me where Mr Saotome is and if he would be coming today? I have to cook appropriately you know,  
and he does have a very healthy appetite." she asked  
  
Soun was sitting where he usually parked while playing shogi with Genma. Currently he was reading the news paper. What he actually read or found interesting was a mystery even to Kasumi.  
  
Even news paper publishing company employees would never sit there and stare through a news paper for that long.  
  
"Ah... Kasumi. I believe he's gone to take care of some business."  
  
"Oh my! Thats wonderful. What kind of business does he have?"  
  
Soun started to sweat. This was Kasumi. The sweet, loving, caring Kasumi.  
  
"He met an old friend a few days ago. That man had kindly invited him to visit his Dojo and check it out. He will be gone for a few days"  
  
"How wonderful. Why didn't you go?"  
  
"Oh, how could I leave my children like this?" said Soun as if he was the most caring father in the world. He cried a lot for his children but that didn't mean he had cared a lot for them. Truly cared that is.  
  
"Is that so? Why thank you father. That was so thoughtful of you." said Kasumi in her usual im-so-happy-cheshire-cat-couldn't-beat-me manner.  
  
Soun smiled back and hid his face behind the news paper again. He had begun sweating. This was the first time he had ever lied to his eldest daughter in the face. Oh how would his dear, dear wife react.  
  
He imagined himself being tied up to a wheel of a car, being raced down a road of nails, struck down by a truck, attached to a city grid transformer, run through a pencil sharpner, the shavings being used to make a cherry bomb that would be shoved down the master's pants and left out in the desert so the vultures would eat the remains.  
  
Kasumi went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The morning work tended to get a little tedious and she felt a little parched. When she came back she told Soun that she was going to go to Dr Tofu's and possibly ask him out to lunch.  
  
Soun's reply was expected, if quite bothersome.  
"Kasumi, yesterday night you were out late with some man I don't even know and now you are daring to ask the good Doctor out for lunch? What brought this out in you?"  
  
"Father, I just wanted have a talk with him regarding a few books that I have read, borrowed from him, and ask for any thought he might want to add to mine about them." Kasumi glibly replied. She had a couple of books in her hand, luckily picked up from her shelf in her room.  
  
They really had been borrowed from the Doctor currently suffering from the Kasumi-induced-blabbering-complex. She hadn't been popular in high school just because she was a flirt and good looking. She was smart as well.  
  
"Couldn't you do that at the clinic itself?" Soun enquired.  
  
"It would be more fun that way father. I think it would be enjoyable to go out. I tend not to get out that often."  
  
"Kasumi, Kasumi, what would your dear mother say about this?"  
  
Oops.  
  
Kasumi's back went rigid as she clenched her hands tightly, her face becoming hardened as she quickly thought up a reply.  
  
"Father, I think my mother would be very pleased to know the fact that I am still trying to have some sort of a life a girl my age should and not spending my entire time doing what is becoming of an unmarried house wife."  
  
Kasumi had said that in an even tone. She had not raised, not lowered her voice, nor had she added any pressure to it. Still. It was not said in her usual cheery, sunny, sweet voice.  
  
After that rare display of such emotion in front of her father, Kasumi quickly walked out of the house. She just went straight past the gate and towards Dr Tofu's clinic, holding the two books across her ample chest.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that. "  
  
Her record had apparently gotten stuck. Fortunately it had cleared up a little bit to move on to the next track  
  
"What was I thinking? What was I thinking? What was I thinking? What was I thinking? What was I thinking? What was I thinking? What was I thinking?"  
  
And so onwards went her rather short journey to the Dr Ono Tofu's clinic.  
  
By the time she reached there, Kasumi had visibly relaxed. While she had never said something like that to her father before, he had never questioned her behavior before either. Well once, but she had bit back her reply back then.  
  
It was obvious that some changes were in order. She had taken Ranma's advice and decided to visit Dr. Tofu and take some sort of real action towards the man and see if things could actually go further than it had originally seemed.  
  
She went into the clinic upon reaching it and as expected the patients that were waiting in queue, started to grumble and rapidly evacuated out of the clinic.  
  
Soon a patient that was currently visiting the office came out of the examination room with Doctor Tofu tailing him.  
  
"So, all I got to do is take these three times a day right?"  
  
"Yes, and please try to rest as much as possible. It does tend to increase the healing rate."  
  
The patient turned around and recognized Kasumi, and thanked his lucky stars that he was already on his way out and safe from any torture Dr Tofu could perform on him. That would have unintentionally happened had he seen or heard Kasumi while they were in the examination room.  
  
He quickly left the premises. You never knew with the good Doctor.  
  
Dr Tofu was a little busy wiping his sweaty hands clean when he saw Kasumi.  
  
"Ka-ka-ka Kasumi, how nice to see you."  
  
The tell tale signs of his complex had started to show. His mouth was twitching and his body started jerk. His glasses became foggy and his arms restless. She sometimes wondered if he could actually do anything to please a girl with those hands. She thought he could, he was a Doctor and knew the human anatomy.  
  
That thought quickly left her mind as she sighed. She just couldn't make her think like that for long. It wasn't in her personality. She knew many girls were a little perverted at least. Maybe she hadn't met Mr Right yet.  
  
She then remembered Ranma and how he had looked yesterday night. How he had held her. His arms were so protective and warm. She really would have almost instantly fallen asleep had she not heard Koryu-chan's voice. She half wanted to as well.  
  
HA!.. what was she thinking. God she had to get her mind off the physical attraction. She and Ranma had become friends, albeit very close ones.  
  
He needed to trust her and she needed to trust him. If she harbored such emotions toward him, it would hinder the kind of deep and absolutely trusting relationship that had seemed to form between them in the last day and a half. Of course, if he harbored the same feelings towards her things could be different. Sure, she teased him a little bit and he willingly played along with her. He wanted to make her feel free and not restricted. He was letting her share a bit of herself with him as he would share a bit of himself with her.  
  
But wasn't that what people in a deep, loving relation ship did. She was sure she read that in a book somewhere.  
  
Confused with the onset of emotions, Kasumi, took in a deep breath sharply, plopped the books on a chair beside her, walked over to Dr. Tofu still dithering about and slapped him with both hands on both cheeks.  
  
She held her hands there and guided his face towards hers. "Ono Tofu, I am here to ask you out for lunch. Since everyone except possibly you knows of this complex when I arrive, they have all positively left and will not be returning for the rest of the day." She spoke out loudly.  
  
"I am standing right here, right now. Make your decision Ono, I will not hold my breath. I will leave and I will never see you again. I have been hurt enough by your lack of common sense when you are around me. A girl's feelings are NOT to be trifled with."  
  
Now she really felt that she was returning to the old Kasumi of Furinkan High. When she saw that this had little effect, Kasumi decided to implement counter measure one.  
  
She promptly did him in. Dr Tofu, if possible in his current condition, was quivering with pain as he just saw Kasumi knee him where males, to a very large extent, abhorred getting injured.  
  
"Come on be a man, I have seen Ranma take 10 times more damage and walk away from it as it was nothing. I didn't even hit you that hard, considering that if we did manage to work out and get hooked up, I would like to have children some day." Kasumi spoke in a loud, confident voice.  
  
It was the same voice she had used all yesterday evening with Ranma. She had started to use it with Koryu, but didn't really have too much of a chance. He was constantly annoying her.  
  
Now that she thought of it, if he wasn't so busy teasing her, he would have succeeded in getting a rise out of her by giving her a chance.  
  
But then again, after her initial treatment of him, she assumed that Koryu was in fact, very intelligent and somehow kept things from going in the direction where he would have to get physically hurt.  
  
Not that she was violent. She was just more, persuasive. She knew what to hit when to get the maximum out of it. Nabiki had learned this ability from her and used it to make money.  
  
Kasumi had always been a simple typical kind of girl.  
Brought back to her current situation by Dr Tofu's unusual high pitched voice, Kasumi decided it was time for counter measure two. Things were working, it's just that she needed to get across to him a lot faster than he was currently willing to go.  
  
She dragged him by the ear to a chair, forced him to sit down and looked straight at him.  
  
Kasumi was glaring. She was really giving an angry glare! Oh it was a long time since she'd done that.  
  
The poor guy whom she'd given that glare back in the days kept out of her sight for at least a week after. She couldn't remember his name, not that it mattered.  
  
"Yes or No! Please give me your answer now."  
Kasumi's look became a little soft. She was hurting.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry Ka-Kasumi. This is my fault. I should be able to do this. Y-Yes, I would love to take you ... out to lunch. Please wait until I get my stuff from my room." Dr Tofu managed, stuttering along the way but it was better than his previous attempts.  
  
'Thank GOD! Things might finally turn out better after all! Thank you Ranma!' Kasumi silently thanked the pig tailed martial artist.  
  
They went out of the clinic after Dr Tofu collected his coat and Kasumi picked up her books. She had to be prepared anyways. If he locked up again, maybe she would smack him around with a couple of books. Well, truly she wanted to talk to him about the books as well incase her father had decided to talk to Dr Tofu and check up on things.  
  
The chances of him doing that were very slim, but still, it was quite a possibility and she had to be prepared.  
  
"So... ummm ...er... wh-where would you like to go for lunch?" asked Ono Tofu sluggishly.  
  
Kasumi thought quickly. She had to do something, she had to think of a good place where they could have fun and be least problematic. A place that would be safe enough and obviously a place that served good food.  
  
For the first time in several years, Kasumi smiled evilly.If Dr Tofu had much of his senses, he would probably start sweating. It did not matter, because he already was.  
Induced from the complex, the pores on his skin had an inverse relationship with the physical distance between Dr Tofu and Kasumi.  
The closer he got, the more they opened and vice versa. At the moment, he was sweating like.  
well.... a pig  
  
Kasumi recalled the last time she smiled evilly was with Miyuki Sempai at her graduation party before she headed off to the Police Academy.  
  
"I know just the place!"  
  
She didn't pay attention to a feeling slowly cropping in the back of her mind for showing Dr Tofu that smile. It said that Ranma had deserved to see that smile first.  
  
Shampoo had quickly been going around the customers passing them their food when she saw the most unexpected couple enter.  
  
She almost let her tray slip and fall on the floor.  
  
The couple found an empty table and sat down. Well, one of them was almost dragged into his seat.After watching them for a couple of minutes, Shampoo decided to go and take their order.  
  
"Shampoo surprised to see you two here."  
  
"Oh Hi Shampoo. I know, Dr Tofu so kindly agreed to take me out to lunch. We can enjoy lunch as well as talk about these wonderful books he lent me." smiled Kasumi.  
  
"What you like to order, wait. Since this first time you two come, it on house. Restaurant been doing really well lately." Shampoo smiled, happy.  
  
"Oh no, that would not be appropriate. Its ok, I think Dr Tofu here can pay."  
  
"Shampoo insist. Nice girl Kasumi always be polite to Shampoo as well."  
  
Well of course. Kasumi was nice to everyone. Shampoo, having her drawbacks, nonetheless was a very nice girl. So looking at that Kasumi always treated the girl with politeness.  
  
She chose however, to forget all the times she really felt like ...like... doing something not so nice to Shampoo for all the times she went around creating her own openings to the house.  
  
They had both reluctantly agreed to take Shampoo's offer and ordered two Deluxe Ramen Specials. Shampoo quickly ran off to the kitchen to tell Cologne of what she saw.  
  
"So... uh... you wanted to talk about these books?" Dr. Tofu started. He was still visibly very nervous. At least he was trying though. That was a good thing.  
  
"Yes, partly I did want to talk about a few things that were in them. This book here, is about Chinese herbal medicine and this one.. well we can ignore this one for today."  
  
"Chinese herbal medicine, we can also talk to Elder Cologne about this as well. It would be a good way to learn first hand from an Amazon Elder. They had employed use of these, first. That is what a book I once read said anyways." said Dr Tofu. Dr. Tofu had slowly started talking more sense and was able to keep his weird attitude from taking too much control of him. At least he was paying attention. That was a good sign.  
  
Kasumi's plan had worked. She had thought that coming here would have many benefits. Of course, the first being that talking about Chinese medicine with someone other than Kasumi, such as elder Cologne may prove to drive Dr Tofu's complex away or at least keep it at bay during lunch.  
  
It also would keep any suspicion of Kasumi having any extra relationship with Ranma even if she did spend a little bit more time with him, or spoke more freely. They would think she was simply opening up a little.  
  
God, they had no idea.  
  
Lastly, being in an open place, having Cologne there discussing things with them, her father would never doubt anything else apart from what she had told him in the morning. This would most probably settle any pending issues from her outburst earlier on today.  
  
The two couple chatted for a bit, well Kasumi talked and Dr Tofu kind of managed to give small sounds that seemed to represent some sort of replies.  
  
Soon, when the food arrived, Cologne arrived along with it. Kasumi's first hunch proved right as Dr Tofu was moving along and speaking in proper complete sentences for now. It was getting to be a bit more pleasurable.  
They had discussed a few things about different herbal medicine and had gotten some insight from Cologne from her personal experience. It was actually quite an informative talk.  
  
Soon, Cologne had to go back because she was the only one in the kitchen. Kasumi had asked where Mousse was and Cologne's reply was "He's contemplating whether he wants to become a roast duck or not."  
  
She had left the couple to their own thoughts after that. They somehow had managed to keep an amiable conversation going, even if it was someone restrained.  
  
Kasumi found out that Dr. Tofu had traveled quite a bit to different places. He had been to China, and wondered around in Japan. What she did feel disappointed at though was that he had said he was no longer going to travel. There were many things nowadays that could be found on the Internet or through libraries.  
  
"Fine," Kasumi thought. Granted she liked reading books, so that had that much in common, but she really wanted to travel a lot, too.  
  
The continued their conversation, from little things to others.  
  
The time she was spending with Doctor Tofu was nothing compared to the time she had Ranma. Ranma had treated her so well and even responded to her somewhat, sly remarks formidably. He only lacked a few manners.  
  
She wanted to give Dr Tofu a fair chance so she stopped comparing the two people. Besides, she did like Dr. Tofu. He was a genuinely nice guy who could be very kind and affectionate. She knew that from how he treated Akane.  
  
That was also the reason why Akane had developed a crush on him. To think that she could hide such a thing from Kasumi Tendo of Furinkan High was a big mistake. But then again, not to belittle her dearest sister, Akane was a little slow at times. Okay, most of the time. Alright, it was hard to find a time when she was actually quite intelligent.  
  
Why she was doing this in her mind, Kasumi just couldn't fathom. Anyways, this date was going out well. There were many things that could have happened. She was glad that she had not wasted her time, did not waste Ranma's genuine concern and suggestion to have a somewhat open conversation with Dr Tofu.  
  
She wondered how happy he would be when she will tell him tonight, what she had done.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6 


	7. Aura

Chapter 7 : The Aura of Protection  
  
Back at the Furinkan High, Ranma sat out on the roof of the building, where he had sat yesterday. He was sitting in lotus pusition with his eyes close, concentrating very hard.  
  
What he needed, was to be able to stay focused in order to be able to use ki constantly during a fight. It had proven to be a big asset, he just didn't have the stamina to infuse his ki throughout his entire body at a constant rate yet.  
  
Ranma wasn't worried. He knew he could do it. It would work and as soon as he had it done, he would challenge Koryu for a rematch. Ranma hoped he hadn't left yet, it would be depressing to not have another fight with someone having Koryu's calibur. Ranma had particularly relished the fight they had.  
  
He didn't want to fight Koryu to win. In fact he had some sort of feeling that he did not stand much of a chance right now. Koryu was hiding something enormous. Some hidden power. It was quite obvious he was hiding because he was a Ninja. That was what they were supposed to do.  
  
He still wanted to fight him in any case and he knew that after a while he would be as good as Koryu. And if his tenacity had anything to do with it, Ranma would become better than Koryu.  
  
Somehow, Ranma knew that Koryu might believe in that as well.  
  
Ranma continued to meditate when he sensed someone creep up behind him. It was a sneaky feeling. He had this sloppy feeling of needles being pressed against different parts of his body. For a second he concentrated harder and the feeling left.  
  
He turned around to look at Gosunkugi standing about 10 feet behind him.  
  
He mumbled something, inaudibly.  
  
"What?" Ranma said.  
  
"Its not working!"  
  
"What's not working?"  
  
"The doll. This is supposed to work, you aren't succumbing."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes at that. "Doll huh, you wouldn't be trying to play around with me could you?" he said in a low and threatening voice. He saw that Gosunki had some needles in his hands and a few papers with some weird writing on it. He could clearly see the doll that accompanied the rest of Gosinki's gear.  
  
Gosunkugi chose the best possible action in his current predicament and ran away at once.  
  
"Che-. Chicken" Ranma turned back and went into concentration again. So thats why he felt those needles. He supposed that the voodoo thing was also spiritual in nature. Since Ranma's spirit was becoming stronger, it was getting harder to take him down with such tricks.  
  
Ranma smiled. This was something else he wanted to tell Kasumi when he went home. He wondered what she was doing right now. He hoped she would be happy when he told her of his day. He wanted to see her smile. It brought him happiness. He had a sour feeling that she would be his only source of happiness for a while now.  
  
The school day had been fine. There had been murmurs around the whole school about that had taken place in the morning. It was quite annoying to say the least but it got better. Hiroshi and Daisuke were muttering amongst themselves about something being different.  
  
All in all, people had left him alone. Akane was quiet, even when they both had to old buckets for a while in the morning for being late.  
  
Luckily , Ranma had the permission given by Miss Hinako to get hot water so he could change to his original form. This was given to him because most of the guys were looking at Ranma all funny.  
  
He didn't know what changes came over him. Whatever the change was caused girls to fawn over him; it even made Kasumi almost drool. The change carried over to his female form as well; when one of the guys asked him to "check things out", he promptly threw him out the window to cool off in the pool.  
  
No one else had the guts to say anything else.  
  
Ukyo, surprisingly remained quite as well. He assumed that she was biding her time. She had a smug look on her face, and Ranma didn't like it.  
  
He wanted to deal with all his problems, but facing them all at the same time or immediately one after another was not something he was willing to do.  
  
Ranma sat and mulled some more. He considered his life; it has always been filled with conflicts. His life will probably bring lots of conficts wherever he would go...  
  
His life just needed to slow down a little.  
  
The rest of the day passed just as the morning had. Nothing much happened. Apart from the teacher nearly dropping his jaw to the ground when Ranma had asked a question in class.  
  
He wanted the time to pass quickly so he figured he would listen and focus. It was, he supposed, another form of mental training.  
  
At the end of the school, Ranma slowly walked out as Akane caught up to him.  
  
"Ah... Hey Akane, could you go home without me today? I am gonna go and do some more of my training. Alright?"  
  
Akane looked at him for a second before she answered back, a little meekly. She had wanted to come watch or maybe train with Ranma. After witnessing Ranma this morning, she had really started to feel that he was getting way too good. She wanted to be good as well.  
  
"Um... could I come watch?"  
  
"Eh? ... umm yea I suppose. No damn! I gotta go down town and get my clothes. Look Akane, I'll be honest with ya. It is the same routine I go through everyday. I'm doing my katas. All I am doing is starting them off slow, then slowly doing them faster and faster. After a while I keep on interchanging whenever I feel like and see if my body can follow through." Ranma explained.  
  
He didn't want to explain anything about Koryu to her. He just couldn't say much. He knew he would let something slip and it would cause problems. He was bad with words.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Look, really I wouldn't mind you coming. Its just that... well"  
  
"Its ok Ranma. I understand. I'll go home and do the same."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ranma watched, stunned as Akane turned around and running towards home. 'She took that rather well. I guess she's still happy about what I blurted out this morning. It was alright though. I have come to terms with my feelings. She's still just learning about hers.' Ranma thought to himself before he leaped off into the sky just barely missing Kuno running, in sputtering something about witnessing using magic to defeat him in the morning.  
  
As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Ranma started to employ the momentum driven technique as he kept on pushing himself. He really enjoyed it. It was fun. He could literally feel his muscles breathing as it were.  
While he was jumping, he felt a dirty presence; a presence that felt so sickening that Ranma had to stop to see who the hell it could be. He searched around and saw Happosai running on a rooftop not too far from where Ranma was standing.  
  
Ranma didn't want to deal the complete one piece pervert from head to toe, so he was about to jump off in the opposite direction when he felt Happosai's gaze fall upon him.  
  
Just great... now what?  
Ranma stood where he was as the source of the sickening feeling started to draw closer to him. In a few moments, it was right behind him.  
The soft landing of the panty pervert augmented the senses, telling him that the old man was standing a few feet away from him.  
  
"So Ranma m'boy, we finally meet. I was looking for you yesterday."  
  
"You were huh? Sorry, freak but I was out with a friend."  
  
Happosai looked at Ranma with wide eyes, before his face contorted into a collection of wrinkles as he started laughing like a maniac.  
  
"What's so funny you old freak? If you want to leave, fine. But I have to go someplace. Do ya mind?"  
  
Happosai stopped laughing after a minute before he looked at Ranma. "Ranma. Since when did you truly have a friend. I mean a real friend."  
  
"Hey I do have friends!"  
  
"Those friends that chose to ruin your wedding?"  
  
Happosai started to laugh again.  
  
Oh yeah, since he had been so focused about his training with this new technique and Kasumi he had momentarily forgotten about the other troubles. Be that as it may, it was not bad. He had almost completely recovered from the dreaded feelings he had day before yesterday.  
  
"Whatever old man. I gotta go. I was out with Kasumi and a friend of hers yesterday. If you were looking for me, sorry I couldn't be found. I was right here walking around the city. Its not my fault you couldn't find me."  
  
"I bet you it is your fault that I lost my pretties."  
  
Ranma stopped and looked at the little old pervert like his head was one big large pimple.  
  
"As I said. I had nothing to do with anything. I am telling the truth.  
I swear it on my honor."  
  
That stopped Happosai for a second.  
  
"On your honor, you say?"  
  
"Yea." Ranma leveled Happosai with a serious look.  
  
'Hmm Something seems different about this boy. The massive energy spike yesterday does seem to be because of him, he seems to have become stronger and posses a lot more ki. Probably because of his anger towards everything that has happened lately. Well, I do have more important things to do that waste time with him. I have to collect my pretties all over again. Hmm, if it wasn't him, then why did I trip and fall yesterday? Strange. Oh well.' Happosai thought to himself.  
  
"Oh well, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta goo!"  
  
Happosai bounced off the building and went off to what was probably another one of his panty raids.  
  
Ranma wanted to stop him. His honor wouldn't let something like this go on.He was the grand master of his school damnit! He didn't want Happosai to ruin the name of the school.  
  
But Ranma had to stay. He had to be patient. He couldn't go off fighting the old master so soon. He needed time to train and get even stronger.  
  
Eventually, he would beat the pervert into oblivion and would take grand master title away from Happosai.  
  
But not now.  
  
The day passed very quickly after that. Ranma had found his clothes soon after the meeting with the shrunken coconut headed pervert.  
  
The shopkeeper was nice enough to put them in a bag and wait for him. The guy had a gleam in his eye when he told Ranma that had he seemed quite oblivious yesterday evening to everything when he had seen a lovely young lady in a black evening dress, and had quickly walked out to greet her.  
  
Ranma told him it was nothing much and that she was a close friend. The man had made a comment about Ranma being lucky, but Ranma shrugged it off.  
  
She was a friend. Right?  
  
That was what she needed, Ranma didn't know what he needed exactly. He just knew he needed her to be there for him. He did suppose he was lucky in that aspect.  
  
He brought his clothes in a bag and found an empty training lot to continue with his training. He found that his moves were going perfectly.  
  
He re-did the move he tried on Kuno that morning after practicing the katas for about half an hour. When he did it and got back up, he turned to find something interesting on the ground where his foot had pivoted.  
  
There was a hole in the ground. Now this was strange. It was slightly hollow, but his was the road. Why did his ankle do this much damage to the road?  
  
Well that was sort of simple to answer. He had infused it with ki. That had damaged the road while he while he performed his sweep kick.  
  
Damn.  
  
Koryu had swept during their sparring session. But he had not destroyed the dojo floor. What had he done?  
  
Keeping that in mind, Ranma tried to continuously re-do the entire thing again and again, leaving lots of holes in the ground, to try and find out a way to not damage the ground.  
  
The ki was doing the damage, as well as the pressure he puts on his ankles because he's using the entire strength of his body.  
  
Did Koryu use ki differently? How did he manage to do that?  
  
The pondering on that had taken quite a while as Ranma didn't give up in trying to find a way to cause less damage while he was infusing ki. He had to somehow control the ki so that it didn't do damage.  
  
He was concetraing so hard on his problem that he lost track of time, he didn't even realize it was sunset when the street light came on.  
  
After a while, he was too tired to continue. Considering this to be a good time to go home, Ranma picked up his clothes from the corner wall and roof hopped back home.  
  
"Oh man I gotta get home. I even gotta tell Kasumi what happened today. Its going to be amazing!"  
  
He suddenly felt a great deal of strength come from inside of him, quickly taking off to the roof tops to his home.  
  
"I'm home!" Ranma announced as he came inside. He went straight to the kitchen where he found Kasumi making dinner.  
  
"Kasumi!"  
She was busy adding a little extra spice to the broth. Upon hearing the voice she looked up. A large smile broke on her face.  
'This is what I wanna see, I wouldn't mind seeing this everyday' the young warrior thought to himself, returning Kasumi's smile with an idiotic grin.  
  
"I have some really cool stuff to tell you about what I did today. Well I also have some problems but, you know maybe if you can tutor me, that would give us the excuse to talk. I- Is that OK with you? Sorry for barging in like this."  
  
Kasumi looked at Ranma with slightly bemused expression on her face before she answered. "Sure Ranma, I wouldn't mind that at all. I also have some very interesting news to tell you."  
  
"Really? Cool. Well, yeah I have some problems coming as well I just wanted to talk to you and sort them out. Is after dinner OK?  
  
"Sure Ranma. No problem," Kasumi said as she drooled over Ranma's body. "Oh, and Ranma?"  
  
Ranma turned around in mid-step to look at her.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
"Thanks." Ranma grinned.  
  
He walked out the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down, waiting for dinner.  
  
Everything that happened today passed through his mind. From the morning, when he left the Tendo home, all the way through his brief encounter with Happosai and the time he spend in the empty parking lot.  
It was a good day, but something seemed missing. He couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Soun Tendo came into the room and sat down next to him, bringing his news paper to read as he begun to speak with Ranma.  
"I heard from Nabiki that you protected Akane's honor today" he said.  
Ranma snorted. He had a feeling something was missing. This was it. He didn't want to announce the breaking of the engagement yet. He wanted to talk to Kasumi first. Then he wanted to talk to Akane. Only after that would he break the news to the family heads. He only hoped he wouldn't have to break their heads while he was at it.  
  
"I only protected my honor today." Ranma replied.  
  
"What do you mean Son? You fought for her today, like a fiancee should!"  
  
Ranma relaxed his entire body, taking in a deep breath before answering. He had to answer slowly and carefully. This was very tricky and he didn't want problems before he was prepared for them.  
  
"The reason I fought today was because I wanted to test my training. I challenged Kuno today because I was sick and tired of him mistreating Akane. My honor would be worth crap if I was to let Kuno have that stupid fight with Akane daily. He may still continue, but the other people around the school will think twice from now on."  
  
"So you would have done that for anyone? It didn't matter if it was me?" came a voice.  
  
Ranma didn't turned look at the owner of that new voice that had entered the conversation.  
  
"Yes, of course. If it was someone else, especially who could not defend themselves as well you can, then I would have gotten even angrier."  
  
He turned around to face her. She was standing there next to the doorway. It looked as if her face had sported an angry looked a moment ago, but right now it was somewhat relaxed.  
  
"Ah, I am proud of you, son. You shall make a great husband for Akane."  
  
Great, he had to say that. Now starts the natural 'Who would marry that pervert!' deal all over again.  
  
Strangely, it had not come. Ranma felt Akane sit down next to him, a little nervous, if relaxed. He actually turned to look at her. She had a slight look of contentment on her face.  
  
Ranma realized that what he had said in the morning, had had an effect on her. This was just great. Was she so dense that he had to spell those words out for her to understand? He had gone through so much hell for her.  
  
All he had to do was say those words? Who the hell said that actions speak louder than words? It certainly wasn't that words weren't important. He realized they were.  
  
Last night, when he told Kasumi he needed her, he noticed that her smile had grown infinitely larger, and more beautiful that it was before, if one could imagine that. He had subtly understood that words did mean a lot. They spent the time yesterday talking about nothing, but much was conveyed. Ranma felt the little things they had talked about that seemed so insignificant at the time but had an enormous impact on the two of them.  
  
A good example was the part about Kasumi kneeing in Koryu yesterday and her history with the male population at Furinkan High. Those little things that meant nothing on their own, but they had conveyed so much more. He realized that they opened up with each other and that they enjoyed their time together and did not mind saying what came on their mind. They laughed openly and had already cried openly together.  
  
This was what Ranma, after his first real experience with Kasumi, felt real caring should be. This should be the trust between people.  
  
To Akane, it was just words. They had spent so much more time together than Ranma and Kasumi. They had also laughed. Ranma didn't remember crying though, but that was before he had almost become insane.  
  
It hurt Ranma, now more than ever, thinking that he and Akane had done so much for each other, yet she still needed words.  
  
Ranma was sure that Kasumi did not need any words at all to know that he cared for her. Heck, just the look she gave him in the morning was kind and friendly, but it was not just a normal kind and friendly. It was the the kind and friendly look that was meant for him.  
  
As all these emotions went through his mind, he was so distracted that he didn't even notice dinner arriving.  
  
He ate slowly, trying to find one sort of answer to try and justify Akane's behavior. There had to be one, blaming everything on her would be making him essentially the same as her. She blamed everything on him.  
  
Too distracted to even eat, Ranma excused himself early from dinner. Kasumi looked at him curiously. There it was again. It was concern evident in her eyes. He turned to look at Akane who was looking at him with a surprised expression. It too had some amount of concern in it though, Ranma felt.  
  
Ranma spontaneously decided to try something new, just to see what will happen. He looked at Kasumi solemnly nodded. She looked at him for a second. He felt as if she understood, They would talk during the time she tutored him.  
  
Ranma then turned to Akane, smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders. He just didn't feel like eating much. That had happened often enough with him and Akane that she should understand.  
  
Akane only screwed up her eyebrows trying to understand.  
"What, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" she asked.  
  
Ranma sighed. Why did she need words?  
  
"Its alright Akane. I just don't feel like eating much."  
  
"What, you're not feeling well? When has there ever been a time that you don't eat everything?" Akane asked.  
  
"I dunno. It doesn't matter. This has happened before."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Never mind Akane. Its alright." Ranma just wanted to get out of here.  
  
"Can I go to your room then Kasumi?"  
  
"Yes Ranma, The door is open. Take your books in with you please. I'll be there shortly."  
  
Akane turned to look at her elder sister in complete and utter confusion.  
  
"Why is he going to your room with his books?"  
  
Okay, now anybody should be able to understand something from that, needing only 'room' and 'books'.  
  
Kasumi took a deep breath before answering. "I offered to tutor Ranma because he is doing poorly in school. I did not want him to study with any of you because both of you know that he will, slow you down."  
  
"Oh... okay... I guess thats alright."  
  
"Akane why do you have to take everything so negatively. You should try and see the positive sides of things. What you said just now was almost accusatory. Are you accusing me of something?" Kasumi dared. She had not dealt with Akane this way for a while. The last time ,it was not too pretty.  
  
Akane just sat there in silence.  
  
"O-Ofcourse not Kasumi-nee, really sorry if I sounded that way."  
Nabiki, purposely, stayed out of the whole affair. She just sat there watching everything taking place as an innocent bystander  
  
Kasumi smiled lovingly at Akane. Akane really was a sweet girl. She just needed some control. Kasumi would now try and help Akane bring that control into her life. She had no control over anything really, except for maybe showing affection to Ranma. It seemed to be changing however, Kasumi had noticed.  
  
Ranma slowly got up and took his book bag up to Kasumi's room and sat down in the corner where Koryu slept the night he stayed.  
  
He thought of Koryu. 'I wonder what he's doing?' Ranma thought. He figured, that as Koryu had said, he was probably sleeping.  
  
Ranma sat quietly for a long while meditating, waiting for Kasumi to come.  
  
He sat there, really tired, really hungry, not knowing what to do when the door opened, revealing Kasumi holding a tray with quite a bit of the remaining food on it.  
  
She came in, closed the door with her right foot, walked further in setting the tray of food in front of Ranma.  
  
"There" she said, "Now, while you eat, can you explain to me why you left like that?"  
  
"What's to explain? This is it. No need to explain with words."  
  
Kasumi looked at him with a slightly confused expression. Ranma had started on the food already. She looked at him, eating like its his last meal and started giggling.  
  
"Ranma, it might be a good idea to actually chew."  
  
Ranma stopped, looked at her, then heeded her advice by slowing down a bit and starting to chew more carefully.  
  
Kasumi let her hair loose, pulling up her sleeves, she sat down cross legged infront of Ranma, both her hands together on her ankles.  
  
Ranma looked at Kasumi and wondered if there was any time that she did not look beautiful.Well there were those times when she looked sexy, or ...even more sexy, or ...  
  
Ranma was shaken out of his stupor by a throat being cleared.  
  
He looked at Kasumi.  
  
"Well?"  
  
So then he began. He told her of what he felt downstairs as he ate the food more slowly. It was kind of hard to explain, but Kasumi interjected a few times, giving Ranma suggestions on how to convey the idea properly.  
  
By the time he finished the explanation, he had also finished his food.  
  
"So, do ya get it?"  
  
"Ranma, What you really want to say is... Akane is ... well slightly insecure and immature. She still needs words, regardless of the feelings. I may be slightly insecure, I wouldn't want to admit that to anyone, but I certainly am not immature." Kasumi explained.  
  
"Besides" She continued. "She has been given verbal praise most of her life, by most people. Also the pressures she received from school, you, and the other people makes her need or want words sometimes."  
  
Ranma snorted, turning his head away. "Kasumi, I ain't gone through no easy life either. My life has been much worse, but still, even if I agree, can't she stop and think? I mean...I almost killed someone for her. She still believes I killed for her. I changed. I'm being nice. I've been nice to her since we came back. Why can't she change?" he said angrily.  
  
After he vented his anger, he realized he had just spoken angrily to Kasumi. He quickly turned towards her and saw her smiling sadly.  
  
"Ah... Sorry Kasumi, I should't have spoken like that."  
  
"No, Ranma, I understand your feelings. You need to let out your anger, and thats what I'm here for." Kasumi's smile transformed from a sad one to a happy one.  
Ranma nodded slowly, for a second he was expecting a retort, but he had momentarily forgoten that this was Kasumi he was talking to, and not some uncute tomboy. Akane's lack of trust in him had hurt him much, and this really was it...Ranma was loosing his patience.  
  
"Well,at least now things will be changing. I seriously hope they get better, I ain't got much patience." Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, I heard what you did today. I am quite pleased." Kasumi said sweetly. The next fifteen minutes were spent by Ranma explaining Kasumi of the entire day's events.  
  
She listened to every detail intently.  
  
The fight, the school, the Sasuke problem, the encounter with the little lech, she listened to it all. Ranma even explained the sensation and reaction he had when Gusunkugi tried the doll thing again.  
  
"Could you give me a bit of time? I'm going to think about how to talk to Sasuke. I do have a strong feeling that you are correct;  
Sasuke's knowledge probably not even a problem at all." she said.  
  
"Sure, no problem" Ranma replied. "So what didja think?"  
  
"I think you had a good day, didn't you?" Kasumi folded her arms, giving Ranma and appraising look with a crooked smile.  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
In his exclamation Ranma viewed Kasumi's gentle outlook, and remembered that Kasumi had something to tell him as well.  
  
"Hey, ya said ya got stuff to tell me as well. Come on, don't let me miss out on it!"  
  
"I went out with Dr Tofu to lunch today." Kasumi said, a little shyly.  
  
Ranma's smile fell a bit.  
  
It didn't go unnoticed by Kasumi. Being in one of her rare mischevious moods, Kasumi decided to play with Ranma.  
  
"Aw... Is Ranma-kun jealous?" she asked coyly, leaning forward towards him slightly with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Umm... Kinda... yea"  
  
Kasumi stopped and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Really?" Kasumi tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Well, after a looong time. After all this. I find someone who... ya know... I can trust and you know be really good friends with. Someone I need. Its just a feeling... thats all. It like I'm loosing you right after I got you.....but its nothing like I'm not happy for you.I ... really really am very happy for you ..... y'know what I mean?"  
  
"Firstly, its 'Do you know what I mean?'. Secondly, yes I do. Keep in mind that I have also found you. I can barely talk and think freely with anyone except you. So Ranma, you are not loosing me at all. I will always be there." said Kasumi, taking Ranma's hand in hers. She smiled, trying to provide as much reassurance to the young man in front of her as she could.  
  
He had no idea how much his presence meant to her right now.  
  
"You know, I was quite depressed when I came home today."  
  
"Huh? why?"  
  
"Well I..." Kasumi explained every part of her whole day to Ranma, making sure she didn't miss out on Genma's disappearance act.  
  
Ranma felt really annoyed when she told him about that. He decided, however to voice his opinions later. He got even more annoyed when she told him about what her father said about her decision to go to ask Dr. Tofu out on lunch.  
  
Ranma even kept that in. He had half the mind to go down and dump Mr. Tendo into the koi pond and tell him to wash off his poor sense of honor and dignity that did this to his own daughter.  
  
He, did however, laugh really hard when Kasumi told what her counter measures one and two were and how they effectively got Dr Tofu talking sense again, somewhat.  
  
Ranma had paid close attention to her words, for it was a rare time when Ranma wasn't thinking about martial arts.  
  
He felt glad that she had managed to put things in such a way, so that no one would really mind her getting along better with him, and spending more time together wouldn't seem as a threat to the other fiancees. He currently couldn't care less about the other fiancees. What he was worried about was spending more time with her.  
Kasumi haltedly spoke of her date with Doctor Tofu. "I...Well, Ranma, I... I forced him. I felt so desperate. Am I so desperate? Why does he have to treat me like that. I have not seen anyone behave like that before. Its not fair!" She complained.  
  
"I - I - Ranma I almost kissed him to get him to try and get him to act properly! I don't want my first kiss like that! Right now I don't even feel if I want to kiss him at all!!"  
  
A few tears had started collecting in Kasumi's eyes as she started to let out her frustration to the person in front of her.  
  
"Aw... Kasumi, don't cry...I... "  
  
"No wait, I want you to hear this. I want to cry, I want to let the rest of my frustrations out. Only, if you let me."  
Ranma looked at her with a surprised expression. That expression changed to one of simple happiness.  
  
"Kasumi, you saved my ass from insanity day before yesterday. I will do anything you ask for. You should already know that."  
  
"I do, I just wanted to hear it, actually, no, I wanted to see that look on your face. It helps me relax."  
  
Ranma only smiled at that. Kasumi wanted to let some frustrations out. He would love to listen to her. Since last night, he had been captivated by her presence and her attitude. The way she talked, the way she walked, everything she did had this grace to it that he simply could not get out of his mind. He would do anything to know more about her and her feelings.  
  
She really cared for him and wanted nothing back in return. That alone was worth his attention. The other feelings, Ranma really couldn't place where or how they really belonged.  
  
Ranma waited leaning back into the wall, waiting for Kasumi to continue.  
  
"Well... I want to tell you every thing that happened during my high school." and so she began.  
  
It took her quite a while explain her feelings and what she thought was not right. She also delved into the enjoyment she had had with her friends. Having them taken away had caused lots of frustration for her. That, along with keeping the entire house running by herself had taken its toll.  
  
At the end of the story when she reached the part about Akane, Ranma was quite furious. He couldn't believe it. How could Akane not try to be like Kasumi?  
  
The art was not about fighting boys who were doing something stupid like that. Mr. Tendo was also as stupid for not teaching Akane properly.  
  
As for Kuno.....  
  
"I told Kuno that he will regret it if he messes with me again. I was in girl form, and if he doesn't realize..... its his tough luck." Ranma said, making no attempt to hid the bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Thats fine, if that doesn't work. I will deal with him no matter what Akane says."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes. I have dealt with him before. He never came after me again. Why do you think he rarely ever comes here?"  
  
Ranma laughed at that. "You must have made a long lasting impression." he commented "Do you want to know?" Kasumi said with a half smile.  
"Uh... its ok thanks, I'd rather not. It was probably quite painful."  
  
When he said the word 'painful' Ranma looked at the pain in Kasumi's eyes, face, body. She had slowly started shivering. He couldn't bear it. He just couldn't bear watching Kasumi like that. Over the last year, she had never looked like that. Ranma could relate to the pain that Kasumi was feeling. If one was annoyed the same way every day, that annoyance could be come a real hurt. Ranma thought back to the feelings he had day before yesterday.  
  
"I guess both of us are in the same boat, don't ya think? Being treated the same way for a long time. We ain't free do what we want? That no one listens to us?  
That we we are both alone?" Ranma smiled gently.  
  
Kasumi looked up at Ranma's smile. It was so relaxed. Even though she had felt really bad, she was starting to feel better already. It felt really good to let it out to Ranma.  
  
He had, once again, understood her feelings almost instantly. He had even managed to explain it perfectly. She had already come to the conclusion that they had so much in common. He knew her feelings. He could understand them.  
  
"Ranma, we have much in common don't we?"  
  
"uh... yeah. I guess we kinda do." he said dumbly.  
  
Somehow, she found his dumb look kind of cute.  
  
Kasumi smiled really wide, showing the true beauty of her charming face as she leaned forward into Ranma's shoulder, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you for listening to me."  
  
Ranma stopped moving for a second. Having a girl put arms around him still called for caution. This had become an instant reflex for Ranma.  
"H-Hey, no problem. If you want anything from me. Just ask, besides, why don't we plan some place to go out and do somethin' fun again? We could have a little more fun being away from all this crap."  
"Sure Ranma, I have no problem. I know you are still unused to this, but just, just for a bit, can you hold me? I just want to be held by someone I consider a very close friend. God know's I haven't been consoled in a long while. I don't have any other intentions. I just....." she said sleepily.  
  
"Nothin' wrong with that Kasumi. Sorry if I like... get all panicky... I get really scared when I'm in this situation."  
Kasumi smiled, she would correct his language another day, right now she felt sleepy.  
Ranma did the what he felt he could do, provided the current circumstances.  
  
Return the favor.  
"Ya know," Ranma said thoughtfully. "this is the first time I have ever asked a girl out."  
  
"Really?" Kasumi got back up, looking at him intently.  
  
"Hell yeah, this is the first time I asked anyone out without being forced. I mean...I asked you out because I wanna spend time with ya. " Ranma grinned.  
  
Kasumi returned his grin with a beaming smile. Ranma could almost feel the beauty radiating from Kasumi as she did so.  
  
"Well, you are the fist guy I have said yes to, when asked out on a date. Well, technically the first was Koryu, but that doesn't really count because he was trying to get me to feel better and get out of the house."  
  
"What about Dr Tofu?" Ranma asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"I asked him, so that doesn't count either." Kasumi said as she leaned into his shoulder again.  
  
Ranma put his arms around Kasumi's back and held her close. The very touch of her heated his body. He felt as if he had been drop kicked into a volcano.  
  
This had been a good day. No, a great day! He solved one problem, he had managed to get a bit better at Koryu's style. He had spent quite a bit of the day thinking about Kasumi and her amazing personality, barely waiting to come back and tell her about his day.  
  
Now she had let herself out to him. She had shared her set of frustrations to him. She trusted him enough to let out her innermost feelings that she had not given to anyone, except maybe a few to Nabiki. Ranma felt as warm as he had felt last night when he saw Kasumi smile and laugh.  
  
Kasumi just stayed there, resting her head on his shoulder, maneuvering her body so the whole of her was now leaning on Ranma. Ranma just sat there holding her. Just holding her in his arms felt so right. She was funny, honest, caring, the best cook in the world, and yet she had that scary ( in a good way ) and sexy attitude.  
  
"Ranma, I have a favor to ask." Kasumi said in a small voice.  
  
Ranma leaned his head back.  
  
"What? Ya know I'll do it."  
  
"Can you just hold me in your arms for little while longer? I just feel so warm and so relaxed in your hug, I just don't want to let go. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Are ya crazy? Who would mind that?" said Ranma without thinking.  
  
Kasumi smiled and held him tighter.  
  
Even if she did have had a good day with Dr Tofu, Ranma felt that he didn't want her to leave him. He wanted to spend more time with her, talk more with her, eat more with her, do katas while she stood there and watched, discuss things with her. He stopped his thought process when her words came to his mind. She said she would still be there, no matter what.  
  
Then everything was alright. He just needed a close friend. He was sick and tired of being alone.  
  
Ranma leaned back deeper into the wall to let Kasumi rest for a while on his right shoulder. She had listened with such interest with what he had to say to her. She laughed at how he treated some of the school guys who were getting a little too annoying.  
  
He too, found her whole day's worth of interesting information captivating. He just didn't get tired of listening to her.  
  
Ranma felt, right now, in heaven. Kasumi on the other hand was already asleep.  
  
She had never felt so safe before. She was warm, surrounded by an aura who's soul existence seemed to be just so it could wrap around her, comfort her, and hold her, protect her.  
  
For eternity.  
  
Ranma, quite exhausted himself couldn't find it in him to keep his eyes open any longer as he started to drift off himself into deep slumber.  
  
They both fell asleep holding each other in a very deep, passionate embrace. After Ranma lost consciousness, his back slipped, sliding along side the wall to rest on the ground.  
  
This caused a slightly awkward posture so they both subconsciously re-adjusted themselves to the situation, Kasumi rolled over to the side and dug her forehead in the crook of his neck, both arms still behind it while Ranma snugly re-arranged his arms around her back.  
  
It would not be surprising if their hearts were beating at he same time.  
  
Neither woke up for the rest of the night. As the night got colder, they only held each other tighter.  
  
By around midnight, their bodies were completely entangled, sleeping as soundly as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
End Chapter 7 


	8. Rising

Chapter 8:Precious Morning, Rise To Strength of Change  
  
It was eleven o'clock at night. The Tendo compound was quiet;  
Nabiki Tendo sat on her bed, cross legged again, pondering on what had transpired in the last few days. It started when, yeah, Saturday morning whilst Kasumi started openly making comments towards Beevis and Butthead, driving back their rampage about Ranma and Akane and the usual drivel. Kasumi's behavior was not too unexpected.  
  
Ranma had started to show a bit of a backbone towards Akane, it looked as if he was sick and tired. His behavior, though also not unexpected, was a small surprise. After what he had been through, it was only a matter of time.  
  
Akane needed to tread carefully now, Nabiki thought. Even if she did care for Ranma, her general attitude did not look appeasing to the now aggravated martial artist.  
  
He had taken Kuno out in a proper duel, and in less than two seconds no less! It had taken half an hour for Kuno to get to his senses after his diabolical performance against Ranma, well whatever sense he had in the first place. 'Not much' though Nabiki.  
  
Akane had said something about a hole in the ground to Nabiki, when she was inquired about knowing anything regarding Ranma's sudden explosive power. She didn't say much else, and continued eating her lunch, totally oblivious to the questions her friends and classmates were asking regarding her relationship with Ranma. Nabiki wasn't the only one curious about Ranma and his actions in the morning.  
  
'A hole in the ground. Yeah, like that tells me a whole lot' Nabiki thought. Ranma had the ability to make lots of holes in the ground. Maybe it was Nabiki's ignorance in the matter, but she had a feeling that that did not answer the questions that currently, were having a game of volleyball in her head using her brain.  
  
She needed answers... well not really. Up until now, Nabiki had always wanted answers, never really needed them. Answers helped her making money. She had become quite a quick, solid judge of character and used that ability to predict what would happen. It had come in quite helpful, like this morning with Ranma and that bet on beating Kuno in less than two seconds. She just wished she had more time before the fight had started.  
  
She had raked in quite a bit of money regardless.  
  
In the end, everything came back to Kasumi. Kasumi was up to something. Whatever it was, Nabiki knew not to doubt it, but she still wanted to know what the hell was going on.  
  
She had become used to predicting situations, and now really felt uncomfortable when she didn't know what was happening.  
  
Making up her mind, Nabiki got up from bed and walked right out of her room. She knew Kasumi and Ranma were in Kasumi's room still. She had wanted to sneek in, but she knew that nothing really interesting would be found, apart from them studying.  
  
She decided, after brooding for a moment, that sneaking wouldn't even be a prudent idea. This idea was especially bad because Ranma could easily detect her attempted intrusion. She thought to just knock on the door and come up with something on the spot. She always was good at being lucrative when needed.  
  
As she walked up to the door and raised her arm, clenching her knuckes, clamping her eyes shut, Nabiki held back her fist just inches from the door, and thought for a moment.  
  
'Why? Must I know what she's doing? This is the first time since the high school dance that Kasumi decided to do something and here I am trying to be nosy about it?' Nabiki thought.  
  
The next five minutes she stood there, fighting a war with two parts of her mind, one that wanted to find out and the other that wanted to leave her elder sister alone.  
  
The latter won; Nabiki sighed in defeat and slowly slumped back to her room. She would trust her elder sister. If she needed anything, Nabiki knew she would come for help. She had come before. This time, Nabiki wouldn't even charge anything. If it helped reduce the constant chaos, no problem at all. Besides, today's winnings were exceedingly good.  
  
Before going to bed, Nabiki made a mental note to try and talk to Akane; try to see if that girl will change her behavior around Ranma. If she doesn't, she could be in a for a lot of hurt, and not necessarily physical.  
  
Kasumi felt warm, yet slightly chilly at the same time. As she slowly, but reluctantly came to consciousness, she felt heat emenating from her bed, but didn't want to question it. Her warm, firm pillow warmed her face. On her back were two strong bars held on either side, attached to the pillow, warming her even more. The slight chilliness she felt was infact quite pleasant as it came nothing compared to the warmth being radiated by her bed, pillow and bars.  
Kasumi exhaled a deep breath and tried to snuggle closer, leaning slightly to the side in the process, having something hard knock onto her head.  
  
The wall?  
  
Kasumi woke up with a start, her sudden movement waking her sleeping companion as well. 'huh? Oh, how nice. Just a dream.' Kasumi's thought frose as she processed the current situation; she was looking at Ranma wearing a startled look, who's face was just inches from hers.  
  
They were in a very compromising position. Kasumi was almost on top of Ranma and had her head resting on his chest when it decided to slip off and hit the wall. At least thats what she felt happened.  
  
"Wha.. whya? .. Oh.. crap."  
  
Ranma woke when he felt some quick movement very close to him; too close for comfort. He opened his eyes and slowly realized that Kasumi was in his arms.  
  
He felt his stomach go cold. The freezing reaction spread from his stomach to different parts of his body rather quickly as he found himself believing that he was the most despicable person on the entire planet to ever put Kasumi in such a peculiar situation.  
  
"Oh My!"  
  
Kasumi quickly disentangled herself, very embarrassed and her red face betrayed it; the room light had not been switched off last night. When Kasumi started moving again, Ranma immediately mirrored her actions, dis-entangling himself from her. They had been wrapped up good in each other's limbs. When they weren't so near to each other, Ranma at once went into a deep bow, causing the floor to 'thump' in response.  
  
He was on his knees; his head touching the ground, and was profusely apologizing and begging for forgiveness.  
  
"Oh god, I am so sorry, I swear I did not mean for anything like that to happen. You can do whatever you want to punish me, I swear I will take any form of punishment..." He began in a frenzy.  
  
When Kasumi recovered slightly, she looked at Ranma and realized what he was doing. Her initial embarrased and surprised feeling faded away gradually and last night's events came rushing to her mind.  
  
She had just asked for him to hold her for a bit longer. She must have fallen asleep, and from the looks of it, so did Ranma.  
  
"Ranma-kun, Ranma-kun!" Kasumi tried to bring Ranma out of his eternally-willing-to-take-punishment mode. When that didn't work Kasumi decided to go straight to the counter measure two.  
  
She pulled his left ear hard and looked straight into his eyes to get his attention. He winced for a second but became quiet, leaning a little to his left side, Kasumi's right, in an effort to reduce the pain instigating from his ear.  
  
"Now, quit your babbling and listen to me! Got it?" Kasumi said a little forcefully, giving Ranma a glare.  
  
Ranma nodded twice, quickly.  
  
"Good, now Ranma, there is nothing to worry about. Actually, what I want to say is... Thank you." Kasumi's face softened.  
  
Ranma thought that something had gone wrong with his ear.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Its alright, I just want to say...Thank you." Kasumi repeated softly and gently.  
  
"You're not mad?" Ranma asked. Something must be really really wrong, he thought.  
  
"No Ranma...quite the opposite. I am happy. I couldn't have wished for anything more."  
  
Ranma's utterly blank face gave Kasumi the impression that Ranma was moving from dumbfounded ness to complete bewilderment.  
  
"Look, Ranma. Please clear your mind and listen carefully. If you remember,  
last night I asked you to just hold me, and you did. I felt very relaxed, and either because I was quite tired or slightly too relaxed, I appeared to have fallen asleep in your arms. It looks to me that you must have fallen asleep your self not wanting to disturb me. That is all that happened. How we got into this position," Kasumi pointed to the place where they had been laying, " is ...well we were sleeping. There is nothing wrong at all. So you are excused."  
  
Ranma took in what she said but still felt something wasn't right.  
He shook his head slowly and spoke with a resolute voice.  
  
"No.. there is no excuse. I have no excuse to do that to you."  
  
"Ranma, we were sleeping. Who has any control over sleep?" Kasumi frowned.  
  
"Still...NO! I'm a goddamn idiot! I can't.." Ranma looked away.  
  
"Ranma!" Kasumi pulled at his ear a bit again, getting his attention for the second time. When he looked back, he saw her looking at him with not an angry expression but a slightly surprised one that, little by little, split into a genuinely happy one.  
  
"Ranma....again...thank you." She whispered with a smile.  
  
"For what?" The freaked boy asked incredulously.  
  
"For this." She whispered again.  
  
Ranma's entire face contorted with misunderstanding.  
  
"HUH?" Ranma was getting the feeling something was wrong with Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi sighed and smiled even more.  
  
"Ranma, this... your reaction. Its so obvious that you are so worried about what might situation I might be in, you have totally forgotton about your self. Look at you, you are freaking out. That certainly lets me know you have not done anything...that we have not done anything wrong. Nor would you ever do so. I can see it in your face."  
  
Ranma visibly relaxed a bit at her words and gentle soothing, allowing her to continue. His hands had left the floor and went to his lap as he was still kneeling.  
  
"So, earlier I thanked you for holding me last night. I haven't slept this well in... well... since my mother had died. The second time I said thank you was because of your natural reaction right now. You were so worried for me that you were willing to take any punishment. I'll be honest with you. After hearing and looking at your reaction, Ranma, you are the only person I would willingly spend the night with. I know, that you would never do anything to put me in an uncomfortable situation. You have no idea how pleasant I feel, having that knowledge."  
  
Ranma's balled his right hand into a fist and placed it over his heart.  
  
"I would rather commit seppuku for even thinking doing anythin' wrong to ya!" Ranma said with a dead seriousness that shook Kasumi to the core.  
  
Were those tears in his eyes?  
  
Was he that scared? Sure he was. He was scared of driving the only person that had really meant something to him as a friend. He had only received her friendship two days ago. He feared loosing it so soon. It was, Kasumi imagined,  
something he wouldn't be able to handle.  
  
Fear of being alone again.  
  
'Oh Ranma, I was wrong. You aren't a diamond. You are so, so much more precious.' Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Ranma stayed there,  
frozen in place after the kiss. He had tried to move away initially, but unfortionately or fortunately, depends on which way one thinks, Kasumi hand't let go of his ear yet.  
  
"And I'll say it again. Thank you. You really are a true friend. You are the friend that I have always yearned for." Kasumi whispered. "So please get those self depreciative thoughts out of your honorable head." Kasumi smiled, gently letting go of his ear.  
  
Kasumi sighed, looking out the window, before speaking again.  
  
"Now Ranma, I believe........ it is early morning. I guess we woke up just when it is time for you to go for your morning exercise... isn't it?" Kasumi looked at the horizon. There was a reddish glow, indicating the oncoming day.  
  
"Uh.. yea. I guess I'll go to the bathroom... I'll be down in the dojo then." Ranma said a little nervously. He had recovered, but it was taking time.  
  
Kasumi didn't blame him. He was still a little shaken. Heck, she was still a little shaken. He had looked so sensual in the morning sleepiness, felt so warm. She almost didn't want to get out of that position.  
  
Kasumi tied up and tossed those thoughts into a tightly closed room in her mind for a later time. The problem was, she was also scared. She didn't want to cause any misunderstandings, who knows what would have happened if someone had walked in on them?  
  
She, got up from the floor knowing that she needed to start preparation for break fast soon. Ranma had just left her room, maybe she could just watch him practice until it was time to make breakfast.  
  
Settling on that course of action, Kasumi decided to change her clothes, as they were crumply since she had slept in them last night.  
  
Ranma, in the toilet, washed his face with cold water, instantly transforming into a girl. That was an encounter he never wanted to go through again. Well, not that he'd mind, but with Kasumi? He at first thought that Kasumi would hate him. She would probably never speak to him again.  
  
She just kept on surprising him with her behavior. If this was Akane, he would have been sent to the moon. Permanently.  
  
Ranma frowned at the thought of Akane. The memories of his talk with Kasumi last night came back as he mulled over why that girl just thought that each action from a boy was perverted.  
  
If that was so, then why the hell didn't she ever think Ryoga was a pervert!? He really WAS the pervert. But nooo, Akane just believed that what she thinks is right, is right. What does she know about perverts?  
  
Not wanting to ruin his mood, Ranma removed those thoughts from his mind completely and proceeded with his morning business. When he was done, and was washing his hands, a soft knock came on the door followed by a feminine voice.  
  
"Ranma, are you in there?"  
  
"Yea, sorry Kasumi, I'm done now."  
  
Ranma left the room after quickly putting on his gi, which he had found hanging next to the washing machine.  
  
On his way out, he saw Kasumi smile sweetly at him, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Since I am awake and if you don't mind, I'd like to watch you practice."  
"Uh? Yea sure Kasumi, I don't mind. It'll be cool." Ranma returned with a smile as Kasumi went in to the toilet.  
  
On his way down to the stairs Ranma took deep several breaths. His heart was still pounding against his chest, as if it was trying to break out. By the time he arrived to the dojo, his mind and body had, thankfully, relaxed considerably.  
  
He got into his stance, preparing for a warm up, and realized something was wrong. He felt shorter; he was a she. How could he have done that? Totally forgot? He even changed into the gi. He even talked to Kasumi, how could he not even notice the change in voice?  
  
Man, this morning was starting wierd. Hopefully this wasn't an omen of things to come.  
  
Ranma-chan sighed.  
  
Not wanting to think as to what might have gone wrong he just started his warm up kata, moving slowly and visualizing the entire sequence in his mind. He wasn't using Koryu's style yet. He was still just currently trying to warm up his ( her ) body. Using that technique needed an active body and it would be best to try it after being warmed up.  
  
While he warmed up, Ranmas mind went back to the spar between him and Koryu.  
Ranma tried to consider how Koryu managed leave the floor undamaged in their previous fight. None of the floorboards were even scratched from Koryu's execution. That meant that Koryu used ki or whatever spirit...but wait... he said it was the same thing... almost.  
  
Anyways, it looked like he used ki very deftly. Wait! Deftly. That's it! He was adept at using ki on a smaller scale. Since he's probably been using this method of fighting for a long time, Koryu has become really damn good at using ki efficiently enough not to damage the floor... no but wait.  
  
If Koryu used a small amount of Ki infusion then he wouldn't be able to stop with his movements without becoming unbalanced, unless he used some immense strength to stop. Maybe he did that to train. He would need more ki if he didn't want to cause too much strain on his muscular or skeletal structure. That style was very self destructive, if used without much ki infusion. If Ranma became proficient at that style with out ki infusion, then when he DID use ki, he would be more than twice as strong. It was a good way to develop the body and increase the effectiveness of the ki he harnessed.  
  
Ranma finished the warm up kata and turned around to face the other way.  
  
He then did the same kata again, at a significantly faster pace. He needed to be really warmed up today. In his head, the mental commentary continued.  
  
'Now onto the part where Koryu uses his ki. If he was using ki in his attacks, then the ground shoulda been destroyed. That means that he is somehow not letting the ground get busted while he moves. That means he is somehow either not using ki so powerfully or he is somehow making the ground harder. Ground harder? Yea! You can channel your ki into different things like weapons. Why can't anyone channel it into the ground. But that means you need to use even more ki. It also means that I need a really strong control over my ki. Damn.' Ranma concluded.  
  
That would be difficult... He had a strong ki. But Ranma did not have a strong control over it. This would take longer than he had originally thought. What he needed to do was to try and do katas with that style and try and use as little ki as possible.  
Ranma had spent all his time either holding back all his ki ki to use with the Soul of Ice, or channeling all of his ki into his attacks. He's never controlled any specific amount. He was going to have to re-learn of ki channeling in order to control the amount and intensity.  
  
That was the difference between Ranma and Koryu, Ranma relied on power and strength. Koryu, while very strong, managed to use each and ever ounce of strength, whether it was ki based or muscle based, to maximum effect. They were contrasting fighters, like opposites. This also explained Koryu's deadly attacks. He had so much control over his ki that he could mask it; that also explained why Ranma couldn't sense Koryu.  
  
The more he was able to use small amounts of ki, the better he would be able to control it. He had no idea if this was in fact true but it was better than nothing. If Ranma could control small amounts of ki, when when he was able to use larger amounts, he would become much more powerful than he currently was! This was somewhat similar to the Soul of Ice technique, but on a totally different scale.  
Ranma came to the conclusion that he wasted too much ki on a general scale, he needed to start controlling it much, much better so that he could progress to a higher level.  
  
Having a plan, Ranma set out to train with more vigor. Totally ignorant of what was taking place in his environment, so much that when he heard a soft "boo" in his ear, he jumped away from the source, rapidly twisting around to see it was Kasumi. She was standing there with an evil smile and a glass of water, holding it in her right hand while her left hand was behind her; she was tilting the glass of water right and left.  
  
"I think it is quite commendable that you concentrate so hard when you want to Ranma. By the way, I think you need this?" She smiled gently.  
  
Kasumi held the glass out towards Ranma.  
  
"A glass of water?"  
  
"Warm water"  
  
"Oh.. thanks Kasumi."  
  
Ranma really wanted to make a comment about how Akane only ever splashes him with cold water and why she couldn't just do what Kasumi did. He thought it wasn't the place or time to say that. He just thanked Kasumi had remembered that he was in girl form and was kind enough to bring warm water down.  
  
Ranma felt that he didn't need the water anymore. He felt so warm inside that he felt his curse should automatically de-activate. Well, he could only wish.  
Ranma gratefully accepted the glass of warm water and upsized it over his head, handing it back to her when he was done, deciding that a little conversation wouldn't be bad.  
  
"Oh by the way Kasumi, I figured out how Koryu uses ki."  
  
Kasumi lifted her eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Oh did you? That's wonderful Ranma... how does he do it?"  
  
"It's like this. He is like... a very careful ki user. He can channel small amounts of ki in like... exactly where he wants it."  
  
"Precise, Ranma, Koryu uses ki very precisely." Kasumi corrected. Ranma had missed his tutoring lesson last night, but that was alright. She would forgive him this one time.  
  
Ranma then proceeded to explain the whole senario regarding the hole in the ground with the sweep kick, when he fought Kuno and when he was training yesterday. He chose to demonstrate it to Kasumi, hoping to give her a better understanding. Ranma went out to the back yard and stood in his stance, waiting for Kasumi to follow him. He started the demo as he sensed her to his right.  
  
"Now look carefully." he commanded.  
  
Ranma exhaled slowly, bent his knees slightly, leaned forward a little and almost dissapeared from sight after literally blowing up the ground he was standing on backwards . There was a sliding noise on the opposite side of the yard where Kasumi kocked her head to the right to see Ranma upside down, on his head,  
with his hands and feet dangling. Things didn't seem to have gone right.  
  
"See? I used the ki in my whole body and pushed it hard," Ranma said, a little strained in his current posture, "Now I can't control it so well but hey, at least im getting somewhere. Didja see how fast I was?"  
  
Kasumi nodded, slightly startled. She knew Ranma was fast, but he had never really dissapeared from sight before. She saw dust arising from where Ranma originally stood, and walked up to it. Upon inspecting it she saw that there were a two holes there, slightly shaped like feet. She raised her eyebrows at Ranma, who had gotten up and was walking towards her.  
  
"See? What I think is, Koryu somehow channel's his ki into the ground and somehow protects it from being damaged. Its like he uses the ki to make the ground stronger, then he uses his ki in his feet to push against his own ki....kinda.. ya get it?" he said as he got close to her.  
  
"Oh my, that sounds like its quite difficult... I mean, how would you be able to have your own ki in two places?"  
  
"Exactly! That's the whole deal! Damn Kasumi, you're really smart!" Ranma smiled. She may not be much of a martial artist, but she always seemed to easily understand what Ranma wanted to say, he thought.  
  
That was exactly it; he needed to be able to have his ki infused in his leg, or any other part of his body, and at the same time, let a little off to make the surface of whatever he was touching stronger. He would be using a re-inforcement kind of ki.  
  
This made Ranma realize that Koryu was even better than Herb at ki manipulation.  
  
"Ranma, I thought we had an agreement that you would try to improve, your language." Kasumi teased, even if it did sound as if she had just scolded Ranma.  
  
"I uh... sorry Kasumi. I guess I forgot." Ranma scratched the back of his head sheepisly.  
  
"And tonight, I will make sure you study very hard."  
  
Ranma face faulted.  
  
"You aren't like gonna... er ... going to be a mean boring teacher are ya- you?" he asked  
  
"Oh my, Ranma, do you think I would?" Kasumi winked, smiling wickedly.  
  
Ranma gulped as he walked back into the dojo. Apparently Kasumi wasn't too affected by this morning. That was for all the better, he thought. He needed balance right now, not more problems.  
Once inside he calmed his nerves and did his warm up kata one more time at a very fast speed, flowing through his movements like a roller coaster.  
  
Kasumi went to the far side of the dojo and sat down, thinking as she watched in fascination while Ranma did his kata astoundingly fast; even Kasumi knew this was no small feat.  
  
A thought hassled her mind as she tried to pay attention to the young martial artist. She fought with it for a while, trying to figure out a reasonable resolution to the problem that would arise. She figured out a simple conclusion and decided to voice her opinion to her companion.  
  
"Ranma." she said.  
  
"Yeah?" Ranma grunted, not missing a step in his kata.  
  
"It's 'Yes' Ranma." Kasumi chided.  
  
"Huh?... oh yea... I mean...Yes?" he said haltingly, it took a moment for Ranma to get his bearings while performing his katas.  
  
"Do you know Akane is jealous of you?"  
  
Ranma stopped his kata prematurely to give Kasumi a look of bewilderment.  
  
"Jealous? Why?"  
  
"Don't you think she's jealous because you are good at the art and she is not?"  
  
"That's not my fault! She doesn't train properly."  
  
"Don't you think its also because every time she gets into a fight, you bail her out? She never gets to fight properly."  
  
"Er... She could get hurt!"  
  
"Don't you get hurt in your fights?" Kasumi countered.  
  
"Its different, she could get really hurt in her fights. And I don't fight her seriously because I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"Then how is she supposed to get stronger?"  
  
Ranma seemed stumped at that. Well, Kasumi did have a point.  
  
"So what do I do? I gotta .. I have got to fight her?" Ranma said.  
  
"Well, that would be a start. You need to hit her every once in a while and hurt her. That way she will get better, and she might even start treating you better. You never know."  
  
"Hmm" Ranma thought. That whole weak girls thing and not hitting girls thing was taught by his father. Maybe that was not right.  
  
"Hey, what about the thing that guys don't hit girls thing?" Ranma asked, he didn't know what to make of this. He figured Kasumi might help him out. Hey, didn't he have something else to ask her? Oh Yea! Koryu and spirits. Before Kasumi had answered, Ranma broke in with "Hey, also, what about that spirit thing with Koryu?"  
  
Kasumi looked at Ranma with dismay. "I know its hard, but atleast can you continue to try and speak properly?"  
  
"Ah.. sorry... I did it again huh?" Ranma smiled meekly, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Its alright. Now to answer your first question, Ranma it depends on you.  
In society, it is not considered good for a man to hit a girl. There are however,  
several exceptions. Like this, for example. Akane is a martial artist. So are Ukyo and Shampoo. You are in fact insulting them when you say that you wont fight them because they are girls. How would you like if someone declined you something giving the reason that you were a guy? I am sure you wouldn't like that. Secondly,  
to answer your other question, its better if you ask Koryu because he didn't tell me anything more than you know." Kasumi explained.  
  
Ranma seemed a bit downcast at the reply to the second question, but he immiately thought about the reply to the first question after seeing the look on Kasumi's face.  
  
"Also, Ranma. Just to make it easier for you to understand, do you think it is honorable to differentiate because of who or what a person is?"  
  
"Hmm... I guess it isn't. Maybe I listened to po- father too much. I never really questioned what he told me. He never wanted me to question his methods anyways. It was always 'for the art' with him. He always thought he knew everything."  
  
"Ranma, there are many things your father said that are worth questioning." Kasumi said dryly, arching her eyebrows.  
  
"Heh.. yea... I mean yes. Aw come on Kasumi, its hard."  
  
"Of course it is hard, you've been talking like this your whole life.  
Look. Think of this as a challenge. Just like you are trying to learn Koryu's style, try and learn how to talk better. Try and learn how to study better. Take the same approach to many things like you do with martial arts. Practice alone and with others. You should also not neglect your studies Ranma because whether you like it or not, just good at martial arts will not get you much in life now days. Do you understand?" Kasumi argued, deciding to change her approach to help him understand.  
  
Ranma needed to change much in his attitude, and it would not be easy, nor would it be quick. Not at all.  
  
Ranma turned around and started his kata, again at fast speeds. Kasumi supposed he was thinking, and let him have his peace. During the next five minutes, only sounds of movement and heavy breathing were heard. After he stopped, he turned to look at Kasumi with a small smile.  
  
"Sorry, You're right. I need to change my attitude towards different things. I need to change my attitude towards Akane, studies, everything."  
  
"It's alright Ranma. Just as long as you know you have to do this and try, I will be happy." Kasumi said with a cheery smile and then she gave him a warning look. "Just don't be disheartened when you don't succeed so easily. Keep on trying, like you do with martial arts. I am sure you have studied balance in the art. The principle of balance is also applied in life. All your life you have done nothing but the art. I am not suggesting that you reduce your training, just asking you to efficiently use your free time to help you train yourself in what you are lacking as a person, like your speaking habits, or your studies."  
  
Ranma was a little taken back, at the manner Kasumi explained her viewpoint. She had used what he had known as a martial art's idea to applied it to his life. It made him think different. He had little else apart from martial arts in his life. If that were not enough, what would he do? Kasumi was not at all stopping him from reducing his training.  
  
Kasumi was only encouraging him to gain what he lacked whenever he could. This really did seem like a win-win situation for him. Since he had never really been in such a corner before, he could not understand the feeling. Electing that this was something good, Ranma closed his eyes and thought for a moment before replying immediately.  
  
"Yes, I will," Ranma said slowly, smiling, "Ok, now I got to get back to mastering Koryu's style. I didn't seem to damage the floors yesterday because I wasn't fighting with that much intensity. Lets see how I go today." He took a deep breath and started moving through all stances, starting to infuse ki along the way throughout his whole body.  
  
It was difficult.  
  
Ranma had never been in a situation where he needed only a small controlled amount of ki, so initially, this was very difficult.  
  
Kasumi watched him continue his training for ten more minutes, when she decided it was time to prepare breakfast. She smiled at Ranma sweetly and walked off to the kitchen.  
  
Ranma continued his kata , not missing even a second of training. He was getting better, but it would still take time. The possibilities were limitless when he did finally master this style. He would change the way he threw ki blasts, he could change the way he uses the Hi Ryu Sho Ten Ha!  
  
With renewed energy, Ranma cautiously and at great speed, continued his training.  
  
In the kitchen, Kasumi started wondering how to solve the problem Sasuke's knowledge was posing while she went about preparing breakfast.  
  
They could just have Ranma or her talk to him. He was such a nice person so she was sure he would't mind keeping such type of problems from taking place.  
  
Yesterday, Kuno had mentioned the sword that Koryu had. That meant that he must have seen the sword when Kasumi carried it.  
  
Kasumi sighed, wondering what she was going to do when she heard a rap on the kitchen window.  
  
"hmm?" Kasumi wondered who it could be at this time. Maybe it was a stray cat. Oh no, that wouldn't be good for Ranma. Kasumi opened the kitchen window to see if what it was when she heard a voice.  
  
"Don't be alarmed, it's me, Koryu."  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed, going back from the window quickly.  
  
A head popped down from the top of the windowsill. It was Koryu's head. After the initial shock, Kasumi's face slowly started to show a smile, then she giggled. Koryu was looking kind of cute, having his head bopping up side down, Kasumi thought.  
  
"Um, what's funny? I noticed you're smiling. I hope I didn't surprise you much." said the upside down man, holding on to the roof ledge with only his hands.  
  
"You look just like a kid, soo cute" said Kasumi, still smiling holding her hands in front of her mouth now.  
  
"Kid huh? Yeah, sure why not. I've been called many things in my life. I guess being called a kid is actually a complement when I compare it to those." Koryu said as he climbed into the kitchen.  
  
"What names would those be?" Kasumi asked innocently, heading towards the stove. She was surprised, but it was alright. It was Koryu. Part of her was happy that he seemed to be feeling better, what with his wounds.  
  
"UH... lets just say you don't want to know." Koryu said as he froze, a sweat drop making its way down the back of his head, .  
  
"And why not?" Kasumi said inquisitively, turning to look at him, holding a giant knife in her hands.  
  
"Three words. 'They're not nice'."  
  
"Oh, come on Koryu, they can't be that bad?" Kasumi giggled, turning around to start chopping some carrots.  
  
"Oh yes they can." Koryu nodded in a knowing manner. He didn't want to tell her this. It would probably scare her. When he saw her look change to the one he saw when he nearly had his ear pulled out, the day the went out, he sighed in defeat. He wasn't too keen on knowing where she could put that knife.  
  
"Ok ,look you're going to feel scared of me...just let me tell you that I haven't really done anything to warrant these names as such... well mostly." Koryu glanced at Kasumi who has giving him a confused look while she continued chopping. He didn't try to change the subject by asking her how she could not chop her fingers off while she wasn't looking, he had a sneeky feeling it wouldn't work. Koryu sighed in defeat, choosing, very reluctantly to answer her question.  
  
"Well, names such as 'Demon Killer', 'Demon', 'Walking Death', these are the usual, oh and this is probably the best, given to me by my worst of enemies, 'The Ultimate Killing Machine'." Koryu rattled off. He looked at Kasumi, she turned to look at him for a moment with a blank face and then burst out laughing uncontrollably. Koryu looked at her with a sad smile.  
  
"You have no idea how glad I am knowing you find this funny, but Kasumi-chan, I regretfully have to tell you that I wasn't joking." Koryu said looking towards the refrigirator seriously, and so sadly that Kasumi immediately stopped her laugh, coughing a bit trying to control it.  
  
She looked at Koryu, his face was now blank. It showed absolutely no form of emotion at all. It almost... no it looked like a dead face, only that the eyes were open. She was instantly reminded of Ranma three days ago. He looked exactly like that. That face showed nothing, but those eyes, showed so much pain.  
  
"Ko-Koyru..." Kasumi managed.  
  
Koryu turned to look at her, his face morphed slightly as his lips twisted up at the edges to resemble a smile, but it looked nothing like the smile that he showed two days ago.  
  
"I-I thought you didn't kill-" Kasumi began, quivering slightly.  
  
"I didn't, I've taken care of a few demons but I've never killed anyone. If you're wondering why I'm given those names, its because everyone knows that I am fully capable of doing whatever is deserving of those names. I am a fully trained killer. I can easily turn around and kill anyone I want. Anyone. I have to give them this impression and prove that I have the power, should I wish use it, to keep them away, feeding on their fear. With the people I deal with in my line of work, that is the only way things will work." Koryu explained.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have laughed..."  
  
"Naa. Its ok, I would rather you laught it off as a joke, but then you would ask me to give you the real names, and I would have to tell you... so no harm done. I've gotten used to it. Please don't be scared of me Kasumi-chan. I have been honest with you since we met. Well, I mean, what do you expect? I am a covert operative. That's gotta stand for something, don't ya think?"  
  
Kasumi stood there in silence, concentrating on the preparation of the breakfast. Koryu stood there looking at her, his face had returned to the normal happy-go-lucky that she had seen earlier.  
  
"Sorry, but I told you that you wouldn't want to know. I'll guess I'll go now. Sorry, I just wanted to say hi" Koryu moved to leave.  
  
"No Koryu-chan!" Kasumi turned around.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"No... It's alright. Sorry, I just found it a bit, surprising."  
  
Koryu shrugged.  
  
"And I'm not surprised that you did. I would be surprised if you didn't find it surprising though." he smiled a little. After a few moments that smile turned a little larger. Soon he was grinning like what Kasumi thought he was at times; an idiot.  
  
"Baka!" Kasumi threw a little water at him, which he dodged carefully. He was wearing a simple blue T-shirt and black jeans with some black boots, which he apparently didn't want wet. The water splashed on the floor.  
  
"Thank you Kasumi-chan." he said with a smile.  
  
"Hmm? No its alright. I understand. I just forgot that you seem to have undergone a lot of stress as well. Anyways, its good that you came. I have a question to ask you." Kasumi said, her answer to the Sasuke problem in sight.  
  
"Sure, what is it. I just hope I don't cause you more problems."  
  
"No silly, you know that Sasuke problem we had?"  
  
"Yea..." Koryu began, his mind already onto what Kasumi was thinking.  
  
"Well he told his... master about you and the sword. The master is a little loony, no doubt, but people will find or have found out. They won't believe much, but if you don't exist, then questions might arise." Kasumi said slowly, while preparing some tea.  
  
"Ok...and how do I fit in? Lemme guess, I gotta make an appearance."  
  
"Yes, please." Kasumi pleaded.  
  
"Look, you know my story, I gotta lay low. I can't afford to go around."  
Koryu began but one look at Kasumi's face made him give in.  
  
"Oh alright. Fine. Besides, this is my fault... this Sasuke wouldn't have found nothing interesting if I didn't come. I guess I'll play around. So what,  
I'm your old friend. I gotta make up a person and be him now? " Koryu shrugged, "That should be alright. I'll just say I work for the Japanese government and I am not permitted to say what I do. Whatever, that way no one can look me up. If they try, well lets just say I have quite a bit of experience as a spy." he completed with a grin.  
  
"Thank you, Koryu-chan." Kasumi replied gratefully.  
  
"Don't thank me, you just remind me of my younger sister." Koryu blurted out without thinking. He immediately regretted this. He turned towards Kasumi, giving a solemn look.  
  
"Sister? I thought I reminded you of your 'mother'." Kasumi gave a startled look.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kasumi watched Koryu's expressions intensely for a few seconds to try and understand. Unfortunately, there was absolutely no change in his facial expression at all when he made his reply.  
"When you're scary, you remind me of my mom. But your looks and general behaviour reminds me of my sister." Koryu muttered slowly, letting that piece of information seep into Kasumi.  
  
"Oh my, well, at least now I know why you want me to call you 'oni-chan'" Kasumi smiled, after a moments thought. She was beginning to know a bit more of Koryu. Her picture of him really did look like abstract art, but it was coming along nicely.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, really. I just wan't to ask why you trust me, I mean you were open with me that day. Ranma, I can understand, but you... I don't. You have no real reason to trust me."  
  
"Ranma trusts you, So will I." Kasumi said sweetly, finishing that line of conversation with the quick shaking of her hand.  
  
"Bleh...look... you can't fool me Kasumi. You were desperate. You needed someone to trust, especially when you figured Ranma could be in trouble and you decided to trust me because I had behaved in a nice manner." Koryu said sternly, ignoring Kasumi's look of sudden shock, "I know how the mind works Kasumi, you shouldn't be soo trusting in people. There are people who will do something similar to me to get into an advantageous position. I just was hoping you would admit that to me. Sorry for saying it like this, but I just wanted you to know this. I understand how you feel. Being alone in the midst of people is one of the things that can be worse than being all alone by your self. I am glad you decided to trust me, because I would never do anything to harm you. There are people who would though, just so you know.  
  
Kasumi stared down at the ground in shame as Koryu analysed her accurately. There was a moment of silence, before Koryu spoke again, very softly.  
  
"Having said that, I am glad of what you did," he started. Kasumi raised her head towards him, her heart pounding. "I think that was a good day for you and Ranma. You needed to flush those pent up feelings out of your system. I am just happy I was able to help. You got lucky with me Kasumi, just be a little more careful to trust the next guy who suddenly pops up. " Koryu smiled.  
  
There was silence for a moment again before Kasumi broke it.  
  
"I guess I was in a bit of a desperate state of affairs, and wanted to trust you, but I was so scared that something wrong would happen and Ranma would lose whatever sense he had. Before you arrived, he wall all broken. I was scared something bad was going to happen. Also, you helped him in the morning,  
and I don't really think there has ever been anyone who helped him without wanting anything back in return. I figured you could help me out. It also didn't help that you were flirting with me." Kasumi ended in a slightly accusatory tone.  
"Hey, chill, I sensed your urgent behavior...I only wanted to get you a bit more relaxed." Koryu shrugged slightly. " Anyways, I guess you have a good point. Ohh well, I didn't want to go off on this tangent, but I atleast wanted you to understand, for your sake, that I could just as well be someone using you."  
"You are not." said Kasumi firmly, turning around to breakfast again.  
Koryu narrowed his eyes, wondering why she was so confident in her belief. 'Oh well, everyone's got their own secrets and abilities.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ok.. so we met, where, in a mall? Umm what? I obviously didn't go to your school Kasumi, its too easy to trace." Koryu said off hand.  
  
"Actually, we can say that, going to the mall is fine. If it is possible, could you please drop by sometime today, I would be greatful. Maybe you could meet my father." Kasumi asked, setting the now ready breakfast in a tray.  
  
"I guess that's fine... It will reduce the kind of suspicions I guess. Hey, that'll give me an excuse to fight Ranma. Not a bad idea! I know I'm supposed to lay low but this won't be bad at all." said Koryu a little enthusiatically.  
  
Kasumi smiled at Koryu. She knew that Ranma couldn't wait to fight Koryu again, he's been giving it his best to become better. She chose to voice her opinion. Koryu looked at her with raised eye brows and started chuckling.  
  
"You think that Ranma can't beat you?" Kasumi asked, wondering what Koryu would find funny in learning that Ranma wanted to fight him again, badly.  
  
"Kasumi, he already IS better than me." Koryu said.  
  
There was a moment's silence.  
  
"Ok, now you've lost me." Kasumi said, folding her arms.  
  
"I'll make this real simple. I am a ninja, I command a covert ops unit,  
deception is one of the things I'm good at. I am just making Ranma think he's way weaker than I am. He is actually already better than I am in hand to hand combat.I'm just deadlier. That gives me the edge but not for long. Just remember one thing about me Kasumi, no matter what. I'm only human. I usually scare an enemy and use that fear as an advantage." Koryu explained.  
  
"Ranma's not one to scare easily." Kasumi commented, a smile coming onto her face, albeit slowly, as she turned around in her place.  
  
"I realized. He's already got a great start on mastering my fighting style."  
  
"....you know?" Kausmi raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Of course! Been watchin' him. He's cool, when he analyzed my technique and started working on it, I actually shivered. Heck, even I can't wait for the rematch. Its not often I get to fight a natural born warrior just for fun, you know what I mean? Its always this person or that person trying to kill me or some bullshit like that." vented Koryu. The last sentence had been said with some resentment.  
  
"Koryu! Please tone down your language. You are just as bad as Ranma at times." scolded Kasumi. She un-folded her arms and gave Koryu a stare, before turning to the breafast again. Inwardly she was happy of what Koryu admitted, but she didn't appreciate such language in front of her, even if she let it slide usually.  
  
"Ah... sorry, anyways, look Ranma is several years younger than me, you have to keep that in mind. He's already better than me in hand-to-hand combat and he can generate a hell of a lot more ki than I can. I just have trained to be more precise with my ki and can focus it better, and I use a sword. That's all really. We are just...well you can consider us almost opposites." Koryu smiled  
  
Kasumi was about to question his remark when she heard people walking down stairs. "Ah Koryu, you have to-"  
  
Koryu was already gone, as if he dissapeared into thin air.  
  
'Hmmm... Opposites? Well, Ranma should be very happy now.' Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
She took the tray and went off to the living room to set down the food. When she entered, she saw that Akane was sitting with a frown on her face.  
  
"Good morning Akane. What's wrong? You seem upset." Kasumi said kindly.  
"My alarm clock didn't wake me up this morning. The batteries ran out. I was looking forward to start training harder." Akane muttered, just as Nabiki slouched into the room.  
  
"Good morning Nabiki, how are you?" Kasumi beamed, laying out breakfast for her family.  
  
"Mornin'" Nabiki managed, somehow.  
  
Soun Tendo arrived soon after and breakfast was served. Akane looked around for Ranma, and apparently didn't see him so she voiced her question.  
  
"Anyone seen the baka? I went to wake him up but he wasn't in bed."  
  
"That's because unlike someone, he woke up early to train!" said Ranma,  
walking into the room. He was annoyed, quite annoyed at the fact that he didn't do anything to Akane and she had to start the morning off with calling him names.  
  
"The alarm clock batteries ran out last night! It's not my fault!" Akane said heatedly.  
  
"It never is..." Ranma walked in and sat down next to Nabiki. After hearing Akane's remark, he didn't feel like sitting next to her.  
  
"What was that!??" Akane got up angry.  
  
"Akane, Ranma, please do not fight." Kasumi commanded, in her loving sort of way.  
  
Akane, looked at Kasumi, a little miffed and was about to refute when her father spoke up, walking into the room with the morning newspaper.  
  
"Oh relax Kasumi, it's only their love quarrel." he said, folding the newspaper,  
and keeping it aside so he could eat breakfast.  
  
"Its NOT!" Ranma and Akane shouted in unison.  
  
"Be it lover's quarrel or any kind of quarrel, it will not take place on while we eat. Is that understood, both of you?" Kasumi looked at Ranma and Akane,  
making them both feel a little uncomfortable for a few seconds.  
  
Ranma looked at her indifferently at first, glancing at her from the side. He was still annoyed at Akane, but since he was used to this side of Kasumi and knew her feelings he wasn't really surprised. He bowed deep towards her, apologizing.  
  
"Sorry, Kasumi. I just didn't like being called a names for nothing." Ranma said, raising his head a little to look at her.  
  
"That's still no excuse Ranma. Please apologize to Akane for that tone of voice you used."  
  
Ranma looked at Kasumi with wide eyes. She softened her look at him, begging him to do as she says with her eyes.Ranma took a deep breath, and slowly turned towards Akane.  
  
"Sorry." he said. 'Only for Kasumi, only for Kasumi.' the mantra continued in his mind.  
  
Akane humphed.  
  
"Akane, now I would like you to apologize to Ranma for calling him a 'baka' for no reason."  
  
Akane's somewhat satisfied look turned into a scandalized one. "But he-"  
  
Her reply was however, stopped short by Kasumi's loving smile. Akane wanted to protest more, but decided not to disobey her elder sister.  
  
Akane looked towards Ranma and said something under her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane, I didn't hear you." Kasumi asked almost innocently.  
  
"I said im sorry, for calling you a baka." Akane said a little louder.  
  
"Good, now we can continue with breakfast." Kasumi said sweetly, as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
In her mind, Akane was still quite upset. 'That Baka! Now because of him, even Kasumi-nee is acting different.' she thought.  
  
The breakfast was over surprisingly quickly after that event. Kasumi started to gather the lying dishes as she looked at Ranma for a second. He was getting up.  
  
"Ranma, can you please quickly help me clear the table? Koryu might be coming today,  
he did say that he would arrive in a few days in the morning, so it would be best if I clean up the house." said Kasumi.  
  
"Uh, oh yeah!...I mean... yes, sure" Ranma sweat dropped. He didn't notice any change in Kasumi's demeanor, and told himself that he was safe, for the moment.  
  
"Koryu? Oh your date for Sunday?" Akane asked.  
  
"Hmm, I wouldn't mind meeting him. Is he cute?" Nibiki chirped, a devilish smile gracing her elegant features, while getting up from the table.  
  
Kasumi, with a few dishes in her tray, thought for a moment, blinking a few times.  
"I guess he is cute. Sweet guy. Met him in a mall a few years ago, he was really nice and well behaved; a very polite young man." Kasumi said finally as her back disappeared into the kitchen. Ranma gathered a few dishes that were remaining and expertly took them back to the kitchen.  
  
Akane laughed a bit, getting ready to head off to school as she picked up her bag and waited for Nabiki. "What are you laughing about?" asked the Ice Queen as she picked up her bag and reached Akane at the door.  
  
"Nothing really," Akane said giggling a bit, "its just that if he's Kasumi's friend, then its obvious he'll be very polite. I mean, I just can't imagine Kasumi having any friends that are like the perverts at Furinkan. Though I didn't know sis had a guy friend, and if he IS perverted...sometimes Kasumi-nee is too trusting. Oh well, Ranma! We're going to be late again!" Akane shouted towards the kitchen.  
  
"We can go without him Akane, don't worry, he'll catch up to us. Anyways, I need to talk to you. Lets talk on the way to school shall we?" Nabiki said, dragging Akane out the house while yelling back to Ranma. "Ranma! We're going ahead of you, be a nice guy and bring out bentos for us please!"  
  
Inside the kitchen, said boy was mumbling. "Geh, couldn't they wait for a bit?"  
Ranma went on putting the dishes in their place for Kasumi and helped her washing them.  
"Oh, its OK Ranma, I can do the washing." She said but Ranma shook his head."Nah,  
why shouldn't I help out, the water is warm and it really wont take me long to hop to school by myself." he stated as he helped her quickly wash the dishes.  
  
"Oh, by the way." Kasumi whispered in a conspirational tone.  
  
Ranma perked his ears towards Kasumi.  
  
"Koryu dropped when I was preparing breakfast. He told me that he will be coming around to make an appearance as an old friend and say that he works for the government. He won't tell anything else, so we don't know anything. Lets just say that 3 days ago he was visiting. He's a martial artist. I mean...in regards to what happens here, no one can doubt that. If anyone want's to know anything then either they'll ask me or Koryu." Kasumi whispered.  
Ranma nodded in reply. "Thats a good idea, Sasuke only dropped in when Koryu was put his sword in his sheath. At first I was not sure, but now I am, Sasuke doesn't know anything about the whole portal deal. He knows about the spirit sword, because it was glowing when Koryu held it. Kuno didn't mention anything about other worldly. He is always blabbering about the demons though, so it should be alright."  
  
"Thats good," Kasumi smiled as she picked up the next dish to dry.  
  
"Anyways, so when he come's he will handle it? Well, he is into that sort of spy stuff so I think it should be all right. Now I can't wait to fight him again!" The pig tailed martial artist said excitedly, a little too excitedly for the fragile bowl in his hand, breaking it when he flexed his muscles in elation.  
"Oops, sorry Kasumi." Ranma said meekly, looking quickly at his bleeding finger where an edge had cut him. "Geh, just a scratch" he casually commented, deciding it was nothing to fret about, and reached back to collect the broken pieces only go have his hand grabbed by Kasumi. She studied the finger hastily, taking a quick glance at the dripping blood, and promptly inserting the finger in her mouth. Ranma gazed at her with wide eyes for a moment,  
a hew of red developing on his face. "Ka-Kasumi, it really is a scratch, nothing to worry about.  
You know I've been through much worse."  
  
Kasumi only tilted her head, giving her traditional smile in reply, as she continued sucking, cleaning the cut so she could bandage it.  
  
Five minutes later, Ranma was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, quickly making his way to school. He wasn't really too worried about being late, for some reason. He had the three bento's in one hand, cradled so they wouldn't fall. He looked at his cut finger, currently bandaged; it felt warm, just like Kasumi had in the morning. '...?' That was the last thought he had on his mind when he sensed someone approaching from above, someone familiar. He immediately leaped to the right, a moment later Shampoo landed in a spot slightly adjacent to where he was. Ranma narrowed his eyes towards the Amazon girl. He would rather be at school attending classes than deal with her.  
  
"Shampoo," He said quietly, "What do you want?"  
  
"Shampoo want to ask for air- Ranma to fight."  
  
"A fight? Why? Look I don't have time, I gotta get to class." Ranma asked increadulously. He really did want to get to class.  
  
Shampoo looked inquisitively at Ranma for a second before replying, "Ranma,  
great grand mother teach shampoo new techniques but she say that Shampoo need a strong partner who is of same or almost same size." Shampoo said dejectedly.  
  
"What about Mousse, Kodachi, or Ukyo? Why me? You could even use Akane." Ranma stated cautiously. He had a sneaky feeling that there was more to this than meets the eye.  
  
"Mousse too weak. Great grandmother say the best opponent must be strong. Ranma strongest. Others not strong enough. If Ranma help train, then even Ranma can learn new technique." Shampoo tried to convince, getting her foot around the peddle on her bike, "Take time to think if you want. If want to train, then airen.-- ah Ranma come to the Nekohaten and talk, yes? Shampoo go now. Have nice day at school."  
  
She left, jumping off the roof and landing on to the street below, taking off, most probably to make her delivery, Ranma thought. This was very strange. Shampoo was not pushing herself on him, asking for his help, and even asked him to think about it...something was really wrong.  
Things had started going his way lately, but even Ranma knew that all of a sudden things couldn't be getting better like that. He took a running jump from the building and landed on the next, continueing his way to school. He would think about it. A part of him wanted her behavior not to lead him into some sort of scheme. He didn't want open hostility with anyone he considers his friends...kind of. Happosai's words still rang through Ranma's thoughts as he made his way to school.  
  
Half an hour later, Shampoo arrived at the nekohaten, running straight to Cologne to inform her of what had happened. After the explanation the Amazon Elder nodded in understanding.  
  
"It is as I expected, son-in-law is suspicious. He doesn't want a trap. It is up to him if he wants to come or not. If he doesn't, then we will train with Mousse. Maybe that Ukyo girl would come, maybe even Akane. I suppose Akane would be a good choice. I would be fun to train her, what do you think?" Cologne locked her beady eyes on Shampoo, letting the food she was peparing cook away.  
  
Shampoo dismissed that idea with the flick of her wrist.  
  
"Violent kitchen destroyer not good enough to be Shampoo partner.." She deadpanned.  
"Hmm, maybe you are right. She would be a good partner for Mousse though. Lets just get you started with Mousse." Cologne smiled. Yes, things were going as planned. Even Shampoo didn't know about this plan...If that girl truly thinks it is just a training, she will be less inclined to openly attempt anything underhanded while being slightly pre-occupied. Son-in-law's desire to learn new techniques might just bring him to the Nekohaten. He might even want some council pertaining to the Saffron issue. The change of behavior, if Shampoo listened to what she was told, will definatily affect the young man. He will change, slowly but surely.  
  
"Okay Shampoo, you can now collect Mousse from the store room. He is going to need a shower and some food, in the afternoon we will start the training on ki control." said Cologne, walking over to a dish that was nearly complete. "Then you can start attending the customers, some are arriving now."  
  
"Yes, great grand mother." said Shampoo as she went to carry out her tasks for the rest of the day.  
  
The walk home from school was long and slow for three Tendo house hold residents, each one having their own reasons. Ranma was walking on the fence as Akane and Nabiki were walking side by side, each in deep thought.  
  
Akane grudged on slowly, both her hands holding her bag as it occasionally battered with the back of her leg, thinking about the talk she and Nabiki had in the morning, during the walk to school. Akane took a glance at the middle tendo sister, walking contently, relaxed, having a gleam in her eye that told Akane that either she had successfully collected some payments or had some good prospects coming up in the near future.  
  
Akane sighed, the morning walk to school clear in her mind; Nabiki had told her not to get angry at Ranma anymore, mainly for reasons that he was beginning to get really frustrated. Fine, she knew that he had been behaving a little better, but he still was sometimes such a pervert! He accepted the kiss on the cheek from Ukyo last week after what she did at the wedding. There was no reaction on his face at all, he was not showing any emotion. He didn't do anything at all. He just accepted it! He says he's not a pervert but still behaves the same. How can he still be friends with them after what they have done?! He was even talking to Ukyo today!  
  
He had been quiet for a week, then he starts behaving towards the other fiancees as if nothings really happened, and yesterday he had told her thathe cares for her. 'ARGGH! I can't understand him!' Akane's mind screamed.  
  
'Its like what has happened has no meaning to him, he just takes it as it is, he doesn't even fight anymore.' Akane thought, angrily. Even if her sister says that Ranma's attitude is changing and he's getting frustrated, then why isn't he fighting back even more? That's what he always does, doesn't he? Why was he acting so defeated now, apart from when he beats Kuno out? At least he wasn't around today so she vented some anger out on the perverts in school.  
  
A victim of a myraid of emotions and thoughts, Akane contemplated Ranma's attitude all the way towards home with only one conclusion in mind; they needed to talk, somehow.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand, had no conclusions to his problems what so ever, in his mind. His day at school had been atrocious. He only wished he hadn't wondered why he wasn't attracting water as much lately. Somehow, he had spent most of the day at school as a girl. If that wasn't worse enough, then Kuno had to come into the picture spouting poetry only to be punted out.  
  
To top it all off, Ukyo told him that she knew what his pop was up to. She said that he was training in an abandoned building quite some distance away. Not that that bothered him, Ranma himself was training very hard on the new techniques and he was positive he would take his old man out instantly.  
  
What bothered him was that his idiotic pop was training with his mother. Why she was there, Ranma had no idea. The old man probably lied to her as usual. She was the only one, apart from Kasumi, that Ranma really didn't want to upset. He was just getting sick of the rest. Kuno's attempts at his girl form today clearly told him how much he didn't want to continue things as they had been lately. Shampoo's request and attitude wasn't totally lost on him either. He didn't know what to think, but was positive this was some sort of trap; it always was.  
  
On the other hand, he would welcome a change from everyone leaving him alone for the time being...well as alone as it could be possible. Kodachi still had to show her face, and he was certain she was planning something...  
  
Ranma shuddered, glancing momentarily at Nabiki who had a happy glean in her eye. 'Koryu!' Ranma thought. A smile almost ran across his face as he made the connection. If Koryu was who he said he was, there was no reason for doubt, Nabiki was going to be way in over her head if she tries to mess with him. It would be interesting for once, to see her at a loss. He just hoped Koryu was up to it.  
  
Nabiki Tendo, walked onwards with mini skips in her steps. She could not wait to be home. She really hoped this Koryu person would not have left, if he came today. It was like Kasumi to ask people to stay for lunch and such so it would be quite reasonable for Koryu to be home...that is if he made a good impression on father. From what Nabiki deduced, he had bought Ranma quite expensive clothes, and she could earn quite a bit from him if he was an interesting person.  
  
She wouldn't cause problems for her sister's friend, but it would be interesting just to see him. Besides, if he had enough money to just give away, she was sure he would manage some interesting amount for her, one way or another.  
As she rounded the corner, some ruffling noise reached her ears, being emitted, she figured, from her house. By the time the three reached home, all were surprised at what they saw, though Akane was the first to act.  
  
Her hair started rising in response to the battle aura that she had begun to discharge.  
Nabiki was still looking onwards at the sight with a slight shock while Ranma, initially having concern playing on his face, seemed to relax a bit.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?" Akane bellowed running forward.  
  
Ranma smirked. "Oops... Bad idea Akane. " he said casually to himself instigating Nabiki to whirl her head around and look at Ranma with uncertainty marring her features.  
  
End Chapter 8 


	9. Akane vs Koryu?

Chapter 9:Akane vs Koryu? / What to do?  
  
"So....whatcha think?"  
  
"Mmm? About what?"  
  
"My performance...your father seemed to be really impressed with me today." Koryu sat cross legged in front of the koi pond, leaning back, his hands spread out behind him, giving him support. Kasumi was sitting next to him, calmly looking at his posture with a mixture of amusement and mirth.  
  
"I'd say you did a very good job. Knowing my father, I wouldn't be surprised if he started bawling about finding such a great man for me." She replied with a grin.  
  
This revelation caught Koryu unawares, bringing about a questionable look on his face. "He would so easily get is daughter married off? Will he not at least try to check up on me? I was being dishonest with him, even if what I said about myself is the truth, in a way." he commented, then shrugged it off after a moment. It wasn't like it was going to happen. He looked towards Kasumi who was currently owning a poignant expression, and narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"I am getting older...and since our family follows traditions... it is sometimes customary to wed the eldest after she comes of age. I suppose father is so focussed on getting Akane married off to Ranma that he doesn't think about me. He might also just be afraid that if I leave...no one will take cre of the house." The brown eyed girl smiled, and wistfully said, "At least I know it won't be happening any time soon, even though I shouldn't say that..." She played with her air; it was a clear sign of her hidden personality opening up.  
  
"Well...if they were alive, I'd think my parent's wouldn't be so eager to get me married...at least I think so..." stated Koryu, thoughtfully. His father had been a bit of an annoyance at times, but was always afraid of his mom, so even if they were alive, Koryu had a feeling that his dad wouldn't be able to force him into many decisions. Then again, if they were alive, many things wouldn't have happened. Koryu arched back on the grass and let out a deep breath.  
  
This off world experience could be considered a good vacation from his usual duties. 'Wow, a blessing in disguise...how rare is that?', he thought privately.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Hmm?" Koryu's thoughts on vacation got derailed.  
  
"About your parents." elaborated Kasumi softly.  
  
"Nah, its ok. People live to eventually die. Its part of life. Because they died, I had to live a very tough life... and because of that, I have been able to help out lots of people. We can't change what happened, so I just accepted it. Think of it this way, they wouldn't want me to live my life in sorrow for their loss...just like you nor I would want our children to do so if we die early; Its life, so we should live it. We should feel happiness and sorrow, anger, and the whole range of emotions eventually to understand the preciousness of it. Koryu stopped momentarily to regard Kasumi's face, " Ah-sorry, I didn't wan't to go on a philosophical parade."  
  
It was very rare that the dark haired man ever really got into such a discussion with anyone...so much that it felt refreshing. 'So this is what a vacation would feel like huh?' Koryu's mind went back to its original mental pattern, only to be derailed again by Kasumi.  
  
"No, no it is quite alright. I've read quite a few psychological books, so I understand. We, as in our family, have gone through sorrow and happiness and sometimes a little frustration, but since Ranma arrived, its mostly been one surprise after another. Its rather like a trip to the fun fair that just never ends; the rides never stop."  
  
Koryu looked at the delicate yet resilient flower with amusement as he carefully structured his analysis about her. A mischevious smile illustrated his thoughts, when he came to a solid conclusion about the young girl.  
  
"So what do you do in your idle time, apart from reading books or cleaning the house, that is," he questioned, his smile widening at her reaction, matching her surprised expression with a knowing one.  
  
Kasumi closed her eyes momentarily and smiled meekly, wondering what it really was that made Koryu smile like a kid in a candy shop. She wasn't sure if it was because he caught on to her little secret or the fact that he tagged her slightly obsessive nature on cleanliness. She elected to come out clean; it would be near impossible for her to figure out what he was thinking.  
  
"I train in our family style, whenever I find time, using the Tendo Ryu scrolls. I have been doing so since high school ended, though it is not completely regular. I found it quite enjoyable, actually so I practice whenever I find the time. Its usually during the day, when no one's home." she mumbled quietly, in a slightly guilty voice as if she was caught red handed.  
  
Koryu kept on smiling as if he was reading all the thoughts that were going through her head.  
  
"I figured as much," the gleeful warrior said.  
  
Kasumi folded her arms, cocked her head towards him, "And just how did you figure that out?" she said, trying to stare him down.  
  
Koryu matched her stare with an idiotic grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
The long haired girl was about to reach forward when Koryu swung his legs backwards, creating a 'c' with his current posture, balancing the entire body on his shoulders and head, and pushed out from his back all the way , successfully performing a back flip from his previous lying position, and landed on his feet, his arms outstretched.  
  
"Easy there girl...none of that, thank you. I'll tell ya, so just chill, OK?"  
  
Appearing slightly downcast at letting her prey go, Kasumi reluctantly leaned back, taking up her previous stature and waited for his explanation.  
  
Koryu walked back to his place and sat down, cross legged, again and spoke up wearily. "You know I am a Ninja right? Well, wherever I go,  
its become a habit of mine to take everything in. I just noticed that when you clean up or pick up something, you do it with grace. That sofa wasn't very light and you moved it casually, trying to find that cork your father threw when he took out his wine bottle. Not only that, you inclined your ankles and the entire body very effectively to make sure you don't exert too much pressure on your arms. This showed that you do some sort of training and infact,  
you are quite strong. Lastly, when you picked up that tray with the jug, glasses, even with all that weight, you deftly handled it with one hand, angling it as if it was a heavy weapon, walked backwards, turned around and took it back to the kitchen. Anyone else would have been seriously off balance."  
  
Kasumi tilted her head to the side. It was a good analysis, but it wasn't enough to be so firm about his conclusion, "But I've been taking care of the house for many years now, by now its become a second nature to me," she argued.  
  
Koryu smirked, "You know, there was the TV remote control lying there,  
and beside that was a cushion, and before that was a magazine that I threw, and even before that was the drink that your father spit out by mistake when I explained that I could not diverge much information because its classified since I work for the government.  
You avoided all of those spots, picked up the stuff with grace, back tracked your steps exactly, and equally gracefully turned around, widening your legs a bit. I've seen that movement when I sparred with Ranma, its a wide arc twist for quick, balanced turn around."  
  
The look on Kasumi's face advised him that she wasn't totally convinced yet,  
so he decided to give her the punchline. "Kasumi, I never said I was hundred percent sure. Just put what I've said, along with the fact that you are the eldest offspring of a 'martial arts' family. It was only a guess."  
  
Kasumi looked at the spikey haired man with some deference and smiled a bit. "I take it that you put that magazine there just to test me?"  
  
"Heh, nah, that was just to see if you really were so nitpicky about keeping the house clean," said the spikey haired man with a wink.  
  
Kasumi sighed after a moment, deciding against hurting Koryu physically, for the moment. "Yes, I like keeping things clean, Mr. Plucked Chicken." she admitted. It was probably the easiest way for to get out of Koryu's teasing, and it worked; she saw his smirk transform into a glum look.  
  
"Ah well, so how long do you train?" Mr. Plucked Chicken asked, an estranged look dangeling on his face.  
  
"Well, for strength training and keeping the house clean, I move all the furniture in the house for dusting, even the beds. If you do that daily, for serveral years, then I suppose anyone can become quite strong. Also, strength is part of the Tendo Ryu, Anything Goes style. Then occasionally, as I already said, I train in my room for about an hour or two." Kasumi explained.  
  
"Your room? Umm, not that its too small or something, but why not the dojo?"  
  
"Well, father has Akane being the heir to his school. I didn't want to be the cause of a sibling rivalry. It had given Akane such focus, I didn't want her to feel threatened for the one thing she had." she elucidated.  
  
Her companion sat quitely for a moment emotionlessly, gathering his thoughts,  
wondering if he should voice the result of his quick understanding. Deciding to go for it, the man spoke.  
  
"You're afraid you would beat her." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
The girl's hair riled up a bit as she immediately refuted the claim. "Oh no, Akane is much stronger than me, and she has been training a lot more and is quite skilled, and has been in more fights...and she has much more stamina than I...and...and...she only lacks..."  
  
Koryu decided to counter Kasumi's faltered response with silence. After a short while,  
she continued.  
  
"Control." She mumbled.  
  
Her companion didn't do much except close his eyes, fold his arms across his chest and tap his right hand's index finger on his left arm.  
  
"Kasumi-chan," Koryu began gently, "No matter how tough, how skilled, how powerful one is, if one lacks control over those abilities, then they can easily be defeated. I am sure you know that, so that is why you trained without the knowledge of the family. I am assuming Nabiki doesn't know this."  
  
Kasumi shook her head at that, "No, she does...I talk to her occaisionally, and she really has been my link to much of the outside world."  
  
"Hmm...for what its worth, I think you made a very good decision." replied Koryu,  
bringing Kasumi out of her stupor. "Really?" she asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, you saved her and yourself from needless problems...althought I do think that if she lost to you, and if she was told explicitly about why she lost, she could learn a thing or two. Control is mainly the mental ability. She lacks the mental stability required in martial arts, hell, mental stability is required everywhere in life." commented Koryu, earning a nod from the girl sitting opposite him.  
  
"I told something similar to Ranma this morning, he is as unfocused to anything else as he is focused on the art. I strongly suggested to him to try and learn to communicate properly, and do well in his studies. In today's world, as far as I know, and I do talk to Nabiki so I should be up to date, martial arts might do well but these aren't the olden times. We cannot get by on nothing but knowledge of how to fight. We cannot get by on nothing but knowledge of how to fight. We have to deal with people diplomatically and some sort of university degree must exist to give people the idea that we are educated. Mr. Saotome seems to think all that is unnecessary."  
  
Kasumi wondered why she didn't give Ranma such a detailed explanation as she gave Koryu. At least Ranma agreed to her and promised to try harder in other aspects of his life. Fights would only be a fraction of his life, and he doesn't know how to deal with the rest of it. Thus the fiancee problem; he doesn't know what to do.  
  
The thoughts concerning Ranma occupied Kasumi's mind completely, so she lost the serious and now bordering dangerous expression that had appreared on Koryu's face. When she did eventually look at him, she was taken aback with surprise.  
  
"Wh-what's wrong?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Koryu didn't reply immediately, thinking rapidly on the next course of action, though upon seeing the slightly panicked expression on Kasumi's face he relaxed a bit.  
  
"Its nothing Kasumi...I don't want to interfere with any of your lives...don't worry about it."  
  
"What, about Ranma? Please, don't hold out..." the girl asked, eliciting a sigh from Koryu.  
  
"I have a severe dislike for interfering with other people's lives, but since I have already gotten involved with you, I'll tell ya. There are few things more dangerous than intelligent 'dumb' fighters. If Ranma is ignorant of anything apart from martial arts, he will be used constantly by other people. He could end up doing something very wrong, thinking that it is justified, because he was told so. Believe me there are many people who could fool him into almost anything. One has to learn to think before any action. I'm not sure this should be hard for Ranma, because he is extremely perceptive and intelligent when it comes to fighting. He needs only to expand on that. Otherwise, terrible things can happen, if he runs into the wrong crowd."  
  
He didn't want to scare Kasumi, but this was the truth. There are many people, especially in the government, that could have a thousand faces and would do almost anything to use people like Ranma for their own ends. He knew there were people on his own world looking for people like him. They'd do anything.  
anything for power.  
  
"Listen up Kasumi, for now there's no problem because I'm around, and I promise you, while I am here, nothing of the sort will happen, I just suggest that you help him learn that fact. Nerima isn't the only city in the world. There are all different kinds of people, OK?"  
  
Koryu accepted a slow nod from the girl, sighing again.  
  
"Look, there isn't really that much to worry about anymore,  
if the way he looked at me the night I arrived gave any indication, he has begun to not trust people anymore. In a way that is a good thing, I'd say never trust anyone completely unless you are absolutely sure beyond doubt. Heck, even if Ranma's very strong, I could easily defeat him in hand-to-hand combat by fighting dirty. "  
  
"For example, I could fake that he hurt my left arm and continue fighting as if its badly hurt, giving him a false sense of security. When he comes in, confident and leavining an opening, I could slam in a hard punch. By the way, if Ranma's advanced far enough, he might have told you on how I use ki. That simply means, every one of my punches can have a devestating effect, once hit. Hell, even if he survives the blow, he would not try and take advantage of anything even if I WAS hurt, because he wouldn't know if I am faking it or not."  
  
Koryu spent the next moments to study Kasumi's face, wondering how she would react to such knowledge. He didn't know why he was really opening up to her, not that he had a black heart or anything. He perfered not to open up to anyone.  
  
The less he spoke, the less people knew about him. Kasumi on the the othat hand was a pretty girl, mixed up with a lot of not-so-average people, so there wasn't that much to her that would make him speak so much...apart from her sweetness and her facial similarities to his sister. The only difference Koryu could really find currently was that this woman had an aura of peace; an infinitely calm ocean.  
  
The look Kasumi wore had been bordering on anxiety, but seemed to be recovering quite nicely. Apparently, she had noticed more Ranma's pessimistic behavior than Koryu did, which, in his book was a good thing.  
  
"Let's get off this shitty topic. Lets see how good you are at fighting." Koryu said, jumping to his feet, altering his posture into a Shao Lin Kung Fu stance. It was the one he had shown the Tendo patriarch in the dojo to demonstrate his martial arts ability while Kasumi was busy cleaning the upper portion of the house, just before lunch.  
  
"Eeeeh?" Kasumi's wide eyed, uncharacteristic riposte went lost on the young warrior as he dragged her by her elbow to her feet and prepared for attack.  
  
"But...but I can't fight!" She stood, legs wide apart, arms stretched.  
  
"Your father is out, and I can sense if anyone is nearby." the ninja countered. He had decided to treat his current situation like a vacation, god knows he hasn't had one, ever. Letting out his feelings and general nature might do him some good after all.  
  
"But Ranma and the others will be arriv-" she choked.  
  
Not wanting to hear anymore excuses Koryu went straight for her head, putting her in a headlock.  
  
"Lets see you get out of this. I'll make it simple." he smirked.  
  
Kasumi struggeled for a bit, then decided to push back with her legs while using the momentum to break the hold with her hands. That plan failed miserably as Koryu moved towards the direction she tried pushing into. This being unexpected, made her loose her footing, causing her to slip as she tried to gain some solid ground. She had almost broken free of the hold, only requiring a solid footing.  
  
She was about to try and insert a hand to use it as a lever when she felt a powerful presence behind her. Koryu instinctively loosened his grip on her when he felt a presence of some people behind him, he had sensed one of them as a powerful, yet dormant aura that was flickering like a flame being aggitated by the wind. He'd sensed that aura before, only last time it was ready to tear him down. Identifying the owner of the aura as Ranma, Koryu decided not to let go completely. He had to play his part. 'The girl giving off the massive battle aura should be Akane', he thought privately. It was second nature for him become very serious when powerful forces of any kind were near.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Nabiki just arrived from school. Ranma's hand was a little sore from all the caligraphy practice he did during the day. The history class that day mentioned that many of the old martial artists practiced caligraphy in order to properly document their secrets. When Ranma looked down at his paper at the time, he was embarrased that he could barely read his own scribbles and resolved to improve his handwriting.  
His reverie was broken when he felt Akane burst forth a battle aura. He looked up and saw Koryu gently holding Kasumi in a headlock. Ranma kind of chuckled, it was obvious that Koryu was playing with Kasumi and was trying to see if she could escape a simple hold. It was also obvious that Akane assumed that Koryu was assulting Kasumi. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?" Ranma heard Akane bellow as she forward. He saw that her upper body already in a stance and ready to pound the person currently holding her sister in a headlock. Ranma noticed that she made absolutely no effort to measure up her opponent nor his stance, his serious and confident look, or even the fact that he didn't move an inch from his spot. Akane was going to be beaten badly. He just hoped Koryu didn't embarass her.  
  
Koryu heard a faint, "Oops... Bad idea Akane," locating Ranma. He smirked, twisting slightly inwards to the right, shielding Kasumi incase Akane missed her desired target, and blocked Akane's punch with his left elbow.  
  
There was a loud 'spath' type noise emitted as Akane's fist ran into Koryu's flat edge of the elbow. Akane winced a bit at the sharp pain she felt throbbing through her wrist. Her opponent had blocked her punch completely; it felt like she was hitting an iron wall.  
  
Choosing that moment to speak, Koryu smirked at the younge girl. "Kasumi-chan and I were having a little spar. I was just checking if she could get out of a headlock like this." he said amusingly, as if knowing already that his explanation would offer him no respite.  
  
"Yeah, right! She can't fight, who ever you are. What were you planning on doing if she got hurt!"  
  
"Jeez relax kid, I was just fooling around with her. There's nothing wrong with playing with a girl, is there?" Koryu understood her feelings, but his current explanation should be able to mollify a good amount of people. The impression he had of her from Kasumi was that she was an extremely sweet girl who was just a little too protective of her family and friends, apart from the nasty side she adopted because of her attitude towards the other sex if she got annoyed.  
  
"PLAYING? Playing with her!? How dare you!?" The enraged Tendo girl lashed out with a wicked right foot side kick. Koryu narrowed his eyes slighly, letting go of Kasumi and pushing her to the side.  
  
When Ranma had seen Akane continue to attack, Ranma had run forward, not bothering to bother 'thinking' of Kasumi's safety when Akane was on a rampage. He was already there to grab her gently as she hit him while trying to talk to Akane.  
  
"Akane, he's telling the truth. Its alright!" Kasumi panicked, in Ranma's protective arms.  
  
It was too late, Akane had already attacked.  
  
Koryu slid his left leg back slightly, edging his right hand forwards and struck Akane's ankle from the side with his palm, effectively pushing it away from its intended target. He then snaked his left hand around the foot instantly securing it from further movement. He supported his snake hold with his right hand, even if it really wasn't needed; Koryu didn't want to give her a good idea of his strength.  
  
The Tendo heir tried to jump and perform a swerving kick with her remaining left leg aiming for the opponent's head, but failed as he leaned back, keeping his hands in the same place as if fastened there by steel bars. She expected her leg's strength and the momentum to help twist her foot out of his hold, but this idea was just as painful as the punch was. She landed with a thump with a slight cry in pain.  
  
Ranma instinctively reached forward to stop the fight but was held back by Kasumi. The look she gave him reminded him of the morning's conversation. He decided to stay back for once.  
  
Nabiki stood there wide eyed, trying to process the current events as fast as possible. She walked in seeing Kasumi in a headlock by a pretty cute guy...well not really cute but he was good looking. Then she hears Ranma say something about it being a bad idea to himself when Akane charged forward, only to be put down. Most astonishing of all, Ranma had not helped out in the fight.  
  
'What's happening?' wondered the Furinkan Ice Queen. She was far from worried though. Ranma's calm outlook on the situation was enough for her to know everything was alright. This was most probably Koryu, and as he said, they were playing around. It sounded pleasant because Nabiki couldn't remember the last time Kasumi did something to just play around, besides she had a feeling that Kasumi was quite a capable fighter, even if she lacked experience.  
  
Her thoughts were stopped in middrift, as she heard who she suspected was Koryu speak up.  
  
"Good stance, nice attempt. Next time, be a little wary of your opponents posture, attitude and strength. If it is a guy, he might be stronger than you as generally, they are. Lastly, check if there really is a reason to fight before you go into one. If you had simply asked me to let go of your sister, I would have complied, and what's wrong with playing with a girl? You make it sound as if its a bad thing." Koryu mused, letting go of Akane's foot to stand back.  
  
"You don't play with girls! Especially not like that with Kasumi!"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, 'Here we go again, well at least, she has better ground this time for that accusation. 'Playing' with a girl does sound a bit...but then again I dunno,' he thought.  
  
"I'm a friend of Kasumi-chan...hell, even if I did something perverted, as long as she didn't take offence its alright." Koryu tried to reason with the girl. Fine, maybe he should have been a little bit more careful with the choice of words he used.  
  
"You WILL NOT!" Akane said getting up, wincing slightly at the pain in her right ankle.  
  
"Akane-chan, this is my friend Koryu. As he said, we were just fooling around. There's no reason to be alarmed." said Kasumi while smoothing out her clothes, receiving an incredulous look from Akane.  
  
"BUT...BUT He-"  
  
"On that note, I do think it is very commendable that you acted the way you did. It shows you have a great deal of love and care for your sister. You just need to elaborate slightly in the methodology you employ to sort out the situation." Koryu smiled. Maybe complimenting her and speaking in a sophisticated manner might distract the girl enough to calm her down.  
  
Akane looked from one to the other, trying to understand. "What's going on?"  
"Its just as we explained." Kasumi said sweetly, slightly red in the face. The next few moments Kasumi used very effectively telling Akane what happened during the day and how Koryu decided to stay the day with her and Mr Tendo, leaving out some specifics.  
  
Nabiki stood behind the group of people, doing what she did best, analysing the situation. Though she kind of find it quite hilarious that Akane was brought down to reality by a very Ranma-like person, only this man was quite intelligent.  
  
She held back a smile threatening to form on her lips, emagining what Akane's behavior would be like after she was beaten by simple blocks. This man would be as strong as Ryoga to be able to do that. His confidence and graceful movements showed skill. Nabiki couldn't exactly gauge Ranma's true skill and strength after his arrival from China, but she couldn't help arriving at a conclusion that this man could easily be as powerful as Ranma, minus the special attacks.  
  
In the mean time, Koryu and Ranma talked idly, Nibiki barely listening, about the whole day as Ranma grudgingly told about his 'horrors' as he was chased by Kuno, got ki drained by Ms. Hinako, and spent half the time a girl.  
  
Koryu snickered at Ranma's expense and seemed to have no intention to stop when Ranma gave him a stare even Nabiki wouldn't want directed at her.  
  
After Kasumi had carefully explained the circumstances of her predicament to her over protective younger sibling, she turned to look at the rest of the crew.  
"Oh my, the dinner! Its ready, Nabiki, Akane, you should change and get ready." she said, slightly alarmed.  
The situation had been successfully disolved as the girls moved in to change and have dinner. Koryu, Ranma and Kasumi stayed outside.  
  
Before Akane went in, she gave Koryu a death stare. "Don't you dare do anything perverted to my sister." she threatened through the doorway of the house.  
  
This confused Koryu, fine, at times if the other person objected, then it was very impolite and quite disurbing to behave in such a way. Even though Akane had been explained that everything was alright... why was she so narrow minded, given the fact of the problems at school. Was she so childish that she figured everyone in the world had the same mentality as the kids at school? Well, she wasn't really that far off, he thought candidly.  
  
Getting an idea, he decided to 'play' with Akane's head a little bit.  
  
"You mean, like this?" he asked innocently, slapping Kasumi's butt, educing a yelp from the hapless girl.  
  
Ranma frowned a bit at that, but made no movement. Kasumi was blushing,  
holding in an intense desire to smack Koryu upside the head for that. She decided for better or worse, to get him another way. She unclenched her fists and smiled playfully, "Koryu!" she said, mock admonishingly.  
  
"Why you! How dare you?!" Akane asked in indignation, as if she had her butt slapped.  
  
"What's wrong with that? You don't ever want any guy to do anything pervert to you?" Koryu asked as innocently as a if suddenly he had aged back 15 years.  
  
"Of course NOT! Opologize to my sister!"  
  
"So you don't like guys."  
  
"I don't like BOYS!"  
  
"I'm not a boy, I'm a man...21 years old...but thats besides the point. So you don't mind girls?"  
  
"No! Girls aren't perverted like boys, and they behave better, NOW OPOLOGIZE!"  
  
Koryu snickered... this girl needed to wake up. Women could be pretty much as sick as the men on many occasions.  
  
"What's funny? I said opologize to my sister." the hot tempered Tendo grated out.  
  
"Its ok, Akane, Koryu was just fooling around. Its alright" Kasumi soothed.  
  
"Kasumi?" Akane looked aghast at her elder sister, while Nabiki stood there quietly, knowing that Koryu was reading Akane like a book and playing with her mind. 'He's not bad. It looks like I'll have to be careful in trying to get some money out of him.' she thought. A snap of fingers brought everyone's attention back to Koryu.  
  
"Lemme guess, you're a lesbian, right?" Koryu pronounced, as though he'd just solved a complicated puzzle.  
  
Ranma nearly snickered as Akane momentarily lost speech.  
  
"I-I AM NOT! What makes you say that?" Akane finally managed.  
  
"Well look, you don't like boys, and you like girls. Its simple as that. You think a simple gesture is perverted. May I remind you that married couple in the entire world must do perverted things, if they didn't then, lets just say world population would decrease rapidly...wouldn't it?" Koryu laughed good heartedly.  
  
"Thats different!" Akane began only to be cut off immediately.  
  
"Oh...so being married makes anything less perverted? If they openly behaved in such a way in public, it would be just as perverted. You need to relax, not everyone in the world is a bad person Akane. Kasumi and I are good friends. Don't you think that if I had any bad intentions, I would have been able to do whatever I want in the last few hours, since that's how long your father has been gone?"  
  
Whatever counter Akane had in her mind, died in her mouth after that relevation. She tried to come up with a rebuttal, but what he said was right, and Kasumi was nodding with him. This was wrong, it wasn't like Kasumi, but then again Akane had never seen how Kasumi behaves with her friends. Maybe, maybe she had been a little too hasty, but that didn't mean she had to admit it. She would to Kasumi, but she would never admit it to this man in front of her.  
  
He reminded her too much of Ranma, which ever way she looked at him. The only thing he had going for him was that he was intelligent, and it showed the way he spoke. Otherwise, his proud, almost arrogant posture as if he is so sure of himself only made her angrier.  
  
She would fight him again, and beat him, when her ankle and hand had healed.  
  
The Tendo heir turned around and stomped into the house without looking back.  
  
"Umm... was that necessary?" asked Ranma folding his arms,having a sneeky feeling that he would be on the receiving end of Akane's anger now.  
  
"I don't take shit from anyone...besides, I didn't see you complaining." replied Koryu, amusement clearly evident in his voice.  
  
"She needs to grow up." replied the pig tailed martial artist.  
  
"You boys stay here, I'll be right back." said Kasumi gently before heading into the house.  
  
Both Koryu and Ranma looked at each other.  
  
"Huh?" whispered Ranma to Koryu, who remained quiet, but possessed a look that illustrated Ranma's question.  
  
"Hey, ya want to spar?" asked Ranma after a moment's silence.  
  
Koryu thought about it for a moment, "Sure, why not? I'll only use Shao Lin though, 'cause that's the only style I'm willing to let anyone else see." mutterred the ninja, loosly getting into his stance.  
  
Ranma nodded, throwing his bag to the side and getting into his own traditional stance. He didn't have much else to do for the rest of the day, and his mother's presence with his father had been a burden on his mind. He needed something to help him feel refreshed.  
  
Homework could wait for a while.  
  
It didn't take long for the two opponents to initiate the attack. Having already fought once, they were quick to meet each other again in the middle of powerful blows. Ranma had opted for a mid air attack, as it was his speciality, sending his his right foot instensly towards his advesary's head. Just as he leaped, he noticed something different about Koryu's stance. It was lower to the ground and his hands weren't as far outstreached. Figuring the best way to see it was to meet it head on, Ranma didn't reduce the intensity of his attack.  
  
Koryu met him head on with a mid-air round house kick, making Ranma's eye's widen in surprise. That wasn't Shao Lin! Their kicks met heavily, dispersing the air the moment they struck. Neither got hurt as the attacks were nullified,  
leaving Ranma a little proud that he had managed to level up to Koryu slightly in the past few days of constant training. He was however, left compeletly out of balance because he was expecting a different sort of attack. As he rightened himself, Koryu took the opportunity to do a 360 in midair and send the same foot towards Ranma's gut from the other side.  
  
Having seen the attack, Ranma setup a strong guard. He knew the kick would reach him before he met the ground for a solid footing; the kick was coming in too fast to be dodged completely. Undeterred by the situation he angled his body as much as he good to evade the blow that would be arriving within a split second and let his guard take the blow. Unfortunately, absorbing the blow put Ranma completely off balance.  
  
Knowing Koryu, he had to be careful because each tag could seriously hurt.  
He didn't want to get hurt so quickly in the fight. The kick impacted on Ranma's side guard as he was inches from the ground, sending him sliding back as he had somehow managed to prevent himself from tumbling. He used that momentum to roll back while sliding and land on one foot while grinding his other knee into the ground in hopes of stopping his backward slide.  
  
Koryu completed a swirl in mid air after his kick to Ranma, which had been expertly blocked, and landed gracefully on his feet, facing Ranma. He noticed that the Saotome heir had amazingly recovered from the bad landing.  
  
'Damn, I gotta hand it to him. He's got some wicked reflexes. Looks like even if I wanted to finish him off instantly, I wouldn't be able to unless I fought full out,' he thought. Ranma had only begun to get a grasp on full momentum based fighting, constantly staying on the edge.  
  
Annoying.  
  
Koryu smirked, watching Ranma come to a grinding halt,'Looks like I found another annoying fighter. Maybe I should offer him to come to my world and join my force. He'd be an amazing asset, though the thought of someone else who could easily match my fighting abilities isn't all that pleasing. Che, lets not think about that until I am in a condition to go home. It could take a while.' he thought sourly.  
  
Another attack came to an abrubt halt when Kory saw Kasumi walk out of the house and decided to ease down for the moment, he had already seen Ranma's growth in the last few days; he had already made his assessment.  
  
It was remarkable, regardless of the fact that he still had some way to go. There were some human limitations...and he was no exception, but if he trained his spiritual power well enough, he could be a force to be reckoned with in the time span of a few months.  
  
"I can't leave you two for a moment, can I?" inquired the senior Tendo daughter with a frown, looking in between the two fighters.  
  
"Aww come on Kasumi, we were just sparring," explained Ranma, "Nothin bad happened."  
  
Both warriors, started walking towards the girl, wondering why she was wearing an evening dress; a very nice evening dress. She was looking quite beautiful, in fact.  
  
"Going out?" Koryu inquired.  
  
"Why Koryu, how could you forget?" Kasumi gave a mock hurt expression, to which Koryu only raised an eyebrow. 'I don't like this,' went through his mind.  
  
"You invited me out to the Golden Dragon for dinner."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Oh, don't play like that. I even asked Nabiki to borrow this evening dress, so how do I look?" Kasumi did a little twirl.  
  
"I think you look simply marvelous, Kasumi." came Nabiki's voice from the doorway.  
  
"Why thank you, Nabiki." Kasumi beamed at her younger sister, who was wearing a mischevious smirk, before turning to the other two young men.  
  
"Yeah, you look quite elegant," grunted Koryu, imagining the price tag on the dinner he had gotten dragooned into paying for. He should have expected something. Being caught off gaurd was one of the things he really had a distaste for.  
  
"Wow," was the only thing Ranma could say, trying to figure out how beautiful Kasumi could look in a nice evening wear. It was a sleeveless silver dress going down to her knees. She was wearing matching silver sandles and her hair were kept open.  
  
Since it was rare that she got any, Kasumi felt as light as a feather upon hearing the compliments. She let out a deep breath and turned back towards Nabiki. "The food is all ready, and when father comes back, please heat it up for him. alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, sure. You go have a good time Kasumi. Where is father anyways?" replied the middle Tendo.  
  
"Umm, he just told me he had some business to attend to in the city and would arrive back a little soon...ah... there he is...welcome back father." Kasumi announced, noticing Mr. Tendo walking into the Tendo compound.  
"Thank you Kasumi," Sound Tendo smiled back at his daughter from the gate, "oh, you look like you are going out somewhere. You are looking very beautiful. I suppose this fine young man here couldn't help but ask you out again, could he?"  
  
"Couldn't help at all," Koryu mutterred dryly, with a smile which fooled fooled no one but the Tendo patriarch, bowing in respect.  
  
"Oh thats great! I hope you take good care of my daughter, Koryu."  
  
Ranma looked at the scene playing out in front of him with slight awkwardness. He didn't know what he was feeling. Just one thing was certain, he wanted to go along.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Kasumi turned around to Ranma, "Not only me, father, Koryu invited Ranma as well. They had enjoyed themseves a lot the last time we went out."  
  
Koryu started sweating, having heard about Ranma's appetite from Kasumi.  
Taking him to one of the most expensive resturants in the city would effectively make a big hole in his pocket. It wasn't that he had money problems; he just didn't wish to use it all up immediately for he could be stuck without a way home for a while.  
  
An idea clicked in Soun's head, lighting his head up like a Christmas tree.  
"Oh that would be a great idea! Maybe Akane can go as well. It could be a brilliant double date!"  
  
"Sorry dad, no-can-do. Akane twisted her ankle fighting wonder boy over there." Nabiki thumbed towards Koryu, "She got angry when he and Kasumi were practicing escape holds or something" the mischevious glint in her eye still there.  
  
Soun smiled, "You got Kasumi to spar with you?" giving Koryu another upraising look.  
  
"Uh, yeah... Akane came and mistook the situation for something else. She attacked me, forcing me into defense. It seems she didn't attempt to estimate my abilities and therefore hurt herself."  
  
"Hmm, I see. Too bad then. Well, I hope you can have a great time then." The middle aged man masked his immense surprise by turning around. It was very unexpected to hear that his eldest daughter tried to spar; she hadn't done so for a long time. 'Oh my dear wife would be happy' he thought, walking back into his house.  
  
"Yes sir," Koryu again bowed respectfully towards Soun's retreating form, "We should be back in a few hours."  
  
"Uh...So I'm coming?" Ranma asked, slightly oblivious to what was happening;  
he had been wondering where the Tendo patriarch had been. A sneaky feeling that Mr Tendo had just returned from a visit to his old man was itching him.  
  
"If you want to..." Koryu smirked.  
  
"Uh...yeah, could ya wait for a moment so I could get changed then? I don't wanna go like this when you guys are like dressed up nice."  
  
Kasumi smiled at Ranma, "Sure Ranma, we'll be waiting at the gate," she pointed towards the exit of the Tendo compound.  
  
"Gotcha." Ranma jumped to his room window.  
  
The moment he left, Kasumi's smile turned into a slight frown. "I do suppose it's going to take some time..." she mutterred, displeasure at Ranma's rough, slang-ish talking habits coloring her mind.  
  
Nabiki started walking towards Koryu, smiling, and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Nabiki." So far her plan had worked fine. The best way to figure out a person was to see how they react when problems were put on them. Koryu had managed to handle Ranma's inclusion with no problems, nor nor were there any issue with her father's happy face when he heard about Koryu sparring with his eldest daughter. She was hoping that he would start weeping right then and there...she needed to check up on that.  
It would be interesting to see Koryu react to the Tendo water truck.  
Said man didn't take long to assess her look, as he too held out his hand. Her hands were delicate, soft, yet had this inner strength to them, informing the ninja that the girl did some form of strength training. 'Heh, the kid's trying to assess me. Well, I guess she can do whatever she wants...' he thought carelessly.  
"Pleasure. Its nice to put a face to the person I've heard so much about." Koryu smiled politely. That ought to put the girl on the little defensive. It seemed to have worked when he saw the ever so slight quiver in the girl's smile as she continued to shake his hand for a moment longer.  
Nabiki let his hand go quickly after his reply, making a mental note to talk to her dearest elder sister about how much she had told this man. "Well, I hope it was nothing bad. Sorry,as much as I'd love to chat, I got to go do some homework; I am in my senior year you know." She turned around to walk back. This guy was smart, unlike most of the people here. It would be unwise to talk to him without knowing before hand what he had learned from Kasumi. She smiled sweetly, "Have a nice day, " turning around to wave one last time before heading back into the house. 'Well, that oughta keep her off my back for a short while. Smart girl though,  
very smart.' though Koryu. He didn't mind meeting the family, but he hoped to keep contact with the others as minimum as possible. More contact would lead to complications.  
"Thanks for not going so easy on Akane. If she wants to be a good martial artist, she has to learn the hard way that she needs more training." Kasumi smiled sadly.  
"Hmm, let me guess. She has been treated like a little princess."  
"Sort of."  
"I don't like hitting girls, but I decided to let her realise her flaws. She needs more experience in analysing her foes." Koryu crossed his arms, slowly making his way to the gate. "And she ain't the only one, ne Ranma?" he said rather loudly.  
Kasumi leaned away slightly, wondering why Kory spoke loudly. Upon hearing 'Ranma', she turned to see the said person standing behind them with a slight frown on his face, wearing slightly semi-formal clothes.  
"I thought you weren't going to get involved anymore?" he asked.  
"Sasuke's knowledge is my fault, so I will do what I can to deal with it. Also,  
I have decided to pretend this is a vacation. I'm going to enjoy myself whenever I can.  
It might end up doing me some good. I don't like the idea of staying serious all the time. It's quite annoying." muttered Koryu, not nowing exactly where Ranma was getting fuel for his distress from.  
"Heh, Anyways you said you would only use Shao Lin!" Ranma complained, coming up to the two people.  
"Dude, haven't you learned enough about tricks and lies? From your history,  
you shouldn't trust anyone...present company exluded ofcourse.." Koryu winked.  
"I didn't expect you to though..."  
"Hah! I'm a Ninja, thats what I do. I fight dirty." Koryu grinned.  
"sigh Whatever man, so where's this Golden Dragon place we're going?" Ranma had worn the new pants with the teal, chinese silk shirt he wore occasionally, tucking it in. He had hoped he looked acceptable enough. Kasumi was looking stunning and Koryu was wearing all black pants and a full buttoned up black shirt. He looked kinda cool.  
"Its in the heart of Tokyo, its one of the most expensive resturants in the city... Money don't grow on trees Kasumi-chan" The ninja growled out, giving the girl an annoyed look.  
"Neither does it grow on my back-side...Koryu-chan," was the tart reply.  
"Oh...you mean this?" Koryu reach forward to grab her butt again but found his arm stopped by a cold,strong grip. Kasumi cought her 'attacker's' wrist, immediately twisting the fingers. When she found Koryu slightly wincing, she pushed hard,pivoting on her left foot,bringing her arms over her head. When she completed the motion, she was facing his back, holding Koryu's wrist, his arm stretched back in an ackward position.  
Ranma stood there, stunned as Kasumi performed an advanced hold on Koryu flawlessly. "Wow...I didn't know you could do stuff like that."  
"I do know how to defend myself. Now Koryu-chan, unless you want your arm dislocated, I suggest you not try anything of the sort again," Kasumi smiled gently, speaking as though she was offering him some refreshments.  
"Heh, so this is your skill huh? This is a slightly brutal lock, Kasumi-chan." Koryu laughed, "Not bad. If you and Akane had switched places this morning, you would have managed to do more than she did. Heck, you could even break my elbow right now if you know how."  
Kasumi's cheekes reddened a bit in embarrasment, "She just doesn't think well when she's angry."  
"Your point?" Koryu relaxed his arm to get the feel back in them. She had managed to block his blood flow at the same time. Looks like the girl knew the theory of blocks really well, and knew how to implement it.  
Kasumi couldn't think of a reply, so she let go in hopes for dropping the subject. Koryu chuckled, "Relax girl, we're going out to have fun. Get yourself in gear."  
Calmly the, the three walked out of the Tendo house, each wondering what would happen tonight.  
Back inside the Tendo house, Nabiki walked into pretty typical sight; her father bawling his eyes out. 'He must have held it in, after hearing how Kasumi tried sparring today...even if that does sound a little far fetched'  
"Dad, please stop crying...can you tell me anything about this friend of Kasumi?"  
Soun stopped bawling for the moment too look at his middle daughter, tears still streaking down his face, striking a noble pose.  
"He is a most honorable, respectable man."  
"Is he now? I take it you asked him where he's from? What he does?"  
"He works for the government, and because of his position he was not at liberty to say where he comes from or what he does exactly. He is a very powerful martial artist as well. He performed an excellent Shao Lin demostration today. His speech was so refined, he is definately a man for my dear Kasumi. I can hardly believe he got her to revitalise her interest in the family art! He is truly worthy."  
'Its not like her interest in the art was lost, dad, but I will let that slide for now. Too many unknowns. If he is truly what he says he is, I doubt even I will be able to get info on him...well I could always try expanding my contacts...might as well start now.' Nabiki thought.  
"That sounds very nice dad, I got to go do some work so I'll see you later. Also I think I might have to take Akane to see Dr Tofu."  
"Was Akane hurt that bad?"  
"She was limping, and couldn't use her wrist. I'd say she hurt herself bad enough."  
"He cheated!" came a loud, irritated voice from the stairway.  
"Oh...and how did you deduce that?" Nabiki mused, turning to look at her younger sister.  
"Come on, Nabiki. I punched him very hard, I doubt even Ryoga could have blocked that without moving an inch."  
"Have you ever thought that there could be people who are better martial artists than Ryoga? He's a man, Akane, and apparently he works for the government. He could be an even better martial artist than Ranma for all we know. They were sparring before Kasumi went out to greet them. From the results, it seems like it was pretty even fight."  
"Well, in any case, I think it is a good thing then, Ranma will become even stronger and when our school is finally united, we shall have an even stronger bloodline. The Tendo and Saotome names will be well known," The water show repeated itself, as Soun Tendo started day dreaming again.  
"sigh We don't know about that." muttered Nabiki under her breath, turning around to take Akane to the doc's.  
"That baka, he didn't even help me..." grated Akane, who was still in a foul mood having no outlet for frustrations, chose her favorite.  
  
"Oh... and if he did, then you would have gotten angry at him for not treating you like a martial artist. You really need to think Akane." chided the middle Tendo daughter.  
  
"But-but...oh alright, maybe I didn't think, but come on, I am sure even you were shocked...stuff like that doesn't happen a lot.."  
"Yes, this once you're right. I looked at Ranma and saw his calm expression. I figured if he was calm about this, then Kasumi wasn't in any danger. I trusted him." Nabiki moved to the door, putting on her shoes. "You trusted him?!" The younger girl followed her, limping away but her anger had her temporarily forger the physical pain.  
"Has he ever proven not to be trustworthy whenever there was trouble? Akane, think will you? Come on, we should be heading towards the doc's. I have home work to do tonight so lets go." With the slightly urgent look on Nabiki's face, Akane gave in for the moment. She did want to know just how bad her injuries were. Sliding her arm around her sister's waist, Nabiki put Akane's arm around he shoulders to help remove the weight from hurt leg, then she slowly half dragged her sister to the doctor's office. When they arrived at Dr Tofu's, he was more than surprised to learn the cause of the injuries rather than the injuries themselves. They were sprains, though he did ask wether Akane had punched an iron wall. "It sure felt like it," was the reply.  
Dr Tofu didn't know what to say to that, so he tried to ascertain as much information on the stance of the opponent as he could such as his height, bulk stance. After making sure there was nothing more that could be extracted by asking the girls, he thought about how that man could have blocked so well.  
"It seems he must have used a ki reinforcement. That's quite an advanced level if he managed to not move at all from his place when Akane punched him so hard. It seems that he is more skilled than Ranma in this degree." he muttered thoughtfully.  
"Uh-excuse me...did you say he's better than Ranma?  
How can you tell that?"  
"Oh-oh nevermind about that. Channeling ki and manipulating it are two different things, and remember how powerful Ranma is. Skill is definately needed in fights, but its the balance of power and skill that is most important. Ranma has that more than anyone here...unless you want to include Elder Cologne or Happosai," Ono Tofu smiled. "Why were you two fighting anyways. From what I can deduce, you weren't attacking Ranma, so it was either he did something to you personally or was trying to hurt Ka-ka-Kasumi." Nabiki and Akane had nothing in mind to comment on their first time experience of having their jaws hit the floor. Dr Tofu had said the Taboo word, albeit haltedly, without cutting a rug with his 'Betty-chan'. "Wha-how?" Akane tried to register her astonishment.  
"Oh, you're wondering about my condition? Kasumi and I went out for lunch yesterday. She kind of forced me to get over my strange behavior in her presence, anyways we had a great time...oh but please forget about that. So please, tell me how you got into a fight with this man."  
  
The question brought Akane out of her astonished state as she tried to relate what happened to her doctor, before Nabiki could interject. Throughout the entire explanation and that additional information about Koryu, Ranma, and Kasumi going over to have dinner Tofu kept a straight face, nodding a few times.  
  
"So...I do hope she enjoys herself today then..." he said at last, causing Akane to gasp slightly, and Nabiki's mind to come out of her batch processing mode. Nabiki clicked her tongue angrily at her lack of control. Akane, on the other hand looked ashamed for her lack of tact in front of the good Doctor.  
  
Whatever the case, Nabiki tried to repair whatever damage Akane could have done. Has the girl stopped thinking? As much as Nabiki wanted to blame her, she knew she couldn't. Akane was under a lot of pressure at home...all those problems...person seem slightly 'out of their mind' on occasion.  
  
"They're old friends, and apparently Koryu is on vacation so he came to say hi to her. It seems he got along with Ranma quite well. I suppose it would be impolite to have only him go so Kasumi went along with Koryu." She knew she was twisting the truth more than usual, but at least a slight improvement could prove to be helpful.  
  
The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ranma, getting along with someone who is not a fiancee? Maybe this is a new adventure, don't you think? But I suppose its a good thing. If its Kasumi's friend then there should be no problems."  
  
That peeved off Akane, "There are problems! He is an arrogant jerk! He even behaved irrisponsibly with Kasumi-nee. He- he slapped her back side!"  
  
If Tofu felt anything, he didn't show it. He just smiled, knowing Akane's attitude, "And how did she respond?"  
  
"She blushed! But then she said it was ...alright...why? She's too good for her own good! Now she's gone out with Ranma and that jerk!"  
  
"Akane, can we save the banter for later please? Kasumi's a big girl, she can handle herself. Don't start making decisions for her. Whatever she chooses to do, its her choice. You can't barge in on her private life like that." said Nabiki.  
  
"She's right you know Akane, K-Kasumi is a grown up girl. Even if she is very sweet, should she really did object to a specific behaviour then I am sure she would say so openly. Anyways, for now I suggest that you try and stay off that foot. I would recommend some crutches but I don't think you would take them would you?" Dr Tofu tilted his head in question.  
  
Upon receiving a heavy shake of her head in reply he sighed, "Ok...it's good you didn't damage your writing hand...but please do not try to abuse your limbs. You will need at least one week to try and heal. It would take sooner, given that its you but this sprain was a little to the hard side... alright?"  
  
"Yes Doctor. Thank you."  
  
"Thanks Doc, Akane, can you wait outside for me, I'd like to talk to Dr Tofu for a minute. Sorry, but just for a few minutes." Nabiki said sweetly, eliciting a blank look from the younger girl.  
  
"Um..OK, I'll be outside." Akane said, walking outside, closing the door behind her.  
  
Tofu looked at Nabiki for a moment in silence, imagining what the young girl could want to talk to him about. She had apparently never gotten hurt much, thus she had seldom visited his office.  
  
Silence ensued for a short while as Nabiki quickly re-arranged her mind to put things in order. Too many things were happening within a very short period of time. They were all different, though they might be interlinked. Kasumi's behavior, Ranma's attitude, and this Koryu person.  
  
Finding out Kasumi went out with Dr Tofu was the last straw. It wasn't that she wanted to cause any problems, she just needed to know exactly what was happening so she could predict what could happen next. It was how she had kept herself going so far.  
  
Deciding that her reasoning was perfect, Nabiki crossed her arms and smiled, tapping her foot slightly in an impatient fashion. "Come on Doctor, you have to fill me in on what happened. I'm sure you know me well enough. I'm really happy for you two, and I really wouldn't mind doing anything to help thing along. My sister has been cooped up in the house for too long."  
  
Dr Tofu sighed, smiling a little..."Well it started off quite painfully...as she came in and-"  
  
Akane waited outside impatiently, resting on the sofa. Nabiki had stated that she would be done in five minutes, yet it had taken fifteen already. Not that that was a bad thing, it had definately given her the time to think upon her actions and what had happened this evening. Maybe Koryu was like Tofu...only he behaved like an immature brat at times.  
  
They had all been immature at times...Toma and Kirin. They weren't bad people though. But they didn't behave like he did. Kasumi hadn't objected, and even if Akane wanted to, she could not decide the friends Kasumi should have or not.  
  
It was surprising though that Kasumi, who had always been like a saint was being friendly with a person like Koryu. Maybe she knew something about him that no one else did. He seemed to also have gotten along very well with Ranma.  
  
But what about Dr Tofu?  
  
Wasn't Kasumi two timing him now? How could Kasumi do that? Is that what is called two timing? Maybe not, because Akane had herself gone out with Ryoga and she only viewed of him as a good friend. He is so much more different than the other people.  
  
Could he be immature at times as well? Akane gave short laugh in response to that thought. No way, he was such a sweet person.Not at all like Ranma. If Ranma could just be a little more sensitive. Would it kill him to behave nice? Why couldn't he just push away the other fiancees. She was sick and tired for competing for him.  
  
Didn't he understand that? Why couldn't he just give her that peace of mind.  
  
She was sure Kasumi had made the distinction between friends and ...well, whatever. Akane felt confused. She needed to sort out her feelings as well. She knew she really liked Ranma, she would never tell him.  
  
It was so embarrasing. The moment any news got out about about her feelings, either there would be fights or weddings. A fleeting thought gave Akane the shuddering thought of both.  
  
Just like the failed wedding.  
  
It would just give him way too much ego boost. His slightly deflated attitude was growing on her. "Pfffft...who cares about boys anyways? I'm only in high school. I don't want to get married before going to college." Heck, she wasn't sure what she wanted to study!  
  
Leaning further back in the sofa, the Tendo heir let out a long sigh. The last 15 minutes had not helped her much in finding answers. She did have more questions though.  
  
One thing was certain however. She wasn't really annoyed about perverts...She was just extremely ticked off at the attitude and behavior of some people. It really proved the point that boys could be so immature about other peoples feelings.  
  
Maybe she could talk to someone who would help her out. Yeah! She could talk to Dr Tofu about them. That would be an even better way for her to find out about how Kasumi and him were doing.  
  
Coming up with some what of an acceptable idea, Akane rose again to knock on the door. "Nabiki, whats taking you so long? Is everything alright?"  
  
There was no response. A few moments later, light footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Sure enough, the door opened to let a smiling Nabiki out. "Why Akane, sorry to take so long. I just had something very important to discuss with Dr Tofu. I'm really sorry I took so long."  
  
"What did you discuss?" Akane asked as she slowly limped towards the clinic door.  
  
"Tut, tut, tut, private." winked the middle Tendo.  
  
The slowly walked towards the exit and let themselves out, heading towards home.  
  
Inside the clinic, Ono Tofu sat quietly; he couldn't help but smile at Nabiki's prudence. She had winkled every bit of information she could out of him, though there wasn't much he could say. He was still dazed during the whole time Kasumi and him had gone out.  
  
Kasumi. A new thought crossed his mind, turning his smile into a look expressing utter seriousness. He had hoped Kasumi would not get involved in Ranma's endeavors. She was the most innocent, well relatively as he recently found out, of people Tofu had ever met.  
  
Happosai's influence on his students had really taken its toll. While not of perverted nature, they had become spineless cowards. Whatever they did manage to learn effectively was being lost because of their intense desire to marry off their offsprings to each other.  
  
They were so focussed on the 'title' of joining the schools, they had not given the future of their children any thought because of which Ranma and Akane were both on the receiving ends of immense pressure.  
  
It didn't help that Genma had put Ranma through much horror when he was a kid. That didn't matter much though...it is a cruel world. If Ranma had glimpsed some hard times, it should only teach him to be a better person and how to perform better in life. Hard times tend to do that to a person.  
  
Soun seemed to have lost much of his own martial arts desire afte his wife had passed away.  
  
Ranma, a man in Tofu's opinion, handles pressure the only way he was taught to. He took responsibility even if it wasn't his, but if he could not solve it at the moment, he tried to find any way to postone the time of decision.  
  
Still, he had gone through more pressure than anyone else had. Tofu had a feeling that Elder Cologne was not paying attention on purpose, turning a blind eye to Shampoo's actions to see how much the young man could take.  
  
Tofu knew better though. He knew that the Amazon Matriarch was getting her offspring to learn what the outside of her world had to offer. Shampoo also had to learn the hard way that people can't be won using gimmicks, or magic potions.  
  
If she hadn't learned of anything of the trust between Ranma and Akane, no matter how much they fought...she should really read up a few books on relationships.  
  
The only matter that worried him though, was how far Cologne was willing to overlook Shampoo's behavior. He had searched up on the Amazon law, when they had arrived. Though at times they were unforgiving, he wasn't so sure that the member's of the village council and matriach were heartless.  
  
Then again...it was a cruel world. The Amazons were taught from the begining to persevere through any hardship...which is where Shampoo's persistance came from. It was many times directly centered towards hurting Akane enough to try and get her to let go.  
  
Akane's pride never let her; Shampoo never badly hurt Akane either, even if there were times when she could have. Shampoo was not a bad person. Just used to fighting for what she wants. Since Akane never really had to work very hard for what she wanted...she felt discomforted and didn't know how to handle that discomfort.  
  
The young doctor sighed at the complications that were revolving around Ranma. He sometimes truly felt sorry for the pig tailed martial artist.  
  
He was behaving how he was conditioned to, like a machine, yet contained some very noble attributes and still managed to become the escape goat for Akane's anger.  
  
Akane...she had also gone through almost as much pressure as Ranma, though in a different sense. Tofu never recalled anything about her putting up a big sign board saying, "Here I am, Kidnap me!"  
  
She may not be as gifted as Ranma was in the art, but whatever she did do was well. It was her father's fault for not teaching her his side of the art. When asked about the control on her part, Soun Tendo had only replied saying that she was a young girl with lots of energy. It was a phase.  
  
Ofcourse it was a phase. She was maturing, and she needed guidance. She was now the weakest of all the martial artists that had now come, one way or another, after Ranma. Her pride, which was one of her assets, now has become her own prison.  
  
Even if the pressures she recieved from all the ends great, she still managed to go through the days happy. Eventually they did manage to get her to respond with more and more anger.  
  
Whether they got married or not, it wouldn't matter. Akane still needed to grow up more to the real world. She needed to get out of the prison her pride and her father had built around her.  
  
The world was not built around men. She needed a break to really live and find out what else she could to instead of stick to fighting off fiancees or Ranma or whatever next came along, which is exactly what happened today.  
  
How this took place was a bit of a wonder. Apparently this person wasn't after Akane. It would seem he is Kasumi's old friend. Kasumi...The last person who should be involved in this matter should be Kasumi.  
  
'Ranma...You better be careful...I really like you, but you are nothing but danger to innocent people, even if you might be innocent yourself.' thought the young man sitting in his chair.  
  
If things continued like the way they did, he would have to interfere, even thought uptill now he had done so as little as possible.  
  
"Master..." he sighed sitting in his chair...remembering...  
  
End of Chapter 9 


	10. Evening, History, Development

Chapter 10: An evening out / Koryu's History / Ranma's Development  
  
"Thanks come again!"  
  
Ukyo cheerfully said goodbye to another satisfied customer as he left her restaurant. Another day had gone pretty well, in terms of sales. She was earning quite a bit. Most of the Furinkan students went to either U-Chan's or to the Neko-Haten for lunch, since the school food was apparently not good enough.  
  
Ukyo wanted to go somewhere tonight and decided to shut down her restaurant early. Usually it was open till late hours. A slight change in a while wouldn't matter. With her mind made up, the young girl walked over to the main door and languidly twisted the closed door sign with her slender fingers, kept in fine shape even if she worked hard at the art.  
  
After closing down the shop, and turning off most of the lights, Ukyo sat down in one of the seats...calculating how much she needed to get out of her savings to go to university. Heck, she had begun wondering if she needed a degree or not.  
  
She liked the idea of doing more in terms of academics but her big dream of owning a massive restaurant one day, Ranma there to take care of the children and help her around with the restaurant...every thing would be so nice.  
  
Ranma...  
  
Those thoughts now only brought sadness.  
  
She so wanted Ranma to wake up and realize that Akane was not meant for him. Her involvement in the failed wedding had made him angrier than he had ever seen her. He had said that he had not truly forgiven her yet, but he was still willing to talk to her, so that must be an acceptable sign.  
  
In the past two weeks Ranma had not shown any hostility towards Ukyo, but then again, he hadn't shown any hostility towards Shampoo or even Kodachi.  
  
Ukyo shuddered at the mere thought of the latter girl.  
  
The young okonomiyaki chef was sure Ranma needed some time to come to his senses. After the entire affair, he needed to realize that someone who kept on beating him or almost killing him with her cooking wouldn't be someone he wants to get married to.  
  
Married...At the sight of the wedding, seeing Ranma and Akane all ready, ready to live their lives together hit Ukyo like a ton of bricks. It was later revealed that Ranma was baited into the wedding because of the Nanichuan. She wished it was true.  
  
She wondered then whether Ranma would have accepted the marriage without that specific persuasion. Her heart was screaming 'no way', but even amongst the screaming, she could clearly hear the whisper of her logical mind saying, 'He probably would.'  
  
Ukyo shook her head rapidly, to get some fresh thoughts in her mind, well at least those that won't totally mess up her mood.  
  
Still...  
  
The impact of the whole affair had not left Ukyo's mind though. She always wanted to get married and especially to Ranma. She was his cute fiancée, but apart from that, she was also his best friend. If Ranma ever got past those points, he would eventually realize that she truly cared for him. The time they spent together was always fun. They hardly got into arguments. Of course she didn't want to get married off so quickly.  
  
She might even go to university after all; maybe she'll be ready in a few years. Truth be told, she became scared when she saw all the preparation that went into the wedding. The thought of getting married found her slightly cold footed.  
  
They could be fiancées for a few years until Ranma got a bit used to the idea of marriage and they would easily get hitched. They already were fiancées, weren't they?  
  
The chance of that happening was small. Right now she needed to give Ranma some space. If she would not bother him for a while, unless of course it's something for his benefit, he would realize that to be married, one would need to be friends first.  
  
It was all Genma's fault. That damn GENMA! He must be going though some sort of training to make him more stupid...no doubt to try and beat Ranma so he could force him into marriage again. Everybody was training. That old Amazon woman was also training Mousse and Shampoo; they had even come to ask her to train if she wanted.  
  
She didn't know why they wanted her to train with them. They obviously wouldn't want a rival to try and become stronger. Something was going on over there as well.  
  
Kodachi had not been around, so there was definitely some sort of trickery being planned in her insane mind.  
  
Her brother, Tatewaki Kuno had been busy with a few students today. Ranma had been too distracted with his 'other' problems to notice the Furunkan True Blunder talking to that meek looking kid, Gosunkugi. It could be nothing, but then again with Kuno and his high and mighty, not to mention stupid, attitude, there was no way he would be dealing with the student unless there was something going on.  
  
So many things going on, everyone had their plans, every one wanted one thing.  
  
Ranma.  
  
It was only time before everything crash landed on top of Ranma's head. She just hoped it wouldn't all happen at once. Ranma would definitely go crazy. He had destroyed an entire mountain in China. There was no telling what would happen if he lost control here.  
  
Well if he needed someone, she would be there. She would be a friend. Eventually he would realize what is really required for someone to be so close to you that you would choose to marry them.  
  
The young girl sighed, trying to get her mind off such matters. She would continue to be on the lookout for Ranma's sake. That's right; she needed to tell him that Mr. Tendo had gone to visit his father today. Well she'd do that tomorrow.  
  
Instead of brooding right now, Ukyo decided to divert her mind on other things, namely profits.  
  
The profits and the success of the shop had always been something to cheer her up. She was no Nabiki Tendo, but the prospect of succeeding in part of her dream was always a welcome thought. Lately however, it was the only thing making her feel better.  
  
Getting up from her seat, the okonomiyaki chef went upstairs to change out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable. She didn't have that big of a ward robe, but it existed. After changing into a summer dress she'd originally bought to impress Ranma, she decided to go to the carnival. It may not be the best thing, but it had to make do.  
  
Maybe someday she wouldn't go alone.  
  
At Downtown Tokyo, the Golden Dragon restaurant, the love interest of four girls, sat with his companions quietly waiting for the drinks to be served.  
  
Kasumi was sitting next to him on an extravagant, lush couch with a glass table in front of them. Koryu sat on the opposite side in a similar couch.  
  
They had moved from the original location that Kasumi had chosen to private quarters that were deeper in to the restaurant, offering complete privacy. Kasumi seemed reluctant to move, but Koryu persuaded her. To be specific, he dragged her all the way, much to her embarrassment.  
  
Ranma, being slightly oblivious to their behavior, quietly followed them to the place where two guards were sitting. They got up, bowed to Koryu and his guests and let them in.  
  
"Oh my, Koryu, you certainly seem like a Yakuza, don't you?" Kasumi commented, putting one knee on top of the other, giving an impression of high class that Nabiki would have a hard time mimicking.  
  
"Hmm? Naa, Yakuza are way below me. I work on a much higher level back home. I monitor them from time to time back home.  
  
"Arrogance seems to be a common trait between the two of you doesn't it?" the girl looked at Ranma and Koryu.  
  
"Hey, arrogance on its own is bad for you. But on occasion, if it is supported by facts, then it's alright. I did, after all, just state a fact."  
  
"Who do you deal with, like what do ya do?" asked Ranma. He didn't like getting into conversations he didn't know about, but curiosity got the better of him. "Like you take out terrorists or like go on spy missions in other countries or what?"  
  
"Hmm...I could tell you...but then I'd have to ...kill you." Koryu chuckled at his over used joke and continued, "Eh. Just kidding. Anyways, I do on occasion go abroad, but I don't really work against governments or such. It's the year 2060 in our time, so it's a pretty advanced world. Surprisingly its not all that advanced as people in the old times thought it would be. We're not like flying from place to place or anything. Anyways there are lots of people using technology for not so good reasons. It's my task force's job to stop 'em. Of course it's not that simple." explained Koryu, comfortably leaning back into couch. He raised an eyebrow at their lack of enthusiasm and wondered if they really interested in his world.  
  
"That's it? So you're some kinda tech cop right?"  
  
"Hah...funny Ranma. These people are funded and provided by large organizations with some serious technological advanced equipment. Shit thing is they're all mainly weaponry."  
  
"So? I mean, wouldn't the police be able to handle this?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"Let's just say, these organizations are big enough to topple some smaller governments, financially and in weaponry."  
  
The look of shock that passed through Kasumi's face was not something he wanted, but she did ask the question. Ranma seemed to understand the idea, by his apparent serious look.  
  
"Also, these organizations are always trying to get help from one another...always trying to succeed in some development of some sort that always smells trouble for the public, especially if something goes wrong. We basically clean up their mess and make sure that anything doesn't fall into the wrong hands. They're currently trying to make fighting robots. Messing with them is not a walk in the park. They're programmed with all the moves from many martial arts styles. These are basically prototyped for war and stuff. I'm sure you will understand if I can't just tell you specifics. I am not allowed to, even if I'm not from this world.  
  
"So why don't you tell them to stop making weapons like that." Ranma leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Hah! Business. If there are people to buy, there are people to make. There is a large market for weapons and robots for working in heavy duty environments. Some governments want robotic scouts or such to deal with terrorists or anything like that. So we can't stop the manufacturing. We have orders to only make sure nothing falls into wrong hands. We can't just go in and stop them. You see, the technology that is being used for weapons can also be used for medical or other benefits. Robots operate in hazardous environments, thus saving injuries or lives. There are laws...of course, but our job is to catch the people who break those laws. We can't disobey our orders." Koryu winked.  
  
"So what? If lots of people get hurt, then it's better not to have that kind of stuff at all." Ranma argued. Not understanding clearly what the real problem was. If they got rid of it, then it wouldn't be a problem.  
  
Granted, Ranma had lived most of his life on the road, but he knew that some things were better left alone. In fact, that was one of the things he had learned the hard way. Things that were sugar coated usually had a bitter aftertaste in Ranma's experience.  
  
"So says a person who doesn't have the guts to tell off his fiancées, father and mother whenever they want him doing something he doesn't wish."  
  
Kasumi sat there turning her head from Ranma to Koryu intently listening to the young men. She partly understood Koryu's explanation and didn't want to to seem nosy as to prod into his personal life back home. 'If he wished to tell, I would be happy to listen.' She thought, quickly downing the wine glass. 'Funny, I don't seem to remember how many times I've refilled.' Kasumi shifted her concern to how Koryu had retorted Ranma's claim about banishing all such advanced technology. Anything that is developed by technology can be used in a bad way. Kasumi wondered what would be if society worked according to what Ranma said. 'Oh my, I guess no kitchen knives then huh?' she thought, amused.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes at Koryu, knowing that the man had made a point. Half of him wanted to calm down and take it slowly but the other half, which has been in charge of his pride, couldn't let it slip by.  
  
"Hey, I can't! I'm honor bound," Ranma began quickly," well kind of. I'll change that soon though. I have to find a way to break off all engagements. The problem is I dun think I'm strong enough if I end up fighting everyone. Besides, I want to have some time to relax before I cause a mess again. We only came back from China several weeks ago. I need to get some sort of control. I dun wanna hurt nobody more than required.—ow,ow."  
  
Kasumi pulled Ranma's ear again looking at him with mock anger, before smiling sweetly at him again.  
  
"Sweetheart, you are supposed to honor your promises, like the one you made to me about improving your talking habits?"  
  
"Ah... Yea...Yes... Sorry," Ranma eyed the wine glass on the table in front of her. It had been emptied and refilled three times already.  
  
Turning his head slightly to look at Kasumi, Ranma sighed. At least this was Kasumi, not one of the other girls. First and foremost, she wouldn't take advantage of this situation in any way to steal a kiss or something else. She wouldn't even jump to conclusions, even if she was slightly tipsy at the moment.  
  
Koryu chuckled at the display in front of him. 'They would make an amazing couple.' he thought. The only issue that would arise would be that pain would be caused inside the family. Such situations cause serious divisions in all families, and he assumed Kasumi would understand that.  
  
Having two brothers fall for the same girl or two girls for the same guy, either way does the same thing: it causes rifts in the family.  
  
Koryu felt that she would not really try to let that happen. She loved her family too much. Yet, Koryu mused, she seemed to be subconsciously becoming closer to Ranma and opening up to him. Being a girl who has live mostly sheltered, even with her rare excursions that she did have, Koryu figured Kasumi would indeed give in to her desires, eventually.  
  
She was a young woman after all. She also had a heart.  
  
When someone really falls in love, they can do stupid things. Chances were unknown though. Kasumi would easily sacrifice her own happiness for her family's sake as she has done so for a while, a trait similar to Koryu himself.  
  
Koryu turned slightly to look at Ranma, who was doing a mock bow towards Kasumi and asking her to give him a little time to adjust. 'The problem would be him. In the end he will only go for what he really wants. Damn, your love life is more complicated than my work and that's saying something.' Koryu laughed inwardly.  
  
Koryu thought Ranma should just run away. Running away won't necessarily be cowardly if Ranma would state clearly to everyone after him to take that time to forget him and carry on with their life as if he didn't exist.  
  
It could just be considered a strategic retreat or a vacation. A few years away could iron out many issues and give these people needed to grow up. They all were immature, with the exceptions being Kasumi and perhaps Ranma.  
  
Kasumi would be considered an adult because of her age and responsibility, Ranma would because of his experiences. He might act childish as a result of his conditioning, but there was a big difference between the Ranma now and the Ranma Koryu had seen a few days ago.  
  
He was quiet, listened more, and was even becoming more perceptive. His face, though still youngish, showed maturity in itself. It was the look he wore on his that showed serenity. This was most probably because Ranma could now sense most people and identify them for larger distances, thus becoming more confident in himself.  
  
Upon reflection, Koryu considered the young man and his newly relaxed posture. Perhaps it was because he doesn't need to be on guard every second for a surprise attack anymore.  
  
The Master Ninja smiled at this young man. Once Ranma had defeated his demons, he could be a good, loyal friend; one worth having. Maybe he could be Koryu's contact in the years to come. If he and Koryu had any business in this world for any reason, he'd come pay Ranma a visit. 'That would be fun...if possible' thought Koryu, smiling gently.  
  
"Ranma." he waited for the young man to turn and look towards him. "I just wanted answer your question. Just like you are 'honor bound', so am I. I just prefer not to wave honor around like a flag, so I'd just rather say, I follow what I think is right. They give me orders, so as long as those orders aren't directly or indirectly hurting someone innocent...I'll follow them. There are of course times I don't do exactly what I'm supposed to but that's alright. I'm still under heat from the Shynko Disaster...heh."  
  
"Shynko Disaster? That doesn't sound good." a feminine voice said.  
  
"Hey, what do ya mean about wavin' honor like a flag-ow ow ow!" Ranma winced when Kasumi's hand found its way to Ranma's throbbing red ear again.  
  
Koryu decided, after a moment to answer Kasumi's question first, not wanting to get into an argument with Ranma.  
  
"Kasumi, I blew up a building. Let's just say it was one of the most advanced buildings in the world and the best thing was no one got hurt. Well, no one except me. Damn, I got blasted big time. That one decision of mine had me get into trouble that I couldn't get out of for a long time."  
  
"H-how did you do that?" Kasumi asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Heh, I know how you feel man. Building? I blew up an entire mountain." Ranma sympathized, his eyes shut as he nursed his ear.  
  
"I am not sure that is something to be proud of Ranma," Kasumi said disapprovingly, flicking Ranma's nose. "Causing needless destruction is not what a martial artist should do."  
  
Ranma winced, and not because of the flicking of his nose, though he decided to keep in mind that Kasumi could possibly attack that again when she's upset.  
  
"I had no choice, Kasumi. It's not like I go around causing destruction just for the fun of it." Ranma argued. He was already upset at several things. He didn't need this guilt trip.  
  
Kasumi glanced towards him, staring deeply into his eyes for a moment. She was satisfied to see guilt, shame and most of all regret register on his face; it also reflected in his eyes. She knew he didn't mean for those things to happen. She only wanted him not to boast about it as if it was a good thing.  
  
Kasumi sent a quick frown to Koryu as well, hoping to her message across to him as well. "It's alright Ranma. I know. I just do not think this is something one should be proud about, that's all."  
  
Ranma looked at her momentarily as she gave him her usual gentle smile. She patted him on the shoulder for additional support.  
  
"Classified," Koryu winked.  
  
"Mmm?" Kasumi twisted her eyebrows at Koryu.  
  
"You asked how I did something like that. I can't tell you because that information is classified. Oh and by the way Ranma, I don't want to get into an argument with you, but I started thinking after meeting Mr. Tendo today. " Koryu said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"He spoke much of honor and so do you on occasion. With you I can understand, because you really feel those bounds when you speak of honor. Still, I believe that if honor is so sacred to you. You wouldn't speak about it so much. I mean would you take your most precious treasure and wave it around for everyone to see? I wouldn't. Hence, you won't see me talking about honor, unless the situation is very grave and I am with people who would really understand what I'm talking about." Koryu stopped for a breath of air. "Sorry, Kasumi. I didn't want to insult your father or anything but he is a little deluded."  
  
"It's okay, Koryu. I understand." Kasumi smiled and turned to look at Ranma, to whom the words had impacted the hardest.  
  
Ranma had never thought about it, but it seemed so simple and so straight forward. But then again, he had hardly done any real thinking in his life. It just went to show how much he needed to change. He would, he would change. He would turn into a better person.  
Somehow, just being the greatest martial artist in the world was loosing its effect. He was so good, yet he was beginning to think that being the best in martial arts on its own did not seem to be cutting it. Why that was so, still eluded Ranma. Maybe he was beginning to understand that only worrying about the art on its own was not going to help him later on. As an after thought, Ranma figured that just the fact that 'all for martial arts' being drilled into him by his father was reason enough to have doubt. But then again, after the talk with Kasumi in the morning, Ranma had begun to see her point of view. Even in history class, he had heard that many of the great martial artists also had excelled in other professions.  
  
"Ranma, are you alright?" Kasumi asked, dragging Ranma out of his thought process.  
  
"Hmm? Yea, I'm great Kasumi. Thanks for asking. I just couldn't help but agree with him." Ranma smiled confidently, yet there was a serious undertone in his voice and smile, which earned him a similar reply from his companions.  
  
Kasumi put her arm around Ranma and snuggled in a bit, much to Ranma's embarrassment. "Ah, Kasumi?"  
  
She winkled up her nose, "What, you going to let all those other girls snuggle up to you, but not me?" she whined cutely, teasing him.  
  
With a sigh Ranma gave up, giving Koryu who was laughing, a growl. This was Ranma after all. He hated getting into situations where things could be misinterpreted. Still, he could easily sense anyone close by. Apart from the guards, there was no one around this area of the restaurant.  
  
For a moment, Ranma still felt unstable, but a look at Kasumi melted his discomfort totally. He relaxed his entire body, leaned back slightly, and closed his eyes, and took in his environment.  
  
Taking a moment to think, he realized that Kasumi was genuinely treating him like a friend. Nothing was made up. She would be happy, annoyed, and sweet in response to him, regardless to what he thought. Not just that, but Kasumi also needed a friend.  
  
They were friends; real friends. With a smile, Ranma dared to wrap an arm around the girl's shoulder. It had a mind of its own resisted, obviously responding to its Pavlovian response to girls in close proximity, but Ranma heart won out in the end. He felt Kasumi shift slightly under his arm to be more comfortable.  
  
The relaxation he found was similar to the feeling he had with Akane, only better.  
  
After some amiable silence, Ranma felt content again. It didn't take long for the food to arrive.  
  
They enjoyed the rest of the evening and talked about some of each other's experiences. Koryu seemed to find Ranma being hit on as a girl by the same guy who wants to kill his guy form so funny that he ended up falling of the couch laughing.  
  
Both Ranma and Kasumi tried finding something on Koryu to make fun of, but they didn't know much about him in the first place. They doubted that whenever they landed on something, he would just end it with 'classified'.  
  
"No girlfriend or someone special?" Kasumi smiled slyly.  
  
"Nope. When I do get one, I promise you'll be the first to know."  
  
"Hmm. You don't prefer men, do you?" She asked haltingly.  
  
Koryu nearly choked, receiving a small chuckle from Ranma.  
  
The young martial artists mimicked his friend perfectly, expertly crossing a leg over the other. He felt different, as if giving off air of competence and composure.  
  
"Hey man, where do you get so much money from anyways? I used that money you gave me a few days ago, but I have no idea how to pay you back." Ranma said, suddenly remembering the question that had been keeping in his mind since yesterday.  
  
Koryu crossed his arms, "Money? I don't really. Well, if I really need, I have enough to do whatever I want. When I travel, say for example through portals and stuff. I have included into the magic of the portal to carry a specific bag with me. In it, I have several items for me that might help me out. Now I can't really say what else was in the bag, but I can tell you I had several large diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. Now, after selling several small diamonds, I earned a few thousand dollars. That's quite a lot of money huh? When I leave, whatever money I have, I'll use it to buy another gem. I'm not rich or anything. I just have enough to get by with what I want or need."  
  
"When will you leave anyways?" Kasumi interjected, her question being met with a prolonged silence.  
  
"I don't know." Koryu let out a frustrated breath and messed up his hair, looking down at the ground, "I can't open any more portals because the swords that had cut me the night I arrived were laced with a specific poison. That poison is still going through my blood right now. It won't kill me, but it has sealed a serious amount of my abilities. The flow of energy in my blood stream is erratic. Probably a poison with some magical abilities." he explained.  
  
Ranma frowned at the man, wondering why he didn't ask for some help, "You're a spy right? Why don't you get some help somewhere? Heck, maybe the Doc we know, Dr. Tofu can help you out."  
  
Koryu laughed, "I am not so conceited to think I am the most powerful, Ranma. There may be, and most probably are people stronger than me out there. I do not want to cause unnecessary attention towards me, nor do I want to make trouble. Much could happen if I actively sought a cure for this poison. I'd need to meet knowledgeable people, who in turn could know others. I don't want to cause a ruckus. Any small action on my part could set off chains of reactions."  
  
"Bullshit, what's the real reason?" Ranma asked. He knew that even he couldn't sense him when Koryu wanted to be unnoticed. He assumed someone like Koryu could easily trick almost anyone.  
  
"That is a real reason, Ranma. But if you really want to know another one, I'll tell ya. If I try to look for a cure, it will require me to admit my ailment. That will lead to someone knowing my capabilities. The worse thing for a Ninja is for anyone to know of his/her abilities. No matter what, I cannot afford that -- especially if someone decides to find another way to gain those same abilities. They could use it any way they want."  
  
Kasumi nodded slightly in reply to his logic. He made sense. Being a spy, ninja or whatever he was. It was the art of secrecy, and it seemed Koryu took it very seriously. Even in the Tendo Ryu scrolls, it was stated to keep your techniques hidden. Should an opponent know them, then the effectiveness of the technique shall be reduced by half, or totally become ineffective, should the opponent be intelligent.  
  
From what she had understood of Koryu's lifestyle, he lived in a dangerous world, metaphorically speaking. The people he worked with and the problems he dealt with had life, death, and conspiracy written all over them. His actions were understandable, but another problem arose.  
  
"Then that means." She began  
  
"I cannot go home for a while, probably. From where I opened the portal, my friends should be able to trace it and find me. It's a time and space thing, complicated and I can't be bothered to explain. Anyway, they should be able to come here and find me. We have already figured out a contingency for this type of situation. The only issue is the time, I have no idea how long it will take. It could be weeks, or even months. I'll have to wait and see. My ninja clan members and a few friends are the only ones who know about the portal and the specific way my powers, which have been sealed right now, can work."  
  
"But what if your enemies come? What if they find out from your clan members?" Ranma interjected.  
  
"They attacked me separately BECAUSE they didn't want to mess with my clan members. Each one's power level is almost equal to mine; I'd even go as far as saying they might be as strong as me. They're also extremely loyal, hence why Enwa Gumi singled me out." Koryu leaned forward to pick up his drink.  
  
"Enwa Gumi?" Kasumi raised her brow.  
  
"Er, bad guys? The idiots after me?" Koryu shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Why are they after you anyways?" Ranma asked, folding his arms, "Did you do something to them?"  
  
"They want something I have. I cannot say what it is, but let us just say they were willing to kill my parents for it." Koryu's voice was soft, yet held controlled fury.  
  
A look of horror crossed Kasumi's face while Ranma faced Koryu, dead serious, almost angry; he was clenching his fists tightly. "Shit... when was that?"  
  
"I was seven years old. They were murdered in front of my eyes. I was forced to hide because of a promise, let's just forget this topic. I have gotten over it. It was tough; life can be a bitch. I lost my family once, but found a new one and right now I've strangely find two good friends, haven't I?" Koryu smiled.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, Koryu." Kasumi managed after a minute of silence.  
  
As dumb as Ranma had acted in his life, there were times when his mind showed clarity. After recent events, the occurrence of those moments, specifically thanks to Kasumi and Koryu, were increasing.  
  
This happened to be a time, when Ranma understood Koryu's feeling. He had made the connection quite well, the idea of living alone without a parent you loved, only trained in how to fight efficiently.  
  
Ranma tried to subtly change the subject, "Hey..." he started softly, taking a bite off the chicken drumstick, "What is that drink you have there anyways? You told the waiter dude 'the usual' but...what is it?"  
  
Koryu smiled evilly. "It's too strong for you man. Better leave it alone"  
  
"Hey, I had traditional sake."  
  
"That's only because I forced you to Ranma," Kasumi smiled after her initial shock at Ranma's mature action in changing the subject. He was growing up in leaps and bounds. She could have sworn he seemed in his twenties given the way he had behaved.  
  
"Yea, but what he's having can't be much worse can it?" said martial artist asked.  
  
"Lets just say it is made from different green material that is fed through a passage, then through a purification system, and finally through a processing system. The result goes through many different appendages and a by product of that is in accumulated in a central repository, from where it is sucked." Koryu explained carefully, waving his fork about.  
  
Ranma tried to follow the explanation, having no idea what Koryu was going on about. Unlike before however, he had managed to hide his confusion quite well. A stoic expressionless face was what he let his companions view.  
  
Kasumi giggled a bit after swallowing her mouthful. "Ranma, I believe Koryu's drinking milk."  
  
"Milk?" Ranma's expressionless look fell like a ton of bricks.  
  
Koryu snickered, "Told ya you couldn't handle it."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
The entire evening went along pleasantly, until the food was finished and no one really felt like desert except for Kasumi. She had asked for some chocolate pudding.  
  
Ranma entered a discussion with Koryu on some of his techniques and their revisions to suit the momentum based fighting style. Kasumi started on her chocolate pudding while Ranma and Koryu went on to talk about their fight during the day.  
  
'This tastes quite nice,' Kasumi thought, prodding her pudding after her first spoonful. It was not that strong, nor bitter. The sugar was just right as well. She thought she could make it better, however. Coming to this place was not a bad idea after all. It had given her some good ideas to make at home.  
  
She figured Ranma would be happy, but then again he was not worried about what he ate as long as it tasted good.  
  
"That mid-air twist was amazing. I've never thought of something like that before. It gives you a chance to hit the enemy again after the first initial attack almost instantly." Ranma commented, visualizing the whole scene that had taken place earlier that day.  
  
Kasumi smiled at his enthusiasm at the feat. She almost regretted watching them fight. She had not been there the first time they fought. It would be interesting how they compare to each other.  
  
"What was more impressive was your ability to get back to your feet. You fight by instinct, and not many people would have been able to recover from that bad landing." Koryu countered, "That had been one interesting two minute match."  
  
Kasumi looked from one to the other with a politely bemused expression. "Is fighting all you boys will talk about?"  
  
Koryu looked questioningly at the Tendo girl for a moment, "Yep. Guys have a tendency to be single minded in their conversations, while girls flitter about all over the place. Drive us guys crazy."  
  
"Yeah." Ranma agreed, taking a moment to register the second comment Koryu had made.  
  
"There is more to this world than fighting and martial arts." Kasumi gave Koryu a look which activated his self preservation instincts.  
  
"Ranma, I believe its time we left. You need to start studying tonight, and I would at least like to get a general idea of where you are with respect to your subjects."  
  
"I guess so...Yes, you're right. We could meet again tomorrow or something, is that alright Koryu?" Ranma cocked his head towards the other man.  
  
"Rain check. You may not see me for a few days. I'll be busy trying to find a cure and resting." Koryu replied, causing Ranma to cross his arms in confusion.  
  
"You said..."  
  
"I know what I said, Ranma. What I didn't say was that I would go around some laboratories, and sneak in, trying to see if I can figure something out. I'm not going to ask anyone or go to anyone. It will be just a solo recon type thing." Koryu interjected.  
  
"So when will we see you next?" Kasumi got up from her seat and started straightening her dress. Ranma got up with her.  
  
"I have no idea. Nothing is set in stone with me. I guess I might drop by on occasion, but it could be a week or more."  
  
"So today you were just coming to say bye?" Ranma furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Cute. Ya got me. Well, I was just planning on saying bye for the time being. I suppose it turned out to be a good thing that Kasumi-chan dragged us here." Koryu shrugged off, earning a sweet smile from Kasumi and an amusing glance from Ranma.  
  
"All right then, please take good care of your self Koryu, and come by to visit us soon." Kasumi smiled, turning to head for the door. Ranma hesitated for a moment to say something, before following Kasumi out the door.  
  
"I'll see ya later then." He said, slowly taking his hand out to shake with Koryu, now knowing what else to do; he hadn't really been such well terms with another guy before. Maybe a simple wave would have been enough, like it was with anyone else.  
  
'He isn't anyone else, though.' Ranma reminded himself.  
  
Upon regarding the outstretched hand, Koryu allowed a lopsided grin to appear on his cool features, before offering his own in return.  
  
"You will."  
  
Just as they left the restaurant, Ranma and Kasumi continued walking down the street towards their home knowing it would still take at least half an hour to reach their destination. They had taken a taxi, on Koryu's expense, the way here.  
  
"You want to take the cab back?" Ranma shifted his shoulders around slightly, glancing down at his companion from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Its nice weather, I suppose we can walk, unless you would like to get home quickly."  
  
"Nah, I don't care-I mean, No, I don't mind walking," The pig tailed martial artist leaned slightly away from Kasumi. He didn't fancy having his ears ripped off, or elongated.  
  
"Well, at least you are more language conscious now. Truth be told, I was getting weary of continuously disciplining you." Kasumi folded her arms and looked at the ground as she walked onwards.  
  
"I don't really see the big deal about it, honestly."  
  
"Ranma, one should know how to have a civilized conversation, because very few things are solved through fights in the world outside martial arts. No matter what you do, you will have to live in that world."  
  
Ranma remained quiet for a moment, formulating his words carefully. "That just contradicts my entire life," he smiled bitterly.  
  
"Not really. Martial arts beget martial art problems. Only one of your engagements is due to your skills. The others were due to your father or timing. Just because you haven't dealt with verbal conversation doesn't mean you can't. You learn everything else so quickly so why not try this? Look at Koryu, he talks slang more often than not, but he can carry an intellectual conversation easily," Kasumi giggled at the mental image of Ranma challenging a bystander to a duel, "What, use challenges to solve all the problems in your life?".  
  
"I'm not Koryu though."  
  
"Don't you want to be like him?"  
  
"Err, No. He's him. I'm me. I'm...I dun- don't know how to say it but, we're different. I suppose we have similar traits and all, but we're like similar and different at the same time. So no, I don't want to be like him, because then I won't be me. Uhh, am I making sense?" Ranma screwed his eyebrows. God he sucked at conversation.  
  
A familiar sense deja vu hit him. Last time he had that thought was when he was trying to make Kasumi understand the concepts of the Shadows of Honor.  
  
Ranma didn't get an immediate reply to his statement, so he turned to look at Kasumi, wondering if he could read anything from her expression. He found her looking thoughtful for a moment before saying something softly.  
  
"Oh my, " She muttered, "Strange isn't it? He said the same thing."  
  
"Said what?" Ranma asked, intrigued.  
  
"He said something about the two of you being similar, yet different, I don't remember exactly when he said it, but I distinctly remember him stating something to that effect."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"You're both strange, aren't you? I never figured you to be the mysterious type Ranma." Kasumi giggled momentarily, smiling up at her companion.  
  
"I'm not, well I never kept that many things to myself. I couldn't either, especially since Nabiki kept on digging around everything she could about me." Ranma clasped his hands behind his head.  
  
"You even look more mature now. You move smoothly, confidently and are a lot more relaxed than you usually are." she commented.  
  
"Two reasons for that: Firstly, it's because I'm with you and I feel totally comfortable with that. Secondly, I know that no one within twenty feet is trying to try a surprised attack or god knows what on me."  
  
Kasumi's cheeks tinted faintly red and her heart started pounding a little harder against her chest as she unfolded her arms only to link her fingers behind her back. She leaned forward towards Ranma and smiled sweetly, "And why are you so comfortable with me?" she asked slyly.  
  
Ranma genuinely smiled at her. He had already asked this question to himself earlier that day, ending up with a list of answers. To portray his point, he started counting on his fingers as he ticked off the reasons.  
  
"Well, I can have a normal conversation with you without something going wrong. I can be in awkward situations with you and not have you bite my head off. I can pretty much talk to you about anything and know you'll understand it for what it is instead of trying to think the worst of me and jump to some wierd conclusions of your own. I mean, there's many reasons. You're really pretty as well, but then that isn't a real reason. I mean, you're like...you have a calming face, or aura that helps me keep my panic down." he explained,  
  
"I mean, last but not least, you're hot. I mean you're beautiful, er. I mean you are hotter-er- more beautiful than any other woman I know. You look, um," Ranma glanced Kasumi up and down quickly taking in her elegant yet beautiful appearance while fighting a blush creeping on his face," and you look more mature and woman-like than anyone. Um, does that make sense?  
"  
  
"Thank you, Ranma. Yes, it makes sense. I understand what you mean to say." Kasumi beamed. She now knew why she was feeling slightly giddy. Much time had passed since when someone last complimented her openly about her personality or the points they appreciated about her. It felt good. It was said that opposites attract, and apparently it was true. Telling her she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known had won him the prize though. It was quite an easy way to try and attract a girl, and it seems it was still effective, seeing as Kasumi felt her romantic side drawn towards Ranma.  
  
Maybe 'attract' would be too forceful of a word, but ever since Ranma had opened up to her, they always seemed comfortable around each other. That thought pattern lead Kasumi to wonder why she was so comfortable around Ranma. Well that was obvious. She decided to voice her opinion.  
  
"Well, Ranma, I suppose its only fair for me to explain my thoughts about you" Kasumi grinned at Ranma's slightly confused look," I find myself being extremely comfortable around you as well"  
  
"Yeah, but you are comfortable with everyone." he shrugged.  
  
"Ah, well, I suppose I am, but I no one I know is truly a bad person and I know they will not let any bad happen to me, but you're different."  
  
"Different? How?" Ranma mused, giving another sideways glance at the elder girl.  
  
"You understand me. You know almost as much about me as Nabiki does, only she's witnessed my behavior and you've heard about it from me. No one else understands. They take who I am, what I am for granted without trying to understand 'why' I am. You're not like that. While it's not something I would normally condone, I am willing to bet any amount of money that you can understand me better than anyone else can. You see me for who I am, not what I am."  
  
They continued walking silently after her monologue, as Ranma gathered his thoughts. He knew she needed a friend. She felt lonely and needed him as a friend, but he didn't know how she felt when she was around him. Her feelings went far deeper than he initially believed.  
  
"To be with someone who understands you. You and me," Ranma stopped and corrected himself, "You and I are in the same situation then aren't we? I guess we're as alike as me and Koryu."  
  
"Koryu and I," Kasumi corrected softly, eliciting another grin. Ranma really was so innocent it was adorable, "I'm grateful that you are trying. You know it will take time."  
  
"Ah, yes, Koryu and I." Ranma repeated, receiving a gentle index finger on his forehead, courtesy of Kasumi, to which he smiled. He remembered the last time she had done that.  
  
"Well, I suppose we're something like best friends then huh? I mean, best friends are supposed to be like than and all, aren't they?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Ranma, I haven't read a book which describes the relationship of best friends anywhere, but I guess, yes. I suppose we can consider ourselves as best friends...I see no harm in it."  
  
"Well, we trust each other more than anyone else, right?" Ranma said.  
  
"I know I do." Kasumi replied with a grin.  
  
"Me too, so that finalizes it. Best friends?"  
  
Kasumi offered her hand stoutly. Ranma took it.  
  
"Best friends," they chorused, hand shaking as if they'd just signed an enormous business deal, erupting in laughter moments later.  
  
"Man, we're still far away from home aren't we?" Kasumi commented a few minutes later.  
  
"Want to get there fast? We can go home Saotome style," Ranma raised his fists in the air. Kasumi understood the insinuation, and shook her head slightly, blushing a bit.  
  
The last time someone carried her like that was at Prince Toma's island. It had been really embarrassing, even if her 'carrier' turned out to be a sweet man. The thought of Ranma carrying her was not so bad, but then they would be home too quickly. She was rather enjoying this walk.  
  
"I'm quite enjoying this walk, so it's alright."  
  
Ranma shrugged in response, knowing he felt the same way.  
  
"So..." he started, placing his hands behind his head, thinking of a conversation to start, "You're not gonna do my homework for-" he faltered, wondering why Kasumi was giving him the 'sly glare' as he decided to call it, "huh? OH...I mean, you're not going to do my homework for me, are you?" he pronounced every word carefully.  
  
Kasumi's 'sly glare' dissolved into a sly wink as she walked closer to him to nudge him in the ribs, "You're learning faster now. Maybe I won't have to pull your ears off after all."  
  
"I like my ears where they are, thank you" he replied,"So?"  
  
"Ranma, I will help you do your homework, and I need to know where you stand in your subjects. If, IF you want to be good in the world of people, you need to know all the basics. I suppose the best for you, and your martial arts background, you should learn history. You need to know what has happened in the world. I would also suggest you study extra hard at math and the other sciences.  
  
"Ugh, math."  
  
"Ranma, lets just consider it training, as we talked about today morning. When you start off, obviously it will be difficult. You'll get better the more time you spend at it. It's the same as any move you study off a scroll," The Tendo girl explained.  
  
"Speaking of scrolls, where did you get the Tendo Ryu scrolls from?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Please don't change the subject, Ranma." Kasumi cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm? No, I wasn't changing anything, I just wanted to know where you got the Tendo Scrolls. Does Akane know about them, does she use them?"  
  
"Mmm, well, she doesn't have some the advanced scrolls, since I keep them, but she does have access to the other scrolls that are locked up in the Dojo. Since father has stopped training Akane, she needs to complete her understanding on her control before she can go onwards. So I read the scrolls from time to time."  
  
Now that Ranma had the knowledge, he didn't know what to do with it. He hadn't seen Akane ever look into the scrolls before when even Ranma had to to do so from time to time, to revise and check up some techniques. That train of thought faded from Ranma's mind as he felt a faint sneaky presence on the opposite side of the street.  
  
'Sasuke' Ranma thought irately, 'I swear, if anything happens to Kasumi because of his snooping around...'  
  
"It would be funny if someone we know spotted us and jumped to conclusions again." Ranma commented offhandedly, carefully mouthing 'Sasuke' and tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Why would that be?" Kasumi didn't turn, nor make any sudden movement, but understood Ranma's concern. They were being watched.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, we just came back from dinner with a friend of ours, but no one would think that would they? They would be easily imagining the worst, that we're romantically involved or some spew like that. Of course that would set off the fiancée brigade up against you." Ranma continued slightly louder than before, making sure Sasuke heard.  
  
"What would you do, if that happened? Oh my, I can't even think of that possibility." Kasumi smiled.  
  
"Someone might want to hurt you. Che, though there's nothing to worry about, Kasumi. If things start going that way, I will not let anything happen to you. I would feel sorry for the person who started the rumor, though.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I'd find out who it is. What I did to Saffron will be squat compared to what I'll do to that person for endangering an innocent." Ranma said seriously, his battle aura had already started forming around him, hugging his entire body, letting off wisps to the air around him.  
  
Ranma, not wanting to let too much aura off, started to control and swerve it around himself; it was something he had learned recently when trying to control his distress or anger. It was not the Soul of Ice, where the aura is held back. Instead of holding it back, it was released; only Ranma controlled where it went, and how it was let off.  
  
The result was an astounding display as his fiery blue, burning aura swirled around him, flowing around his entire body, causing his hair to sway and his pigtail to levitate, flickering with the aura itself.  
  
"Ranma? Are you alright?" Kasumi asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Nope, I'm not. Nothing is worse than endangering an innocent. If by someone's actions, you got hurt, I will not have mercy on the person who was the cause of it." Ranma was dead serious. He had stopped walking and looked straight at the horizon, or what he could see of it from the street. His aura was flowing smoothly around him, his eyes were narrow and stone cold, uncaring to the environment around him.  
  
Usually, Ranma let his ki disperse into the air when he let his battle aura off. Since this time he was controlling most of it, it only began to accumulate, becoming dense, causing Kasumi to feel the push of the aura against her. She stepped away in response. The ground below him and the wall opposite him started cracking as dust started flowing with his aura's swirling motion.  
  
Unknown to him, the entire street had cleared leaving the two standing there.  
  
He had initially wanted to warn off Sasuke, but when he thought about Kasumi actually getting involved or injured, something burst inside of him, setting off a stampede of rage. Little by little, the locks keeping his emotions in were being broken, each lock letting more of his anger seep through. It was only when he felt someone grab hold to his hand tightly, did he turn to look and find Kasumi's face streaked with concern.  
  
It wouldn't do, it just didn't feel right to have that look on Kasumi's face, especially when it was caused by him. Slowly, bit by bit, Ranma gathered his thoughts, putting a lid on his emotions, knowing how things went on in Nerima. So far, not one innocent had gotten badly injured. It should be all right.  
  
Besides, if something went wrong, he would be there, and if he had any indication on Koryu's character, Ranma knew that Koryu, while here, wouldn't let anything happen either.  
  
Regardless, the uneasy feeling did not leave the back of his mind.  
  
Slowly, but definitely, Ranma's battle aura dissipated into thin air and he regained his calm outlook. It quickly became slightly apologetic since he had worried his new found 'best friend'.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away there," Ranma glanced towards the area where Sasuke had been. "Well, the good thing is that I probably got my message across. Sasuke isn't there anymore." Ranma apologized.  
  
Kasumi looked over Ranma for a few moments before concluding that everything was alright. she didn't let go of his arm as she slowly started moving towards home, gently dragging him along. "I suppose so. What made you almost lose your control?"  
  
"The thought of you getting hurt" Ranma murmured, letting off a sigh as he let Kasumi guide him. Somehow he felt relieved that she was dragging him. He had been dragged before, but he had never felt calm while being dragged. He snorted at the thought of him being dragged when had been knocked unconscious or such.  
  
By the sourness he had felt in the back of the head, Ranma had felt he had been dragged by his pig tail as well. Banishing his melancholy thoughts, Ranma concentrated on the person dragging him off. She was leaning forward, as if she was dragging something heavy.  
  
Little did he know that she was blushing like crazy, tilting her head in embarrassment. She had been half expecting that reply, but she was totally unprepared for the consequential emotions that had responded to it. She knew why she was feeling that way. It was quite simple really.  
  
There was a first time for everything. What Ranma had said was really sweet; no one had ever really showed such concern for her before. Such protective emotion directed towards her personally warmed her heart. Only problem was that the heat had spread throughout her body and she could clearly feel it on her face.  
  
"Kasumi, it's alright, you don't have to drag me." the young martial artist spoke, quickening the pace to catch up to Kasumi, "Kasumi, what's wrong? Aww, you're not crying are you? Look, I hate it when girls cry."  
  
The girl in question quickly shook her head, "No Ranma, its nothing like that, it's just. I just felt nice when you said that. It feels good when someone is protective like that."  
  
"Huh? But people are always protective about you. Akane was this afternoon. You're father goes into a 'tantrum of the century' mode if you even get a scratch." Ranma countered, to which Kasumi sighed, and started giggling.  
  
"Oh Ranma, its not like that. You really are innocent aren't you? I meant that a guy is so protective of me. It's what a girl always wants...well, it's what most typical girls always want." Kasumi corrected, thinking of a younger sibling, "You know, like you are always protecting Akane. I've never really had anyone do or say something like that before."  
  
"So what? You want to get into trouble so I can protect you?" Ranma smirked.  
  
"Not that, silly, Oh never mind." Kasumi rolled her eyes uncharacteristically.  
  
"I'll always be protective of you, especially after what happened, you know, a few days ago. Not just because you're innocent...I mean, you're my best friend right? Heck, Ukyo's supposed to be my best friend and you're...I dunno, you're different from her. You're ...umm...a lot closer...I guess." Ranma mumbled.  
  
Kasumi smiled at him, finally getting her tinted cheeks under control, though she dared a little and put her arm in his comfortably as they continued walking.  
  
Ranma, yet again felt like resisting, but his body seemed to understand a simple fact; Kasumi was allowed to be close to him and didn't want his body or genes like anyone else. He let her slip her arm in his, enjoying the smell of her perfume, whatever she was wearing.  
  
On their way, the two passed an overhead street light, totally oblivious to anything apart from themselves as they amiably made their way towards the Tendo home, content in each other's company.  
  
On top of that specific streetlight, a lone figure sat cross legged, its head resting on its palm, having the elbow resting on its knee.  
  
"So...Little red riding hood takes the big bad wolf back home, not a typical story huh?" the man muttered to himself quietly, scratching the back of his head. 'Man, I really wished I could spend more time with them. I enjoy it. I finally get a vacation type situation and lo! behold, I have to go find a fuckin' cure for the bitchin' poison runnin' through my veins.' Koryu thought bitterly.  
  
Having lived most of his life either keeping distance from the Enwa Gumi, or working with the Shadow Squad to make sure technology is used how its supposed to be without making potential disaster for innocents, he had had little or no free time to participate in other activities. Hence, he never really knew what he liked.  
  
He liked a friendly spar, but he had realized that he had also just enjoyed the evening spending time with two people he had begun to consider his friends. Especially Ranma. In Koryu's opinion, that young man defined loyalty.  
  
Spending time with either Ranma or Kasumi, preferably both, brought about a good time, and it felt refreshing.  
  
'Oh well, the quicker I trace an antidote, if possible, the quicker I can recover. Once I manage to unseal the spirits, I'll easily be able to spend more time with them for a while before going back home. Heck, I won't be worried about Ranma kicking my ass either. If we had continued our spar today, that punk would have forced me to draw my sword. Only three people in my entire life have ever managed to do that.' Koryu thought deeply, wondering just how powerful Ranma could be when he modified his own style to encompass momentum based fighting.  
  
One thing was certain; Ranma was a genius, and his adaptability rivaled that of Koryu's himself. What shocked Koryu most of all was the amount of aura that young man could generate.  
  
Koryu, being a Ninja, generated a large aura himself, but hid it, and used it to perform magical techniques or support his strength internally through his veins or muscle.  
  
Ranma on the other hand used mainly ki based techniques. His ki strength was daunting. His reflexes, fighting ability and instincts seemed to be on overdrive. Being able to use all those in sync while letting off ki, where Koryu kept it in, it was not difficult to believe that this man had destroyed a mountain. Koryu thought Ranma could so much more.  
  
Koryu thought about it for a moment, carefully comparing himself against Ranma. Ranma let off ki, and Koryu kept it in. Yet they achieved similar results, only Ranma had reserves of ki Koryu probably could never reach even with a strength enhancing technique. He couldn't help but smile at Ranma's comment about the two.  
  
Different but similar. How true.  
  
Koryu shivered, it was a good thing he had convinced Ranma not to attack the night he had arrived. He wouldn't have lasted five minutes against the Saotome heir. Ranma had produced a dangerously powerful aura moments ago. Usually aura that is let off, disperses.  
  
The Saotome heir had kept it close to his body and let it build up density and strength. It was like compressing air to use it in gas cylinders. When they explode, they could cause serious damage. Ranma was finally learning to actively control his aura.  
  
He was finally showing his true potential. No one in their right mind would wan't to fight Ranma if he managed to incorporate this ability of his, which he seemed to have learned quite easily, into his moves.  
He'd be on a new level if he started developing new techniques.  
  
'Maybe I'll learn his fighting style too,' He pondered as he leaned back from his position, watching Ranma and Kasumi as they were almost out of sight, 'It's damn effective.'  
  
His balance faltered backwards; Koryu momentarily glanced dangerously at the bush Sasuke had been using across the street to spy. He wondered in that instant, whether to cross paths with the young ninja and give him a slight demonstration in the reality of his kind, but decided against it. It was of no consequence.  
  
Ranma would deal with his problems, his way. Koryu had no reason to get involved, and wouldn't unless dire need arose. That was how he had always worked, and it wasn't going to change.  
  
Gravity finally pulled his weight off the street light, making Koryu fall, his back facing the ground. Moments before striking the ground, his body dispersed into mist and a dense cloud struck the ground and dissolved into the air.  
  
The following night for Ranma had turned out to be a surprise, because he had to find out the hard way, just how tough a task master Kasumi was. They had arrived home at 7:30 PM and Kasumi had him working till midnight.  
  
The first thing Ranma and Kasumi did as soon as they reached home was to explain their evening to Mr. Tendo, who was threatening to flood the entire house with his forth coming tears.  
  
Kasumi put on her always present smile at her father, "We had a good time father."  
  
"You did, did you? Ah, I could see he was a man of great promise. Maybe we could hold a double wedding." Soun started shedding alligator tears, which soon turned into a pair of waterfalls.  
  
"Oh my! Father, don't you think it's a little too soon to think like that? He's a good friend. Saying such things would not be appropriate, don't you think?" Kasumi put her hand in front of her mouth.  
  
"I just want what's best for my children, and this Koryu looks to be like a perfect man for you. He raised your interest in the art as well. Any man who can do that is a dutiful man in my book." Kasumi's father explained, "Will he be coming tomorrow?"  
  
"Sorry, father. He said some business had come up and he would be busy for a week or two. He promised to come by after that though."  
  
"Hmm. That is a little disappointing that we won't be seeing him soon, but a man keeps to his responsibilities." Soun said, crossing his arms confidently.  
  
'And that makes you what?' thought Ranma, slowly making his way upstairs, careful to avoid Nabiki's look as she climbed down to greet them.  
  
"How was the dinner Ranma?" Nabiki asked, keeping the envious feeling she had out of her voice. She always wanted to go to that restaurant. It was supposed to have excellent food and wine.  
  
"The same as any other restaurant." Ranma commented offhandedly, passing her by.  
  
"Same as any other restaurant?" Nabiki asked, slightly wide eyed, "Oh yes, I forgot. You wouldn't know how to differentiate would you?" she voiced dryly.  
  
"Whatever, Nabiki. I gotta go do my homework." The Saotome offspring entered Kasumi's room and disappeared behind the door as it creaked to close.  
  
Nabiki smiled enigmatically, walking down to greet her elder sister. She found Kasumi in her in the kitchen, checking over all the utensils and washing the dishes left over from dinner.  
  
"So how was dinner with wonder boy? Golden Dragon huh? Must have been nice...ah Kasumi, shouldn't you change your clothes before you work in the kitchen. I don't want anything getting on my dress."  
  
Kasumi waved of Nabiki's concern with her hand, "Oh don't worry, I don't believe I will let anything mar this beautiful dress. I am wearing an apron."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"The dinner was great. We really enjoyed ourselves. The food was very good, but I couldn't help but feel that it was lacking some taste...oh and the sake was very good as well. I don't remember what kind it was. I was just served, and I didn't think it polite to ask any questions."  
  
Nabiki sighed, "You never do- wha? Wait, sake?" Nabiki blinked, "Kasumi, what's happening? First Ranma's behavior, then he obliterates Kuno, then you go out with Tofu and now you're drinking sake with this guy?"  
  
Kasumi facial expression didn't change as she continued washing the dishes with a homely air, "I see you went with Akane to visit Dr. Tofu." she commented, drying the plate she had in her hand, placing it aside then proceeded to collect the next one to wash.  
  
"Well, I wasn't planning on prying, but too many things are going on...and they are totally different than the normal." Nabiki watched with slight surprise as Kasumi giggled a bit.  
  
"Nabiki, since when have are lives ever been 'normal'." Kasumi grinned, causing Nabiki to question if her elder sister was still under the effects of alcohol.  
  
"Maybe." Kasumi said, retrieving another dish. "I suppose so; I don't distinctly remember how many glasses I had." Kasumi commented ever so sweetly.  
  
Nabiki groaned, "Wow, you have me stumped. Even I wasn't expecting this. Well, no one's perfect, but you know Kasumi...you know very well I hate being left out in the dark. It helps keep things going when I know what's happening. Now what did you tell this Koryu about me? I could swear I saw mischievousness in his eyes when we had our brief introduction."  
  
Kasumi finished drying the last dish, placing it in its place on the shelf and proceeded to take off her apron, "I just said you were an intelligent girl, who was very good at reading people. I suppose I did mention about your hobbies with bets and the knack of making quick money out of situations." she continued as she untied the strings behind her back.  
  
"Kasumi? Why did you tell him? I can tell he's intelligent. I don't want anyone causing problems for me."  
  
"Oh, he won't be a problem Nabiki. But I think you may find it difficulty in extorting money out of him though." Kasumi giggled again. Yes, that would be amusing to watch.  
  
Kasumi, don't you think you're going a bit far here? I mean, things are moving too fast, too quickly," Nabiki crossed her arms, took a breath and continued, "if you get what I mean."  
  
The smile on the elder Tendo daughter faltered a bit, before coming back in full force, but it wasn't the same smile she had a moment ago. "I suppose I shouldn't be behaving like this. I just thought that maybe I could change a few things around the house. Ranma was depressed after the failed wedding, and I am helping him cope...hopefully Akane will see the change in him soon. It's just that, well I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Please don't get me wrong; I love taking care of my family. You all mean much more to me than anything in the world. I just want to help outside the household chores, and maybe I can. I started with Ranma. He is the source of most problems, isn't he?" Kasumi explained sadly.  
  
The Nabiki's face lost its composure as she bought an apologetic look, "Kasumi, I have no problem with you having fun and I would bet a million yen no one in the house would either...but don't you think getting involved with Ranma is a little dangerous? Especially with those 'signifant others' who love to destroy first, and ask questions later." she said so quietly, she was almost whispering.  
  
Contrary to what the Ice Queen was expecting, her elder sibling cheered up almost instantly, a genuine girly smile lit up her face as she looked at Nabiki as though nothing was wrong in the world.  
  
"Oh my, no, no I don't think it's dangerous at all. I am helping tutor Ranma, and give him a little sisterly love he never had. Besides, I just know he would never let anything happen to me." Said Kasumi a little too cheerfully for Nabiki's taste, to which the younger girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Hmmm. Interesting. Dangerous, but interesting...' Nabiki thought, a small smile coming to her face, "And how do you know that?" she implored.  
  
"I just do." Kasumi winked at Nabiki before placing the folded apron aside and walking through the door.  
  
'Definitely interesting. I guess a little match between sisters on brains would be a good addition to the list of the Para Para-norms that have been taking place lately.' Nabiki smiled almost evilly.  
  
It was only fair that she find out about Koryu, since he knew about her. She wasn't stupid. She knew what she was getting into. It would still be interesting to see. Regardless, Nabiki also knew that they had not openly taken any action. Maybe it was just the wacky part of the whole deal, but then again, only property damage had taken place because of the martial artists in Nerima, even if the damage was quite devastating at times.  
  
Maybe they were just watching...for what Nabiki didn't know, but maybe she could find out. A thought suddenly rang bells in Nabiki's head.  
  
Maybe Koryu had been sent by the government to watch over what's happening in the city.  
  
It would seem plausible after the whole Jusendo incident. Maybe Koryu had been here before, and knew Kasumi, that's why he was sent here in the first place. The entourage of these new thoughts only flamed Nabiki's determination to find out as much as she could about this new character that had suddenly dropped into their lives.  
  
Upstairs in Kasumi's room, Ranma sat quietly with his mind stuck on trying to figure out Akane's attitude. He had decided to pay her a visit and see how she was doing. He knew she had hurt herself badly in her fight against Koryu.  
  
Unfortunately Akane had all but avoided Ranma, and didn't even bother opening the door when he knocked. "I'm not in a mood to talk, Ranma" she had said, making him wonder if he had done something to upset her again. When he said he just wanted to see if she was ok, she had opened up the door momentarily to let him see her, then she promptly closed in his face after saying, "There, see, I'm alright. Just a little sour."  
  
She certainly hadn't seemed angry, just more thoughtful and surprisingly cute. Her attitude didn't make him feel any better though. Why was she behaving as if she didn't care about what he thought?  
  
Maybe things would work out after all?  
  
Ranma had thought that for a moment, but remembered her behavior earlier that day. Not that be blamed her, but her high-strung attitude has becoming more and more frustrating for the Saotome offspring.  
  
Kasumi had hinted in the morning that in some ways, he was the cause of her attitude sometimes, due to her insecurity and pride. For the life of him, Ranma just couldn't think of how he would be causing her stress right now. He had done nothing.  
  
Maybe that was why she was mad? But then if he had done something, she would have been mad at him anyways.  
  
Ranma snickered. Something he had never done when thinking about Akane before. He still felt however, that whether he did something or not, she would always have it in for him.  
  
After shrugging in despair, Ranma had quickly opened up his bag to take out his books just as the door opened to let Kasumi walk in.  
  
"Oh my, you haven't even opened your books yet? Ranma, I thought that at least you would have started on today's homework," she chided.  
  
"Sorry, I had some stuff on my mind..."  
  
"I see...would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Ranma looked up at Kasumi thoughtfully, and then proceeded to explain what had happened a few moments ago. Kasumi sat down on the bed, eyeing him intently as he explicated.  
  
"Maybe I should have a talk with her..." Kasumi wondered out loud, "I'll do it tomorrow when she comes back from school. She should have calmed down by then and would be able to think more clearly. Though maybe I should check up on how she's doing. I guess I'll do that right after I change my clothes."  
  
"She wasn't angry, well she didn't look it." Ranma commented, "she looked normal, I guess, stable or thoughtful, if that's ever possible."  
  
"Thoughtful? That's good!" Kasumi beamed, "Maybe she's starting to reflect on what happened today...it would be nice to have her rationalize more often."  
  
"Whatever," Ranma sighed, opening his books. "Ugh, I hate math." he complained.  
  
"Just start and I will be back shortly, Kasumi said, picking up her usual house dress from the cupboard and walked out the door, leaving Ranma with dread.  
  
After she quickly changed into her usual housedress and gave the evening dress back to Nabiki with an extra thanks, Kasumi went over to and politely knocked on Akane's door.  
  
"Who is it?" came a muffled voice.  
  
"Akane, it's me Kasumi. I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
There was silence for few moments.  
  
"Come in, the door's open."  
  
Kasumi hesitantly opened the door, and peeked in. "I hope I am not disturbing you."  
  
"No it's alright," Akane was sitting at her desk. Kasumi immediately identified the bandages that were on her hand and leg.  
  
"Oh, I hope your injuries weren't too bad. I wanted to stop the fight, but you continued going on and…"  
  
"Kasumi-nee, it's alright. He was a strong fighter. Dr. Tofu says that it will take at least a week for my sprain to heal. It might take even longer, because I'm supposed to rest them completely, and I still have to go to school and all."  
  
Akane watched expectantly as her elder sister's facial features slowly changed from serene to polite concern.  
  
"Maybe you should stay at home. Ranma can bring you any homework from your teachers. Perhaps not the whole week, but you should at least try and stay home for a day or two."  
  
Akane looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm, maybe I should...I don't know how I would deal with the hentai squad in the morning...Ranma didn't help fight them today, and they seemed to think because of it they still had a chance with me."  
  
"...About them..." Kasumi began haltedly, leaning forward and intertwining her fingers behind her, "Maybe you should change your approach."  
  
Akane furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"  
  
Kasumi smiled gently and sat down on Akane's bed, placing her hands on her lap. "Akane," she soothed gently, "Why don't you trick them in their own game? I recall trying to tell you this few hears back, but you seemed so adamant about fighting through it; I didn't want to press you any further. Then Ranma came, and you seemed to be getting better."  
  
Akane looked a little downcast from the mention of the pig tailed martial artist.  
  
"Since this problem has started again," Kasumi continued, "Why not state officially that, the person who can defeat Kuno in a battle shall be allowed to consider being your friend. I highly doubt that is possible...and at the same time, I believe it will get Kuno back for what trouble he has caused you. Don't you think?"  
  
The youngest Tendo daughter stared at her elder sister, wide eyed. She remembered Kasumi trying to help her out some while back, trying to convince her to handle the matters without her actually getting involved in any fight.  
  
Akane had simply turned that down, quite angrily, in fact. She had been very annoyed at the 'hentai squad', and firmly believed that they deserved punishment.  
  
Even now she thought they deserved some hell for the problems they caused her every morning. But in the end, they were all immature brats. They needed to grow up.  
  
"This, this is a really good idea sis!" Akane exclaimed. Kuno would finally get a taste of his on medicine! "But...but..."  
  
"What is it, Akane?"  
  
"I-it's so unlike you, to do suggest something like this."  
  
Kasumi sighed, "Akane, I dislike causing other people discomfort and always search for the inner beauty everyone has," she was hoping she would get her younger sibling to understand her point of view.  
  
"I know you are a very strong girl. You have handled so much pressure recently, and still come out on top. Perhaps it was a little arrogant of me, but I never thought anyone could take down my little sister so easily. You really are the pride of this family, and you have proven my instincts correct," Kasumi moved forward to envelop her sibling in a warm embrace, "Having said that, I think everyone deserves a break. You will be in your senior year soon, and will have to make some important decisions. I don't want you to handle these pressures along with the new ones you will soon burden."  
  
"Onee-chan," Akane whispered, not knowing what else to say. She was speechless.  
  
"It's alright, Akane, I will always be here for you. There are always different approaches to our problems. I suggest you try this one. It would be quite easy to set up, don't you think? We do have Nabiki as our sister, after all" Kasumi moved back and smiled, earning a lop sided grin from Akane in reply. The grin wasn't long lasting, soon turning into a small frown.  
  
"But sis. What about Kuno?"  
  
"Oh, that should not be difficult. Just state that he has to beat Ranma. Ranma has gone so far for you, and still does." Kasumi stopped for a moment to think a little deeper on the matter.  
  
"In fact, I would think you should state, that Kuno would be allowed to fight you in a one-on-one match. That will let you practice your skills in the art and should he beat you, he will be allowed to challenge Ranma. Should be beat Ranma, he would then be allowed to talk to you. If he is as noble as he states, he will abide by your rules. I might not like it, but maybe it is time for Kuno-chan to start tasting his own blend of medicine." Kasumi smiled.  
  
"Talk to me? But wouldn't that mean-"  
  
"We'll burn that bridge when...or rather if we come to it."  
  
"That's...that's an amazing idea! Its surprising how Nabiki didn't think of it!" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"Well...you probably never asked. I am sure she will be happy though. She can really make more money with those betting pools of hers."  
  
Akane frowned," So her betting pools are more precious than me?"  
  
Kasumi gave a little giggle, causing Akane to regard her eldest sister in slight puzzlement.  
  
"Akane, perhaps Nabiki might have the same arrogance I have in regards to your resilience...And you never asked her for help...did you?"  
  
Akane sheepishly looked down at the ground, "Well no, but then I didn't need any help-"  
  
"Akane, martial arts isn't all about fighting. It is also about knowing your current situation, and finding the best way out of it." The elder Tendo sister spoke softly and slowly, not looking away from her sibling's eyes in hopes of keeping the younger girl from taking offence to that remark.  
  
"But…" Akane's outburst didn't live long.  
  
"Akane, trust me, its alright." Kasumi soothed, "You don't have to say anything else, just trust me. You can do that can't you? Would I ever willingly or purposefully direct you in harm's way?"  
  
Akane deflated slightly, only to look at Kasumi confusingly, "No,you wouldn't. But Sis, you've been acting quite strange lately."  
  
Kasumi beamed, "How so?", she moved back to the bed, sitting down. She knew she'd have this talk with her sooner or later, and right now her dear sister seemed to be thinking quite rationally.  
  
"I mean, with that guy today, Koryu, its so like you to not say anything to someone if they behaved like that, but you were even asking me to stop." Akane explained. She did expect some sort of resistance from Kasumi that afternoon, obviously because her eldest sister was so kind.  
  
Akane hadn't expected the forcefulness of her request. She even went out with him for the rest of the evening. "Also, he behaved like that and you didn't mind, and you even went out with Dr Tofu. I mean isn't that like...two timing him?" Akane asked slightly meekly, looking away. She didn't know if she should be delving into her sister's personal life, but it would sure help give her some answers.  
  
She saw Kasumi smile again from the corner of her eye, letting go of breath she had held in a moment ago. "Akane, let me try and answer your question with a question of my own. Tell me, do you like Ryoga?"  
  
Akane's widened at the mention of the boy's name." Um, yeah. He's a really good friend, and very reliable." She just wished Ranma would treat her like he did.  
  
"Koryu is the same to me, as Ryoga is to you. But he seems to be having some brotherly qualities." Kasumi tilted her head to the side in wonder, having a slight twinkle in her eye. "Not that I have any experience in this. I've never had a brother, but I kind of feel that whenever I'm with him. He's always making fun, and teasing me here and there, but he's careful with me. At times I can also get away with teasing him. Like today, he didn't really invite us out, but he willingly obliged when I said so. He even took us to the Golden Dragon, which is a very expensive restaurant."  
  
"Teased? You can tease?" Akane's eyes only got wider. Her sister never teased someone.  
  
Kasumi's carefree happy air turned the other way as her eyes gathered wisps of sadness into them, as she looked out the window, not having the stomach to look at Akane anymore.  
  
"Is that wrong? It's not something I would do, but its enjoyable, getting teased or teasing someone. I feel a little more alive. I hope that's not asking too much." Kasumi stated feebly. She was a little apprehensive on her family's reaction to her little more capricious behavior.  
  
Apparently it showed on her face, making Akane go through a ride the guilt train. "No, no, it's not wrong at all. It was just a little surprising, that's all. You usually do not behave like that so I was just wondering if everything was alright. You know with all the magic and potions that take place here, I was hoping no one did anything to you. If they did, I mean it would all be Ranma's fault." Akane quickly explained, ending her last sentence with a slightly annoyed, yet understanding tone.  
  
Kasumi stared at Akane quietly, her sadness slowly transfiguring it self into frustration. Why must she always end up blaming Ranma for most that happened? This was part of the reason why Ranma had been in such a destructive state several days ago. "Why would that be Ranma's fault?" Kasumi asked. Perhaps if she understood Akane's thinking process, she would help make amends.  
  
Akane blinked, "Well, its always his fault isn't it?" speaking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Kasumi bit her lower lip to hold in a sigh. She had been hoping for a better reason. She thought for a moment before making a reply.  
  
"How so?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's easy. If you had been drugged or something, it would have been done because of the other bimbos. If he had gotten rid of them once in for all, crazy stuff like this wouldn't happen would it?" Akane explained.  
  
"Akane, have you thought about what would happen if Ranma did take a serious stand without thinking carefully? Have you thought about what would happen to his honor if he did? Ukyo-chan, Shampoo-chan both has an impact on Ranma's honor. Kodachi-chan...Well...As far as I can imagine Ranma doesn't want to make an enemy of her, precisely for the same reason that he doesn't want to cause her to retaliate more than she already does. What do you think about Ranma living all of his life, being put in such embarrassing circumstances? The only thing that remained with him was his honor. Now you want him to just through it all away?"  
  
"But is honor more important than family?" Akane blurted out, then blushed a bit, realizing what she implied.  
  
"Are you certain that the other fiancées would do absolutely nothing, if he totally eradicated all contact with them? How do you think that the others will respond. Given their recent actions, I would have to say, if anything, they will be violent. Do you not think that Ranma doesn't want the same thing to happen to our home that happened to his?" Kasumi continued on,hoping to bring some sense into Akane. She was so sweet, but needed to understand that the world didn't travel in the direction she thought it did.  
  
The person in question was staring at her elder in slight shock, "I-I never...never though it like that. Do you think that's the cause of his behavior lately?" Akane gasped, the sudden realization putting cobwebs in her stomach.  
  
"Akane, Ranma is hurting too. Probably much more than any of you because he understands your pain and until now he has sacrificed almost everything he had to relieve you of it. He just kept his honor. Unfortunately, that's the one thing that is causing more friction. You really need to trust him more. Why do you think he has been so dull on so many occasions lately? Part of him is so tired of it all, and part of him doesn't want anymore fights that could involve someone else."  
  
Akane didn't stop staring at her elder sister. She was surprised how Kasumi could say so much about Ranma, evidently taking his side, yet being reasonably rational, which led her to her next question.  
  
"How do you know all this? Has the baka talked to you?" Akane had started off slowly, but got angry at her second question. Why hadn't he told her about it? After going through so much he still couldn't tell her!?  
  
"Akane, he didn't tell me anything about these reasons for his behavior."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
Kasumi smiled again, one of those knowing smiles, "Dear Akane, at times, a person's thoughts can easily be understood by his or her actions. It does require insight, I suppose and I have been studying a lot of psychology. By putting that together and what I have seen and heard of Ranma, I came to this conclusion."  
  
"Then why won't he talk to anybody?"  
  
Kasumi chose that moment to gracefully get up and walk to the door. "I do not want to answer your question with another, Akane, but... Who would listen? Would it make a difference for him?"  
  
Akane felt slightly offended. "Of course! I listen and I…"  
  
"But you usually blame him before listening his side of the story, like you did just now, and he's noticeably worn-out of getting into arguments with you. I could be wrong Akane. While I do not deny that, I think Ranma has a little more depth than you give him credit for."  
  
With that said, Kasumi bid Akane goodnight and walked out, closing the door behind her, leaving Akane with a myriad of confusing thoughts.  
  
It was not impossible for Ranma to think like that, Akane told herself, but it was also highly unlikely. Why was Kasumi taking his side so much. Maybe she was helping? She was, wasn't she? She was trying to help her understand Ranma better. She also seemed to want Akane to concentrate on her life more. Unlike her father, Kasumi looked like she wanted Akane to move onwards in life.  
  
Akane gasped. Was it because she couldn't? Kasumi couldn't go forward in life, and she didn't want Akane to be left behind without a future like she did? Akane wanted to go to university, and at times she wondered about a career. She wasn't so sure about teaching in the dojo. It was a great place to practice and let off some steam, but she simply couldn't imagine herself as an instructor.  
  
That was something her father wanted, or maybe he wanted Ranma to teach. Whatever, Akane was going to follow Kasumi's unspoken advice; to strive for a self made future.  
  
Ranma could wait for the time being. Regardless of what Kasumi said, Ranma wasn't completely redeemed in Akane's eyes. Who knows, if she studied hard and stayed away for a short while, things would get better. It's not like Ranma was going anywhere  
  
Having confined her thoughts on the martial artist, Akane focused on her studies. She needed to do well. The better she did, the more opportunities she would have later on.  
  
Outside Akane's room, unknown to the youngest Tendo daughter, Kasumi leaned against the door. She was confused. In the heat of the moment, she had said many things, obviously on Ranma's behalf. Most of which she knew were definitely true.  
  
She felt she didn't have the right to talk about Ranma's feelings to anyone, but she needed Akane to understand if their relationship was to get any better. If that pressure was taken off Akane, she could at least concentrate better in school to earn higher chances of having a bright future. Kasumi smiled at the thought. She would be the happiest girl in the world, were Akane to succeed in her life.  
  
This brought her to another realization. Even if she enjoyed herself, went out, and did more in her life, it still wouldn't mean as much to her as her family did. Her family's happiness was her happiness.  
  
Feeling slightly satisfied with her conclusion, Kasumi headed back to her room, entering it to find Ranma sitting there with his books open and working on a math problem.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh...Please forgive me Ranma; I was having a long chat with Akane."  
  
"Oh..." Ranma's eyes dropped back down, "Is she alright? I mean, she isn't all pissed off at me or something is she?"  
  
"She seemed a little upset but it was alright. I managed to explain something to her that might have her understand the situation."  
  
Ranma, leaning back against the wall, expertly twirled his broken pencil in his fingers, "Huh?"  
  
Kasumi quickly summarized what happened in Akane's room, deciding on the spot to inform him as a way to apologize for speaking about him behind his back and without his permission, leaving Ranma completely bewildered.  
  
"Wha…how? I didn't tell you that stuff about them attacking-"  
  
"But you were scared weren't you? Especially after the attack at the wedding, you were scared they might start doing to a new level of attacks and get others hurt."  
  
Ranma clenched his fists, not wanting to admit, until a snapping noise brought him and his companion out of their current thoughts. He glanced down his hand, then quickly away in annoyance.  
  
"Aww man, that's the only pencil I had. Can I ever manage not to loose a god damn a pencil every other day?" he voiced angrily, unexpectedly making Kasumi favor him a one sided smile.  
  
"Every other day? How do you manage to keep one for that long?" She joked, smiling sweetly at Ranma's annoying reprieve.  
  
"I dunno, I just loose them after a day. Akane let me borrow this pencil, and it went through the works today. I was hoping it would last a little longer." Ranma commented dryly, staring at the broken pencil carefully to see if he could still use it. He could use it, but it wouldn't last for long.  
  
"Anyways, please don't change the subject Ranma." Kasumi stated softly, sitting down on her bed, moving to take off her ribbon.  
  
"Subject? Oh...That..." Ranma began slowly. He sighed deeply. "I ain't afraid of nothin'"  
  
Kasumi gave Ranma a disapproved look, "Not for yourself, but for our sakes? I at least hoped that you would be honest with me."  
  
"It's not that... Aw, god damn it. I, I hate being afraid..."  
  
"What's so wrong with being afraid? I would think that everyone ever born would have fears."  
  
"It's not that, I don't know how to explain it, you haven't experienced the Neko-Ken have you? The fear, it's like it controls me, and I hate it. I hate being controlled. I hate it..." Ranma looked away.  
  
"And you don't know how to get rid of the fear, so much that you don't even want to admit it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess…" Ranma shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Kasumi seemed to have this uncanny ability to get stuff out of him. When he didn't get any response, he glanced up to see Kasumi patiently waiting with her arms crossed.  
  
"It's not like what pop- er, dad said. It's not just about men not being afraid, it's just that I hate fear. The last thing I want to do is let it be known." he explained.  
  
"Ranma, the first step to overcoming fear is admitting it. Only when you face your fears can you overcome them."  
  
"Oh? How do I face my fear of cats? Not just that, if I try and get rid of the other fiancees, how do I stop them from doing something that I fear? Anyway, lets just ignore it." Ranma eyes widened in surprise, "But hey!" he exclaimed. "How did you know?"  
  
Kasumi provided him a compassionate look, "Ranma, after considering your past actions and understanding your mindset in the past few days, it's not that difficult to figure you out. You forget, I'm not as clueless as I may appear to be."  
  
"Oh...S-sorry, I didn't mean to say you're clueless or nothin...I was just surprised."  
  
"It's alright..."  
  
"So how did Akane take it? I mean, what you told her?"  
"She was, how should I say it, initially surprised I was taking your side, but then understood. She is an understanding girl. I hope things will be better from now on."  
  
"But aren't you worried about her reaction to you? I mean what happened the last time you tried to talk sense to her." Ranma clasped his hands behind his head.  
  
"Oh that? I do not think Akane would behave in such manner anymore. I admit, at first I was a little fearful, but when we talked, it was obvious Akane has matured...if only a little. She was concerned for me." Kasumi beamed. To have the love of your family was indeed a great thing.  
  
"That's nice to know," Ranma sighed, "Anyway, while you were gone, I was working on my math, and I did part of the home work, I couldn't get the rest though.  
  
If Kasumi noticed the slightly depressed nature of Ranma's sight, she didn't question it, as she quickly went off to her bedside table and took out a couple of pencils.  
  
"Here," she said, handing Ranma one, "A little present. I hope this lasts longer with you than the others did."  
  
"Oh. Thanks Kasumi!" Ranma looked blankly at the pencil as Kasumi picked up Ranma's book and went through the answers to his questions.  
  
"Good start, you got the first two questions correct Ranma. You're not that bad now are you?" she commented after a quick scanning.  
  
"Ah...thanks."  
  
Kasumi found herself to have spoken to soon as she realized that Ranma had gotten the rest of the 5 questions wrong. Ranma had not even shown his work so she could not figure out where he made the mistake.  
  
"Ranma...it seems you would need to start showing your working when you do math problems. Examiners will still award you marks for correct working even if you get the answer wrong. There are also times when the examiner is actually looking for the working rather than the answer itself. Do you understand?" Kasumi murmured quietly, now scanning the questions and formulating a way to help Ranma solve the trig questions.  
  
To his credit, Ranma was listening very intently. He did not want to disappoint Kasumi of all people, even though he was beginning to think of himself as dumb at times.  
  
When he wondered that knowing only how to fight would not get him far in life, he came to a scary realization. He was shit at school. Granted he didn't pay much attention, and Akane always got angry when he kept on asking her for help in formulas in math.  
  
"Umm..." Ranma winced at how feeble he sounded.  
  
"Yes, Ranma?" His companion looked up from the book.  
  
"Working? What do you mean by that?"  
  
Kasumi blinked a couple of times, then smiled sweetly, making Ranma blink back in wonder. He was afraid she would be disturbed at the lack of Ranma's knowledge. Akane had sure been angry when he didn't understand or know something. His supposed fiancée started off really caring and nice, but lost her patience way too quickly...or maybe it was just him.  
  
Ranma supposed that was probably because Ryoga was there as well to get in the way most of the time.  
  
"Well, that answers the question on where we should start now doesn't it?" Kasumi grinned, beckoning Ranma to the bed.  
  
"Don't you think its better if we just sit here though? More space?" he asked cautiously, eliciting a questioning look from the girl.  
  
"Ranma, it's not a problem and you know it. Come on, I am sure its more comfortable here than on the ground." she replied affectionately.  
  
The martial artist reluctantly got up and made his way to the bed, sitting opposite the Tendo girl, making sure to keep a comfortable distance.  
  
"Okay Ranma, lets start off with the questions that you have already done correctly. I will now show you how to do the same question again, only this time show all the working... alright?" Kasumi said, rolling up the sleeves to her housedress.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma commented, "But why are you rolling up your sleeves?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh this..." She glanced at her hands, raising them, "I just like rolling them up before I start working, come to think of it, I haven't done this in a while."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Uh. Sure. Whatever, I suppose. Everyone has their quirks, and I didn't mean that in a bad way." he quickly added.  
  
Contrary to what he expected, Kasumi grinned at him, "Yes, we do all have our own quirks don't we? I suppose it defines us into our character. Okay then, shall we begin?"  
  
"Sure," Ranma smiled, he hated studying, but this was beginning to sound like fun. It seemed to be a pleasant environment; one he didn't mind being in at all.  
  
So he began his study.  
  
He had contentedly found out that night, that Kasumi was in fact quite smart, and also knew how to explain what she taught quite effectively. By later on that night, Ranma had become ecstatic. He had reluctantly asked for help using formulas more than a dozen times.  
  
Not once did Kasumi even raise an eyebrow when he did.  
  
It took them an hour to complete his homework. They spent the next half hour discussing Ranma's other subjects as Kasumi asked him random questions to get a grasp of what Ranma knew.  
  
Depression started gnawing at his current state of emotion at that. He realized how much he didn't know, having barely answered a fourth of Kasumi's questions regarding various subjects. The questions he did answer were not entirely correct either.  
  
Kasumi then started off with teaching him some general science, working with physics and biology, stating they were one of her best subjects.  
  
By around midnight, they had come back from biology to physics again because Ranma had shown some keen interest in it.  
  
"Okay, I had a slight idea about those convection current thingies, but I never truly like realized what they did." Ranma said, staring at the pictures in his book, which was currently turned around in Kasumi's lap.  
  
"This concept alone has a significant effect on our planet. Plate tectonics are heavily affected by the molten rock flow within the earth. They are also the cause of earth quakes, whether they are constructive or destructive." Kasumi commented, completely delighted with the fact that Ranma was so enthusiastically taking part in his studies.  
  
She had not seen him study before, but she could tell he had never paid so much attention to any academic concept as he was doing so now.  
  
"Constructive earthquakes? Constructive is a 'good' word right? What do ya mean by constructive earthquakes?"  
  
Kasumi giggled at Ranma's naivety and began explaining how the molten rock between the core of the earth and the crust operated. She noticed how narrow Ranma's eyes were and how he flexed his fingers as he concentrated on every word that left her mouth, occasionally looking at the diagram of water in a beaker with arrows explaining how the flow would be if the beaker would be heated.  
  
"That means," he said finally when Kasumi finished her explanation, "that heat and cold can simultaneously be used in other ways than in the Hi Ryu Shoten Ha! I can develop loads of variations. I don't even need air to do it. I can create techniques with water, hell I could even create a variations that could out do the bakusai tenketsu!"  
  
Kasumi blinked momentarily at Ranma and sighed. It wasn't a surprise to know why he was paying so much attention. At least he was paying attention to her.  
  
"Ranma, I am sure you have been taught this before. Why didn't you think about this then?" She enquired, tilting her head to the side and making Ranma smile. Such small actions showed more of her personality and he found it endearing being able to see more of the real her.  
  
"Oh...well...I never really pay that much attention in class. Most of the time I am worried trying to solve some fiancée problem or trying to see if someone will give me a surprise attack or something. Also, the teachers are really boring. Maybe you should become a teacher Kasumi. You're really, really good. You know that? I didn't fall asleep. THAT'S saying something" Ranma grinned, his mirth and comment infecting Kasumi as she started giggling again.  
  
"Teacher? Me?" she asked, slightly surprised. She had never thought about that prospect.  
  
"Hell yea! You're good! I mean, you can teach really well. You're like a natural at it. You're really patient. If Akane was here, she'd have sent me to the moon ten times already 'cause I'm shit at learning this stuff." Ranma said, not entirely saddened at mentioning Akane's behavior. He was too involved with spending this time with Kasumi than to worry about anything else.  
  
"Well Ranma, I wouldn't say you are 'shit' at learning 'this stuff'", Kasumi mimicked Ranma perfectly, making him start sweating, "I think you have learned the basics quite quickly. Initially you are a little slow, perhaps because you have not the mindset developed for academics. Once you do, I think you will do greatly." she smiled.  
  
'Whew', Ranma relaxed. In his excitement he had forgotten to try and focus on his language. His respite however was not long lived, as he felt a sharp pull at his ear, making him almost yelp and get pulled down on the bed.  
  
"While you are studying, I think this is a good chance for you to learn proper language from books. Don't you think?" Kasumi smiled innocently.  
  
"Geh, sorry. I got a little excited and forgot." Ranma commented, still being held down by his ear.  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright Ranma. I was just reminding you, that's all" Kasumi let go of his ear and ruffled his hair a little.  
  
"Oi...I ain't--err I'm not a kid." Ranma said, yanking his head back.  
  
"Oi, I didn't say you are." Kasumi stuck out her tongue, "Alright, lets get back to studies. I don't mind you trying to associate what you learn with martial arts, because I am sure it will double what you retain. I would, at the same time, like you to concentrate on all the general knowledge. I want this because you might not concentrate on something that you think might not help you in martial arts. I would like you to try to give all equal importance. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yeah, that's alright Kasumi. I know what you mean. Sorry, but it just struck me all of a sudden. I dunno why I didn't think of it before." Ranma rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, you've already explained that now, haven't you? You're normally too busy sleeping, training, or trying to watch out for sudden appearances, attack, etcetera." Kasumi grimaced. It was totally understandable why Ranma was not into much else. The constant interference of other people had isolated his interests.  
  
This was also, Kasumi assumed, the reason why Ranma kept training on the top of his priority list. Though he was, and occasionally is, quite arrogant, Ranma always justified it by training his heart out. On some subconsciously level, there was a drive to make sure that the constant rivals never got the better of him.  
  
She guessed this attitude was probably brought upon when Ryoga learned the break point technique, and the urge became more evident when Ryoga came back with the Shi Shi Hokondan.  
  
Kasumi realized just how much good this might do for Ranma. It will keep his mind away from depressing thoughts, and he will have to use it more than ever. As she just noticed, Ranma became more enthusiastic within each subject when he was given some sort of association with martial arts.  
  
While she did not want to consolidate his thinking into only one track, there were many ways such knowledge could be put to use, she was quite happy to be aware of a way to raise Ranma's interest in his studies. All she had to do was to find some relevance to the arts within every subject to get him involved. He had promised to go the way, and he always kept his promises.  
  
They continued studying late into the night and reluctantly had go to bed by 2 am. Ranma was at the time, quite interested in the chemistry and biology aspects now, having realized that he could have the know how to counteract any drugs Shampoo or Kodachi made.  
  
To Kasumi's delight, he had understood that in order to do so, he needed to have a sound general knowledge about the entire subjects. She also insisted on telling him the other aspects of how these subjects were used in real life.  
  
Deep down, however, Kasumi wanted Ranma to re-direct his focus in his studies so he would not be reminded of his problems. For now, she was happy he figured they could help him find a solution.  
  
End Chapter 10 


	11. A Tour To Blitz Creek!

**Author's Corner:**_If ya wanna skip this, then go ahead. This is for people who reviewed. My replies._

Yo People!

Whew, Man I've been busy. Okies, I have been busy, then there was me getting married, then there was work…blah blah blah.

So, now to the story. Oh, chapter 12 is under way. I should have it done by tomorrow, ie. Friday,07,2005

Oh, Happy New Year by the way, and a belated merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. I guess I'll have a short, very short New Year gift for you. Just so you don't feel left out. Don't expect it to happen often though. You'll see soon enough.

Mind you. There is a backlog of lots of reviews I need to answer. If you don't wanna bother reading, you can easily skip this part. I'd dare to say that everyone who reviewed chapter 10, and 11 will get an answer. The least I could do. I like interaction between my reviewers. Makes writing all the more fun. Anyways, on to the Reviews!

**Replies - Reviews for Chapter 10**

**WillLeung:**Hey! Thanks for your review. Well, yeah. I think, personally, if the manga would have continued, Akane would have changed. But as stated before, Koryu's existence and Kasumi's increased interaction is having its own effects. Well, I'm glad you like the story.

**Tin:**Thanks for enjoying the story, I appreciate it. Oh, and double thanks for fixing that little part about the chapter 2 thing. I had re-posted stuff removing some stuff which I figured not to be needed anymore. Again, Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Master Chaos:**Heya Chaos, heh. I'm glad you think this is still a great story. I hope it only gets better. It is taking me time to get used to some of the issues that need sorting out, my writing ability ( which I'm trying to improve ) and finalizing the plot so it would make a good story with a bit of everygthing…humor ( I aint that good at humor but im trying ) fighting…romance…etc. I don't claim to be good at these either, but at least you guys are happy. So I must be doing something right. Still dunno what it is. Lol. Have a good one!

**Wonderbee31:**Well, Kasumi is also one of my favorite characters, and frankly I wanted her character to be further expanded. I started off rough in the beginning, but now I think I am managing to bring things out. She is a pivotal character for this story. Regarding getting along, I think Ranma and Kasumi would get along, well as long as some circumstances are met. The personality I am expanding on Kasumi so far has really gotten well with him. But, everything doesn't always go perfect. Oh… is this some foreshadowing? Lol. Hope you continue enjoying the story.

**Silverscale:**Yo Silverscale. Um, I am going to update this story. Its just taking time. By the way, I really am very glad I have great readers who don't abuse me. I've read several stories where some readers, in an effort to force the writer, do abuse to get new chapters out. Hmm. Plus I get very constructive feedback. It's the feedback that helps the writer grow. So heh. A simple appreciation gives me motivation. Lol, so thanks for movitating me. Hope you continue enjoying this story.

**Daniel Franstook:**Hmm, well. I think…The opening scene in chapter 12 will definitely give you an answer to your question. Hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lumias :**Heya Lumias. One of the best in ? Well, wouldn't that be an honor ( pun intended ). Well, I'm very pleased you think that way. I don't think that, but hey, that's me. I'm still not satisfied with my writing and plotting skills. Hopefully I will improve by every chapter. Don't worry. This story ain't dead. Thanks for reviewing. Take care.

**Okami Shojo:**I'm very glad you enjoy this story. Yeah, waiting for chapters can be very difficult. I'm not just an author, but a reader as well. Heh, so I understand your feeling. shrug Rushing chapters ruins them, in my opinion. Yeah, that sux, but I'd rather have quality than quantity or quickity… lol. I should be speeding up. But it seems I'm being dragged down by one thing or another. Hey. I work full time. That's always been my excuse, and it shall continue to be. Cant help that man. Well, I plan on making the consecutive chapters good. I hope you find them the same. Thank you for reviewing. Later.

**Rogue1615:**I'm truly happy you are loving this story. I know the feeling where you just stay up reading a story because its so good. You should read Inu Yasha AU stories from Rosefire. If you like that anime, etc. They are absolutely wicked. She's one of my favorite fanfiction authors. Regarding Ranma's ki. Yeah. I, I do plan on doing funky stuff with Ki. I think that is one aspect of the story which has been quite under developed. I will attempt to change that in my story. Lets see how things go. Thanks for reviewing. Take care

**Shaiden:**Heh. Hooked huh? Wow. That's nice to know. Well, you can always read during work…or not. That depends on your workplace and the 'business' factor. Heh. Well, I hope you like what I give. Thanks for reviewing. I should be getting chapters on sooner. It _should_ be 2 weeks instead of 4, per chapter. Lets see. I think I might get this to work. Take care man. Thanks for reviewing.

**K34:**Thanks again for your review. I am trying to make the characters strong, and more vivid. At the same time, I am trying to integrate a level of character development which is clearly seen progressing at a slower pace, rather than a high speed. I did that in the first 7 chapters, didn't I? I made things progress too fast. Oh well. Still learning. But I think its still fine. It should level out in chapter 11 and further… Since chapter 11 is already out, and today's post is basically re-posting it after receiving from my Pre-reader, Grookill. Hope you continue to like the story. Take care.

**ShadowBakaSama:**First, let me congratulate you on your intuitive nick. I like it. Heh. I dunno why, but I find it quite amusing. Regarding Kodachi, and others. I think you'll find out what happens in chap 11, and 12. Heh. Hope things go well with ya. Take care. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lordkazar:**Thanks for reviewing. I do have a pre-reader, Grookill, and I find him absolutely amazing. Thank you for your offer though. I'll think about it. Yes, this is my first fanfic. I'm glad you think I'm doing a great job. I am trying to improve. Hopefully I will succeed. Take care!

**Johnny G!:**Heya buddy. How are ya? Man ,I'm still waiting for an update from you as well – Aitou & Aijou., and some of the other good stuff . _wink._ Heh. Oh, I also owe you a couple of reviews…I think. Heh. I'll get to them. Well. I'm glad you like the story. Lets see how things go onwards. I still need to create that stupid storyline for the novel. That might take a month or more. Lets see how it progresses. I'm doing it for the entire 3 books, so I need to plan very carefully. Anyways, I'm glad you think my story telling skills are good. Well, at least one of us thinks so. I'm gonna be adding a small part here, an insight into chapter 12, leaving it at a cliffhanger. I hope I've further improved in that part. Anyways, hope your family is doing great!. Oh man, I forgot to wish you a merry cristmas and a Happy new year! Sorry. Take care buddy.

**Master Chaos:**Two reviews for the same chapter? You rock!...lol. heh. Chapters will come out as soon as I have them done. I'll be giving a little present so you should check…it should be up by the time you're reading this…if you're reading this.

**Hiryo:**Ah, Hiryo. Heh, I really appreciate that massive suggestion list you sent me. I think only you and dogbertcarrol have managed to make a review so long. Nice stuff. Well. To your guess as to what will happen between the Neko-ken vs Koryu, it was quite close. There were two people who guessed right. I'll be writing that in chapter 12. I appreciate your comments on my writing and my story. I still wouldn't put my story above JohnnyG's, but that's just me. OH well. Take care buddy. Hope you like the Chapter 11 Revision and my tiny gift.

**Niana Kuonji:**Heh, bows. Thanks for the applaud. I hope to receive more. Lol. Haven't gotten a review I think from you for Chap 11. Oh well. shrug No one's forced. Its just what helps me go along. Thanks. Take care

**Iceman19:**Thank you for your compliment. Honestly, I hadn't planned anything out in the beginning, but after I got a pre-reader, I have started putting things in persepective. I'm glad you find this story well written. I am always trying to improve. Yeah, Ryoga and Koryu? I had already planned a friction between them. But I doubt there might be a fight. Koryu doesn't like fighting where hatred is involved. Ryoga's all that. So I dunno. Lets see how things go. Koryu will not fight against NWC unless he's under extreme circumstances. Lets see how things go. NWC will be having a very important part from now on. I was trying to focus mainly on Koryu / Kasumi / Ranma. As from Chapter 11, they are already expanding now. Part was also my inability to work with a large cast. I'm trying to improve on that. Hopefully things will balance out. Thanks for reviewing. Take care

**Terryie:**Medium length eh? What Do you think about chapter 11? Now This is a long chapter. Lol. Heh. I've traveled to like 3 countries like 3-4 times already since you've sent this review. Lol. Ranma and plate tectonics is one concept I find very interesting. I think this is one thing which is less associated in Ranma fanfics. I'm going to try and expand on it, in as much detail as possible. Magic…. I don't think I'm gonna make Ranma a magician but, …I don't think he'll need to be. Heh. Lets just say him and plate tectonics make a very nice combo. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like further chapters. Take care

**Gopu:**Thanks for the compliment. Oh, by the way. If you remember your answer to my question on what might happen? Congratulations on being as close as possible with your reply. I think I emailed you with that as well. You and dogbertcarrol got the closest. Anyways, Take care. Hope you like future versions.

**Dogbertcarrol:**Ahh…you again. Heh, I like you. Lol…though don't take that the wrong way. Heh. You really have it in for Akane eh? LOL. Well, sometimes , I do to, but in this story I'm going to be very civil with her, but I will try to bring out everything I can which is in a way a flaw…that's the thing about Ranma ½. Everyone's got a character flaw. Heh, wait till you see Koryu's. rofl. I'm gonna have to give him one, if I want things to fit in. He can't be the only sane person in a bunch of insane people. No fun that way. Lol. Oh. Congratulations on guessing between Koryu vs. Neko-ken. You tagged the analysis almost too accurately, except the Kasumi part. In my opinion, Ranma would still only listen to Akane, or if in a good enough mood, be casual with anyone who doesn't seem like a threat. I hope you see where I'm trying to go with this. Him being all nice to Kasumi in neko-ken is a little too … obvious… Though I ain't saying its not gonna happen. Lets just see. Good job man. I like your analysis skillz. Heh. I was pleasantly surprised when I read your review. Thanks a lot. Take care man.

**Jerry Unipeg:**Thanks for the compliment. Well, yeah. Ranma has to grow up eventually. The death usually, usually be the operative word, makes people grow up. Lets see. I think Ranma is the type of person who would still revert back a bit if things were fine or not as he thought initially, if you get what I mean. Anyways, Take care. Thanks for reviewing.

**Akiko Koishii:**Heh, I'm glad that you're glad. Well, I have been holding back a bit on the humor…I should try and pick it up for chapter 12, after the fight of course. Mind you, I ain't an expert on humor. I hope I improve. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like my future chapters even better. Take care

**Badgerwolf:**Please forgive me, for I'm not going to let out the pairings. I think the story should be enjoyed whichever way it goes, for the content. Though, if you're a little enthusiastic, you can try and do a little research. I'm sure you can find out what inclinations exist. grin. Don't ask JohnnyG! LOL. I really liked your response to my story. Thank you, really. Its really such kind of reviews that really get me to do even better and continue working on the story. Hell, reviews help me keep my muse. I wonder if that is fair or not. shrug. I do like writing the story, but I suppose I'm only human. Getting responses also is a big source of motivation. Thank you so much. Regarding the length of the chapters ,yeah…they're long. I dunno, I think its how I type. Lets see how things go. Anways, hope you enjoy the continuation of the story. Take care. Thanks for reviewing.

**Reviews for Chapter 11**

**JonnyG:**Heh, regarding Cologne's plan backfiring. Yeah. It may have worked if Koryu wasn't around, but…well. You guessed accurately. So its you, Gopu and dogbertcarrol who're really getting the hang of this story. Anyways. WOW. That was a brilliant review. I'm truly surprised. I'm glad you think my writing is improving. Even my pre-reader said I have improved in my hiatus. Heh. Regarding Kasumi and Ranma… I've already discussed with you in our emails. I have handled that in chapter 12. Yeah, it was a little out of the way…now it fits in perfectly. ( I think so…) Oh. Sorry. Ranma ain't going to Kasumi…well not in the way everyone thinks he is anyways. LOL. Thanks for your review man. It really gets me going. Hopefully I'll close the gap between our writing skills. Man I cant wait for your story either … Anyways, take care buddy. I'll get back to ya soon. Happy new year … oh wait.. I've already said that in my previous response to your review. Oh well. Thanx for the review. Take care buddy.

**a:**Nice nick. Lol. I'm glad you find my story interesting. Forgive me, I do not exactly understand your question. Cologne told him to try and focus on generating ki without using anger as a source, mainly as a purpose of diversifying his ability. Making him more flexible. Well, it might be dumb, but the best way to defeat Ryoga is to make him really happy ( he's easily fooled…shouldn't be too difficult.), and kick the snot out of him. If he goes unconscious, then well. Its over. Oh well. But better watch out when he comes back though. Heh. I hope that satisfies your question. If not, you can always email me. Thanks for your review. Take care

**Leiws:**Well Leiws. Its being updated. Thanks for reviewing and liking this story. I appreciate it. I'm trying to decrease the time for story development (err… writing – I'm a techie). Hopefully I'll manage. Anyways, Take care. Thanks again.

**Dogbertcarrol:**LOL. Homebody eh? Heh. Well, heh… no comment. grin heh…I hope you like my little present. Thanks for reviewing though. Hope you like this. Take care.

**WillLiung:**Heh, thanks. If you thought that was breathtaking, then I'm sure you're going to like my little present. Looking forward to your opinions on that. Take care. Thanks for reviewing.

**Hiryo:**Hey man. Reading my story seven times? One word; wow. Even I've not done that, and I'm writing it. Lol. Anyways buddy. I've taken what you've said into account. I really appreciate the effort you've put into your reviews. Stuff like that helps me analyze myself better. It helps me improve. Take care buddy. Thanks for your…really long review. Heh ) Take care.

**Duke:**Heh, thanks. English term paper huh? Wow. I hope you've done it by now. Lol Its nice to know you enjoyed it so much to get you that side tracked. If it was me, though I'd be looking into doing anything BUT writing my English term paper. Lol. Oh well. Thank you for your compliments. I really appreciate them. Hopefully you will continue enjoying my work. Take care.

**Eric Oh:**Heh, don't worry man. It's still going fine, though you did make a valid point, and you weren't the only one to make it. I made a little boo boo, but I'm trying to balance some things out instead of readily jumping into things like I had already done in the beginning. It should work out fine hopefully. You'll see. Take care man. Eagerly await your responses. Thanks for reviewing.

**Gopu:**Yo. Thanks. I hope you like my further chapters as well. Take care. Thanks for reviewing.

**Wonderbee31:**Well, this chapter is now finalized. I hope you like it. There are no flashbacks in this chapter, though. So I think it should read more fluently now. Yeah…Ranma's finally learning the hard way. Hope you find things better this time around. Not too much has changed, but I have distinctly made some revisions. Thanks for your review. Take care

OKAY!! Finally. The backlog is out the way. Damnnn. 3k words worth of replies. Um, I hope you don't mind me replying here. I prefer it that way. Reply to every review. I think it makes for better communication between reviewers and writer. I hope some don't find it annoying. Lol. Anyways, Finally I can get to the chapter. I hope you liked the revision. Not much has changed…and I have not added much to it. It stopped at the same place where it did last time. But some modification throughout it has taken place. I hope you all enjoy it. Take care people. And I hope you enjoy. I would appreciate any and every review. shrug You don't have to, but its nice getting response, good or bad. Good helps motivate me, and bad helps me improve. I would prefer constructive, in either case. But lol, whatever you guys deside. Have fun with chapter 11.

**Chapter 11: A Tour to Blitz Creek!**

"Ranma! Wait up!" Nabiki shouted as she crouched in a hurry, carefully slipping her middle and index finger under her heel. As she frantically tried to put her shoe on, the girl noted her bile from the corner of her eye as he casually jumped from the door to the Tendo wall and looked about to leap off towards school.

If he ran at his usual pace, there was no way she would catch up to him in time.

Luckily, the object of Nabiki's current ire turned around and crossed his arms, raising an eye brow in response to her call.

"What?" he asked.

"Ranma, you know what! I'm supposed to provide Kuno and his demented can of worms with Akane's official request today. If you leave before me, they will obviously attack you, and from what I saw yesterday, I really don't think that they will be in any state to comprehend what I will have to say." She huffed, walking up to him with her arms crossed.

'And what's with that expression?' She asked herself in consternation, noting Ranma's impatient yet serious undertones easily exposed through his posture. It was pretty much his usual arrogant one, but she couldn't help but feel something off about it.

Ranma grumbled something under his breath, and jumped off the wall to land beside the middle Tendo, causing her to come to an abrupt halt.

"They started it," he scowled, "with all those questions about Akane. When I told them she'd gotten hurt, they'd just pulled an Akane and jumped to the god damned conclusion that I did something to her!" Ranma paused, taking in a deep breath and calming down considerably before he spoke again, and much more slowly; seriously, "I'm sick and tired of people accusing me for crap I don't do."

Nabiki stared at the young Saotome for a moment, taking a moment to observe his narrowed eyes as they stood just below his fluttering hair, his folded arms, which were more like thick, tan colored iron bars that were probably stronger than real ones.

He stood proud with his back slightly arched. Though not gifted with a towering stature, he was taller than her, and he looked first-rate - She had to give him that. That controlled anger, calm, yet tense muscles and his natural good looks; rugged body well accentuated by his attire gave him a pretty good chance at picking up girls.

It was a pity, Nabiki wondered, that he was almost allergic to the female sex at times. Well, that and his lack of intellect was a major put down, at least for Nabiki. But then again, she wasn't really interested in this sort of thing for the time being. Granted that if she wanted, she could try and groom Ranma into a better person, but it would be extremely difficult even for her.

Ranma had had difficult childhood and many of his mannerisms were too deeply ingrained for anyone to easily remove them. The thought of a blow torch and sand blaster came to mind, the former to somehow open his thick head, and the latter to flush the junk out.

Well, in the end, Ranma was just not someone Nabiki would want anyways, no matter his good looks. Besides, he had deep feelings for her younger sister that even a blind man could see. Yet Akane, who's emotional understanding was still a fetus, could not see it.

The situation could be considered vice versa as well and still work, only that Ranma was more considerate of Akane's feelings when it counted. The rest was just his foot speaking - The thought that Ranma might have undergone training where a foot was actually stuffed down his throat was amusing – and Akane's pride had to always be kept.

Surely there would be a way to remove Akane's pride and Ranma's foot, the Tendo girl thought idly. Well, if there was one, she wasn't going to be the one to find it. She had much to earn still and as far as she calculated, she might have to do some extra in order to save up for university.

She was trying to get into Tokyo University. While she was confident in herself, it would be quite challenging to get in and raise enough funds. The expenses would be devastating. Getting scholarship would be hard even for her, unless she somehow tricked Kuno into paying for her fees.

That, Nabiki smiled inwardly, shouldn't be too difficult. Yes, she still had things to do. If she did manage that, she'd even go so far as to help Ranma and Akane finally get together. She occasionally did have a soft spot at times for the two, especially Ranma.

Maybe it was pity. Maybe not. It didn't matter.

Ranma's eyebrows furrowed deeper, bringing Nabiki out of her processing mode, and she glanced at his hands as they unfolded; one instinctively going towards his back pocket where his wallet lay. Nabiki's smile only grew.

"It's okay Ranma, You don't owe me anything...yet" She soothed sarcastically, making her companion twitch in response.

"Watcha starin' at me fer?" he asked, more annoyed than usual. His voice, though strained, still had control. That was strange. Usually he was almost frantic, or resigned to his fate.

The only thing that Ranma had control over was his hormones, which was probably why Shampoo was not a mother already, Nabiki thought before replying.

Ranma may just have kittens, though that was a very interesting thought. Ironic, though in a little of an adverse mood, she had many amusing ideas coming to mind.

"Nothing Ranma," she answered smoothly, noting his response – or lack of, "I just want to make sure that you do not mess things up today, or else you will end up wasting my time. You know time means money." She knew her comment would have the required effect.

"There ya go blamin' me. It's always my fault ain't it? Damn, maybe Akane's beginning to rub off on everyone." Ranma made a face, idly scratching his chin thoughtfully as he started at the sky. He turned around to make his way out the compound, this time walking slowly on the ground and glancing back occasionally to make sure Nabiki was with him.

Nabiki held back a snort, and kept quiet for a short while. It was only until they were out of the house and on the way to school did she speak again.

"Unlikely, Ranma, its just common for people here to jump to conclusions, and by the way, isn't it your fault she's hurt? Why didn't you help her?" She cocked her head to the right, giving Ranma perfect view of her smug smile.

The martial artist groaned in response, "Nabiki, if I did, then she'd have a tantrum asking why I didn't let her fight, or how I wasn't trying to protect her sister. It's one thing or the other. Either I get in trouble, or I get in trouble." He sighed.

Nabiki noticed the tired look on his face. Something was bothering him, and it was obviously taking its toll.

"What's the matter Ranma? Kasumi too hard of a task master for you?" she tossed out.

Unexpectedly, Ranma's tired look faded and was replaced with a relatively wistful and pleasant smile. "Yeah," he said drolly, "I could swear that working with her could be tougher than trainin' with pops at times. But its still fun though."

Training? Fun? Well, Nabiki knew that Ranma had appreciated Kasumi, and was lately growing closer to her because of her increasing involvement in family affairs. She didn't know it was going that well.

The Ice Queen pondered on his reply for a moment, only to dismiss it.

She knew and trusted her elder sister. Besides, this idea of Kasumi's for Kuno's baka brigade could turn out to be pure genius. The betting pools could easily evolve, and it was a change in the usual, and right now change was just what the doctor ordered.

Everyone was getting tired of only Ranma getting in fights all the time. He almost always won.

"Why? What's it to you?" Ranma frowned deeply. This time, however, it was different. He really did seem angry. "You ain- argh – aren't going to do nothing to Kasumi are you? I didn't think you'd go that low."

Ranma clenched his fists tightly.

"Relax, Ranma." Nabiki uttered, slightly put off from his display of genuine anger, but schooling her expression perfectly as she tried to sooth the aggravated martial artist, "I was just curious. It's just that you might regret working with her. She's quite the perfectionist."

"Yeah? So what? So am I. Anyways, its none of your business." Ranma replied tersely.

The elder girl rolled her eyes as she walked onwards. At least Ranma was protective of Kasumi. That was a good thing, in case someone misunderstood the relationship between the two.

Maybe she could help along the rumor that Dr Tofu and Kasumi were seeing each other. That could help, but Kasumi had already taken care of that by going to the Cat Café for lunch. That was a brilliant idea, worthy of being thought of by Kasumi Tendo.

"Anyway, Ranma I'm going to…Ranma?" Nabiki glanced around, only to see a nearly empty street. She twisted her head around to look back at where the martial artist had stopped. She was about to reprimand him about wasting her time with silly things when she noticed the look on his face.

Was it her or was he sweating, and his face was a little paler than usual. Trying to locate the reason for his reaction, Nabiki glanced around. Not finding anything, she turned her head back towards school – and stopped.

It was funny how she didn't notice the figure neatly dressed in a kimono and holding a wrapped up package in her arms. Would it help to say 'red hair'?

"Nabiki, you go on ahead" she heard Ranma clearly from behind. "You need to talk to that stupid crowd don't you? I'll be there after a while."

Nabiki glanced back curiously at Ranma, and then turned around to look at Nodoka Saotome. It was good thing that she was an expert at controlling her expressions. Inside her head, several thoughts were playing football with her mind. Why was he sweating? Why did he seem scared? Why did auntie have a solemn face?

One would think she would be happy to see her son again. Everyone knew she wanted Ranma to accompany her when she went to her family in order to get some financial assistance.

Maybe, it was because he didn't go that she was upset? That didn't make sense. She had left early because she had agreed with her husband on the subject of his studies.

The middle Tendo daughter shook herself mentally. She'd find out what was going on later. Right now she had other things to do. Besides, this was a good way to get rid of Ranma for the time being while dealing with Kuno and his ass-for-brains squad.

"Hello Auntie, nice to see you back!" she greeted, walking over and putting on a cheery face. It wasn't entirely fake either. She did like the woman. Somehow her kindness and manner reminded her of her own mother.

Nodoka smiled, bowing ever so slightly at the younger girl. "It is nice to be back," she stopped momentarily, glancing around for a moment as if searching for someone. "Where is Akane? Doesn't she usually go to school with you and Ranma?"

Nabiki was quite sure she had heard Ranma gulp. "Oh, Akane hurt herself a bit, and is staying at home for a few days. Ranma here," Nabiki gestured to her right, "is being nice enough to bring her back the work she missed. I was just giving him pointers on note taking, so he doesn't miss anything."

Noticing the small smile on Nodoka's face, Nabiki smiled inwardly. Telling a small lie wasn't all that bad. Ranma was supposed to bring Akane the work she missed.

It just so happened that Sayuri, Akane's classmate, had already called in yesterday to check up on her after noticing her absence from school. She and Yuka had agreed to bring her the work she missed, which was much better than anything Ranma could bring back, in Nabiki's opinion.

What did it matter? Ranma was one up on impressing his mom, something he had been trying quite hard until now. Now he was further in Nabiki's dept, and she would use this to figure out one way or another on what he was up to. This was one more advantage of his honorable attitude; one of many – if one knew how to exploit them.

She almost wished he was engaged to her again. She could earn lots.

After a few further greetings on how her trip was, and if she was successful in gaining some finances, to which the response was a slightly bigger smile, Nabiki headed off towards school.

As much as she wished she had someone placed here to do some recon, she thought better of it being left this way. It wasn't often that this specific parent and child had spent much alone time. Hmm, maybe she could use this to coerce Ranma into spilling the beans.

From a few feet away, Ranma watched Nabiki walk away with a bounce in his step. He inwardly winced, as it was probably something which had to do with his dept to her and he would have to somehow pay back. He turned slightly to the right and ended up staring at his mother's form.

"Hi Mom," he said sullenly. "How was your trip?"

His parent looked at her charge inquisitively, furrowing her delicate eyebrows, "It went fine, Ranma. Is everything alright? You seem depressed." She moved forward, aiming to close the gap between her and her son, but stopped when the young man matched her step backwards.

"What's wrong?" she inquired again, shifting the package in her hands. Ranma fidgeted slightly, racking his brains in a way to put it so his mother wouldn't be upset at his 'unmanliness'.

"I-uh," he stuttered, belatedly annoyed with him self for such a disastrous start.

"Yes?"

"You-uh-y-you're not mad at me?"

"Ranma, why on earth would I be mad at you?" Nodoka frowned slightly. Had something else happened that Nabiki had not disclosed?

"Um-about Akane being hurt. I-"Ranma began, staring at his feet, "I thought you'd be angry because I didn't protect her. I...I thought you would consider that...um...not manly."

Nodoka calculated her thoughts carefully, and reached to the quick conclusion that she didn't know enough on the matter, "What happened?" she asked softly, kindly, so as to not scare the boy.

Though it was good to know that her son was afraid of displeasing his mother, it did not sit well with her to know how much he feared her. Shouldn't he love her as well? She was his mother after all, and they had been apart for so long.

Her thoughts didn't change, much, when she heard of what took place between Kasumi, Koryu and Akane, but before she could comment, Ranma broke in.

"I only stopped because if I helped her then she would only get angry because I didn't let her fight." He flushed quickly. "She's always goin' on about being a martial artist and if she really wants to be a good one, she's gotta get hurt and learn from her mistakes. I've learned like that almost all my life!"

Nodoka was a little discontented at his rash attitude, but had a slight inkling as to why he was so. "Ranma," she started, and at noticing how he flinched, paused for another moment. What had happened to the boy? What was he so sensitive about?

He was perfectly fine when she left him, granted the slight situation with his other mistresses and fiancée. She didn't think it had been so bad.

Maybe he needed to spend more time with each girl instead of all of them being together with him?

"Ranma, I suppose that if Akane wishes to be a good martial artist, she must face the rigors that come with it, but you haven't explained to me to who exactly Koryu is. Could he really hurt Akane?"

"Oh-uh, that's alright mom." Ranma managed with a bit more relaxed attitude. "He wouldn't really hurt her. He only used defensive moves at time. He's Kasumi's friend. They were merely doing some practice moves and Akane thought the worst like she usually does." Ranma explained, still a little anxious.

He pushed away the guilt building in the back of his head, telling him he was lying, but he wasn't. Was he? Koryu was Kasumi's friend. Ranma mentally slapped himself. This wasn't the time to think about half truth and whole truth.

He was slightly relieved that his mother was being much more civilized than his father would have been, but after all that had happened, and the whole 'Shadows of Honor' thing that he had been grating his mind with lately, and his sudden close relationship with Kasumi, the young Saotome was very sensitive about problems coming his way.

Come they would, but he wanted to be ready for them. Meeting his mother so soon was not something he had expected. Not expecting that was kind of stupid, he thought in annoyance at himself.

He should have expected her soon, especially after Ukyo had told him that she was there where his father was training. Suddenly, Ranma felt his knees go slightly week in realization.

What would she think of Koryu if she met him? What would she think of Ranma and Kasumi's new friendship? He wouldn't be able to stand it if his mother placed Kasumi along with the other so called 'fiancées' or 'mistresses'. Ranma winced at the recall. He still had to deal with the whole thing, and he wasn't so sure his mom or his pop would like it.

His father's response didn't bother him, much, but his mother's did. He really valued her opinion. He just wished she would be more understanding, like Kasumi, or calm like Koryu.

Tense moments flew by in complete silence, as Ranma agitatedly waited for some sort of reply. Not being able to meet her thoughtful gaze anymore, Ranma dropped his head slightly, and stared at his feet again.

"I see," Said Nodoka at long last. "It is quite surprising though, isn't it? I would have never thought Kasumi would be able to re-ignite her passion for the art. However," she let out small laugh, "being the gentle soul that she is, it was quite surprising to imagine the kind of bouncy personality she had when she was young."

Ranma was taken aback, "You knew what she was like?"

"Of course, dear. It was before you were born of course, but I did keep in touch. We visited once or twice, especially to meet her mother. We always got along so well." Nodoka tilted her head, slowly walking a little closer to her offspring, noticing well enough that he was a little distracted to move away again. She frowned ever so slightly, recalling a small memory.

"After you and your father left for the trip, I visited them...twice. The first time was because I was terribly lonely, and second...when I received the notice of the poor dear passing away. It was then, when I become aware of the change in Kasumi. I could tell she enjoyed the art, maybe for not the same reasons as you, your father or possibly Akane, but I think she enjoyed it for itself. But after her mother died, she took on her mother's role so effectively that I was quite surprised. She never cried even once, not in front of me at least, though I did try to get her to let out her feelings."

The wife of Genma shook her head gently, smiling sadly as she did so. "I suppose that was when she adopted that serene smile of her mother. I could tell they had a deep bond. Maybe it was something between just the two of them that helped Kasumi take her mother's place and keep the house running. Sometimes...Sometimes I wish I had a bond with my offspring like that." She glanced towards her son wistfully, longing evident on her visage.

"I suppose my only son is too afraid of me to do so."

"Aw mom, it ain't- it's not like that!" Ranma exclaimed quickly. He suddenly noticed how close she was to him, perfectly in place to strike with her sword if she wanted to. He had been too engrossed in learning about Kasumi's past to bother with much else. "It's just; I don't want you to be mad at me. To think I'm unmanly or something."

Surprise illuminated his mother's face. "Oh Ranma, why would I be angry with you?" she repeated. "I don't think what happened to Akane was much of your fault. It was between Kasumi, her friend and Akane right? Then that should be fine. It was a misunderstanding."

What had Genma been feeding the boy about her so far? This was somewhat disturbing. "Besides that," she continued, this time not giving Ranma a chance to reply, "I suppose I am a little disappointed in you though,- oh, oh my." She quickly looked at her watch. "I'm so sorry, Ranma. Don't you have to go to school?"

"Huh?" Ranma quickly turned his head towards school. The late bell could be distinctly heard ringing. It was too late anyways. Besides, he had other things to worry about. "Oh- never mind that mom. What are ya disappointed at me for? – Ah, I mean, what did I do wrong? Why are you disappointed?"

This was getting bad. Whenever he got slightly distracted, Ranma always forgot to control his tongue, and at the worst possible time. He figured he was in safe however, if his mother's slightly bemused expression was anything to go by. Something hit him. Why would she seem amused if she was disappointed in him?

Why couldn't he understand women?

Nodoka's bemused smile lasted for a moment longer, before it became neutral, and her face began to show slight concern. "Ranma, is it true that you are becoming conceited? And that you are not studying well? Genm- your father seems concerned, and to be honest, so am I. He asked me not to tell you this, but he is in training to 'teach you a lesson'."

Ranma's face darkened slightly. From the information he had received, thanks to Ukyo, he had already assumed such. Lying was pop's forte.

He stopped himself for a moment. Why should he be angry? It was so normal for the stupid Panda to do something like this; blame everything on him. It was somehow the unspoken law of this whole place. Let's all blame Ranma. So why was he mad?

Ranma's eyes focused slightly, when a soft hand touched his cheek. The only thing he could see was his mother's concerned face, and it didn't escape his notice that her hand was shivering slightly. That only added fuel to the fire, and Ranma knew his answer.

It was obvious as obvious as Ryoga's curse, and unlike Akane, Ranma had the instinct to figure it out. This was his mother. The panda had lied to his mother. After everything that happened recently, Ranma had been battling for some sort of calm in the hurricane that was going through his mind.

The only people that had been able to help him where Koryu, who had in fact started the hurricane, and Kasumi, who was calmly helping him remove the mental turbulence and distract him from his problems while trying, with great effort on her part, to help him achieve better academically.

He still felt alone though. His mother was someone he had always wanted to meet, and not be afraid of, as motherly love was not something he remembered.

He didn't want her angry at him. What he had decided to go through with was going to cause a lot of problems. Kasumi, he'd have to protect, if anyone got the gist of their close association, and Koryu - He believed Koryu could take care of himself - but the thought of Cologne or Happosai going after him was downright scary.

"Mom," Ranma said, trying to restrain the bitter tone, and regretting his failure when he saw his mother's eyes widen in despair and concern. "Pop never trained me to worry about studies. H-he never really cared about it and now he's just lying so he can be on your good side, and get you angry at me. He's just annoyed that I'm much stronger than he is. There's little he can teach me. That's just got his panda fur in a knot."

A few moments of silence waddled by, echoing in Ranma's mind as Nodoka's hand stopped shivering, and she slowly retracted it before she spoke, in a gentle, yet solemn tone. "It may be so, however, I seem to believe that the conceited comment possibly holds some merit."

Ranma widened his eyes. "Huh? Ho- Why? I'm just speaking the truth."

"Ranma, please do not be ignorant of what you do not know. I have heard of your feats, and understand that you have become quite strong in the way of the fist. Who do you think provided you with the foundation to go that far? Genma is an accomplished martial artist, whether you would believe it or not."

Too defensive and angry to care about what he was getting into, Ranma replied immediately. "Me? Conceited mom? I train every day till I'm exhausted, and I deal with all the fiancées, rivals, that old ghoul, that old pervert, and I have been studying with Kasumi to improve my grades!" he almost shouted, much to his mother's surprise, though she calmly waited to see through her son's response.

"I try! I am doing what I can. Is it too much to ask to chill out for a bit? But NO! Pops is off to try some other snail brained idea to get me and Akane hitched, when he should know the shit that could happen! He doesn't care about them, and when he tries to kick me into the pond for a morning training session, I knock him out. Fine, I'll even admit that he gave me foundation, but it's not only because of him that I became so good. It's because of all those fights, Cologne, and as much as I hate to admit it, Happosai."

Ranma really didn't want to admit his appreciation for the old master's help, whether intentional or not, in his training. He knew he still had ways to go. Only yesterday he lost to that old pervert, while protecting Akane from the shriveled old watermelon.

News of Akane's injury had caused several people to be all concerned. While Kasumi handled the boys who had come to see her, Ranma had been left to deal with Happosai. Luckily, in his fight Happosai had been distracted enough to be taken out by a one handed strike of the tomboy's trusty mallet.

"Son," Nodoka began in a clam tone, evicting Ranma from his current state of mind, and making him realize that he had pretty much shouted at his mother. Boy was he in trouble now.

"Uh, sorry, mom. I shouldn't 've said that." Ranma murmured, quickly looking down at his feet again, his fists clenched tight. Things were finally taking a turn for the worse. He knew the last few days were too good to last.

"Hmm? No, that's alright. I am glad, in fact, that you let some of what seems to be bothering you to your mother." Ranma's mother smiled gently. "It is wise hear two sides of the story. I just wanted to see for myself, that's all. Forgive me, for I seem to have made you quite late for school. We can talk later."

Reaching forward's gently; the Saotome matriarch ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll see you at home then? Have a nice day at school. We will talk more later."

She almost let out a giggle when Ranma nodded dumbly, and stood there as if waiting for a sign from heaven, before he shook himself. After collecting his wits together he waved.

"Yeah, uh- later Mom."

He was gone in an instant, jumping from standstill to the top of a neighboring house, from were he leaped off again, towards school. She let off a small sigh, and started slowly towards the Tendo household.

It was highly apparent that Genma had achieved great results, and that Ranma did really have some reason to believe he was very strong. It was also highly apparent that Genma had been a very poor father.

Ranma had been scared out of his wits, from the one person he really shouldn't. Granted, she was a strict woman in some matters, especially ones relating to family honor, but she had also bottled up more than ten years of love for her only child.

The woman shook her head, inwardly chiding herself. She didn't know much of Genma's childhood, but knew enough to know that he, and obviously Ranma had little knowledge of a mother's love.

Perhaps Soun would know. He would know well enough, the love his dear, late wife had for her children. Maybe he would be able to get Ranma to be calm and more trusting towards her, even though he had been running from her for so long in fear of her discovering his curse.

Of course, she could take direct action, like she did today, but it would be better if she worked slowly. Her only son really did seem to be in some sort of internal turmoil.

With some sort of solution in mind, Nodoka Saotome walked a little lighter on her feet. Not only Soun, but she wanted to talk to Kasumi again; maybe thank her for helping Ranma in his studies.

She could also talk about this Koryu person with her as well. It was a bit of a surprise for Kasumi to know someone, a man, being the homely person that she was. That someone who had gotten her to spar as well; that man truly would be interesting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was 09:00 hours, at a local restaurant opened up for breakfast in downtown Tokyo. A figure, dressed in dark blue jeans and an extra large white T-shirt, sat quietly finishing a glass of orange juice.

"Frustrated." That one word could pretty much wrap up his state. He had had no luck at all. Fine, this world was way low on the level of technology or medical science, but he still should have found something.

He had found problems with moving from place to place. Though his blood clotting rate was quite high, and his antibodies had a distinct level of mutation, thus making them more effective, Koryu knew his current ailment was trouble. This was definitely the case, even with his blood having a few 'extra' qualities that resisted being infected by poison, whichever it may be. Mutated hemoglobin levels were a big help.

His muscles, fiber, and other organs or body tissue had a raised level of resistance to poison because of the blood. Some of that was inherited from his blood line, but Koryu knew that the organ resilience was still not enough. He had worked quite hard to make sure that if he was poisoned, it would be hard for it to affect his muscles or brain.

Whatever was running through his veins was somehow magical. It was holding him back from the inside, and yet it was sealing his ability to manipulate spiritual energy. Damn it! Why could he still summon and use ki as effectively as he could before?

He knew there was a difference between ki and spiritual energy, but never had he thought that it would of such magnitude. If it that difference was small, then his ki manipulative skills would have become useless.

To seal a soul, Koryu wondered, but to leave it unsealed. Enwa really had outdone himself this time. For once, Koryu was left pathless. No, that was not the case. He had paths; just didn't know where they lead. Being in the dark easily led to mistakes.

He was never known for his power. Just for his ability to be prepared. In fact, he was considered a weakling among elites. Him not having alternatives and answers keeping him from making mistakes was bad. Very bad. This time, his private guard wasn't there for support. That only deteriorated the circumstances.

Granted, only one day had passed since he began searching, and many opportunities were still left unturned, but Koryu was used to solving his problems by himself; he almost never required assistance.

Assistance meant contact, and contact meant some form of revelation. This was one of his last options, and specifically one he did not wish to avail. He could wait, but waiting could be months, quarters, and possibly years. That didn't hover either.

He could constantly look out for the cure, and if need be, fake personalities and people, and use illusions to find out a substantial amount to rid him of this plague. It was obvious that he would need to thoroughly scout out places of information for skillful people who could be aware of his presence, or others who could be troublesome.

'Some vacation.' He thought idly, ignoring the side clatter of utensils against dishes and the casual talk of the people around him. They seemed normal enough. It had become too common for him to listen, yet completely ignore everything that he could hear, unless of course some key word was mentioned.

Koryu smirked, glancing down at his glass as he moved his finger across the rim in a slow motion. It was a simple glass, made of glass – with little yellow flowers painted around the body. It didn't feel like plastic, and did it look fancy, but Koryu knew that he shouldn't expect his tastes to be catered for.

There was almost seventy years' worth of time difference with no telling whether he was in his own timeline or not. He could just as well have come to the past – though that didn't sit well with him. It would be pointless to even consider the idea. Time travel was not possible; too many paradoxes and infinite loops.

Inconspicuously glancing around again – going over the heads of people and their general location, Koryu refreshed knowledge of his surroundings. It was an action not needed now, though he did it anyway. It wasn't in him to lax in his behavioral patterns.

He raised an eyebrow at a random thought, however. It appeared there were several women in this hall, and several conversations were going on about personal affects theft.

Now what would be more pointless than stealing underwear, Koryu would never know. He had an idea whom it was. Kasumi had told him. Of her 'grandfather' Happosai, though her description was very short, and didn't last longer than a few comments -namely the old man's addiction to steal underwear, and glomping onto unsuspecting women's…assets.

The ninja couldn't help snort at the thought of a perverted old man. He knew of a couple elderly. They were old, and very wise – not to mention hazardously strong, but even Risghter did not divert his attention toward such endeavors.

Koryu's face darkened in remembrance of the old ninja, positive that this whole plan had been brought by that jagged pair of fibers, from conception to commencement. The memory brought him back to business.

Koryu would feel relieved if he could develop an antidote but, in his opinion, it would most probably be a liquid that needed to be injected inside his bloodstream, possibly at a slow rate instead of a fast one.

That alone was quite risky. His white blood cells developed antibodies at a very fast rate and they could, and probably would attack this new substance almost instantly as they were attacking the current poison.

However, there was a limit the charge his immune system could carry. That would then further cause problems and not even come near a solution.

The way to avoid that would be to inject the antidote into an artery, and have it quickly disbursed. That would cause his blood and antibodies to probably fail in resisting the antidote; however, it would make him weak. He already was weakened, and not only spiritually. If the antidote was too strong, it could make him too weak and cause other side effects such as fever etc. In a worst case scenario, his body could itself react badly to the antidote.

What a rut. If it was too strong, it would become a poison and kill him.

If the antidote was too weak, it wouldn't work and cause the situation to become more complicated. His antibodies would react to the additional entry and treat it as they are treating the magical poison that already existed. His immune system would stop effecting the containment of the magical poison and it would further worsen his condition, possibly killing him.

How satisfying. It seems he could do nothing except sit down and do nothing but survive. It seemed this specific poison was made just for him – it probably was, he thought sourly.

Koryu decided to ignore the ramblings of a couple sitting beside heatedly discussing some weird guy on skates who had just kissed her out of no reason. She sounded like she was complaining, but one could tell in her voice that she was quite pleased.

There must be an antidote, Koryu thought warily. Enwa or the others wouldn't want a sealed spirit. They would have a way to extract it.

The Irai laughed inwardly as another idea occurred to him. He could just wait to see if his enemies would arrive, and willingly be captured. They would have means to cancel out the poison, to be able to get what they want from him. That meant his adversaries would be fully prepared. He was relatively sure he could figure out a way to escape by that time.

That would be pure suicide. If they didn't kill him, Loren would. Nah, no way. He'd rather spend an entire day in the dome. The fake atmosphere and environments setup in that building for people's pleasure didn't work on Koryu, who was used to seeing through illusions. It only annoyed him to no end. Still, he'd rather go there than try this kamikaze idea.

Besides, if things went his way, his body probably would be able to resist and weaken the poison. He'd done that before. He wasn't sure how long it would take, but given time, he could be able to re-open a portal back home, if that was possible.

He hadn't been the one to open it to this world.

A high pitched squeal drove Koryu away from his thoughts again, as he looked through the glass walls of the restaurant at a young girl wearing skating shoes, chasing a small black pig.

"Charlotte! Where have you been? I've been looking for you! Where are you going?!"

In an attempt to outmaneuver the girl, the pig, showing surprising levels of intellect and agility, ran in circles and then tried to dodge by either jumping through the girl's legs or stopping and instantly running the other way, and thus making the girl unable to catch him due to the momentum imbalance.

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" she squealed, expertly performing a mid air turn and running after the little piglet, only inches away.

What made Koryu narrow his eyes was not the girl, but the little black pig. A pig would not have that kind of agility, strength or intelligence – regardless of its size.

What also bugged him was that he recalled something about a black pig from Kasumi's...informative tale about Ranma's life. He knew there were immense chunks of the story that were left out for either convenience, or lack of detailed knowledge.

However, the fact that Akane had a little pet black pig was certain, and it was enough.

What Koryu could make out from his vantage point, was a metal collar around the little pig's neck. It was attached to a silver chain that appeared broken. It was obviously too short to be a leash. He didn't bother to wonder if putting a leash on a pig was practical. Something was obviously up.

His interest raised, Koryu paid the bill to the young lady – he tried to ignore the fact that she had hears in her eyes - and not lingering for the change, swiftly walked to the door.

He thought it would prove useful to keep tabs on events.

As he reached the entrance of the outlet, he expanded his senses outwards and inhaled deeply. While he was on this world and had no open enemies, keeping is ESP active would be a waste of strength and effort. Now however, it did seem a little prudent.

He kept to the sidewalks, elegantly swimming through the crowd as the girl regained efforts for the capture, almost being there but not quite. A moment later she started crying and skated off to the side, returning almost instantly, dragging a young boy with blonde hair behind her.

"Help me catch Charlotte!" she wined and threw him forward. While he didn't fly, he was still completely out of balance. That little girl was certainly strong.

Koryu didn't want to interfere. He glanced around and noticed something odd immediately. The people were easily ignoring the scene as if it never happened. The cars had stopped a short distance away. Koryu did always wonder why he never saw that many cars at times. This place was a distant area of Nerima, more close to the borders of other wards.

He thought it was quite strange, and wondered why even the local authorities had not made an effort to diffuse the situation.

The poor guy, who was busy shouting "Leave me alone, WENCH! That woman was awaiting my Ki-", tripped and fell face first, and onto the little black pig, who had abruptly stopped.

And it gets stranger, the ninja thought. The pig was evading brilliantly until now, and all of a sudden got taken out by something so simple?

Involvement at any stage was against his operational parameters at the moment, so Koryu continued his observation, while keeping his senses open to detect anyone who could be observing him. It was a force of habit, and even if not required, he did it anyway.

The girl gave a triumphant cheer and ran towards the fallen boy. The pig had some how made his way to the guy's back, from where he was peering around as if searching for something.

She leaned down and picked it up, making Koryu furrow his brow, wondering why the pig stopped resisting. The reason presented itself soon enough as he sensed to elongated projectiles from an elevated location, at his 9. He glanced sharply, again, instantly making the decision not to interfere.

His decision was correct, as two silver chains shot towards the little pig, completely wrapping around it, and quickly shooting away. A quick glance to the left showed the destination to be the fist of the Chinese blind boy Koryu had seen, while keeping Ranma's pursuers off his back a several nights ago.

The young boy immediately jumped away from the small building he was standing on, heading north, north-east.

Not waiting to view anything else, and completely ignoring the screaming of the man who was currently being kicked into oblivion by the whining girl about her Charlotte being stolen, Koryu made his way to the right and quickly moved into an ally, from whence he disappeared.

The Chinese boy did not have such good eyesight when he last saw him, and the pig was somehow related with what seemed to be happening. Perhaps those new glasses had something to do with it. New prescriptions perhaps? This was something he could not evade.

Since Koryu was involved with Ranma at one level, it would be prudent to keep tabs on what has taking place in relation to him. Of course, it would only be recon ops and secrecy would be paramount, but it would be practical none the less to be on familiar terms with what transpired, should a situation arise.

That was what he told himself anyways. He didn't bother to state his reasoning in a simpler way, and in one short sentence, though the thought did linger in his mind for a moment.

He was bored.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

P-Chan fumed quietly within the firm grasp of Mousse's fist. He had almost made it. If he hadn't run into that crazy skater girl he would have found his way to Akane. He just knew it! This would not have even happened if wasn't for Ranma!

He just knew it was that honor-less idiot's fault. He must have done something to make the old cricket go to such lengths to train Ryoga, not that he minded the training. He was becoming much faster, while getting steadily better at his other skills.

What really annoyed Ryoga was the inability to see anyone else during the time in which he trained with the old crone. He had heard Ukyo's voice while she was training during the day, and yet he was only trained at night, inside the restaurant itself. Why wasn't he allowed to see Akane? Cologne had told him that he wasn't 'ready' yet.

Fine, he had only been training for a few days, but he had other problems to think about. Akari or Akane, who to choose? He had to see Akane. Whatever happened, he had to at least tell her how he felt. That would help him find a solution.

He couldn't care that much about Ranma at the moment, though he was itching for another fight after the return from China.

"Why don't you keep your paws inside the cage? You're impertinence makes me weary, pig. I'm not your baby sitter, and time away from my training keeps me from getting stronger for Shampoo." His current captor murmured, as he placed him in his sleeve, and away from sight.

P-Chan snorted. How the old ghoul had managed to fool this idiot was beyond him. But then again, Mousse was getting stronger, and those new glasses he was wearing had definitely improved his eyesight. He was quite sure that spotting his cursed from that elevated position was not so easy.

The trip home didn't take long, and soon they were in the Cat Café. Mousse calmly walked in, ignoring the bustling customers, though his attempt at showing his affection for a young Amazon waitress resulted in a quick kick and a short, but swift air travel to the back room.

A few moments passed as he gathered his senses. The moment his eyes focused, they were looking straight into old, weary, yet sharp and annoyed ones.

"Did anyone see you?" Cologne asked, her tone firm.

"I doubt it. I was very quick, and didn't waste any time. I hid the stupid pig in my sleeve. Now I'll need to get a change of clothes, after a wash."

P-Chan snorted inside and started jumping around, trying to free himself from the shroud of Mousse's silk tunic. He felt a sharp hand grasp him, making him choke momentarily before it released some of the tension. He turned his head to look at Mousse who was staring at him with dismay before he dropped him, then made his way out of the room.

"Take care of the kitchens Mousse, and leave Shampoo alone. She needs to concentrate." The Elder Amazon commanded, and turned around to see the piglet after confirming Mousses slow, reluctant nod.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" The old crone leveled her eyes to wards the tiny swine. "Did I not explain the conditions of your training under me clearly enough? You are not to go outside. You are not to be seen. Is that too hard to for only a few weeks?" She asked calmly.

P-Chan snorted again and started to oink in response. Cologne rolled her eyes, sighing. "Stay here." She instructed, and left the room, only to return a few minutes later with a glass of warm water and Ryoga's bag.

"Here, boy. You better be quick. My time is important."

In a few moments, Ryoga was sitting cross legged, in a staring match with the Amazon Matriarch, for which he was hit in the head, again, with Cologne's stick.

"Ow", Ryoga winced, then gave an annoyed glace at the older woman, "Look old woman, I'll train, fine! But I won't stay here until you clearly explain to me what you are up to? My time is important too you know."

Cologne bashed him on the head again.

"Ow! Would you QUIT THAT!?"

"Listen up boy, tell me. Do you want to meet Akane? Do you want to fight Ranma? I can arrange it for that to happen, but if you go bundling now to meet Akane or fight Ranma, you will destroy the plan. Ranma has a knack for analyzing moves of his opponents. If you were to fight him now, he would know what you've done, and could be prepared for you the next time." Cologne pointed her stick at Ryoga's chest. "Is that how you want to be seen in front of Akane?"

"So let me get this straight. You really want me to win this fight, and then go to Akane, right?"

"What better time to confess to her after beating Ranma in a fight."

"We've done this before, and you didn't help me that much. I still lost." Ryoga clenched his fists, hard enough to make his knuckles white. "What's the difference going to be now?"

He stared down at the old woman, instantly getting more infuriated as each moment passed by on a wheelchair, whistling an annoying tune before the old woman replied.

"I suppose" the old woman started, carefully hopping around to look him straight in the eye, "there are multiple reasons for what I want. But mostly, yes. There will be a difference. I will be teaching you seriously. Last time, I only taught you the breaking point technique, with its supreme advantage to harden you. Ranma's punches still got you in the end, however."

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she continued with a one sided smirk, "What I am doing now is training you how to fight. There is a world of difference."

Cologne moved away to the side, and sat down on a small couch, still aware of the lost boy's eyes on her. She took it as a cue to continue her explanation.

"You see, boy," she started, "What I want is for Ranma to marry Shampoo. That is obvious. Forcing him to marry her is out of the question, especially after hearing how strong he has gotten. So I am trying for a different approach. I suppose it was my pride as an Amazon that prevented me from using this before."

"So what are you going to do?" Ryoga asked. He moved to where the diminutive woman was sitting and sat down cross legged in front of her, clearly being patient enough to hear the whole story out, though still miffed at her.

"Why, force him of course." Cologne's bag of wrinkles twisted strangely, making it look like a demon in a horror story, but a smile to the people who knew her.

Ryoga closed his eyes, and tried not to let his eye brow twitch. "I thought you were not going to force him," he said testily.

"Well, there are different way's to force someone. We've tried many ways already. The full body Cat Tongue and Love Pills are a few examples. None of them really worked on Ranma for one reason or the other. Forcing him against his will, would only make him resist harder, and Ranma has an incredible will. Wouldn't you testify to that?" Cologne smiled again.

"GET on with it already!"

"Well, what I am planning on doing, obviously is to have everyone train, firstly and fore mostly because you are all becoming very strong. If not controlled, you would cause a great deal of damage"

"So what," Ryoga broke in, "We've always caused damage. What's the big deal no- OW. I SAID QUIT THAT!"

He nursed his abused toe and glared at his 'mentor'.

"Don't interrupt me, boy. Now, as I was saying, you all need to bring up your skills of control, especially Ranma. To take down someone of the likes of Saffron requires immense strength. You and Mousse, and even Shampoo have become very powerful. I have to do what I can to ensure that no innocent is harmed because of any of us. Ranma seems distrust us a little, and obviously doesn't want to train. We had already asked him to do so, and he has not come yet."

"I intend on training you, and make you strong so you can either defeat him, or make it really difficult for him to win. How strong you become is up to your dedication to training. Of course, if he looses it would be better. We have shown no other intentions except that of training to better ourselves and bring more control to our abilities. I am sure Ranma is also quite disturbed after the fight with Saffron. Shampoo would be perfect to console him. I am sure Akane or any other girl would be able to do little."

"How can Shampoo do that?" Ryoga flicked away the fly resting on his wrist. "I thought you said he doesn't trust you. Why would he listen then?"

Cologne smiled again. "Where else can he go? Dr. Tofu can help him, a little, but definitely not enough to satisfy that young man's appetite. He will eventually come to us, and mark my words, Ranma has more in common with Shampoo than with any other girl."

Ryoga snorted. "That's none of my business..." He stared at the old woman for a moment. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What does he have in common with her?"

"I thought you just said it was none of your business."

"Never mind that and just Tell me! OW- HOW MANY-"

"Do not speak in that tone with me, boy. This is my last warning." Cologne leveled a hard glare at the lost boy, making him uneasy in his seat.

"Alright," Ryoga shrugged, as though it didn't matter, but Cologne knew otherwise. "Sorry. I was just curious."

"Honor." Cologne said.

"huh? What?"

"Honor, is what they have in common." Cologne repeated slowly, clearly.

"Ranma is an honor less coward. How can you-"he stopped prematurely, and gulped. Cologne really didn't seem to be in too good a mood today. Ryoga wondered, for a second, which was scarier; Cologne's smile or her frown.

"That is none of your business. Anyways, the point will obviously use that, and the constant irritation of Akane that will make her loose her patience, thus slowly moving the two apart."

"Hey! This _is _my business." The lost boy raged, "Leave Akane out of this. First it's because of Ranma she's getting kidnapped, and now you?"

"It is precisely this kind of thinking that has made her weak."

"W-what?" Ryoga furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you see me going around chasing Shampoo every time she is in trouble? She fights her battles. If you constantly pamper the girl, she will never become strong. Besides, we are not going to seriously hurt her, or kidnap her. Her pride will probably lead her here. She will be trained and will probably become stronger. I am just going to play a little so her emotional attachment to Ranma is hampered, nothing else. Don't you think that should happen before you fight Ranma, hopefully to defeat him. Akane has a much greater chance of responding to your feelings in that circumstance."

Ryoga stared at the old woman, sweat covering his brow. This was not something he had thought. If Akane was only trained to get better, and it was true that one had to train rigorously, and was only annoyed to be pulled away from Ranma, then Ryoga would have a better chance. But...wouldn't that be cheating?

Hah, Ranma always cheated. He used whatever tricks he wanted in a battle, and otherwise. Ryoga distinctly remembered the time he had changed into his girl form, and the other time when he had employed the crouch of the wild tiger.

This was no different...but then, Akari. Ryoga wanted to know which would be better. Akane didn't know he was P-Chan. Akari did, and loved him for it. But that was because of her attraction to pigs.

Ryoga didn't have anything against that, but he was wondering if Akari loved him for who he was, or only because he was a pig or that he defeated her sumo pig. Akane liked him, or so he thought, for who he was.

"Why exactly didn't you do something like this before?"

Cologne looked solemnly at him, and answered after a moment's silence. Her voice seemed strangely resigned, as if she was admitting a flaw.

"I didn't think this male would be that stubborn, and I didn't really fathom it would take this long. But since this is the matter of my great granddaughter's marriage, I was very willing to be patient. I was wrong," she sighed,

"Maybe the reversal gem would have worked. But I've used pride, need, greed, everything to try and lure him, but the attachment that exists between the Akane and Ranma was strong. If one tries to separate them by physical force, then their emotional attachment only grows stronger. Hurting Akane needlessly will not work for any of us. We need only to damage emotional pressure among the two."

"But that means you will cause Akane pain emotionally." Ryoga countered, making Cologne flick her fingers in annoyance.

"Don't you get it boy? This needs to be done. Only when Akane is out of the emotional attachment she has with Ranma can she look at you fairly. Do you want to be overshadowed by Ranma's image when you confess to her? Don't you want her to think of you when she's thinking _of _you, and not thinking of Ranma in some way or another? Emotional pressure can hurt, but it can also heal. If things do go well with you, then it will be your job to heal her wounds. Are you saying that you can't? If and when you do, she will become emotionally attached to you. Isn't that what you want?"

Ryoga scratched his head in frustration. Why did the old woman have to make so much sense? Was he going to let dear Akane get hurt, only to help her get better? It had to be done though, didn't it? If he went to Akane now, that cad Ranma would interfere, like he always did.

"Really," The old woman muttered in disapproval. "This is why we of the Amazon treat males in a specific manner. You trained in the breaking point technique…right?"

She waited Ryoga's nod before continuing. "That hurt, didn't it? But you became stronger. This is also what's happening between Ranma and Akane. Their relationship has always been affected, but they went through it and became stronger from it. We need to stop that.

Ryoga continued to stare at the diminutive Amazon, thinking of Akane. She would never look at Ryoga for himself. If he wanted to see if things could work with Akane, and finally decide for himself, Akane had to see him fairly.

"Fine," Ryoga began slowly. "I'll do it, but you better not let Akane get hurt too much. I don't want her to suffer because of that cad."

"Fine." Cologne agreed, "Keep in mind that I do not want you to tell this to Mousse. That boy will only be trouble if he finds out." She stopped for a moment, then said, "and not that Okonomiyaki girl either."

The lost boy nodded, "What did you tell him anyways?" he asked, intrigued by the prospect.

"I've been discreet, I assure you." Cologne replied, "I have heard of this new person, that Kasumi has met. He seems to be a martial artist, so my goal is to specifically train Mousse to counter that threat, if indeed it is one. A good thing really, because I was at a loss of what to tell him. Now I have him willing to help, and the Eagle Eye is certainly making sure he doesn't go around picking up statues."

The old woman got up and made her way to the door.

"Now sit here and practice what I told you. You need to be able to draw out your ki without being depressed all the time. Your ki can affect the atmosphere. You don't want to make Akane depressed with it do you? Try anger, or other emotions. Perhaps the happiness you feel when you are with Akane might work. You need to hold your ki and keep it there, as it is. Tonight we will work on making you faster. No matter how strong you are, if you are slow, Ranma can always outmaneuver you and use a ki technique to take you down. Do you understand?"

Ryoga nodded in response. Maybe things would work out this way. He did have the urge to argue, stating that Ranma wouldn't be able to take him out that easily, but he didn't want to get hit in the head, toe, or nose again. What was that stick made of anyways? It sure didn't feel like wood.

He watched ruefully as Cologne got onto her stick and hopped out of the room. With renewed confidence that Akane could possibly view him for himself, Ryoga sat down to practice what she the Amazon had instructed.

It was difficult, but he had become too used to drawing out energy by being depressed. If he could change that, and if he became faster, and possibly learned new fighting techniques, Ranma wouldn't stand a chance against him. Heh. He would be stronger than Ranma. He would beat him. "HAH!" The lost pig barked, setting off in a bail of laughter rivaling a certain black rose at times.

Outside the room, Cologne silently slipped into the kitchen, absently noting Mousse working diligently, closing her eyes in approval – and ignoring the maniac laughter coming from the room she just left.

At least Mousse had not tried to enter or eaves drop whilst she was in her discussion with Ryoga. Had he tried, she would have sensed him. She needed him to be willing, though, if she wanted to be prepared for this Koryu person. Perhaps a meeting was in order.

Letting the lost boy in on her plans was not calculated, but his role was even greater than Mousse's. She needed his complete cooperation. Taking a moment to relax her mind, Cologne took a glass and filled it up from the tap. She reached out to the side, and gathered a few herbs. After quickly chopping them up using a knife hand, she put them into the glass, before swirling them around with a spoon.

Everything was going to plan. She really didn't want to admit it, but she was beginning to become a little attached to the martial artists in this ward. The old woman sighed as she placed the glass back on the rack after downing it.

Whatever the cost, she still had her honor, and it came first.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the roof of the cat café, Koryu sat cross legged, completely camouflaged by his transparent tri-sect cloth. He was lucky to have it on him, and it didn't really seem conspicuous in the big T-shirt he was wearing. He had managed to hear the entire conversation between Ryoga, who was in fact P-Chan, and Cologne.

The Amazon Elder was probably the first person to talk sense, and thanks to her he knew why the blind bat had precise visuals correlation. Perhaps that boy had training in stealth.

Otherwise sending him against Koryu was obviously a risk since he was also part of the Amazon contingent and his actions could stir the pot, so to speak. Such actions would probably raise Ranma's suspicion.

It was a pity that Koryu was around, for not many would have been able to sense the young boy.

Hmm... Those chains had been very small, and to be controlled so easily, they had to have been dense, Koryu thought. Small chains like that were usually too light to be maneuvered so deftly. Composite metal? Magical weapon? He had no idea, though it was apparent to him that Mousse's abilities needed to be monitored, just in case.

He wasn't bothered by the old woman's precaution against him. He gathered from what he had heard that she was tired of having plans being messed up.

For his convenience, Koryu was used to being plotted against, and by people who wanted his life. This wasn't anything new, nor was it as dangerous as things usually were. He could simply stay out of this mess, and it would take care of itself.

That, after a moment's reflection, presented Koryu with an issue that did bother him. He had clear knowledge of what was being planned against Ranma, and he knew of Ryoga's curse. Gut instinct told him Ranma knew of this. That could explain why Kasumi had said they fought a lot. It seemed somewhat, that Akane didn't know, and neither did most of the other's in the Tendo family.

Perhaps Nabiki knew, if she was as knowledgeable as her reputation desired. He shook his head shortly. This was none of his business. If he tried to help, his efforts could easily have opposite effects than the ones he had in mind.

As he had already told Ranma, Koryu would stay out of his business. The only thing that made this trip to the cat café worth while was his introspection on the Elder's abilities. It had been quite difficult to keep out of her ki patterns, swirling and spiking occasionally, enveloping the entire area around her to sense anyone, yet keeping its intensity so low so to let no one sense it, except Koryu.

That old woman was good. No matter what, he had to avoid a confrontation with her at all costs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Akane raised her leg slightly, and readjusted its position on the cushion. Spending the whole day watching TV wasn't as appealing as it earlier seemed. Maybe she was too used to being out and doing things. The last time she sprained her ankle before Kodachi's match it wasn't so bad; at least she still went to school on a crutch.

She didn't want idle time because it only brought her mind back to Ranma, and she didn't want to study either.

Akane turned towards the kitchen from where a scatter of voices could be heard. Ever since auntie Saotome had arrived a scant hour ago, she had just greeted Akane and followed Kasumi around the house. She did help with the chores, Akane thought, but mostly they were discussing something.

Maybe they were discussing how to rebuild their house again. Kasumi would be a good person to seek guidance from. She had kept such good care of their house.

She got up listlessly and hopped her way to the kitchen. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

She noticed Kasumi washing the cutting board, while Auntie Saotome was looking over the dishes. It was she who spoke up first.

"Oh, nothing much dear. A few lady things."

"Oh," Akane frowned. Was she that much of a kid? "Like what?"

"Well, like how Kasumi seems to be making new friends. It seems she is also trying to make things meet with the good doctor." Nodoka said.

"Oh yeah." Akane looked downcast for a moment, before brightening up so quickly, Nodoka thought she might have imagined it. "How's Ranma doing with his studies Kasumi? I bet he's giving you a hell of a lot of trouble."

The said girl turned around and looked questioningly at Akane. "Well...no. Ranma's been doing very well. Of course he's finding it quite difficult, but it's the effort that makes the difference." She said with a smile.

"Has he improved at all?"

"Well...no, not enough for it to be considered an achievement."

"Hah-" Akane, smiled. "I knew it. Does he keep on asking for the formulas?"

"Well, yes he does."

"Don't you get annoyed? I mean, he keeps on asking for them on every question he has to do."

"No, not really. I am there to help him. Getting annoyed wouldn't do that, would it? Besides, yesterday was only the second day he has started studying in me. For any results, we would need to wait for at least a month." Kasumi replied.

Akane frowned. Oh yeah, this was Kasumi. Wow, maybe letting Ranma study with her was a good thing. It would mean less hair pulled from her head.

"Anyways, what's this about Dr Tofu?" Akane made her way to the refrigerator, hoping on getting some juice.

"Oh, nothing really." Kasumi blushed. "I've just decided to try and make a little effort trying to..." she stopped. This wasn't Ranma she was talking to. Granted, Auntie was understanding, but she didn't want to give Akane a wrong example. After a moment's thought, she decided that it was all for the better. Maybe her little sister would take a hint.

"Well..." She continued, wondering why the carrot she was cutting seemed more red than orange. She raised her left hand, and noticed a tiny cut on her thumb. When did that get there?

"Well what?" Akane asked, while Nodoka looked upon with a bemused smile.

"Well, it seems I cut myself," She said softly, "I can't remember the last time this happened." Kasumi smiled at them and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Oh?" Nodoka walked up to the girl as Kasumi momentarily took out her thumb to show the old woman, before placing it back in again.

"I'll do the cutting." Nodoka offered, but stood back as Kasumi only shook her head, her thumb still in her mouth.

"Thentho Cuwlinawy Arths Masther." Kasumi bobbled as she swiftly moved to the side, pushing a few more carrots on the board with the knife, then proceeded to chop them single handedly.

Nodoka smiled at her, but wondered why she hadn't seemed to be behaving like this more often. Instead of waiting aimlessly, she went onwards to fill water up in the stove. Since Kasumi was unable to speak clearly, she decided to complete the story.

"It seems that Kasumi has taken Dr. Tofu out on a date. She's actively trying to get the relationship moving."

The speed of the cutting in the background slowed down, and Nodoka just turned around and politely glanced at Kasumi.

"Oh come on dear, there is nothing wrong in what you are doing. In our customs, one your age should be married right now. Had I known of the acuteness of this Dr. Tofu's – ah – situation, I would have tried to help you already. I would do it now, but it seems you have things well in your control, do you not?"

Her only reply was Kasumi's blush to increase and her chopping speed slow down to a trotter.

Akane was completely blown away. She was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with her elder sister. She had never blushed before! Here she was getting dressed in short skirts – well that didn't count because she's been in a swimming suit before – and being more open about Dr Tofu.

"Umm...are you alright Kasumi? I mean, you aren't exactly behaving like yourself lately."

"Hmm." Kasumi looked around at Akane. This was the question she had been dreading. Momentarily she decided to take her thumb out, and gave her younger sibling a solemn look. "I'm fine Akane. Thanks for asking. I know I seem to be acting rather differently. I just hoped no one would mind that."

"Oh...its not that I mind it. It's just that its so not you...so I was wondering if everything was alright."

"Oh, everything's fine," Kasumi beamed, her chopping speed back to full, as she had moved from carrots to onions.

"Okay...so what are you making today?" Akane decided not to press on the subject. Maybe her sister was going through a phase or something. What did it matter? It finally seemed that maybe Dr Tofu and Kasumi were getting somewhere.

"Oh, you want to help us cook Akane?" Nodoka asked. Kasumi fumbled again, almost cutting herself a second time.

Akane perked up. "Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"But, I won't be able to help much right now. It's a little hard to get around." Akane gestured towards her leg. Nodoka frowned for a moment, then smiled again.

"Well then, how about you just look at us making dinner tonight. We'll tell you what we have already done and you can watch the rest. Later on we can try have you cook it with our help then. What do you think?"

Kasumi ignored Akane's gleeful outburst and continued chopping, wary of the knife now. It would be wise to hide away all of her favorite utensils. Perhaps it would also be useful to install another exhaust fan. It wasn't that she didn't want her younger sister to learn. Oh god she did, but she didn't want to ruin her kitchen or utensils in the process.

As she mentally prepared a complete list of what to do, Kasumi turned towards Akane and gave her a usual sweet smile. If she put in some extra help, maybe Akane wouldn't make that many mistakes in understanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Umm, Kasumi."

"Yes, Ranma?"

"What's the formula you use here again?"

Kasumi sighed, "Wait, where? – oh – Ranma, as I have already told you, you use this one." Kasumi pointed to the specific formula on a list she had created for Ranma.

"Ah-thanks...Sorry."

"Hmm? Oh it's alright. You are going to have difficulty with this. Math is your least favorite subject. Unlike others, there isn't much theory to it or some substance that you can relate to. All I can say is you should try hard. Oh, and if you want to be good at physics, you'll need math." Kasumi said. She fumbled with her hair, evidently trying to put it into a knot.

Ranma watched her for a moment, before he returned to his homework at hand. This was his third day of studying with Kasumi. The first night, she had left her hair all open. Yesterday, she had them delicately braided, and tonight she was tying it up in a knot.

A small sigh and the sound of a drawer opening caught his attention again. Kasumi had apparently given up on tying a knot by itself, and had taken out a pencil to wrap her hair around. The young boy kept on steeling glances at her as she renewed her efforts to tie up her hair.

Listening to Kasumi grumble silently was quite amusing. Ranma cracked a smile. Apparently he might have glanced one too many times, for no sooner than he smirked Kasumi had locked gazes with him.

"Find this amusing, Ranma?"

"Ah- no- well...its kinda funny."

Kasumi sighed.

"Why do you do that? I mean, your hair is fine the way it is." Ranma commented.

Kasumi smiled, straining it slightly as she finished her knot. "Well, for one thing...it gives me something else to do – apart from cleaning and cooking, of course when I'm not busy reading. 'Small changes help keep the mind fresh and purposeful.' I read that in a book I borrowed from Ono-san."

"Ono-san?" Ranma raised his eyebrows.

Kasumi's cheeks reddened a bit. "What? If I'm so supposed to be with him, shouldn't I be on a first name basis?"

Ranma smirked, shrugging it off. "Sure, I guess. I wouldn't really know. I'm not into all that."

"You call Akane by her first name." Kasumi smiled slyly, which made Ranma give her a surprised look.

"Yeah, but its not like...its different. It's Akane. Err..." He glanced down in at his book, completely forgetting how to apply the differentiation.

"Don't worry too much about it. Believe me, you are better off. All these honorifics can be bothersome at times. Trust me, I know." Kasumi flicked a few strands of hair from her head and narrowed her eyes at her companion before moving to the drawer to search for something again. "Besides, you will not sleep if you don't finish your math homework. You also need to read up on your history."

Ranma waved it off. "Don't worry about history. I found time to read it anyways."

While rummaging through some items back in her drawer, Kasumi threw him an inquisitive glance.

"When?"

"During lunch time. Its quite good actually. Since Kuno is too busy taking on the entire Furinkan baka brigade, I actually have some free time to myself. I decided to spend it studying, so I have more time to train in the afternoon."

"Hmmm...That was quite – ah - prudent of you." Kasumi fished out something, and because she had her back to him, Ranma couldn't tell what. A small crackling noise made him glance at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"Hmm?" Kasumi turned around, a wrapper in her mouth.

Ranma smirked, "Chocolate? I didn't know you hid that kind of stuff in your drawers."

Kasumi beamed, something quite cute when she still had a chocolate bar – wrapper included- in her mouth. She closed the drawer, reached back onto the bed and took the bar out, using her canine tooth to rip the plastic material. "Well, I don't have it often, but I do like chocolate. I always have a bar or two in my room, just in case I feel a sudden craving."

It was quite a surprise for the young martial artist, to be learning so much about Kasumi in just a few days. He never figured she would turn out like this. Just by spending more time with her, he had begun to notice so many more idle, small, otherwise insignificant things to Kasumi than be ever believed possible.

This surprise didn't go unnoticed by the room's other occupant, who tilted her head to the side. "What?" she asked, taking another bite off the now wrapper free chocolate bar.

"Oh...nothing. Nothing much"

Kasumi frowned, or at least attempted to. Frowns just didn't go that well with her personality. After getting a look at her face, Ranma gave in.

"It's just," he started, "that there's like all these things I'm learning about you, just because I'm spending more time with you now. It's weird."

"What's so weird about it? It is natural. I'm learning so many new things about you as well."

"Not just that," Ranma explained, "I really didn't think you'd be they way you are... I mean...You turned out to be totally different than what I thought you'd be like, and that ain't a bad thing... I was just surprised."

"What kind of person did you think I'd turn out to be like?"

"Uhh...I dunno. I never thought about it much."

Kasumi giggled, "Well, that contradicts what you just said, doesn't it?"

Ranma looked at her blankly before realizing his mistake, scratching his head as he did so. "Ah. I guess...Hey, were you like this like...before you like... held your self back or something?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm always like this Ranma. It's just that in front of others, I choose to show restraint on openness. I'm always like this when I am by myself."

"Oh..." Ranma stared back down at his work. He really didn't fancy staying up the night.

"Besides, I'm the same person Ranma. Do you think I am that different now than, say... a few days ago?"

"Well, I dunno. I never really talked to you before."

"Trust me" Kasumi nodded, "I'm the same. I'm just a bit more open now, that's all. Which brings me to another point. I wanted to apologize to you."

Ranma furrowed his brow, "Apologize? For what? You didn't do anything wrong?"

His question was met with silence, since Kasumi seemed more interested with her bed sheet.

"Uh, Kasumi?"

"It's just...well. It has been quite some time since I've worn dresses like that." Kasumi began, very slowly as if she was in the confession box. "People change, and well... when I was in high school I found behaving a little umm, ditsy, or flirty made me feel a little less confined to the only life of studies and housekeeping. Ever since the day that you let your feelings out, and the night Koryu arrived I had decided to take an active role in the family."

The elder girl kept her eyes on the sheet. She could almost feel Ranma's eyes on her. It almost felt as if the entire room was watching her.

"Then the next day when you went out, Mr. Saotome and father seemed up to something. I really didn't want anything to happen to you, so I went to Koryu-san. I mean, you did say you trusted him, and I just wanted to ask him if he could help out."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much. He just said you would handle things. That he would be insulting you if he butted into your affairs, something like that anyway. He asked what was going on, and I decided to tell him everything that I knew. I'm sorry if I didn't ask your permission, but I really wanted someone to help you. I really didn't know what I could do at the moment."

"Hmm," Ranma scratched his chin with the pencil lightly as he leaned back, "maybe that's why he told me the whole Shadows of Honor thing. But Kasumi, he already told me about this, before he told me about the Shadows of Honor. It's alright. There's nothing to apologize about."

Kasumi smiled gratefully. Ranma put forth his trademark smirk adding to it with a thumbs up sign.

"Nothin' to worry about, Kasumi."

Crack!

"...uh oh." Had there been something in his hand?

Kasumi frowned slightly. "Ranma, that is the third pencil you have either chewed out, lost or broken in the last three days, averaging one a day."

At the sight of Ranma slowly sneaking back into the corner of the room as if it would give him safe haven from her punishment, Kasumi had to smile.

"Lose, I can understand." She began with a smile. "Break? It's inevitable."

Kasumi glanced at the broken pieces in Ranma's hand, "but Ranma please tell me. How can you chew a pencil to pieces? I know for a fact that I feed you enough not to feel hungry every five minutes. Must you destroy your writing tools?"

"Uhh..The quiz was difficult?" Ranma offered. Geh! That was a stupid reply.

"Ranma, chewing your pencil out during a math quiz will not help you answer the questions, and you didn't perform that well. No. Just passing is not good enough. Now here," the girl fished out a new pencil, from where Ranma had no idea. "This is the last one I'm giving you. Now will you finish those questions? It's nine o'clock. You have an hour."

"Yes ma'am." Ranma sighed. This was going to be another tough night.

From her vantage point, Kasumi smiled at Ranma's antics. After all the stress he had been able to withstand, Ranma breaking sweat in a math quiz was something she found quite amusing.

The rest of the night passed quite smoothly. Ranma had out done himself and finished the math homework within quarter an hour. Since he had already read up on history, that made up for the work he had to do for the day.

So they talked. It wasn't about anything special, just Ranma thanking Kasumi for saving his ass that night. His mother was wondering when he and Akane thought they should arrange the marriage next time. Ranma had spit his mouthful right onto Akane's face.

Why he's still alive, he still didn't know, and probably never will.

Later that night the topic changed, drastically when Kasumi informed him that Akane was going to prepare the dinner tomorrow. It was supposed to be the same dish that they had this evening.

Ranma's plans to run away were cruelly slaughtered by Kasumi's personal request to be the first to try the dish.

"But Kasumi, you _know_ she's bound to screw up!" he exclaimed, decreasing his volume slightly realizing that the bane of his stomach could arrive any moment. She could be like a devil at times.

"Ranma, relax. Tell me. Do you trust me?"

Said boy looked slightly startled. "Uh, yeah. Sure, I guess."

"Then don't worry. I'll make sure everything is fine. You have my word." She smiled.

That was the only solace Ranma had, hoping she would be there at every step while Akane cooked.

Somehow, he wasn't too reassured. He didn't think that anyone could be able to save food from Akane's mutative cooking skills.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunch break, and Ranma was up at the place he had found to be a good spot for some peace and quiet, ironically the same place on the Furinkan roof he had let off that Ki blast a week ago.

Reading up on world history, however, almost made him wish he had some noise to help keep him awake. What did he care for some Napoleon dude and his stupid history? He was dead, and he wasn't a martial artist.

Ranma didn't know what he would gain from reading about this.

A sound behind him alerted his senses. After a moment's concentration, he knew who it was. He let the girl come a few feet closer to him before he turned around.

"Hey Uchan."

The girl seemed a little surprised, but content none the same.

"You don't seem too surprised to see me."

"I'm used to people sneaking up on me." Ranma made up quickly, as he turned towards the girl. It was true to some extent.

"So... Studying history?"

"Yeah, sure as hell beats playing with Kuno."

Ukyo moved to the side and sat down next to him. "I thought you like sparring."

"Sparring with someone worthy, like Ryoga or Mouse or something. Kuno's just plain annoying now. I swear, I wonder if he's more a poet than a Kendoist. Well. It don't matter. He's shit at both."

"He's the best Kendoist in the region. Maybe you're becoming too strong?"

Ranma shrugged, and turned to his book again.

"He's been spending some time with Gosunkugi, you know. I think they're up to something." Ukyo said after a moment as she stared out towards the city. She glanced back only to see Ranma burying his head into the book.

She frowned. Ranma had been quite distant to her in the past two weeks. She understood that because of her actions someone could have gotten seriously hurt at the wedding, but she didn't expect him to show her such a cold shoulder.

"Ranma. Are you even listening to – ?...what's wrong?"

Ranma had started shivering, very slightly at first, but then gradually the shivering increased. She was about to get concerned when he blew out with a great big laugh, causing her to jump back in surprise.

"Bahahahaha! Hah-hah Kuno- and – Hah – Gosun- haHAHAH"

Needless to say, Ranma was out of it. After a few more minutes of laughing, he finally calmed down enough to hold a conversation. "Do you really think anything those two idiots can come up with will get me?"

Ukyo sighed, "Well, not really, but I just thought you should know. At least they wouldn't get you off guard."

Ranma thought about that for a moment. "Thanks, Ucchan." He said seriously.

"Umm, Ranma, Don't you think you're underestimating them? Or are you overestimating yourself?"

"Nah, Ukyo. I'm just used to what they do. Its always the same thing. Besides, Kuno is too busy fighting the rest of the Furinkan disaster wannabes. Didn't ya see him today, or yesterday, or the day before? Heh." Ranma chuckled. "Day before yesterday was the best. He was like totally screwed. I guess the guys may not have been able to catch him off guard since then, but he still seems more worn out lately."

"What if it's different? What if they manage something?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not the same anymore either."

Silence ensued for a short while.

"Ranma," Ukyo began quietly. "Why don't you come to...- oh what now?" Ukyo narrowed her eyes. Ranma looking around himself, as if to see if something was stuck on him or something.

"Huh?" Ranma glanced back at Ukyo. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I tried Akane's cooking last night. I'm still surprised that I don't feel a thing. Maybe Kasumi slipped in some stomach medicine or something while Akane wasn't lookin'."

Ukyo raised her eyebrows. "Akane made something edible?"

"Uh, only 'cause my mom and Kasumi were like on guard all the time she was in the kitchen. They were sweating by the time Akane was done. I wonder what they were doing. Wrestling with her?"

"How was the food? What was it?" Ukyo asked, curious.

"It was alright. No where near as good as Kasumi made it. It was some sort of Chinese chicken with curry or gravy or something. I didn't get the name."

Ukyo smiled. "I guess Akane was happy."

Ranma smirked. "Yeah. I was the first to try. I swear it felt as if I was going in for torture. Since the food was eatable, I guess she was all happy. The rest o the family was still reluctant to try. Mom almost shoved a plateful into Mr. Tendo's mouth. That was kinda funny."

Ukyo remained silent for a while, watching as Ranma gathered the book from where it had fallen, and back to the page where he was.

"Why didn't you come for training with the Amazons?" She didn't want to talk about this subject, because it could remind him of her actions at the wedding.

Since Ranma was talking to her again somehow, she didn't want to cause unnecessary strains. Curiosity got the better of her.

"You know they really are training. Cologne is saying that everyone is becoming very powerful. At this time we should control our strength, and not let get carried away. Otherwise innocent people could get hurt."

"Whatever. I'm not sure. I just don't want to be lead into a stupid trap. So what kinda training are they doing?"

"Well, Mousse is training with this new chain that he got from Cologne. He's also playing around with his cloak doing something strange with it. Me? Cologne's teaching me and Shampoo the chestnut on an open fire technique. At the same time we're trying to get control over our chi."

That got Ranma's attention. "Chi? Or Ki?"

Ukyo shrugged. "It's the same thing isn't it? She says that after warriors reach a certain stage, instead of learning to harness it, they should be able to control what they have. So we're trying to meditate while we fight. It's really good Ranma. You should come. Cologne's even told me to ask Akane if she wants to train when her foot gets better."

Ranma arched his eyebrows. "They want to train Akane? Now that, I find hard to believe." he commented, folding his arms over his chest. They had had their good times, and not so good times. Though Ranma did not want to distrust, there were some alarm bells going off in his head.

"Oh come on, Ranma! I understand you are angry at us for what we did, but I really don't think there's anything suspicious about this."

Ranma turned to face Ukyo, an action which made her look away. He sighed. "Maybe you're right. Sorry, I've just been on the edge since Saffron. You guys at the wedding didn't help and all that bickering really just got to me."

Ukyo turned around happily. "So you're going to come?"

"I don't know."

"...but...okay. Just tell me when you want to alright? Believe me, the old woman is not making anything up. She wouldn't teach me Amazon techniques otherwise. She even asked me to tell Kuno to come."

Ranma frowned. "What's he.."

"Oh, just come Ranma. If you don't like it, you can leave. Does it matter. Cologne's really worried about you. She doesn't talk about it much but it really seems that way."

"I'll think about it. There's no hurry is there?"

"No, no, I suppose there isn't. Anyways, its time to get to class. Sorry I disturbed your study time."

Ranma scoffed. "You mean my nap time. It's hard reading boring history stuff. Japanese or Chinese history is kinda cool, but French history is really ...strange."

They both got up and went off to towards class, talking idly as they went along. The next subject was math. Ranma was not happy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was late evening after school had let out and everyone had gone home. Behind the gym building however, three dark figures stood around a fire.

"Have you the required?" the first figure asked.

"Yes. Be warned, it was quite difficult for me to get it, so use it well. If the old bat figures out what happened, she might suspect me. I'm putting myself at risk for this."

"Rest assured, thy worry for naught. You!" the figure pointed towards the third, who was now kneeling near the fire. "Start work, knave. This had better work."

"O-of course it will." The figure replied in a meek tone.

"Well, my task is done. She never really checks the old storage and its been a mess since Ryoga's training, so it wouldn't really be a big issue if a couple of things got lost. That new technique of his really did help me break that magical lock. Anyway, what you do now is your business. But I want to see Saotome squirm."

"Mousse, isn't it? Tell me. Why do thee also lust for Saotome's defeat?" asked the first figure.

"Don't mention my name, Kuno. But if you must know, Cologne as said that if I can defeat the Saotome, then I can have Shampoo's hand in marriage. Simple as that."

"But the Sorcerer will be defeated at my hands."

"Who cares? If he looses, then Shampoo will see him for the looser he is. It doesn't matter. Remember, I didn't come to you. Your ninja came to me. Anyway. As I said, what you do now is your business." Mousse said as he turned around and walked off to the side of the building, before bounding off towards the sunset.

The remaining two, Kuno and Gosunguki looked at each other momentarily before the latter started taking the small packet that Mousse had delivered.

"Will this work?"

"Of course it will. Ranma is said to become a cat, when he is too close to them. So why not use the power of sealed cat spirits to make yourself more powerful. Doesn't Ranma do something similar?"

"He resorts to magic for all his evil deeds. He summons demons with magic swords, then employs magic in battle, and hounds the women kind. I shall not hold back. To defeat that vile demon, even if I have drop to the deepest pits of hell, I shall do so!" Kuno raised his bokken high in the air, in a self proclamation power.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ranma! What took you so long?" was what greeted the Saotome heir as he entered the Tendo household. There was no need to guess as to who said that.

"Jeez. What're ya my mom?" he shouted back.

"No, she isn't, but the last time I checked, I am." said a voice from the stairs. Ranma doubled back. "Nabiki arrived a while ago. What took you so long? Dinner's gone cold and Akane's been waiting."

"Uh, hi mom." Ranma managed meekly. "I was out training."

Nodoka raised a brow, "Training? I see. I suppose you are in preparation against what your father might be readying for you, then."

Well, no not really. He was just training because he wanted a fun rematch with Koryu.

"Well then?"

Ranma looked at his mom, who was cocking her head to the doorway into the living room.

"Akane's waiting. She's made a new dish for you."

Ranma sweat dropped. "Uh yeah," he said, taking off his shoes and going inside. Today had been an okay day. He had succeeded in several movements of the kata he was modifying. His ki had been balanced as well. Of course, more time was needed, but the progress was satisfying.

It wouldn't be long until he started developing those techniques he had thought up. Their theory seemed to be perfect, and even Kasumi had agreed on that part. She just didn't know he was explaining the techniques. All in all, he was in a good mood.

Now if Akane had made dinner with Kasumi and his mother watching over her constantly, well it was not Kasumi's cooking, but at least it was edible.

When he reached the table, what he saw made his insides swirl. It was the same dish that as yesterday. When he saw Akane's smile, its accentuation, and its size, he knew what he had just dreaded became true.

"Um...did you help her today, mom?"

"No, Akane made it all by herself today. That's why she chose to make the same dish, since she had already done it once."

Ranma turned around to see Soun and two rivers of tears flowing from his eyes. He didn't see Nabiki anywhere. He figured she was upstairs either reading manga or studying.

If she wasn't doing that then she was either threatening someone, planning a scheme to threaten someone, or wondering how she could make more money at his or Kuno's expense.

"So," Ranma's mind came falling back to his current predicament.

"So? Sit! I want you to try this." Akane said. She had already placed a plate with the chicken on it. Ranma peered at it speculatively. He half expected it to jump out the plate and try to eat him. At least it was recognizable.

"Akane, you sure it's alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Come Ranma," Soun began, "we decided that you should be the first one to try this dish. So please. We're hungry too.

"Oh. What honor," Ranma grumbled mentally. 'They only did it because no one had the guts enough to try it. Now I know why Nabiki wasn't down here.' He thought irately.

He sat down at the table, idly noting Kasumi from the corner of his eye. She was standing in the doorway that lead to the kitchen, leaning against the wall. He sent a last hopeful glance towards her, one that lasted a few microseconds, and hope everything was alright.

She nodded, albeit slowly, but she nodded. That must have meant something. Much more relieved that he had been a moment ago, Ranma hastily took the plate – chopsticks included, and took a mouthful.

He chewed slowly. What'n'the hell? How much salt did she put in this stuff? Damn, what was that strange spicy taste he was getting.

A few tense moments passed as everyone was pretty much glued to his face. "Umm, did you taste this, Akane?"

"Nope. I don't need to. I made it the same way I made it yesterday, and I added a few things to try and make it even better," Akane said, "Why?"

The beginnings of a frown sketched its way onto her face.

Ranma sighed inwardly. Fine, it was a little too salty, and he didn't know that weird spice she had added, but at least it was edible. It was pretty much heaven compared to the failed genetic test experiments she used to try and make for him.

If only to save himself from further problems, Ranma figured he should compliment. While he would have loved to say 'At least I can eat this without worrying about becoming the next Frankenstein' he thought against it.

"It's not bad. Not bad at all." Well, that was an honest reply, and it seemed worth it for the look of utter joy that came upon Akane's face. She really did look cute when she smiled like that. She did make it on her own. This ought to be some sort of record.

"So was it better than yesterday's?"

"Uh.." Ranma stuttered.

"Well? I added some other stuff to this today. Which did you like more?" Akane asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh..."

"I'd say both." Kasumi spoke up from behind.

Akane turned to her elder sister. "Both? But you haven't even tried it yet."

Kasumi winked slightly. "While you weren't looking, I did. I think it wouldn't be fair to ask which is better. In my opinion it would depend on the mood of that person, which kind he would want at the time. Don't you agree Ranma?"

Ranma gave Kasumi a blank look. "Uh... yeah. Of course. I mean, I dunno. It's different, but I can't say which one's better. Yesterday's dish or today's dish."

"Oh..." Akane looked slightly disappointed, but cheered up all the same.

"You did a very good job Akane. I'm very proud of you." Kasumi smiled as she walked over to Akane and gave her a quick one handed hug.

"Thanks Sis."

Thus dinner started properly for the rest of the family. Ranma quickly gulped down the food, ignoring the saltiness, and made his way up with the excuse of studying.

Kasumi came up with him as Nodoka had agreed to do the dishes, while telling Akane to go rest.

While they were almost to Kasumi's room, Ranma turned to her expectantly.

"Okay, so she knew exactly what to do and she still screws up. But hey, at least the chicken wasn't still alive. That's always a good thing."

"Oh...you have no idea." Kasumi murmured as she opened her door, letting the two of them inside her personal abode.

"Oh?"

Kasumi made her way to the dresser, opening it only to throw in the ribbon she was wearing. She shook her head, letting her hair flitter about, letting Ranma gaze at her hidden beauty, and slumped down on her bed.

"When Akane said that she wanted to cook today, I had to clear out the entire kitchen. I hid everything – yes – everything that was not going to be needed for the dish. I color coded and contrast labeled all the packages for the ingredients. That was a little tiring, I suppose, and took a while. At least my kitchen was saved from another visit from the bio hazard unit." She sighed.

"Uh, Kasumi. You alright? I mean."

"Hmm? Oh, yes Ranma. Sorry. I'm just really tired. That and it's a little uncomfortable, opening up to everyone again." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "And I'm thirsty."

"Hmm? You know, I am to…" Ranma added as an afterthought.

Kasumi took a moment to fish out a rather large water bottle from under her bed. Ranma glanced at it, then at the older girl and frowned slightly. "Kasumi?"

"At times I dislike refrigerated water." She offered with a small smile.

"Oh."

"You want some?" She asked, before completely disobeying 'rules' as she took a swig of the bottle, gulping down quite a bit of the liquid. Ranma stared at her in shock.

"Ah, Kasumi?" he asked blinking away stupidly, eliciting another smirk -albeit a small one – from the girl.

"Oh Ranma, No ones perfect." She walked over to him and handed him the bottle, "Not even me. Though I do make it quite close, don't you think so?"

Ranma remained stumped, glancing between bottle which Kasumi had drunk from, and the girl. After a moment he shrugged it and washed down a couple large gulps before he handed it back to her, and sat down in his usual place for studies.

"Oh yeah," he thought out loud offhandedly, "What do you mean? About when you said stuff about opening up." Ranma asked.

He was half way through taking the books out of his bag. Thank god! No math that day. He did have chemistry and physics homework but at least that made some sort of practical sense. At the silence, he turned a blank look at the brown haired girl.

"It's just," Kasumi got up for the moment, moving to sit down cross legged on her bed like she usually did, "I'm finding it somewhat difficult to open up to everyone again. I suppose it's the same with you, but... I don't know. Perhaps it will take time. I'm just worried that they might change the way they look at me or think of me. I mean, I'm still the same person."

Ranma shifted in his seat uncomfortably for a moment. He didn't really know what to say. "Um," he started. "I don't know about all that stuff, but does it matter?"

"Hm?" Kasumi raised her head, and cocked it to the side.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? You're Kasumi. Yeah, they'll be shocked and all for a while. I was shocked. But they'll realize that you're still you, like I did. At least I think they well." Ranma said quietly, drumming his fingers on the chemistry book he was holding.

Of course, it wasn't a sign of nervousness; he was just doing it for fun.

Kasumi smiled slightly, "Thanks Ranma. That was really sweet."

"Uh...Sure, I guess. Oh and thanks to you to. That was a real hell's cradle you saved me from."

"Hmm? Oh, when you were about to say my version was better than Akane's?" Kasumi gave furtive smile.

"Well it was true." Ranma commented, quite honestly. "Your version was even better than what we had at that restaurant, and well... Akane really messed it up. But I guess I can't complain though. I won't be in torture tonight. At least I hope not."

"Good. Let's get to your studies. I want to try and wrap things up quickly today. I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too. Today's training was tough."

"Lets get to it then." Kasumi voiced, a little more energy making its way through than it did few moments ago.

"Oh, by the way, Kasumi. You know why Mom's not pestering me about Akane or pop anymore?"

"Certainly. I asked her not to."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Kasumi?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a life saver."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma took a moment to grind his heel into the ground in frustration, turning around again to look at the two people behind him. After taking a glance at their faces, he sighed.

There was no way out of it. He took a deep breath, and walked through the open door way and into the building.

"Ni-how wel- Ranma! You come finally!" An Amazonian bundle of energy jumped at the Saotome, showering him in the usual glomp.

"Ahem!"

Shampoo turned to the voice and saw who her 'airen' had come along with. She had what appeared to be a beginning of a scowl, but it quickly turned into a slightly strained smile as she welcomed her guests. Beside her stood Ukyo and Akane. She then frowned slightly and glanced at Akane's ankle.

"Shampoo thought Akane was hurt." She said in slight dismay.

"Well, that doesn't mean I couldn't come and watch, does it? Besides, I'm much better now." Akane replied tersly. "Now would you two mind getting off each other?"

Ranma sighed. This was precisely why he didn't want to come.

"Get off him sugar. Leave him alone." Ukyo said.

"Come, now Shampoo" Came a voice from behind, effectively stopping Shampoo's response. They all turned to see Cologne standing in front of the kitchen. Shampoo reluctantly released her hold on Ranma and walked back.

"So, it has been a while, Son-in-law." The old woman smiled, giving Ranma and inward shudder.

"Yeah, whatever old ghoul. So what are you guys up to?"

"Up to? Training of course. Everyone has come along well enough with regards to strength, in my opinion. I just wish to make sure that everyone cultivates their control and abilities. I wouldn't want powers that could even destroy mountains, going on rampage without any control here in the city, now would I?" Cologne said dryly, giving Ranma a rather calculative look.

Ranma stood there for a moment, not sure what to make of the current proceedings. Maybe he was being way too cautious. That remark Happosai made was just playing with his mind.

It was true, he did need to learn to control his abilities. In fact, this was what he had already been doing in the last week.

"Fine. So what kind of training are you going to do? Where do ya train?"

Cologne smiled, and raised her hand slightly. Shampoo quickly ran past the group towards the door to close it.

A sudden flash of silver lines passed everyone's vision. Ranma saw Mousse standing behind Cologne. "Damn, that was a lot thinner chain than what he usually used," he thought out loud.

Ranma watched his surroundings as all the tables and chairs instantly moved from their positions in random order, seeming to be flying about, only to be orderly placed on top of each other at the sides of the room. Ranma smirked, "Wow, Mousse. You've really developed your skills. What's next? Mopping the floor?"

Mouse frowned, having been expecting to see at least a small amount disbelief in his adversary's eyes. "You dare to mock me Saotome. You will feel the wrath of my skill yet."

The new golden frame his face did not go unnoticed by the Saotome heir.

Why had Ukyo not mentioned the new glasses?

"New prescriptions? About time, Mousse. You are actually looking in the right direction for a change. I'm impressed."

Further aggravation was stopped when Cologne jumped in between Mousse and Ranma just as the former was about to launch an attack.

"This is **_not _**what we are here for." She said calmly, though Ranma did detect a slight hint of impatience in her voice.

"Today we shall start with a spar, since Ranma has just arrived. First it will be Ukyo and Mousse. Then it shall be Ranma and Shampoo. After that you will specifically train through meditation through movements." The old woman commanded.

"You train here? What if you messed up the place?" Ranma was surprised.

"That is a rule. No damage, except maybe to the ground, must come to the building. Controlling your abilities in close combat is the real challenge."

A few moments later, both Mousse and Ukyo were standing opposite each other in offensive stances. Ukyo had her giant spatula still latched on her back, while hands were crossed in front of her, smaller spatulas in each.

Mouse suddenly moved, flicking his hands forward to send a couple of chains, not the ones he previously used, out towards Ukyo. Using her mini-spatulas as knuckle-braces, she quickly punched the chains while leaping to the inside of the attack with her right fist.

Moving swiftly she did a quick turn on the inside, lashing her left hand in a wide arc. Ranma could see the glimmer of mini-spatulas that she had released towards Mousse, who barely dodged them and leaped forward in a quick attack with another set of chains.

Ukyo jumped up in an attempt to evade them, then felt something latch onto her foot. "What?" It was too late to notice, but the first chains Mousse had thrown were firmly locked around her foot.

Mousse pulled hard, effectively putting his opponent completely out of balance. Just as she was about to land, she took hold of her giant spatula and sliced it downward. She landed on her free foot, grinding her knee painfully in to the ground while the spatula got embedded in front of her, cutting the binding chain off.

Mousse retracted it and leaped back, as did Ukyo.

There was a moment's break, before both opponents jumped into each other again.

It was quite a simple battle, though fought with a bit more complexity. Ranma was quite impressed to see Ukyo nearly pulled off the amaguriken, when in range. She was a bit off, and Mouse was doing quite well in keeping her out of mid range with his chains constantly twisting and slithering about in mid air.

He had improved as well.

How long the fight lasted wasn't an issue. Ranma assumed it was about ten minutes, it being called off before a proper conclusion could be met. Ukyo did seem have the upper hand in the fight, however.

Mousse kept on using more of his long ranged attacks with very few close ranged ones in combination. Ukyo seemed well prepared. It was obvious that they had been fighting each other.

When they came back to the group, Ranma nodded in Ukyo's direction. She had definitely gotten better. Her reflexes and fighting instincts were much faster. She didn't waste movement either, and was fought quite intelligently.

Akane prodded Ranma, "Hey, how did Mousse get that chain that was already dead on the ground to swing up like that?"

Ranma glanced at Akane, before turning to Mousse. He was about to reply when Shampoo cut in.

"He use whiplash effect. If you watch Ukyo and Mousse at same time, you would see. Experienced fighter can watch more of battle at same time."

"Oh- Hey, what do you mean and experienced fight-"

"Not only that," Ranma silenced Akane, "He twisted the chain. That's how he got it to wrap around Ukyo from behind."

"That's my son-in-law. Keen observation skills." Cologne commented with a smile.

Her smile grew fractionally when she saw Akane's temperament change for the worse. "Akane," she said quietly, "As I am already sure you know, when you have healed you are welcome to come here and train with us."

Akane was a little surprised at the open invitation. She had gotten Ukyo's message on the phone from Sayuri, telling her that if she wanted to come to the training with them, it would be good. It was quite unexpected for the old woman to invite her for such an event.

Maybe what she said earlier was true. She just wanted people to control their abilities. Plus, it would be a good way to get better. She'd also prove herself finally in front of Shampoo and the others.

"Sure." She said eagerly. Cologne turned to Ranma, "What about you. Do you want to spar with Shampoo?"

Ranma glanced at the everyone. This did sound like fun, and they all were improving. Maybe Cologne would teach him a new technique. Yeah, Happosai was just jerking his chains.

"Sure, I guess. But I ain't gonna be able to come all the time. I got to study for school as well. Exam's are coming up and Mom's all up for me to do well."

Not to mention Kasumi would wrap his ears around the planet if he didn't. It was either that or find out what her other counter measures were. He wasn't to eager to do that.

Cologne chuckled haughtily. "Sure son-in-law. Do you want to spar Shampoo now?"

"Uhh... this ain't a trick to make me beat Shampoo again or something is it?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Though, you might find it difficult to beat her now." Cologne cackled. Ranma folded his arms indignantly. "Yeah, right."

Okay, so maybe his arrogance found its way back to him again.

"There's only one way to find out. Or," Cologne smiled, then turned to the side, "you can fight someone else."

The moment the words left her mouth, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Huh?" Ranma asked. He focused slightly, and frowned. What was Kuno doing here? Cologne invited him as well?

Shampoo quickly went to answer. "Can't you read, we closed!" she said as she opened the door.

Kuno stood in the doorway. "I was told that the fiend Saotome was here." He said proudly.

Ranma sighed, while Akane and Ukyo both rolled their eyes.

"What do you want Kuno?" Ranma said in a tired voice. Damn, and it was only afternoon.

"Ah- but of course. Thy mind is already quivering with fear, so much that thee cannot understand fact should it stand right in thy face-"the sentence was left short with a prompt kick in the face, courtesy of the pigtailed martial artist.

"Ah...that felt good." Ranma commented. "I forgot what kind of therapy beating on Kuno provided."

"How dare thee..." Kuno began, getting to his feet. He drew his bokken and immediately launched into an attack. He swung his weapon swiftly but struck nothing. A moment later, there was darkness.

Ranma watched Kuno fall down unconscious, taking a moment to retract his reverse elbow, unaware of the people watching him.

Akane was in shock. She had barely seen Ranma move. How had he so quickly executed that reverse elbow. Heck, she wouldn't even have known he did that if he didn't stay in the outstretched position after the strike.

Similar thoughts were going across the others as well. One thing was clear. Ranma had kept up with his training.

Cologne couldn't help but smile. Ranma really was growing to be a great martial artist. She wanted him in the tribe even more...but she had to be careful. She could not afford to mess the plan up.

She watched calmly as Ranma sighed and turned to walk out the door.

Shampoo moved to stop him but Cologne held her back with her stick. "Leaving son-in-law?" she asked calmly.

Ranma turned around and grinned. "Yeah, this stuff sounds kinda cool. But I gotta get some work done at home. Kasumi's gonna rip my head off if I didn't do good on my next math quiz. When do ya guys train?"

"Daily, during the afternoon. You can come right after school. You can also come on the weekends." The Elder matriarch replied.

"Sure. That's cool. Later old ghoul." He said as he walked out, "Yo, Akane, you coming?"

"Uh wait Ranma!" Akane called out and ran towards him. She gave him an inquisitive look. "You really feeling alright? You never cared about studies that much. Not enough to give up a chance like this."

"Yeah, well I didn't have Kasumi teaching me then." Ranma shrugged nonchalantly. Akane noticed he was a little nervous. She smiled inwardly. She had heard from Nabiki some time ago that Kasumi was a perfectionist. This was something that would definitely cause Ranma some problems.

"I'm going to stay." Akane said.

"Huh?"

"I'm staying, I want to see what they're doing. I won't spar, but maybe do a few katas."

Ranma frowned, "Akane, you should just-"

"What? You don't think I'm capable?"

"No it's just that you"

"Fine then. Tell Kasumi that I'll be home later on this evening." Akane said gruffly, before she turned around and went back into the Cat Café.

Ranma sighed. He knew what training Cologne was giving them. He was doing the same thing. Why couldn't she ever listen.

Ranma jumped on to the top of the Café and started towards home, thinking about the fight between Mousse and Ukyo. Mouse was able to channel ki into his chains.

Ranma had sensed it during the fight. Ukyo, he wasn't sure. Maybe he needed concentrate on being more sensitive to other people's ki patterns as well during his training.

Maybe it was to make the chains stronger, but if it were, then Ukyo wouldn't have cut it off so easily with her weapon. But then again, she was also probably channeling ki in her.

How this all really worked was still confusing, but it was beginning to make a little sense. It would certainly explain why Cologne's staff and Happosai's little pipe were so damn strong.

Besides, he was using the same concept in his training. In order to move at faster speeds and not destroy the ground, he had to let his ki seep into the ground to strengthen it along with his own legs.

In the modified Hi Ryu Shoten Ha, he was controlling bits of air with his ki as well.

The others were definitely catching up, but they weren't there yet. Ranma knew he was stronger. More to the point, it didn't really matter. He was training to fight Koryu.

Koryu was right. Separating himself from the Nerima Crew did have its benefits. It cleared his head up a bit.

It didn't take long for Ranma to reach the house, and when he did he was about to go straight to Kasumi's window when something caught his eye.

Mr. Tendo had just walked out of the gate, with a little package in his hands.

People may call it intuition, or gut feeling, Ranma just knew the middle aged man was going to visit the panda.

Ranma decided to follow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Genma Saotome sat quietly, mediating in the abandoned building near the edge of the Nerima ward.

He had a mission. He was going to set his son on the right path. After coming back from China, Ranma had become to cocky of himself. He needed to be humbled.

Since Ranma was his son, he, Genma, was the one who would do the deed.

Nodding to himself in self appreciation, the deluded panda-turned martial artist moved to pick up the tire, placed it in the hell's cradle formation and started concentrating on his new move. Hell's bed!

He would teach his wayward son the folly of his ways.

"Genma, old friend. Is that really going to work on Ranma?"

The panda turned to face the direction of the voice and saw the Tendo patriarch giving him an uncertain glance.

"Ranma has become quite strong, and he is young." Soun explained.

The panda growled something back.

"Yes, yes. I know the master is even older and is still going strong. Trust me, I suffer from his childish antics, still. Have you forgotten the town meeting? I was just wondering if this move of yours will still work on Ranma."

Genma growled back again.

"A new move?" Soun was surprised, "Well, if it is effective then I suppose it is good. You are not," he frowned, "planning on using the sealed techniques are you?"

The panda's face was solemn.

"I see. I have an idea about the second plan as well, but first you must eat."

The mustached man unwrapped his packed to reveal a thermos, a cup and a small box.

"Here," he poured some liquid from the thermos into the cup and splashed it at the panda.

"GAAA- ah – ah – That was hot!"

"It's much easier to understand you when you are human." Soun smiled, "Though I think I am getting quite good at understanding your panda talk."

"Hah, it's True friendship at its best!" Genma, a little red in the face from the tea, said stoutly.

"So, about the sealed techniques."

"Don't worry, old friend. I will make sure my son understands his mistakes. Then we can go ahead with our second plan." Genma smiled. He took the box, opened it and started inhaling the food.

"Hmm this is good. Too salty, but still good. Now, was I?"

"Operation: Get Ranma and Akane married?" Soun uttered gleefully.

They both grinned instantaneously.

"It is a fool proof plan!"

"WAAA! My little daughter is going to be married!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ranma sighed to himself. The irony of it all. A fool proof plan? How can a fool proof plan be created by two of the biggest fools to walk this Earth.

Just by its name, one would know that they couldn't come up with such a thing.

And here he was slightly worried at what his pops might do. Sure, he'd taking on some variation of the sealed techniques. He was sure he could do it well enough.

Ranma turned leaned away from the window sill he was kneeling on, and leaped away. He had wasted his time for nothing. Kasumi was going to be upset.

That night, Ranma learned what Kasumi's counter measure three was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few days later, the pitiful heir of the Saotome school of martial arts sat idly in his chair during lunch time, not really wanting to move.

"Hey Ranma! How's everything going man?"

Ranma groaned. "What is it, Hiroshi?"

"We're just wondering what you were doing here. All of last week you like disappeared during lunch breaks."

"Yeah," Daisuke walked up towards Ranma's desk and leaned on it. "What's with the face man. I know its only Tuesday, but what does it matter. You can like disappear whenever you want right?"

"Yeah, like when you went to China." Hiroshi agreed.

"That was different." Ranma grumbled.

"Yeah, man. What really happened there by the way?" Hiroshi leaned in close. "I heard some pretty weird tales man."

"Yeah well, what you heard is probably true then. I dun wanna talk about it."

"Heard you killed someone. Is that true?"

Ranma gave Daisuke a blank look, then answered after a moment. "No. He didn't die. He just reverted to his baby form or whatever. He expended all his energy or some shit like that."

Kasumi had apparently done some research into the matter with Dr. Tofu, after Koryu had told Ranma and her that Saffron was part Phoenix. When she did, Ranma didn't know. He supposed it was on Sunday, since it was that night that she told him of her findings.

"Wow man. All that for Akane? She knows right?"

Ranma remained silent.

"Man, and the wedding was ruined, huh?"

"Hey man," Daisuke voiced at the continued silence, his tone clearly showing his annoyance, "we know we aren't your best friends or nothing, but we think of you as a good friend. You haven't told us shit of what happened since you came back."

"Yeah," Hiroshi agreed, "You have any idea how much we had to pay Nabiki to find out what we do know? And what's with your face man. You constipated or something?"

Ranma groaned again, then quickly shoved Hiroshi out of the way and ran out the class room.

Hiroshi, slightly shaken, turned to Daisuke. "What's up with him?"

Daisuke shrugged.

Ten minutes later, Ranma arrived back, looking a little weak as he walked strangely to is chair and sat down.

"Uh, what's wrong man? You feeling alright?"

"Ugh. I can't believe that was her counter measure three," Groaned the martial artist, "That woman is deadly."

Hiroshi and Daisuke shared a smile and both leaned in again.

"Woman troubles again?" Hiroshi asked.

"Man, you get all the girls, don't ya?" Daisuke muttered.

"So. Who is it this time?"

"Shuddup," Ranma voiced painfully, "It ain't like that. God, I can't believe Kasumi did that. As if I didn't have enough of Akane's cooking already."

Ranma's friends stared at him blankly.

"Umm, Kasumi forced you to eat Akane's cooking?"

"Ugh, No. Much worse. At least I can smell or taste and prepare for that. I usually puke that stuff out as soon as possible anyways. This was..." Ranma shuddered. "much worse."

"How?" Hiroshi implored.

"It tasted fine. It tasted really, really good! Just like Kasumi's usual food. She added something weird to the recipe and my stomach's been like this. This is the third day."

"Why did she do that?" Daisuke asked, clearly baffled.

"I was late for our studying session, and couldn't complete my history essay on time." Ranma grumbled. "I mean. She was all sweet about it, saying it was alright. Nothing to worry about. Then she gave me some food, and it tasted good! Those pork buns were really nice. It was only after a few hours that I really had to go to the bathroom, every five minutes. I barely got any sleep on Saturday."

"You're studying with Kasumi? Wow. I didn't know that. Hell, I didn't think she'd do something like that" Daisuke commented, sitting down in a chair next to him.

"Actually, I've heard some stuff about her actually." Hiroshi said thoughtfully.

"Some of the seniors were talking. You know the day Akane was absent, and loads of guys went to visit her? Some seniors went as well. They were saying something about Kasumi being really popular when she was still in Furinkan. She was called 'Kasumi Tendo of Furinkan' or something like that. She was like flirty and all with some of the guys. She never went out with anyone though."

"So? That still doesn't explain why she would do this" Daisuke argued.

"Yeah, well I heard that most of the guys were actually scared of her. She had these counter measure she would use if anyone went out of line. The first was... I think kneeing in the groin. The second was pulling the hair or something."

"Ears," Ranma corrected sourly, "Her second is pulling the ears. She's got a hell of a grip too."

"Oh, and her third was really nasty. No one knew it was coming. She would come up to the guy and ask them to try something. Obviously the guy would take it. But that guy would not be able to make it to school for the next few days."

"Damn," Daisuke wondered, "Does she have a fourth countermeasure?"

"IF she does, I do NOT want to find out." Ranma grimaced, tightening the grip on his stomach. "Man. I'm shitting like my piss has been redirected to come outta my ass."

"Eww man, you don't need to go into details." Both guys shuddered.

"Why are you studying with her then?"

"Because she's helping me out. She's really nice actually. It's not that often that she uses all those countermeasures." Ranma said.

"Yeah," Hiroshi agreed, "The guys were saying that everyone wanted to date Kasumi when she was in high school. She was supposed to be like the perfect girl or something, being flirty yet homely. But she would always decline everyone. But she always declined everyone. There was a rumor that she was going to come to the senior dance with some girl called Hayate, but she didn't. You know what happened?"

Ranma snorted. "Sorry, even if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell ya guys. It's her business ain't it?"

"Hmm. It seems that all the Tendo daughters are scary in one way or another. Some thing inherited?" Diasuke thought out loud.

Any reply from Ranma was cut short as the door was barged open.

"Ranma, what are you doing here?" Akane asked.

This was her second day back, her hand and ankle being healed, and she was quite pleased to say the least. She had found Kuno battling the hentai brigade quite amusing.

"Nothing. Just talking with these guys." Ranma noted.

"Oh, aren't you hungry? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Me? Nah, trust me Akane, I'm really not in a state to eat anything."

"Why not?" Akane asked, "You didn't even have any breakfast."

"Lets just say, I'm not feeling that well." Ranma claimed, hoping Akane wouldn't argue anymore. He knew that in her excitement that her food was somewhat edible, she had made the bentos with Kasumi's help, but he really wasn't in any state to eat anything, even if he was starving.

His train of thought was halted suddenly when he felt a strong aura coming from outside the room. "What the hell?" Ranma thought. This aura was totally out of the norm. It was totally strange, this aura.

The door was opened and in walked Kuno Takewaki, with a torn shirt and bruised arms, but also with a strange greenish aura surrounding him.

Ranma felt a pang of foreboding. Something was wrong. Kuno's aura wasn't like that, nor was it this strong.

"Uh, get back guys. Something's up."

"Don't worry Ranma. We're old Nerima veterans at finding and running away from danger," said Hiroshi.

"We're worried about you, in your current state." Daisuke mumbled.

"Don't. Just get outta here." Ranma waved to the side. "Take Akane with you. Kuno's gone and pulled something out of his ass again."

Both boys nodded and quickly made their way towards Akane.

"Do not touch the fierce Tigress! Knaves. She desires..." Kuno lost his balance and seemed out of it, but then became focused again. "She desires to witness the defeat of the evil Saotome at my hands. Then she shall know that I am worthy. Worthy of dating her."

"It said only to be my FRIEND in the letter you dumb idiot!" Akane shouted, but was quickly dragged away by Hiroshi and Daisuke.

Kuno made to stop them but was himself distracted by his adversary.

"Hey Kuno!" Ranma shouted, slightly pissed off. "I dunno what you've gone and done now but ain't you wanna fight me? What's the point of a witness when you're gonna loose anyways?"

The Furinkan senior let out a low hiss type sound that sounded way too like a cat for Ranma's comfort. Said person instantly flipped back onto the window sill. "Come get me Kuno. You remember this place the day I arrived?"

Ranma smirked and jumped backwards, doing several backward rolls in the air before landing past the swimming pool with a loud explosive sound, sending the dust into a frenzy around him.

He landed gracefully, his legs in a crouch position, an arm resting over one knee and the other by his side. His feet had made impressions into the ground.

He stared three stories up to see Kuno leap off. Heh, there was no –

That thought was cut short as Kuno's body traveled in a similar pattern – minus the gracefulness – to his.

The Kuno heir landed a few feet away with a large thud, having embedded one knee in to the ground. He turned towards Ranma and smiled triumphantly.

"Ah, to finally defeat he vile sorcerer. I shall make this a great day indeed. It may not have worked at the Amazon's abode, but today, the gods are by my side!"

"Yeah, whatever Kuno." Ranma muttered. He moved to open ground where there were less trees and waited in a ready stance. He wanted Kuno to make the first move. He wanted to judge his ability before he made any attack.

He didn't have to wait long as Kuno, in an instant, turned into a black and white blur as he tore the ground away in a leap towards Ranma, totally surprising the pig tailed martial artist. Had he not seen fast moves against his fight with Koryu, Ranma may not have been able to dodge, but luckily he had, and made clear of the bokken strike, back flipping away. As he got into another low crouch stance, Ranma felt a prickle on his neck. After reaching for it and retracting his hand, he saw a small amount of blood trailing down his fingers.

"Damn," he thought. He could see a greenish aura surrounding the sword as well. It seems that this attack wasn't just air pressure. He was using his aura to make the blade stronger.

It wasn't anything knew to Ranma. He did so himself many a times whenever he wanted to use a knife hand to cut something cleanly in half. Kuno's agility bothered him though.

Well, this time he was prepared. He had seen Kuno's speed.

Instead of waiting for another attack, Ranma leaned forward, making sure to use his ki carefully in his legs, and burst forward. Apparently Kuno wasn't prepared for an attack so soon as he tried to parry helplessly.

Ranma shot a quick punch into the gut and leaped to knee Kuno's face in, sending kendoist flying back and landing with a loud thud.

"Heh, you're not so tough." Ranma commented, grinning. His contentment was short lived, for in a few moments, he saw Kuno standing again.

Oh well. He supposed whatever Kuno did certainly made him more resistant to attacks. While that knee would have taken Kuno out earlier, Ranma supposed maybe a few new attacks were in order.

A shadow of a smile snuck onto his face. He glanced around for a moment. This place was too small for what he was about to do. The trees and the swimming pool provided a few problems.

Deciding on moving to a better battle ground, Ranma jumped away, heading for the school gate. The place where morning battles took place was good enough.

Even though he couldn't see, he could feel Kuno giving chase, and he was catching up.

What had Kuno gone and done?

He arrived at his destination within seconds, Kuno hot on his tail. The moment Ranma landed, he rolled to the side. Moments later the ground he had been on shuddered and bits of concrete tiles flew about.

That was close.

As Ranma got up, he gave a fleeting glance at his sides to make sure no one was close by. Usually everyone could sense a fight coming a mile away and stay clear.

One thing caught his attention.

Nabiki was standing in the far corner with a boy kneeling in front of her.

Ranma growled. "Gosunguki."

He wasn't given much respite to think of much else. He sensed Kuno go into action and prepared to strike before the Kendoist.

What happened next totally caught him off guard. Kuno's face was inches away from him and his hand poised like it was about to claw into something.

Ranma moved to evade, but was too slow. He followed Kuno's movements to try and block.

Since when did Kuno use hand to hand combat?

The result of the block was a nasty looking cut on Ranma's right forearm. He grimaced, crouching low to do a sweep, only to be struck by something on the back of his head. Ranma flew to the side, landing with a grunt and quickly using the momentum to move into a roll.

DAMN! He thought as he got into another stance, his hands and feet wide a apart. Kuno was fast with the bokken, but not THAT fast. The speed he had shown now was similar to the amaguriken.

For some reason, instead of feeling uncertain (this was Kuno, after all.) Ranma felt exhilarated. Finally, Kuno had done something to give Ranma trouble.

Kuno hadn't ever been a bad martial artist. He was just not a match for Ranma, especially since his return from his fight with Saffron.

Ranma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Time for fun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Akane was standing with Nabiki, watching the fight going on between Ranma and Kuno. Hiroshi and Daisuke had dragged out of the room before she let go. She had entered the room only to see Kuno jump out.

Following her instincts, Akane had just ran down to the front yard where she saw Nabiki standing in front of a cowering Gosunguki. She was interested in what her sister was talking about with him, but battle had already run away with her focus.

"Kuno's not fighting like usual, is he?" came a voice that Akane registered as Ukyo's.

"Yeah," she agreed, "And Ranma's not fighting like usual either. What's with him constantly dodging from side to side?"

"He's testing Kuno's agility and reach."

"I know that!" Akane spat indignantly. She turned to Ukyo with a frown marking her face. "But he's been doing that for the last five minutes. Shouldn't be start attacking now?"

"Hmm, maybe." Ukyo mumbled, watching the fight closely.

"See? Loo-..." Akane started but became quickly silent, observing the fight. Both girls stared as Ranma kept on moving from side to side at an incredibly fast rate as he dodged Kuno's attack.

The bits of concrete flying from Ranma's movements were testament to how much pressure his legs were exerting.

"Well, there's good news and not so good news," said Nabiki, walking towards the two onlookers, turning to give the fight a small glance, and raising an eyebrow in response. "What on earth is our Ranma-kun doing?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Akane stated, turning to face her sister. "So what's the good news and what's the bad news?"

"Thanks to our friendly spirit freak," Nabiki pointed towards Gosunguki, who was still kneeling, but to engrossed in watching the fight, "Kuno-baby seems to have gotten himself possessed, again."

Akane sighed. "Great. A new sword or something?"

"No, not really. This is the not so good part. It seems he's been possessed by a cat spirit or something," she flashed her eyes towards the fight momentarily before turning to the girls, "and it has nothing to do with the sword. So the spirit might just stay until, I suppose Ranma or someone beats it out of it. I guess that's why Kuno-baby is actually putting up a fight against Ranma."

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "So that's all right then. Ranma's just going to kick his ass out of here."

"I hope so."

"...what do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Nothing, I just said I hope so. You know Akane, things never go how we want them to. As much as I wish, I don't really know – nor do I care – about this whole spirit thing," Nabiki shrugged, making a face.

"Anyways, I better get going. My girls will have already made the betting pools on Ranma. I really do wonder why many people still bet against him." Nabiki's eyes retained their money hungry look. "Well, there's always those hopeless fools with too much money hoping they'll get lucky." She smiled, and headed off towards the crowed to the side.

"What do you think she said to him?" Ukyo asked Akane, as she watched Gosunguki get up to meekly head off towards the fight, probably to get a better look.

"Who knows? Its Nabiki, she's always got something on everyone." Akane didn't let her eyes off the fight.

Ukyo, shrugged carelessly and turned to the fight, just in time to watch Ranma leap instantly back into close range after evading a quick strike to his neck, and let loose with his amaguriken, striking Kuno countless times in the face.

Finally. He was beginning to fight like usual.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was fun, Ranma thought, though a private area of his mind wondered why Kuno wasn't using his repetitive fast strikes. He had been waiting for those. He had sufficient ki coursing through his arms and legs, and while his control wasn't as good as he wanted it to be – even he could see the dust flying anywhere – it was good enough improvement in a week's time.

Kuno did try a lot of jump strikes. They were good, if used properly. Ranma had wanted to use the chess nut fist with Kuno repetitive strikes and see his response to that.

Even if that blade was coursing with ki, so were Ranma's arms. The cuts he had received had already stopped bleeding. They weren't so nasty after all.

After evading a quick slice to the neck, Ranma decided he was at his patience's end, and leaped in to strike Kuno in the face with a one handed amaguriken.

The result was the same as before. Kuno staggered back slightly, but was quick to move again, much as though he wasn't affected.

"Such strikes shall not impair one such as I, Saotome!" he shouted, and jumped back for some space.

'Idiot' Ranma thought as he powered up a ki blast in his hands. He was about to let Kuno eat it when he felt something. It was a sneaky feeling creeping up from the bottom of his neck, as if someone had just walked over his grave.

The only time he felt that was when he was near...

_**Yes... you will do. **_

Ranma stood taken aback. Where had that voice come from? It was like it had been spoken right in his head!

He kept his senses active long enough to be aware of Kuno's movements. The elder boy sliced the ground in front of him, and Ranma was about to smirk at the futility of that out-of-range attack, but his eyes widened when he saw the slice in the ground continue onwards.

That, and the sensation of a sharp piercing aura traveling towards him gave Ranma the initiative to dodge to the right, barely avoiding it. He felt as if he as just avoided the guillo - whatever it was used to behead people in France.

Damn, a traveling wave? Where did he learn that? Ranma stared at the strange greening hew surrounding the sword.

"Heh, fine. Be that way," he muttered to himself. Ranma had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. Intent on wasting no more time, he sprinted towards his adversary.

Kuno lashed out again with another traveling slice but this time Ranma was ready. He could feel the area in front of him where the ki blade, momentarily reminding him of the sealed techniques, would effect.

Ranma increased pressure on this left leg and almost shimmered away from view, rapidly going at a tangent. He then instantly corrected his direction by doing similar with his right foot when he 'felt' the wave pass.

As he briskly approached Kuno, Ranma went into a sweep kick, shifting his entire momentum into the leg. It was ironic how Kuno could fall for the same attack again and again.

This time, it was different. Ranma had already recovered from his sweep by the time Kuno was in mid air, strangely still in some sort of balance. To finish the deal, Ranma twisted his waist, making sure to continue the momentum, and slammed a powerful ki-filled kick into Kuno's gut.

The hapless kendoist sprawled away landing in a crumpled heap.

Ranma smirked. It never really took long to take out Kuno when he really wanted to.

Oh well. He'd better get going. Class was gonna star-

_**Yes...yes...You will do.**_

What the hell? Slightly worried, Ranma turned around to see Kuno slowly making his way to his feet again.

**_This body is strong, but yours seems more efficient. _**The strange voice said in Ranma's head. **_You will be a better host. to me!_** It commanded.

Ranma didn't know what was going on, but this was really freaking him out. He'd never had things speak in his head before.

Enough was enough. Now he really was going to finish the fight. Ranma leaped high into the air and crossed both his arms in front of him, one glowing orange, the other glowing blue.

"Tornado Blast!" he shouted, just as he started his descent. He reached the ground relatively quickly, two twin flowing lines light trailing from his hands. They were dense, thick and didn't take long to become intertwined.

Ranma landed hard on the ground, expecting to hit Kuno but completely missing him as his opponent had jumped up just before the attack landed. Ranma looked up at Kuno in the air.

"Stupid dumb idiot" Ranma thought. That was the last move Kuno wanted to make.

Kuno, still in the air, readied his bokken for another attack when he felt the winds start picking up around him. He looked towards the twin mixing thick blue and orange lines of light as they formed a white mist in the middle.

Then it happened all too quickly. Kuno was sucked into the mixing void of twin ki, which had become a super compressed twister and was pulled down, hard.

Completely disobeying the laws of nature, the twister flung him downwards in a rapid spiraling motion where Ranma was waiting eagerly.

Having already anticipated Kuno's descent, Ranma crouched low and rammed an upper cut into Kuno, completely offsetting the hapless Kuno heir's momentum backwards.

The entire crowd watched in shock as Kuno flew backwards through the no longer existent mini inverted tornado – it had vanished almost instantly – and met Ranma's foot.

Ranma hadn't wasted for an instant after the upper cut, jumping away to slam a kick into Kuno's back, sending him back where he had been initially been struck from.

"HAH! YOU LIKE THAT HUH? YA WANT SOME MORE?" Ranma bellowed just as he landed. He was grinning like a stupid idiot, then felt his stomach rumble. His proud, confident composure turned into a meek looking one as he leaned forward and hugged is stomach.

"Uhh...I better finish this, quick. All that running around didn't help my condition at all. I guess I was too into the moment."

After noticing that Kuno wasn't getting up anymore, Ranma slowly made his way over to the loser of the fight, interest getting the better of him. He wasn't sure what had happened, but something had made Kuno get all that weird ki.

And what was with that voice?

He kicked Kuno gently, prodding to see if the guy would wake any time soon.

"Man, and he's still holding on to his stupid stick." He commented to himself.

Whatever Kuno had done, it had greatly increased his speed, and ability to withstand attacks. It was all ki, of that Ranma was positive.

Ranma could head footsteps coming closer to him. Turning to investigate, he saw Akane and Ukyo jogging towards him.

"Oi, Kuno!" Ranma said, irked , and kicked him a couple more times, "Ya awake?"

He had to go to the toilet, quick. In an effort to get a closer, final look, Ranma moved forward just when Kuno's eyes flashed open.

Ranma leaned back in surprise before he felt that strange greenish aura again.

"What the hell?" He voiced, surprised.

**_Come, come to me!_** The voice was much louder this time. Ranma noticed Kuno's eyes. They were...

"Oh shit." Was all he said before he tried to jump back in utter fear. The strong greenish aura had already surrounded him and had somehow trapped him from movement. His body froze, as he tried to fight it with everything he had.

"Damnit." Ranma cursed.

**_Why the resistance? I can make you stronger_**. The same voice said seductively. **_I want you. You will be mine!_**

"Ranma!" Akane and Ukyo shouted, having just reached the two combatants. Akane moved to grab Ranma when Ukyo stopped her."

"What are you doing?" Ukyo shouted.

"What does it look like? I'm getting him away from that thing." Akane pointed to the strange greenish aura. Ukyo shook her head.

"Akane, think about it, do you really want to enter that thing unprepared. What if it grasps hold of you as well?"

"Well what would you have me do?"

A terror filled cry took their attention away as they turned towards Ranma, watching him as he got on his knees and grabbed his head tighter.

"No... NO! Get away from me! Get OUTTA my head!! HAAA!!"

Both girls watched impatiently and tried to call out to Ranma, while he just sat there shaking his head rapidly, and trying to wave something off as if a bunch of flies.

Akane, ignoring everything else, ran forward to pick up Ranma when he suddenly burst forth with a bright blue aura. There was a short display as both battle aura's seemingly butt heads for supremacy.

After a few tense moments, the blue aura finally stared thrusting the invading green aura backwards towards Kuno, where it instantly shriveled up and vanished so quickly one would wonder if it had ever existed.

Both Akane and Ukyo breathed a sigh of relief as they quickly ran over to him, kneeling down to see if he was alright.

"Ranma, you okay?"

"..." Ranma remained crouched on all fours, and slowly, steadily moved on all four limbs. He arched back angrily and looked at the first person to his right. It happened to be Ukyo.

He reared back and hissed, jumping away from Kuno and the girls.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted. A light of realization hit her eyes. She quickly moved to the side and called out to him again.

"Here kitty."

"Kitty?" Ukyo looked confused. "Why? – oh" Realization struck home. "That cat spirit forced Ranma into the Neko-ken? So that was what drove that green ki away."

Akane ignored the other girl as she tried to call to Ranma, who looked extremely irritated.

Ranma glanced towards Akane, and hissed. He turned to look at Ukyo, and then finally the fallen boy.

"Ugh, why does my head ache so?" The Kuno slowly voiced groggily. He listlessly moved to sit up, wincing in the sunlight.

Ranma hissed angrily again, setting off another wave of fury filled ki around him.

Nabiki, who was close by, and in the process of getting the feedback from her lackeys regarding the betting pools, turned around again. She watched as Akane tried to gather Ranma.

"Neko-ken?" She raised an eye brow. "Well, that's hardly surprising, but what's with the energy show? Isn't Akane able calm Ranma?"

As if to further spite Nabiki's words, Neko-Ranma turned and ran away from Akane, jumping on the boundary wall. After a scant glance backwards, he leaped off, completely disappearing from view.

Great, Nabiki thought. A runaway Neko-Ranma who didn't even come to Akane's call was just what everyone needed. Well, at least she had made some money. No one had even thought about Ranma going into that.

She just had an intuition in these things.

"Okay girls, here's your share." She sliced a section of the notes she had and deposited it into the hand of a very happy girl. "Yes! I needed this money." She said gleefully.

"Good then, huh?" Nabiki smiled, and cut another section off from the cash she had. "Here. These are for the others alright?" With that she turned and started walking to Akane and Ukyo who were just standing there, staring at where Ranma had been, as if they were lost kittens. The irony.

Nabiki sighed to herself.

Another problem to solve, and for this one she couldn't think up of any possible solution on the top of her head. Well, she would find one eventually, and charge Ranma double for this one.

Nabiki grinned. Maybe she should go into politics. Having people owe her heavily would really help around, wouldn't it?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neko-Ranma jumped from building to building, running away. That thing, whatever that was, was messing with it, what is "it?" trying to force itself into him. Like he would ever let that happen.

But it was difficult fighting that thing off. IT had almost taken him over. He needed to stay away from that place.

Besides, he wasn't feeling right at the moment. He was feeling strange. His body was hurting. He felt as if he needed to relieve himself, yet when he tried, he couldn't.

But the pain didn't stop.

The cat-psyche induced martial artist kept on running. Maybe if he went to the place of stay. He was hungry as well. He needed food.

He jumped into a nearby street, smelling some hot food, hoping to satisfy his hunger right now. Maybe that nice one would have given him some food, but he didn't want to be close to that thing, and he also hurt.

He came to a screeching to a halt when he sensed someone behind him. He saw a dark haired one walking towards him. He hissed back, to ward that one off. He didn't want to be bothered, but his nose twitched.

There was smell of food coming from this one. He turned and noticed that this man had some thing in his hand. It looked warm, and delicious. Neko-Ranma, very slowly started walking towards the man.

The man, as if realizing what the human cat wanted, got down on his knees, and gently held the roasted chicken.

Neko-Ranma's eyes didn't leave that one's as he slowly approached and pawed the chicken. His mouth watered and he took a tentative bite, and reared back a bit.

This one didn't say anything, and only smiled, like the other one did. Also, Neko-Ranma felt calm. This one felt as if he was nothing. He wasn't angry, nor sad, but felt like he was going to do nothing but sit there, and be calm, letting Neko-Ranma be calm.

He felt waves travel through his body, and he felt the pain in him lessen. Maybe this one wasn't that bad. Neko-Ranma shifted forward and concentrated on the chicken now, and only purred a little when this one stretched a hand to gently scratch his chin.

Yes. This one wasn't bad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Koryu smiled gently as he scratched Ranma's chin. He was really lucky, having some roast chicken with him. He had just gotten it from the deli a short walk away.

While he tried to give off as much soothing emotions as possible, he looked at the boy's form.

He had two cuts on his fore arms, and he was slightly bruised on his shoulder. His left hand was reddish, probably came across some heat, and the other was shivering slightly.

Koryu resisted the urge to frown. One hand came in contact with heat, and the other with cold? That was strange.

Well, whatever had happened, Ranma obviously was in the control of the Neko-Ken. What was it Kasumi had said? Yes, Akane was the one who could bring him out of it. What else was there? Oh yes, water. Good, Now if he could just find some liquid. It shouldn't be too hard.

He wanted to hurry but decided to let the young man eat. He was eating as if he hadn't eaten much for days, or was that the animal ferocity that he had taken in his current mindset.

Even thought he had been told about the Neko-Ken, Koryu still felt uncomfortable of the thought. Such cases usually mean spirit possession, but after doing a scan of Ranma's ki, Koryu was at a loss.

This was all Ranma, there wasn't anything that was possessing him. That meant that this was a psychological situation.

That was something Koryu had no idea on how to cure, or even help. Treating Ranma like he would treat a stray cat had gotten him this far, but doing that just made Koryu's stomach churn in revulsion.

He was human, not a cat.

Whatever. When Ranma finished eating, Ranma would lead him to some place with cold water. It shouldn't be too hard to splash him, what with his abilities.

He was about to rub Ranma's back when he heard someone land behind him. He quickly turned to see a dark haired girl, dressed in school uniform?

"Um, don't you have a place to be?" Koryu remarked casually, trying to keep Ranma, who, in the arrival of this new person has started hissing again.

"And what are you doing with my Ranma-sama?" the girl asked.

"Your Ranma...sama?"

"Yes, I have been busy, and have not seen my Ranma-sama for much too long a time." She said in a dreamy voice, making an exaggerated display of love and affection. "He must miss me, like I missed him."

Koryu felt his hair stand on end. What was with this girl?

"Look lady," Koryu began, not knowing how to handle situation perfectly. "I don't know the situation too well myself, but I can tell you shouldn't be here. Why not come back in a few hours or something? This isn't the best of times."

He roamed his hands over Ranma's head in an attempt to calm the ever increasing aggravation he could feel in Ranma's stature.

"And what, would you know about a best time? Whenever we meet, it is the best time! Now move, peasant" Kodachi made a shooing motion with a ribbon she had brandished out of one of her sleeve.

Koryu narrowed his eyes towards the girl. Kodachi Kuno, hidden tricks with bombs and other chemical concoctions, and mainly uses a ribbon as a weapon. He let the information he had heard from Kasumi and Ranma trickle into is consciousness.

He didn't want a fight, but if it meant getting Ranma out of this situation, he might have to.

Leaving Ranma in this state with the girl was out of the question. How she couldn't see that Ranma was not comfortable with her.

"Look. Ranma's not himself right now. Please, just leave. Can't you see he's not comfortable with you right now?"

"How dare- How Dare you try and command me, Kodachi Kuno, you peasant. " Kodachi flashed her eyes angrily. "Don't you dare tell me of Ranma-sama's feelings for me either. I already know them, and if he's not himself, then its my duty to see to his welfare. Now more or I will make you"

Was this girl demented? Or just retarded?

"Look," Koryu added with some asperity, and leaped out of the way as a ribbon attack swathed his previous position. He shot a quick glance to the right, confirming that Ranma had also moved out of the way.

Just great! And I had just calmed the guy down, Koryu thought sourly. Ranma going into the Neko-ken was not a completely disastrous event, he wondered. It had apparently happened before, and a few people had gotten away with a little more than some bruises – or scratches in this case.

Koryu could just leave, and let the girl take care of the situation. He would have too, had he not sensed the incredible rage coming from the cat induced martial artist.

Koryu leveled a sharp glance at Ranma, and saw him growling on all fours, arching his back. Even then, it might have been alright. Neko-Ranma could just run away, from where Koryu could track him, if needed.

That idea didn't build any static though, when Neko-Ranma started emitting a high level of energy. First it was just being dispersed, then it started slowly swirling around him.

Oh shit. The cat side had somehow learned how to harness the ki instead of just letting it off. Should Ranma choose to attack, that girl wouldn't get away with only a few bruises.

As he feared, Neko-Ranma instantly launched into an attack. How stupid the girl could be, he didn't know, but he considered her to be quite mentally retarded if she was running towards Ranma with open arms in THAT state.

It was obvious the feral boy had vicious intentions.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ranma-sama! "Kodachi twirled her ribbon happily when she saw Ranma starting to run towards her. "Oh! I knew you must have missed me so! Here I have pr-"suddenly her view was blocked the dark haired peasant's back as he suddenly shoved her away. She momentarily stopped to wonder how he had gotten past her defenses without even alerting her of his movements?

She narrowed her eyes, and stepped back. "You wish to come in-between my and my Ranma-sama? Stand away peasant, or I will force you to understand why one mustn't cross the Black Rose."

"Must you ignore my advice?" The man said calmly. There was diminutive amount of vapor or fog rising around him, followed by a hissing and meowing sound. Kodachi stared hard and readied another attack.

"What are you doing to my Ranma-sama?" She asked, angry.

"Me? He's the one who's injured me." There was a measure of amusement in the man's voice. "Look, I said it once. I'll say it again. Please leave. After five or ten minutes, you can come back. Just go, alright?"

He sounded like a waiter serving at a five star hotel, what with that politeness.

Kodachi flicked her wrist, following through with her arm, as she directed her sharp ribbon in efforts to move the current obstacle. "I spent all this time making a worthwhile present for my Ranma-sama. I won't let you delay our meeting. Now make your leave!"

The man simply twisted slightly and lashed out with an arm, effortlessly catching the ribbon. He tugged at it, making the strip taught, and spoke again, this time with more brusqueness. "Look, Ranma will attack you in his current state. – "He turned and frowned, staring down at a black rose a few feet away from him.

Kodachi could see and hear Ranma from behind the man as she smiled. Moment's later there was a small explosion, sending black smoke anywhere. Hah! That should take care of the annoyance.

She let the smoke clear before she walked forward, having already taken the antidote. When she saw the man at the street side, coughing, a silly smile tugged at her lips.

"Love, in the end, truly conquers all." She chimed lovingly. "My Ranma-sama, Are you alright? That peasant will not be a problem anymore. It was a paralyzing smoke. Don't worry. Even if you took some in, I have an antidote for you."

"Don't... Don't get near him. I assure you he does NOT return your feelings. He WILL hurt you very badly, if you were to aggravate him any further."

The Kuno Heiress turned a disgruntled face to the man. "You," she acquiesced, "You have no understanding of our love, now watch there, peasant."

"Pfft, I swear. I've never seen someone as demented as you. Just look at him. Does he really look like he wants to see you?"

"Silence!"

Kodachi turned towards her beloved with a smile, and almost reeled back in surprise. Her Ranma was hissing at her like a feral animal. His eyes were completely strange.

"What have you done to my Ranma-sama?" She demanded from the black haired man.

"Nothing. He was like this. You don't know about the Neko-ken?"

"What?"

"Just go away. Get it through your head that he does not like you. Whatever his reactions are right now, prove his feelings." The black haired man said.

'Why was he able to breathe so easily? The paralysis powder normally makes breathing extremely difficult, thus disabling the foe' thought the demented bimbo in the black leotard.

He was not normal.

"And why should I believe you? You are just in a long line of annoying peasants trying to get in me and my Ranma-sama's way!"

The black haired man gave her a solemn look. "Fine, have it your way. I don't know the exact way the Neko-ken works. But I can tell you that HE" the man pointed towards Neko-Ranma, who was slowly making his way towards the Kuno offspring, "does NOT like you."

Kodachi's retort died in her throat the instant she felt something swipe at her face.

It was Ranma. She had felt his aura move, him with it, but it was so fast she could do nothing but reel back in pain of being swiped across the face.

She jumped back, kneeling for a moment to examine the wound with her hand. She was bleeding profusely. She glanced at her present, before turning to look at Ranma advancing at her again.

"But, Ranma-sama. What has happened? Why are you doing this? Did that peasant do this to you?" Kodachi leaped back to the wall using it as a ledge to jump to the opposite side.

Neko-Ranma hissed angrily and moved to attack. Totally in shock at being attacked by her Ranma-sama, Kodachi screwed her eyes shut, but it never came. Only, she felt a sense of... otherness.

She felt a sizzling sound, and felt something sting her cheek. She winced, then opened her eyes to see a cut with a slight amount of clotted blood in an...arm that was holding her. The blood was evaporating?

"Sorry, about that." Her savior said, in a deep apologetic tone. She looked up to see the dark haired man smiling her gently. She glanced around her, upon realizing that they were a-top a previously adjacent building. She felt herself go slightly warm at the close contact she had with her current 'savior'.

"Look." He said calmly, "Your belief's aside, Ranma will hurt you. Now why don't you go and get that cut looked at. I would be grateful if you stayed quiet about this whole affair. I'll take care of Ranma, somehow without hurting him."

Subdued by the subtle force of that request, though was not acquainted with its existence, Kodachi only nodded dumbly, and moved a little distance away, not taking her eyes off the man, when he let her down.

"Go." He commanded softly.

"But, what-"

"Go." He repeated. Koryu narrowed his eyes dangerously towards the girl, and watched in silent satisfaction as she obeyed his word. Not that he was an expert at subliminal mental force, but it should have been easier to force her to away.

He was only instigating his own destruction, he knew. Why must he be forced? His rationale was speaking to him in no silent terms, telling him to leave. He couldn't.

The possibility of watching Ranma from shadows was as good as an earthed lightning rod. That ki... it was too strong.

"Right," he commented with a smirk. "Some water huh?"

Summoning a technique to squeeze some water out of the air to curse the neko-ken away from Ranma, Koryu raised his hand...and promptly flickered out of existence.

A massive dust cloud erupted from his previously occupied position, clearing to show Neko-Ranma angrily hissing towards his right. An instant later, Koryu flickered back into existence, as if light had decided to show his presence again as he slid back at great speeds, grinding his hand into the concrete to stop his rapid backwards movement.

It was no use. Apparently he was no longer on Neko-Ranma's 'allowed to pet me' list anymore.

Not good. A fight was **not** what Koryu wanted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Author's Notes:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey people! Wow, revised…re-done. Blah blah. Actually, this turned out to be different than I had originally emagined. I was about to continue onwards with this chapter, but decided against it. I shall continue onwards with the next one. Its called…wait a second.

"**Neko Ken vs Irai Clan – and the Aftermath**"

Heh. Hmmz. I have made some changes, but it seemed my pre-reader Grookill, did not fight too many changes to be made. That's good I suppose, but I did add several things to this chapter. I hope this chapter was worth the read, or re-read.

Now, the Christmas and New Years present huh….

I'm sure by now if you look down to the left of this window, you should be able to find a "next" button. That's not a complete chapter. It is what I'm working on right now. Again, its subject to change, and I'm going to continue working on the chapter tomorrow, so you should be able to expect the a posting within 1-2 weeks. That is what I am trying to focus on. Hopefully I'll stick to that. Except on 20th Jan and a little onwards. I'll be busy after that. Gonna travel to Dubai and see my wife…etc etc. Ya'll get the idea.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will like my little surprise. Take care people.

Syncron-


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM ALIVE!**

**I doubt you want to really know what's really been going on with me, apart from getting married, changing jobs, then changing careers.. etc. so heh. Yah. That's what.**

**Updated with chapter. Completed it, in fact. I'm back on track people! **

**I hope you like this.**

Search for 'UPDATED 25/07/07' for the new update.

**Chapter 12: Illusions**

Kasumi stood quietly, staring at the wall clock that hung in the living room. An ancient clock left by her mother, Kasumi wondered why it had been so important. Her mother had adored it. It even chimed.

She meticulously watched the second hand move, slightly entranced by the sound created by the mechanics of the device. It wasn't until the clock hit two of clock, and set off a loud chime startled Kasumi, that the elder Tendo daughter shook her head ever so slightly and focused her mind to the current task.

The food was ready, and Father had been told. She was going to return a couple of books she had borrowed from Dr. Tofu, and she would most possibly be asked out to lunch again. If not, she would do the asking.

It made Kasumi a little uncomfortable, being so forward and …pushy with the relationship, but it had to go somewhere. If the two were not compatible, they should know. The only way to really figure it out was to spend time at it.

In a momentary lack of concentration, the young girl unconsciously stretched out her shoulders, hoping to relieve the tension in them.

'Hmm', she murmured to herself, relishing the movement. She decided for the moment to try and not think about why she felt tense. It was too confusing.

She had wanted this in the first place. Though known to her was a very simple fact. The time spent with Ranma in the past week had definitely put things in perspective.

He could be such a child at times, unwilling to study. Balancing his pencil on the tip of his nose, while balancing the rest of his books and bad on his fingers and toes was a feat his martial arts balance definitely did cater for.

He whined at times, and still liked to play around even while he worked. Oh yes, he had an active mind. Such actions did show his childhood behavior, and it had finally started coming out again since he had returned from China.

Yet, Kasumi pondered while idly glancing over at the living room doorway, he could be so mature. Whenever they had discussed anything in particular that required more astute attention, he would always assume a staid countenance.

He did have a knack of falling asleep during math, and was gradually improving – if at a slower pace. He did surprisingly well in the Social Sciences - especially physics. His ability to understand chemistry and biology was not that far off either.

Kasumi assumed it because he could apply the knowledge in practical areas.

He did seem to be putting in quite an effort to fix his kanji and calligraphy. When she had requested for his reason for the sudden determination, Ranma simply shrugged it off as making the impression of his exams better.

Kasumi still wondered about that answer. His writing ability was appalling, though not quite as bad as his math. He also needed to learn proper language 'protocols' to be able to write, and speak better.

On the latter, he was making a visible effort, which the brown haired girl had noticed more than several times. She really did appreciate the fact that he did not wish to disappoint her in any way. Now, if only Ranma would stop loosing or destroying his writing utensils, she would breathe easier.

Never had she heard so many excuses in her life, and never had they been so … what was the term Ranma would use? Ah, lame. Such attitude did make her wonder how he managed to study at all. Kasumi really didn't want to doubt him, and part of her was so adamant that he would not lie to her, but some excuses were just way too farfetched.

A classmate Gosunkugi wanted to cast a spell on the pencil with his germs on it so it would burn him?

He used it to defend himself from Kuno's strikes?

Broke it while being ki drained from a teacher?

Nabiki had stolen it from to sell it off to someone?

Now really, the last one was too farfetched. Nabiki had better things to do than to steal pencils. How much would she get for it? No one would be deluded enough to …

Kasumi's train of thought stopped, quite abruptly, to reverse a bit until it came back to the word 'deluded'. Given certain circumstances, in which Ranma was female, and was close to member of a Kuno, Kasumi was relatively certain that Nabiki would have been able to strike a deal.

The eldest Tendo daughter exhaled a deep breath, idly tweaking the hems of her skirt. It was just as well that she did not state her reluctance to believe Ranma's explanations. A moderate display of censure easily had Ranma feeling bad about it.

Again…Here it was again. Kasumi reprimanded herself mentally. She had just decided a short while ago not to dwell much on the pig tailed youth. If they spent too much time together or got too involved, she knew where it would lead.

It would be the worst disaster the Tendo family would have to fend off yet. This was something neither herself, nor Ranma could afford. Ranma was just being himself, and not too perceptive about the future of their newfound relationship.

She was; thus the set boundaries. Of course, she would spend time with him, the more the better. They did enjoy each other's company after all, and that was what scared her.

Fine, he could be quite immature at times, and childish, and careless regarding sociable protocol. His good looks alone could make one ignore some of his less agreeable attributes.

The rest was easily stripped away with his insight, and ability to understand Kasumi every step of the way. It was strange how he was able to answer her most estranged of questions very quickly and to the point. He could be very gentle, and surprisingly quiet when he was thinking, or in a somber mood.

After the recent events, his outlook and behavior had obviously changed. It would be obvious, she thought. What Ranma had kept on going as the norm was as long as everyone got out of things relatively unhurt.

The weight of death was heavy on sensitive hearts – or so it was said in some of the psychological material she had read. Ranma's was especially sensitive, for even though now he knew Saffron is not truly dead, he is still felt the same. No. This really would not do. It would be very improper for such things to go on as they were between her and the youth.

As much as she cared for him, and her feelings grew with the time they spent together – and she assumed was similar for the opposite – she knew the possible results of this endeavor.

Up till now Kasumi had lived for her family, and she shall continue doing so. She loved her family.

Content with her more _emotional _conclusion, the Tendo offspring checked the clock to see the time. Two – Fifteen. Completely unaware that she had been standing in the same spot for the last quarter of an hour, Kasumi turned around to head towards the exit of the house.

She found her 'required' books on the couch, and gently picked them up on her way out. It was a sad excuse really, she thought as she opened her door, and informed her father of her plans, making sure he knew that lunch and dinner was already prepared. Using books to see someone sounded something like what a schoolgirl would do.

Well, Kasumi hadn't gone to college, so she assumed she could still be classed in such a category. After letting off another long breath, she moved gracefully towards the exit of her compound.

The old compound gate creaked in greeting as she opened it, and croaked when she closed it, as it has been doing so for as long as she could remember. Her expectations high, and her decision resolute, Kasumi Tendo walked towards the Clinic.

Back in the Tendo home, Soun Tendo stood quietly staring into the Koi pond. Now those who knew him would understand that was not too bright. But at least he had something to do with his best friend Genma was around. They would have been on their third game of Shogi by now if he was here.

Now there wasn't so much to do anymore. He was briefly reminded of the time before Ranma and Genma had arrived; the good relaxation, hope, and also bad memories, and despair.

The Tendo patriarch did not have much time to himself as he felt a strong breeze followed by light touch on his head. When he looked at his shadow his head had turned into a large round ball.

His eyes widened, his jaw dropped – as did he – when he tried to mumble something, unable to do so.

"M-M-m-mas-master…What are you doing here?"

"What do you think my worthless student? I'm hungry! I've been diligently guarding my princesses all morning. I'm in need for some food. Now where's Kasumi? She always did satisfy my appetite with her cooking." Happosai looked about the compound. Usually the girl would be doing laundry at this time, if not making lunch or dinner.

"She's gone out. She – um – had to return some books. The food is prepared, however master. Would you like some?"

"Is that so? Is it? "The diminutive troll replied. "Well then, I'll let you serve your master. Then as a reward I'll take you on training."

A troll he may be, but he was also the Grand Master for the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Soun Tendo did not dare anger him. The town council meeting was still fresh in his mind, but taking on the master without the help of Ranma and Genma was completely out of the question.

The fact that even with extra help, temporarily distracting the master from his current panty rampage seemed quite difficult. … The rusty old gears in the Tendo's mind stopped working for a moment, and reversed for a bit.

"Training?" There was no second guessing as to what genre of training the master had planned.

Let it be known that the only time Soun Tendo's mind actually starts working a little faster is when either of his children are involved, or when his master involved.

"Uh, Master? You may be a little tired from your hard days' of work. We haven't seen you in while. Come in. You should eat and have some rest." The mustached man blithered in a submissive tone.

The old toad thought for a moment, "Hmm, that may not be a bad idea, actually" He rotated his shoulders, as if to test them out. "Maybe a little massage would be in order before I take you and Genma out on that new training. Hey!"

As if just noticing, Happosai bounced off Soun's head and into the living room. "Come to think of it, where is that fool?"

"Uh, he's gone with his wife." Soun blurted, not wanting to disclose the location of his old friend or the reasons behind his departure.

"Heh, I go for a few days and he gets to do that huh? Well it's his loss" he muttered. "I'll just not take him on my new training. You! Soun, you will learn what I have to teach. It shall be a very new chapter in Anything Goes!"

"Yes master, I'm sure. Now would you like that food?" Soun asked meekly, hoping to divert the master until he could think of something more profound.

Happosai looked thoughtful for a moment, which would usually be reason enough to be either run away or be on guard – especially if you were female.

"Yes Tendo, I think it is time for some food. Even though I just ate a short while ago, all that running – ah – guarding, has my appetite going again." The small old man stated demurely. "Maybe a little food is in order."

"Y-you just ate? Where?"

"Huh? A deli on the far side of town."

"Did you pay?" Soun asked meekly, and received a kick in the head.

"Why should I pay when my students are here? Besides, I left them a bill to the Dojo, on the name Ranma Saotome."

"Ranma? Again?"

"Why not? He is my heir, isn't he?" Happosai nodded to himself, folding his arms. "He should serve his master, like you should. Now where is that food?"

"Ah- yes master!"

Thus, Soun went to the kitchen, praying for the first time in his life that Akane was there to mess up the food. At least then the old master would be knocked out long enough to be taken care of for the time being.

Ranma never had any money, so it was either Soun who had to pay or seek help from Nabiki. The smart girl always did manage to help him out, having Ranma pay her back in different means.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quite a distance away from the Tendo compound, a different sort of despair rose to peaks. A young warrior, trained heavily in the art of stealth and deadly combat found himself in a desperate situation with a martial artist. There was just one problem.; he thought he was a cat.

"Damn!" Koryu muttered under his breath, grinding his teeth as he latched onto the wall of the building with naught but his fingers digging into the concrete. He quickly aligned his legs in a tangent to the wall allowing him to jump off in any instant.

At approximately twenty feet off the ground, his elevation provided no solace. His opponent could easily jump the distance, and had demonstrated so already. No matter what the Ninja did, he could not cloak himself from the human cat.

After the initial fight had broken out, Koryu had planned on trying to disable Neko-Ranma. But that soon turned out as a bad idea when he realized the effects of the swirling ki around him.

The intense blue aura kept on becoming stronger. Somehow the cat side had learned or accessed the ability Ranma had shown a short while ago while escorting Kasumi home. All initial attacks had been either dodged, or had no effect at all, because they were 'pushed' away from this eternal pressure of ki.

While Koryu did not want to resort to weapons, he had little choice in the matter. In his current state, Ranma was dangerous. Currently, the Ninja was the only one who could stop him.

"Here kitty, I know we got off to a good start now." Koryu murmured to himself, "Just because that retarded xeno-prick messed things up doesn't mean we can't get along again, does it?" He stared at his current adversary who was just below him, climbing up the wall leisurely and making low hissing noises.

Great! This was just what he needed. A human who thought he was a cat, and acted like he was spider.

Wanting to be proactive instead of reactive, Koryu hammered his heels into the wall as he disengaged his fingers, and almost disappeared from sight. His body, again providing the light show, flickered out and re-appeared a good distance away on another wall.

'Well', the dark haired man thought, 'at least I can lead him over to a good place of water. The canal going through this ward was not that far off.'

He had taken a second too long, however as he felt the erupting ki furnace launch toward him at high speed. With no other plausible action, Koryu focused every bit of his energy towards his arms and glared at his opponent.

He gathered the trajectory, and assumed his opponent's next form of attack instantly. The cat just didn't give him time to summon any techniques.

Neko-Ranma had leaped down from the previous building and bounded off the ground, destroying the pavement behind him in a strenuous leap towards his prey.

Koryu waited in his position for half a second more, and leaped off to meet Neko-Ranma head on, parrying the human cat's 'paw' with his forearm aiming to slam knee in the stomach. The plan worked, but the resolving ki around Ranma diluted the attack's force and shrugged it aside, leaving Koryu completely open for the first time.

He managed to block the oncoming paw, and refrain from receiving anymore cuts, but the force of the left handed downward slash he received sent him spiraling downwards where he became one with the road.

Moments later, Neko-Ranma landed beside him, hissing. He moved closer to inspect when Koryu lashed out, making the human cat jump back to evade, only to watch the ninja back flip in retreat.

Koryu concentrated hard, and tried not to focus much on his heavily bruised shoulder that had taken the brunt of the road as he back flipped in rapid form to a safe distance. 'I just got slapped by a _cat_,' He thought in consternation. 'Just how pathetic is that?'

After reaching approximately twenty feet away, he crouched in a low stance, fully aware that the distance was not a consolation. He realized Ranma could reach within his guard almost instantaneously, from the human cat's attacks.

Being a character who disliked being caught unawares, Koryu felt his body shudder in an involuntary wake of discontentment. He had been caught off guard one too many times in the past few weeks.

Taking down Ranma was proving itself to be a difficult task, and the situation worsened every moment that passed. Though he severely ostracized the idea, it would be much more prudent to go at full force instantly, instead of giving his opponent more glimpses of his abilities.

Koryu closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath and slowly tensed - relaxed muscles through his body individually. While such meditation may have taken many martial arts masters several seconds to prepare, it only took a moment for the ninja to converge his focus.

'Go.' It wasn't a command. It wasn't a request. It was just a statement; a confirmation giving his body and spirit the long awaited acceptance to let loose.

The air surrounding Koryu exploded among itself, distorting his image as is one was seeing him through an inverted lens, and Koryu dashed forward towards his opponent at speeds almost matching the Neko-ken user and reached the human feline within a second, whilst accurately ejecting a knife hand.

Neko-Ranma, who was been staring at his opponent and preparing for another attack, dodged to the side, barely missing a tag to the neck and responding with the same slash that had sent the disruptor down before,.

Koryu twisted slightly to the right and blocked using his attacking hand, using the momentary laps of balance (and surprise) of his opponent to grip his slashing wrist and then twisting it out of the way.

'No more free charge' Koryu grumbled as he demonstrated a mid stance semi-horizontal upper cut to the solar-plexus. A pity he would not be able to remember and learn from this move. As expected, his punch broke right through depression of ki surrounding Ranma tagging the Neko - induced martial artist hard.

The result sent Neko-Ranma skidding back, wrring in anger and pain.

Forearms…Biceps…Triceps…Knuckles…Shoulders…Chest…Legs…

Koryu focused all his remaining energy through each area, his strands of hair separating with very instant, his eyes widening, his brow creasing dangerously, and dashed forward again for another round.

He performed a sliding sweep, to which his opponent jumped high and away to the side. Koryu jammed his feet into the ground and stopped sliding that instant, tore of again to try and catch Ranma in mid air.

He was not caught off guard when Neko-Ranma twisted in mid air and slashed again. Koryu caught the martial artist in his shins, ignoring the searing pain surging through his legs – the ki claws had been further extended – brought the martial artist close to him and collided a ki filled, disrupting palm across his opponent's face.

He watched in slim satisfaction when he felt, for a fleeting second, the ki try to push away his limb, but failing miserably. Neko-Ranma let out a small exclamation at the force of the blow before reversing vectors and slamming into the ground, **hard.**

Koryu landed moments later.

He crouched low and grinned with some amusement. At least he had gotten the cat back for slapping him. That had been one of his hardest punches too. It should have easily incapacitated Ranma, no matter the ki he had protecting him.

Disrupting energy – or ki - patterns was one of Koryu's more effective techniques. That blow was taken at point blank without protection. It was sure to rattle some brain cells, for it had easily broken through the swirling ki shield surrounding Ranma.

Though Koryu knew that wasn't the purpose of the swirling – it was mainly used to keep the ki from dispersing and being wasted – but the side effect of it helped protect Ranma.

Koryu stayed on guard still, not wanting further surprises. He crouched and walked slowly, silently towards the small crater. For once, the cat hadn't landed on its feet. What a pity.

He stopped a few feet short, and leaped to the side rolling on the ground to come out in a low stance again. Lucky move, for he saw three flaring blades rip through his previous position.

Apparently Ranma had a hard head.

Koryu didn't care anymore. This fight was causing too much commotion. He slipped a hand under the back of his shirt; easily withdrawing three tranq-darts from their mini leather holster strapped on his back and placed them between his digits.

He jumped to the side and accurately threw them towards where could easily see Ranma now, and rolled again, making sure to keep a low center of gravity. Neko-Ranma turned slowly, hissing towards his current ire, and leaped – completely destroying the ground beneath him.

Koryu strengthened his guard and took the blow head on; using what aura he had to create a strong guard. He successfully managed to block the ki based claws using his forearms. He ignored the fact that the ground beneath him was giving way, cracking up and breaking apart.

What an incredibly compressed aura. Twisting himself, the ninja coiled his arms around the Saotome's wrists and gripped down with all the strength he had. With a sneer he focused everything he had into a flash kick straight into Ranma's abdomen, watching again as his opponent flew backwards hissing in pain.

Instead of waiting, Koryu fished the last three of his darts and closed the distance between the two. He needed to stop this fight now!

After taking another few quick, carefully calculated steps, he froze. Not in fear, but in pain. He felt his legs go cold, and chest seize up, and an felt an intense migraine start up its engines.

He wasn't sure if a drag race was due in his head, but he didn't have the mind to dwell on it. A slow feeling of warm liquid gather around his throat area made itself known to him. Moments later, he found himself coughing on his knees, spurting out the small amount of blood that had accumulated in his mouth.

This was not good. Not good at all. How foolish could he be! Had he completely forgotten his limitations? A feeling of dread came over him when he felt his senses flicker. He looked up, seeing that he was standing in his opponent's shadow, whom was now staring and hissing at him in no polite way.

Koryu blinked at his opponent. "Umm, could we start over? Hi! I'm Koryu, the guy with the chicken? You don't want to make mince meat out of me, do you?"

Okay, that just aggravated the situation, Koryu wondered reluctantly at the hissing boy, while Ranma-Neko glared down menacingly at his adversary, baring his teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She shifted her legs one more time and patiently waited for him to complete the session with his patients, wondering how one could never noticed the idle things. She had been in Dr. Tofu's clinic countless times, yet she hadn't noticed the small painting of a swan in the waiting area. Was it new?

It was pinned up at average height – a surprise really, for people usually pin them up real high – so one would view the painting at a casual glance. Well, the truth of the matter was, Kasumi had never waited before. Any time she ever came, every patient that _was _waiting had left, more like ran for their lives?

It never occurred to her, but never had she come across a time when Dr. Tofu had closed his clinic, of course apart from the times she visited. Could it be that to offset the lack of his availability due to his…condition…he never closed the office?

That was awfully sweet of him. A dedicated man, Kasumi absently smiled to herself. She even remembered a couple of times when she needed extra books in the evening– and found the clinic to be open.

Then she frowned, thinking up ahead – far too ahead – at what the possibilities could be. If everything worked out like it was supposed to, would it be too difficult to have a man very dedicated to his work? Even though it was much too embarrassing for her to reflect upon, she did feel that she'd want him to be as dedicated to her. It would only be fair, for all purposes. She would be completely dedicated too.

The thought of working as a nurse lingered in the brown haired girl's mind for a moment, before taking the back door out.

Kasumi didn't particularly like the idea. She knew basic and emergency medication skills, only because of Akane – and now Ranma. Hmm, now there was another dedicated-

Kasumi stopped her thoughts right there. Maybe she was blowing things out of proportion, but never the less she needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

Caning back suddenly, Kasumi widened her eyes, as if someone had just splashed her with cold water. When had this become a task?

Her musings were cut short when she heard the definitive voices of the Doctor and his patients become louder and closer. Moments later, the door to Dr Tofu's visitation room opened to let two elderly couple out, followed by the good doctor himself.

However, the moment the two couple saw Kasumi their eyes went round and they almost disappeared. It surprised Kasumi, and startled the Doctor, at how the two could move at such speeds given their age.

The good Doctor turned to face them and for the first time noticed the looks on their faces, huddled together as they were in a corner of the room.

They were pretty scared. He then turned to look at Kasumi, becoming a little flustered at her sight, but somehow controlling himself at the last moment.

"Ah, K-Ka-Kasumi, what brings you here?" he began abruptly, though he seemed to relax as his stuttered greeting managed to elicit a warm smile from the young girl. That smile almost seemed to set him back into his previous inhibition, but was contained.

The elderly couple, who were staring in between the two, started sweating, and after a moment of intense 'watching live tennis' maneuvers, the elder woman slowly made her way towards Kasumi. She laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing the young girl to regard her in question.

"Congratulations." The old woman said, "Finally the prayers have been answered." She looked quite like Christmas had come early.

Kasumi smiled slightly, but her eyes had started doting on the nearby painting all of a sudden. "Thank you." she said in a small voice.

The elderly couple stood momentarily before saying their goodbyes and, rather quickly, rushing out of the clinic. Kasumi assumed, with a smile, that they didn't really trust the Doctor's control.

She couldn't find it in herself to fault them. Smiling gently towards the door one more time, Kasumi turned to the Doctor. She smiled shyly at his somewhat itchy attempts to control himself.

"Um-uh- Hi. Kasumi, what brings you here?" He began again. The sweat on how brow could be easily seen. Was it too much for her to come again so soon? No. She needed to break him out of his condition, so she could finally see the real man that he was. Or what she hoped.

"I came to..." Kasumi started, and then in a rare display of adverse emotion, she frowned.

"Why do you think I came?"

"Uh, I do remember you having a few books. You wanted to return them? Please come in."

Kasumi sighed, and held her 'books' out as she followed the doctor inside. When she reached him, she gently placed the two pieces of literature in his hands.

It was Dr Tofu's turn to frown, then, as he realized that the two novels in his hands were not of any in he had his collection. There was a momentary silence as the doctor apparently tried to make heads or tails of the situation.

Kasumi almost scratched her elbow in consternation when she saw Dr. Tofu look up from the books. It seemed quite miraculous, actually. There was no sweat, no foggy glasses, and no lines on his forehead. What surprised her most was the incredibly gentle, caring smile she had ever seen, light up on his face.

It was so surprising in fact, that she almost didn't take notice that his eyes were directed toward her own. They were soft, and Kasumi could swear she he was giving off this exceptionally warm, caressing aura. It made her slightly giddy, and she fleetingly tried to keep her balance.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the small clinic, breaking both out of their trance, followed by a clearly distraught, distinctly feminine voice.

"Dr. Tofu!"

"Ranma?" Kasumi gasped, moving away immediately from the doctor's personal space, unconsciously moving a hand to her hair as if to make sure they were not disheveled. She felt swift movement, and after being gently pushed aside, Kasumi noticed the doctor had already passed through the doorway.

Had Kasumi's mind had not been completely muddled with confusing emotions; she would have felt impressed at the Doctor's professional attitude in his instantaneous response to the urgency in Ranma's voice.

"Ranma! What's?" Kasumi made to follow the medical practitioner but just as she reached the doorway, she was roughly pushed aside by a very weary Ranma carrying a body on his shoulders followed by the Doctor.

"This way Ranma!"

Completely lost, Kasumi bewilderedly turned around to catch sight of Dr. Tofu hurriedly directing Ranma to an adjacent room. She could make out as Ranma almost ran towards the directed location and placing the body down on the bed.

It was only then when she realized who that body belonged to.

"Koryu!" Kasumi quickly followed the two. When she reached the bed she took a quick glance at the body, and felt a little relieved. There were no apparent serious bruises or cuts. Upon intense scrutiny, she noticed that he was quite heavily scratched though, and had a few long cuts along his forearms.

They were easily dismissible, for even from her rather limited medial medical experience from treating Akane and Ranma; those cuts were shallow and wouldn't take too long to heal. She quickly glanced at Ranma, who had retreated to the back wall and was proceeding to lean on it for support, and wondered why Dr Tofu was murmuring to himself while deftly examining the body.

She looked back at Koryu. It was only a moment later, and with a visible surprise, that Kasumi realized what was wrong.

"But he's…he" She began, unable to complete the sentence. Kasumi turned on her heel and briskly walked to Ranma.

"Ranma…Ranma! What happened?"

It took a moment to get Ranma out of his stupor and to look into her face, and a slight trace of recognition light his – her face. It was only then that she realized he truly hadn't known she was there.

"Huh? Kasumi?" Ranma said wearily? "What're ya doin' here?"

"Let's leave that for now." Kasumi struggled to keep the worry from her voice. "What happened? How did Koryu get so exhausted? His life force is almost gone!"

It was obvious that Ranma was obviously deluded, or extremely exhausted, for his answer was slurry. She would have thought Ranma drunk, were she to smell any alcoholic odor.

"Dun know…" Ranma began, "some weird, ca' spiri' or somethin'… then waking up in the canal. " she said sloppily, and then sat down clutching her stomach tight, before groaning.

The elder girl winced uncharacteristically, realizing full well what was currently causing the young martial artist pain. Without wasting another thought, she made her way to the Doctor's medicine cabinet, intent on creating an immediate remedy.

She had never felt to be in such a state of emergency, and to her surprise, even her usually steady hand shivered when she was quickly making a quick drink for Ranma.

It had only taken a moment to clean the thermos Dr. Tofu used for tea.

Firstly, she told herself, the boy – turned – girl needed fluids in the body. She hastily took out a several Vitamin-C dissolvable tablets and added it to the concoction; silently praying the 'potion' would not have any side effects. Her basic knowledge in medicine told her the ingredients of this potion would not react with each other.

The moment she filled the thermos up with water, she closed the cap tightly and shook it while heading back to Ranma. It was difficult to make the young boy drink in his current condition, but he did as he was forced, albeit spilling the drink idly.

It would take several minutes for the effects of the drink to be ascertained, and she didn't know if Ranma would immediately start feeling much better. Upon glancing at the aqua transsexual more carefully, she noticed Ranma had severe bruises all over her arms; her shirt was almost in tatters while she sported several bruises.

In an attempt to keep the teenager awake, Kasumi gently took his head in her hands, and tenderly rolled it around. " Ranma, Ranma! Can you tell me anything else?" She was about to use a bit more force when she felt a small mound protruding from the side of his neck.

Judging that to be strange, the brown eyed girl leaned in to investigate. It turned out to be a tiny pin, which looked remarkably like a thumb tack used to pin up papers. The only difference that could be distinguished was the plastic end – which didn't seem like plastic at all, for it even felt heavy ; it was elongated and curves were placed on adjacent sides of it – almost making look like a convex lens- if only it was see through.

To examine the tip of it in more closely, Kasumi held the item up in between her thumb and index finger. Her shivering had not yet stopped, obviously, because moments later she was fumbling. Luckily though, the girl caught the pin again between her middle and index finger.

Ironically, it fit perfectly, as if it was made to be held in that position.

Kasumi stared at her hand. Then she turned to look at Ranma, and finally around to glance at Koryu. It made too much sense.

Ranma's stomach condition, involvement of a cat, the scratches on Koryu's body, Ranma's bruises, and finally this apparent throwing pin was too much of a coincidence. The only logical explanation Kasumi has in mind was Ranma had somehow turned into a cat, and somehow found Koryu and attacked.

She didn't claim to know the inner workings of Ranma's Cat psyche, but she could understand the pain the animal would have gone through, and it would have easily made the cat Ranma very irritable.

And Koryu ended up getting involved, though he had been able to curse Ranma out of the Neko Ken.

This was all her fault.

"Kasumi!"

The distressed woman flipped around briskly at her name. Dr. Tofu was giving her an inquisitive glance. "Ah... what is it Doctor? Will he be alright?"

Dr. Tofu's glance stayed on the girl for a moment longer, before he adjusted his glasses idly, and gestured towards the limp body. "He should be fine. For some reason, he's expended all his energy, but his vitals are still working, if worn out. There's little I can do for him, apart from assigning a glucose drip. He'll need his strength. He's suffered nothing particularly damaging, physically at least. Minor cuts and bruises. I'm surprised. I believe this is the first opponent that's gotten away from the Neko-Ken with this less physical damage, am I right? I have no idea what happened to his life force though. My best assessment is he exhausted himself keeping away from the ki-based claws that Ranma is supposed to generate when in that…state." the doctor moved towards Kasumi, and kneeled next to her, and glanced at Ranma, then at the pin in her hand. "More importantly. Are you alright? You seemed out of it a moment ago. You weren't responding to my calls."

Kasumi seemed surprised. "Really? Sorry, It's just…this caught me by surprise."

The doctor chuckled gently, relaxing Kasumi, and making her feel a little warm. "Surprise? I assumed you would have gotten used to it by now." He gestured towards the sleeping form of Ranma, who by now was easily snoring away to China.

"I suppose, but this, I really wasn't expecting. And, to make it worse, I think this is my fault."

Tofu looked at her inquisitively. "Please explain, if you don't mind, that is." He said after a moment, and moved forward to pick Ranma up from her place against the wall. The two went back to his main consultancy room, and the doctor proceeded to place Ranma on the ground while placing a blow a pillow under his head.

Sighing deeply, Kasumi turned towards the doctor and began explaining the recent events.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

UPDATED 25/07/07

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How long it took to explain, she wasn't sure, but it felt like hardly any had passed until Kasumi regurgitated the entire story to the Doctor. The only difference being that Dr. Tofu didn't know Koryu was from another 'world'. He just knew that he was a visitor and Ranma had challenged him to a fight.

Kasumi knew this wasn't the best of plans, but she was short on time, and was already under stress for causing Ranma his duress. She wasn't able to come up with anything else, but it was the only thing that was most believable. He was supposedly Kasumi's friend after all and did some martial arts. She was curious that Dr. Tofu didn't ask about the 'relationship' between her and Koryu, but didn't dwell on it.

She had just finished explaining the 'punishment' she had for Ranma's lateness the other day and the result when they heard the door to the clinic open.

"Dr. Tofu? Are you there?"

"Ah, it seems they've made their way here." Dr. Tofu said, amused, and silently moved to close the door to the room with Koryu as Kasumi quickly walked out of the room to meet Akane.

"Kasumi?" Akane asked, "What are you doing here?" She was not alone, Kasumi noticed, as Ukyo stood adjacent to her.

"Oh, I just came to visit Dr. Tofu."

A small smile tugged on Akane's face, before it dissolved into slight worry. "Have you seen Ranma?"

Kasumi remained poker faced, and thought quickly. "Yes." She said calmly. "I found Ranma on my way here. He seemed to be in the afflicted in the neko-ken."

"He didn't attack you?" The question came from Ukyo, who wore a worried yet disgruntled expression.

Kasumi tilted her head. "Why on earth would he attack me?"

Both girls looked at her for a moment before Akane cut across, "So what happened? Where is he now?"

"Oh…Mrs. Ariyama was out for the second time of day putting water on her door step. Poor Ranma got drenched again. But he seemed to get back to normal. Apparently he had something that did not sit well with his stomach, so we both came here."

"Here? Really? Where is he?"

"Ah, I'm afraid he's resting at the moment." Said Dr. Tofu as he walked out of his office carefully closing the door behind him. "I slipped some sedatives into the drink that I gave him. He seemed to have exhausted quite a bit of his ki, but didn't want to rest."

He gave a sigh. "Young blood. So, I am assuming you know what happened?"

Both girls nodded, and a little confused Ukyo looked at the Doctor, then at Kasumi. "Uh, aren't…" Glancing back at the doctor, she said, "Why aren't you going nuts? I thought you were supposed to do that when she was around?"

Both Kasumi and Dr. Tofu looked a little flustered at the question, seemingly unable to say anything "Ah well," the Doctor began.

"We'll explain our situation later." Kasumi said smoothly. "But what happened to poor Ranma?"

"Huh? Oh… well, Ran-chan and Kuno fought again. Of course Ran-chan kicked ass but this time it looks like Kuno got himself possessed by a cat spirit to beat Ranma. From what I can tell, this massive green aura tried to take over Ran-chan, and I think it almost did but then Ran-chan went cat and drove that aura away."

"I see."

Ukyo looked at Akane for a moment, and younger Tendo continued the story, "Well… then Ranma ran away while Kuno lay flat on the ground. So is he okay? I mean, he usually comes to me when I ask for him but this time…" Akane trailed off, unsure.

The doctor smiled. "Oh, he's fine. I only insisted he stay because he never does, does he? Moving around with an upset stomach isn't smart and we all know what sort of trouble Ranma can get into. Besides, I haven't managed to properly evaluate him since his return from China."

The comment set off gloomy weather as both younger girls stared at the floor slightly downcast. Dr. Tofu immediately realized his mistake and move to rectify it . "So, anyways… do any of you have any idea what he might have had recently that made his stomach like this?"

The question was very general and quite honest, but it caused Ukyo give Akane a half lidded stare from the corner of her eyes. Akane retorted testily. "Hey! Everyone ate my meal. They all liked it, and no one else's stomach is upset!"

"Akane." Kasumi said, "No one is suggesting that it's your fault. Ranma could have gotten anything even after that, and we all know how much he likes to eat."

Akane deflated slightly. "Well, I don't know where that baka goes to get food half the time. He usually to Ukyo's or Nekohaten for food. " Her voice sounded tired.

"He hasn't been to my restaurant lately, sugar. I'm sure he hasn't been to the Nekohaten except that last visit with us." Ukyo commented.

"Well, we'll ask him when he wakes up. He should be up later on this evening and I'll send him back. Is that okay? Don't you girls still have school?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just happy nothing else happened. I figured this was going to be another one of those days." Ukyo said.

Akane sighed, "Yeah…" She glanced momentarily towards Dr. Tofu's Office. "Can we look over Ranma? I hope because of him you're time is not getting wasted."

"Don't be silly, Akane." Kasumi smiled. "We're fine. You go ahead back to school. You're studies are quite important right now."

Akane glanced between the two, seeing Dr. Tofu nod in response.

"Okay…"

Both girls said their goodbyes, and after existing the clinic, and jogged back to school. It was after a few minutes of Ukyo of constantly stealing glances toward Akane, the short haired girl got a little miffed. "What is it?" she asked.

"Since when?"

"Since when what?"

"Since when have those two been…you know."

"Oh," Akane said, in thought, ignoring the people on sidewalk as both of them weaved through a small crowd. "Well, they only started a few days ago… Kasumi's trying to be a bit more forward with Dr. Tofu I think."

"Heh, taking a leaf out of our book huh?" Ukyo commented dryly. Akane didn't respond, and the two ran silently back to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the clinic, both Kasumi and Dr. Tofu had headed back to the office, where Ranma lay. Both looked at one another in silence.

"Well?" Kasumi asked, at length.

"I need to examine Koryu a little more. Let Ranma rest here, where I can extract the whole story from him when he awakens. I also need to run a few tests on that pin you found. I'm not sure if I have all the equipment for this…" The Doctor let out a long sigh. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm sure we were…both hoping for better things this evening. Believe me that it was a very pleasant surprise to see you today. You've… well…"

Kasumi smiled brilliantly, tilting her head to the side. "Please, I got to see more of you. I'm happy." Her smile lessened a bit, "I just hope everything is alright. Thank you, Ono-san. I do appreciate you helping me with the story."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. Thank you."

Kasumi glanced toward Ranma once more, before heading outside accompanied by the Doctor. The two bid farewell and shortly later the doctor entered back into his office.

It had taken the rest of the day to thoroughly examine Ranma and Koryu, which included taking blood samples and studying each person's ki structure, bone joints and ligament health. It was after this then when he studied their entire anatomy, from a completely martial arts stand point.

He examined Koryu first. The man just seemed physically exhausted. He had one laceration on his arm which was taken care of, and some smaller cuts, which Tofu presumed were Ranma's ki claws. He did wonder how the battle must have turned out.

When he examined Ranma, what had him quite worried were Ranma's two arms. One had suffered heat, while the other had suffered cold. They were clearly ki based effects, which Tofu dismissed as a new technique. From his standpoint, Kuno, possessed or not, would not be able to generate such complex levels of ki manipulation. Ranma did suffer a mild concussion and a bruise on his arm.

"Always causing trouble, aren't you? I wonder what star you were born under." Tofu's voice was gentle. "Of course, now you're getting very powerful Ranma. You're brining bystanders into your life and getting them hurt. Koryu must be something to have survived you." His smile lessened as he placed his middle and index fingers at Ranma's throat, just above the trachea.

He was quiet for a moment, as sweat appeared on his brow. His hand started to shiver slightly.

"Ah," He said suddenly in a slightly amused and gently surprised voice. "You're awake." Tofu frowned momentarily, and continued talking to the air. "I would suggest you get some more rest. You're not physically well. There is the aspect of your blood. I may only be a chiropractor, but…I have had enough knowledge and experience to know that everything is not alright."

"Move away." Was his response. It was a weary voice, but firm. Very firm.

Tofu complied, removing his fingers and moving back from Ranma. He turned around to see Koryu standing opposite the room, leaning against the wall next to the doctor's desk, both hands in his pockets. His posture certainly gave an air of relaxation.

His eyes were a different matter altogether. Sharp and crisp and aimed directly into his own. Tofu shuddered after starting into them for a few seconds, shaking his head away and glancing down.

"Interesting technique." Tofu ventured.

"So's yours." Koryu said, moving away from the wall and almost stumbling. Dr. Tofu immediately moved to the injured man, catching him. "I was under the impression that I left you in the other room with the door closed." He caught a quick glance of the said door, noticing that it was indeed closed.

Koryu didn't move to block the Doctor in any way and leaned onto the older man, though his eyes remained fixated on the doc. "I won't let you hurt him."

The doctor seemed surprised again. "What makes you think I'll hurt him?" With a serious undertone he added "and what makes you think you can do anything in your condition even if I decide to?"

"You'll be surprised."

"I'm sure. Please sit down."

Koryu remained standing up, and with the doctor's help, moved towards the other side of the room where Ranma lay, leaning against the wall again as Tofu moved back, looking at the young man again with somewhat surprised eyes.

"You seem adamant about keeping Ranma safe, when you're the one who needs more attention. Also, wasn't Ranma the one who put you in your condition?"

"I can safely say we both know he's not responsible for that." Koryu said calmly, his eyes never leaving the doctor. "Besides it wasn't that hard. I would've taken care of him, but …"

"You're blood I presume?"

Koryu's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're not just a chiropractor are you?"

"No, not really, I suppose. I have done extensive research on other aspects… but I am a chiropractor by profession." Tofu replied calmly. "Well, for one thing, it is a truly pleasant surprise to see someone protecting Ranma instead of trying to kill him. His cat psyche nearly killed you."

"Well, I don't care much for fighting…and it's not his cat psyche I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

Koryu sighed. "He's just an animal. If I was to worry, it would be if Ranma learned to fight with such ferocity and tenacity."

Koryu seemed a little surprise at seeing the doctor laugh. "You've never upset Ranma greatly have you?

Koryu gave the doctor a curious look. "No, I do not think I have."

"You don't want to."

"I'm sure." Koryu said calmly, and gave a hard stare towards the doc. "So tell me, who taught you 'Anything Goes'?"

For the first time, Koryu smiled, noting the blank look on Doctor's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

Got married, Changed Jobs, Changed Careers .Yeah yeah, pathetic excuses, but still… all that true. Sorry for the delay. I AM still alive. And this story is going to get completed. I just completed this chapter. Sorry if it does seem rushed.

I'm getting this story back up and moving on.

Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't had the time to send this to my pre-readers. New readers, the early chapters are very long… and need to be refined. I hope my writing has improved enough for you to continue reading.

Thank you for your time. Please read and review, as it greatly helps in motivating me and letting me understand your thoughts.

Thank you so much.

Best Regards,

Syncron-


	13. Consequences Intro

**Author's Comments:**

I'm sure you're saying to yourself….'Do mine eyes deceive me?'

Or depending on your personality, I'm sure you're saying quite a bit else…but hey…at least something new in the past…. Ohh so many years . I'm not going to give any excuses, save that I have 2 children now, changed 2 jobs.. heh – and life's pretty hectic. But enough of that.

Yes people, this story's back on. If only for the sake of completing it… I have been working on this story in my head for a looong time, never stopped working on it, but I need to get this on paper … er in document form now. I started this because I really, really wanted to see the interaction between Ranma and a character I had created for a story that's been in my mind for a long time now. Its time I finished this. So you can expect a monthly update from now on….

Oh - Disclaimer - I down own Ranma 1/2 and its cast.

This is just a brief interlude, to wet your appetites on what's to come.

So without further delay…

**Chapter 13 - Consequences**

The room was silent. Unusually so, serving its purpose to only entertain stillness of the night, as its occupants stared at each other for time that stretched itself irreverently. The soft glow of the table lamp illuminated most of the room, betraying all the shelves almost bursting with books and scrolls littered about.

"Have you stabilized?" Dr. Tofu asked, observing his patient's steady breathing. His query only met with silence as both men gauged each other silently.

"Nice place you've got here." Koryu finally said, idly glancing around the room, though it seemed obvious the item of interest was his companion. The silence stretched from seconds to minutes, as both occupants regained their silence. As several minutes passed by with naught but stillness, Koryu snorted, giving way to slight guffaw.

"So you're Kasumi's friend. I have been the family doctor for a…for some time now. It's the first I've heard about you."

"Well, I suppose there are bound to be things you don't know about huh?"

"Indeed."

Koryu guffawed, and then grimaced in pain as he put his and on his chest. "Alright, I give. I can't be bothered to do this right now." He raised his hands, smiling, as he noticed his companion's surprised demeanor. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Just need to keep sudden movements in check."

The doctor relaxed his shoulders, exhaling slightly. "I'm glad. You had me quite worried this evening."

"Yeah, well. I can imagine, I'm not sure how you managed it, but I should be feeling worse right now, with the sort of injuries I sustained."

"It wasn't your physical injuries that were serious, but rather your-"

"It's still the same; spiritual exhaustion is the same thing in the end – though I concede your assessment, if only on a technical standpoint."

Doctor Tofu appraised the young man once again, "So it seems you are aware of your condition". Koryu shrugged, "Would be a fool not to." The he smiled again, a tad bit more predatory. "You didn't answer my question."

The doctor didn't show any discomfort at the line of questioning, or at Koryu's demeanor. "I'm quite unsure what you're talking about. The instruction I have received, has, as you have measured, included martial arts, which was in line with my medicinal interests. One needs to know many versions of arts, their impact on the human body, and for the line of work that I do – I think it was imperative that I understand such in a more grass root basis."

Koryu let out a small chuckle as he glanced at the room where he had placed Ranma not ten minutes ago. He sighed and slowly stretched his arms, rotating his back slightly. "You're very good at maintaining your technical standpoints aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Dr. Tofu said, "You should be careful with your movements. I have only briefly assessed your bone structure from a chiropractor's view, but I need you to be awake before further valuation."

Koryu scowled. "Meh, don't worry about me. You've done a lot, helping me restore my spirit side. I'll take care of the rest. Thanks for the offer though. Anyways," Koryu's tone grew more serious "Let's stop beating around the bush. I'm no enemy of Ranma's, or Kasumi's. But what I do understand is that he has a very, very unique situation going on here…with friends that can be loyal…but worse than enemies."

Doctor Tofu stared at Koryu in silence, and gently moved to take of his glasses. Finding a tissue on his table, he started cleaning a lens as he spoke "You seem quite aware of situation regarding Ranma."

"I'm not a bad person. In the recent weeks, Ranma and Kasumi have grown on me. Since I'm going to be here for a while, I figured I'd at least know my environment."

"Environment?", Doctor Tofu asked, cleaning the second lens before putting the glasses on again.

Koryu frowned. "I'm not a threat to Ranma or Kasumi. I'm sure you have guessed certain abilities, and my current inclinations. I'm not a simple pure martial artist… I have more, oriented reasons and history which I'm entertaining. My interaction with anyone here should be, and hopefully be limited at best…but I'm not going to sit down and allow certain things to happen."

"Ranma going into neko-ken being one of them" Dr. Tofu guessed.

Koryu folded his arms, leaning against the door frame connecting the room to the one where Ranma lay. "From what I've known of the boy recently, he's trying real hard to keep things down. I was trying to help him out. Keep things low. I didn't imagine this level of co-ordinated strength."

His companion sighed. "Most people don't do, but, I'm truly glad someone was going to such lengths to help Ranma. However, I'm not sure if you really did help him. There are many parties involved with the young boy. They are going to get suspicious, and some of them are quite probably beyond what you might want to try and manage."

"Yeah, I guessed as much…so here's my question to you. Are you are neutral party?"

"Pardon me?"

"With everyone involved and each with their own agenda. What is yours?"

The doctor looked surprised for one second, but grew sober as he looked down at his feet, then at a picture frame. "I simply want what a doctor would want. They are all getting very strong now. Especially Ranma, and though he has demonstrated tremendous control, and a good heart…I feel, he's going into territory that is can spell disastrous."

"I see…so that's what it was." Koryu looked disappointed. At the doctor's questioning glance, he elaborated, as his eyes regained, albeit slightly, a measure of ferocity. "I didn't block your movement just based on where your hand was placed on Ranma."

The doctor stood silenced, and stared at the young man. "I…I see." He managed. "Well, that is another unique ability, though…to be honest, I'm not surprised."

"Yes, well. Back to my question, are you neutral? If things go sour, Ranma will need a neutral party's assistance. I really don't want to pickle with the Amazon matriarch."

Dr. Tofu raised his eyebrows "You know of her then?"

"I've done a little research. That old woman's ki pulsates consistently… I've had some bad experiences with…more experienced experts like her."

The doctor chuckled, "I'm sure Ranma would agree with you. Yes, I am neutral, at trait that is instilled from my training, as my profession, I suppose."

"Good. Now, since you know what everyone's capable of, I'm going to need a spiritualist's assessment of everyone's capabilities. Maybe I'll drop by sometime during the night, I'll let you know when, to discuss. Anyways, I'm going to go see Kasumi and do whatever damage control I can."

The doctor looked at Koryu strangely, "What are you planning on doing? What do you know?"

As Koryu turned to look around as he left the doctor's office, "I'm going to try not to do anything, but I owe the two of them a favor…and if I can be of any assistance to them, I'm going to need to blend in very carefully. If required," Koryu adopted a solemn countenance. "I'll do what needs to be done in an admittedly limited capacity. He's a good kid. But, I'm afraid I might need to prepare for what problems are going to follow me."

His eyes almost portrayed a sadness that the doctor couldn't identify with. "Who…" he began, unsure of his footing in this dilemma. "Who are you?"

"Yeh, sure. Answer my first question and I'll tell ya." Koryu grinned. And promptly disappeared into thin air, leaving the doctor to his own thoughts.

"Interesting young man." He murmured to himself, and then chuckled to himself, staring at the door connecting to Ranma's room. "You can never sit still can you, Ranma? Always have something new coming or going. Well," the doctor sighed, "I hope you find some balance this time…"

Turning to see where Koryu had stood a few moments ago, doctor smiled slightly, and went inside his office. He needed to organize his collection…

To be continued…

**Author's Notes**

This little piece was to simply wet your appetites and let you know this story is still active. I'm back from my hiatus and will look at a monthly installment.

Yeah, I know nothing happened here…but what do you expect. I needed to get myself back into this story, and I found that this was a good way to do so. What you can expect next is how Ranma and Kasumi's interaction, Koryu's discussion with Ranma…and Ryoga's Training! Lots of things planned and coming up!

I'm sure you can imagine Kuno's not pleased that his plan didn't work… but what will the consequences mean? ;)

Please don't hesitate to give me any comments on this or anything else.

Best Regards,

syncron


End file.
